EYES OF THE HEART
by Berrybee614
Summary: tuntunlah aku untuk menuju hatimu dan aku akan menuntunmu menuju jalan indah kita. (CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH).
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

yah! Pororo-da!  
noh-neun geh jeh-eel joh-ah  
chin-goo-deul moh-yuh-rah!  
un-jeh-nah jeul-guh-wuh  
geh-goo-jeng-ee Pororo!

noon dup-eun soop sohk-mah-eul  
ggoh-mah peng-guin na-gah-shin-dah  
un-jeh-nah jeul-guh-wuh  
oh-neul-eun ddoh moo-seun eel-ee seng-gil-ka?

Po Ro Ro bool-uh bah-yoh  
Porong Porong Porong Porong Porong Porong Porong Porong Po Ro Ro

Gadis cantik dengan _nude hair_ yang tergerai indah itu memandang lurus ke depan, tepatnya pada sebuah layar televisi yang menampilkan penguin kecil yang tengah bernyanyi riang.

Senyumnya tersungging manis menghiasi bibir tipisnya dengan puppy eyes yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Kegiatan rutin yang akan Baekhyun lakukan di setiap pukul sembilan pagi waktu setempat, dimana kartun favoritnya telah tayang.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan Gadis seusianya yang mungkin tengah berada di kelas untuk mengikuti kuliah atau sekedar bekerja part time, Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya dirumah, bermain piano, sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumahnya, menunggu kepulangan sang kakak saat sore hari sembari menonton televisi, oh! bukan menonton, tetapi mendengar.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun mengeryit saat mendengar seperti sepatu roda yang di dorong mendekat ke arahnya. "Luhan, itu kau?" Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk namun kegiatannya terinstrupsi ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menyambut telapak tangannya.

"Lu?" Baekhyun masih berusaha memanggil nama itu, nama yang setiap hari akan selalu terucap dari bibirnya, kakaknya, Xi Luhan. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mau memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan eonni atau kakak sejak dulu. Ia lebih senang memanggil kakak dengan nama Luhan, entahlah dia sangat menyukai nama itu. Awalnya Luhan keberatan, tetapi Baekhyun tetap memanggilnya seperti itu meskipun wanita dengan mata rusa tersebut melayangkan protesnya berkali-kali.

Keduanya memang bukanlah saudara kandung. Luhan adalah saudara tiri Baekhyun. Mereka bersaudara sejak enam tahun silam saat ibu Baekhyun menikah dengan ayah Luhan. Umur keduanya hanya berjarak tiga tahun, saat ini Baekhyun tengah menginjak umur 21 tahun dan Luhan baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 24.

Awalnya dua keluarga yang menyatu itu hidup dalam sebuah bingkai keluarga yang seakan sempurna. Ayah Luhan yang memang seorang pengusaha sukses menjadikan keluarga itu tak kurang dalam hal materi, di lengkapi dengan ibu baru untuk Luhan yang memang semenjak kecil tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu secara langsung, membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk gadis berumur 17 tahun kala itu.

Namun siapa yang tau jika di balik kebahagiaan semu itu terdapat sebuah keserakahan yang pada ujungnya membawa petaka bagi Luhan, Ayahnya dan juga Baekhyun adik tirinya.

Ibu Baekhyun yang sedari awal ternyata memiliki niat jahat pada keluarga Xi itu berhasil menjalankan aksinya.

Tepat lima tahun yang lalu, sebuah kecelakaan berhasil merenggut nyawa sang ayah dan juga dunia sang adik.

Harta, satu kata yang seakan dapat membuat setiap orang buta olehnya. Baekhyun kehilangan penglihatannya karena keserakahan ibunya sendiri yang ingin menguasai harta kekayaan keluarga Xi.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan seakan menjadi malaikat pelindung untuk Baekhyun. Untuk adiknya yang malang. Meski tak ada setetes pun darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh keduanya, namun Luhan dan Baekhyun memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat.

Baekhyun hanya menurut saat dirinya di tuntun untuk duduk di kursi roda oleh seseorang yang kini telah menggenggam tangannya.

"kita mau kemana? Kenapa pakai kursi roda? Apa kita akan berjalan jauh? Kau tidak bekerja Luhan?" Baekhyun terus melontarkan pertanyannya karena sejak tadi Luhan tidak sekalipun berbicara.

Tetap tak ada jawaban, hanya suara roda kursi roda yang bergesekan dengan lantai rumahnya yang mengiringi perjalanannya.

"ooh kita keluar rumah?, kita akan kemana Lu?" meskipun begitu, sunyi tetap menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun, hingga tubuhnya di tuntun untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"ini bukan mobil kita, apa kita di taksi sekarang Lu?" Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihat, namun Baekhyun memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi terhadap keadaan sekitarnya.

"sssttt" wanita yang kini tengah duduk di samping Baekhyun hanya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun untuk diam.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama 1,5 jam.

"kita dimana? Sepertinya ini sangat jauh dari rumah" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, sejujurnya dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar disini. Sedari tadi tidak satupun kata terlontar dari bibir Luhan, dan kenapa kakaknya itu membawanya ke tempat yang sepertinya sangat jauh dari rumah mereka.

"salahkan kakak perempuanmu yang sudah mulai berani melawanku itu Baekhyun, aku suda berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk tetap diam. Tepi sepertinya dia mulai meremehkanku"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya itu. "eom- eomma?".

"bersyukurlah aku tidak membunuhmu secara langsung, kau hanya perlu berjuang sedikit untuk bisa kembali ke rumahmu atau berdoa semoga kakakmu yang sok pintar itu bisa menemukanmu".

Kim Taeyeon, ibu kandung Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita yang kejam. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya, yaa.. termasuk menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan perusahaan Xi Lian, suaminya, ayah Luhan rupanya tidak menjadikan Taeyeon puas karena tanpa sepengetahuannya, tepat sebelum kecelakaan naas itu terjadi, Tuan Xi telah merubah surat wasiatnya.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu merubah surat wasiat yang awalnya memberikan seluruh harta warisannya pada istri barunya tiba-tiba merubah dengan membagi warisannya menjadi tiga bagian dimana Luhan 50%, Baekhyun 30% dan Kim Taeyeon istrinya 20%.

Meskipun begitu, hukum yang berlaku menjadikan Kim Taeyeon berhak untuk mengelola seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga Xi saat itu karena umur Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih di bawah umur.

Namun sejak saat itu juga Taeyeon selalu berusaha untuk menyakiti Luhan dan Baekhyun. Wanita itu terus melakukan hal-hal ekstrim demi memaksa Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk menyerahkan bagian mereka pada Taeyeon.

Keadaan Baekhyun yang buta mempermudah wanita itu untuk memperlancar aksinya, belum lagi Baekhyun sebelumya tidak pernah tau jika kecelakaan yang di alaminya bersama ayah tirinya dan juga Luhan adalah rekayasa dari ibunya sendiri menjadikan Baekhyun dengan mudah menyetujui untuk menandatangani surat pengalihan sahamnya pada sang ibu.

Dan hingga kini, tinggalah pertarungan antara Luhan dan Kim Taeyeon. Luhan tentu saja tidak akan mudah menyerahkan apa yang ayahnya sudah rintis dari nol sepenuhnya pada iblis seperti Kim Taeyeon.

Berkali-kali pula Taeyeon mengancam Luhan dengan melibatkan Baekhyun sebagai alat. Taeyeon tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencelakai Baekhyun demi memaksa Luhan, untuk mengancam Luhan.

Hingga setelah Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan sekolah menengahnya, gadis itu membawa sang adik untuk pergi jauh dari Korea. Keduanya kini tengah tinggal di California Amerika Serikat. Luhan melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu Universitas ternama di negara itu.

Sejak saat itu Kim Taeyeon memang berhenti untuk mengganggu keduanya, karena memang Luhan telah menandatangani perjanjian untuk sementara menyerahkan kepemimpinan perusahaan sepenuhnya pada Taeyeon selama dirinya menempuh pendidikan.

Namun sekarang Luhan bukan lagi anak kecil, Luhan sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang memang tengah menyiapkan diri untuk melawan iblis seperti Taeyeon.

Luhan kini tengah merintis perusahaanya sendiri di amerika bersama sahabatnya, dan tengah menyusun rencana untuk merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik ayahnya .

Bukan, bukan karena Luhan juga gila harta. Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin apa yang mati-matian di rintis oleh ayahnya selama hidupnya hancur di tangan Taeyeon yang bukanlah siapa-siapa itu dan sepertinya pergerakan Luhan kali ini sudah mulai tercium oleh Taeyeon sehingga iblis itu kembali berusaha mencelakakan Baekhyun.

Yaa! Luhan lengah, siapa sangka Taeyeon akan nekat turun tangan sendiri ke Amerika dan kembali mencelakai Baekhyun?.

"Eomma! eomma, jangan tinggalkan Hyunie. Eomma!"

Tiiiinnn

Baekhyun berjingkat saat mendengar suara klakson panjang di dekatnya. ia kemudian meraba-raba sekitarnya, aspal, yaa dia kini tengah berada di tengah jalan. Entah dimana tepatnya itu, tetapi merasakan suhu udara yang tidak seperti tempatnya tingga ia menyadari jika dirinya kini tengah berada di daerah dataran tinggi.

"Luhan, Tolong aku" Baekhyun terus merangkak sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya, Ia akan kembali meringsut ketakutan saat kembali mendengar suara klakson yang ia yakini berasal dari mobil pengguna jalan yang nyaris menabraknya.

Air matanya sudah lolos membasai pipi mulusnya, badannya bergetar ketakutan. Tempat asing, tentu dia tau jika dirinya kini tengah berada di tempat yang sangat asing dan belum pernah ia kunjungi.

.

.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Chan?" dua pria yang kini tengah duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil kembali saling menoleh untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah satu minggu lamanya menjadi bahan perbincangannya.

"kita sudah ada disini, jadi apa lagi yang membuatku harus kembali tidak yakin?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat lagi-lagi Jongin kembali mempermasalahkan keputusannya untuk membeli sebuah peternakan di daerah Julian California.

"Lalu siapa yang akan merawat peternakanmu ini? hayolah Chan, kau bisa membuat peternakan di Korea atau minimal di Jepang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat kita".

"aku bisa memperkejakan orang, kau tau Jong, mendiang ibuku sangat ingin memiliki peternakan di daerah ini.. dan yaa, aku baru bisa mewujudkannya saat ini". Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas mengingat mendiang ibunya.

Keduanya kini memang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melihat peternakan yang memang akan segera berpindah nama menjadi milik Chanyeol.

" _is that place still far away mr_?" Jongin kembali menanyakan pada driver yang membawa mereka menuju peternakan.

"kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Chanyeol kembali melayangkan protes karena sejak tadi Jongin tak henti menanyakan seberapa jauh lagi perjalanannya.

"haah. aku hanya ingin segera merebahkan punggungku di kasur, kau memang tidak punya hati Chan. Aku baru saja sampai setelah perjalanan dari Kanada kemarin dan hari ini kau sudah kembali membuatku menaiki burung terbang itu untuk kesini? dan lagi. tidakkah kita bisa kesini besok sedangkan hari ini kita istirahat di hotel dekat bandara?" Jongin tetaplah Jongin, laki-laki tan itu tak ada hentinya mengeluh.

Memangnya hanya dia yang lelah dengan perjalanan panjang mereka itu?. Ingatkan Jongin jika dalam setiap perjalanan bisnisnya, Chanyeol juga berada disana.

Ciiiittt Chanyeol dan Jongin reflek berpegangan pada gagang pintu mobil yang di tumpanginya saat driver yang membawa mereka tiba-tiba mengerem mobil secara mendadak.

" _what happened mr_?" Chanyeol bertanya pada driver dan mengedarkan matanya ke depan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _does she want to kill herself_?" Driver itu segera turun darii mobil dan menghampiri seorang perempuan yang hampir tertabrak olehnya.

"ada apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol dan hanya mendapatkan kedikan bahu dari sahabatnya itu sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol dan Jongin melihat bagaimana seorang menahan kaki driver mereka saat laki-laki paruh baya tersebut akan beranjak pergi dari tempat dimana gadis dengan dress putih sederhana itu berada.

Mr. Bob namanya, laki-laki yang memang sudah sering mengantarkan Chanyeol kemanapun laki-laki itu pergi jika sedang berada di Amerika sudah membantu gadis tersebut untuk menepi. Apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik sepertinya di tengah jalan?.

Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri keduanya disusul oleh Jongin di belakang.

"apa dia gila?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan menggunakan bahasa ibunya karena tidak mungkin dia bertanya menggunakan bahasa inggris berfikir itu dapat menyinggung perasaan gadis tersebut jika memang gadis dengan dress putih polos itu mengerti akan ucapannya.

"oohh kau orang Korea? Tolong aku Ahjussi, tolong aku" Baekhyun merangkak mencoba meraih kaki siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Dan dia berhasil menggapai salah satu kaki dari entah berapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jongin terbelalak kaget saat tau jika gadis yang di katainya gila oelhnya malah mengerti bahasa korea. Memang jika di lihat dari wajahnya sepertinya gadis itu bukanlah asli warga sipil California.

Chanyeol memandang dengan wajah bingung pada gadis yang kini tengah memohon di bawah kakinya.

"apa kau tersesat?" Chanyeol mencoba menolong Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"tolong aku hiks" Namun jawaban juga tak kunjung ia dapatkan atas pertanyaannya. Gadis mungil tersebut hanya terus menggosok kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah cantiknya memohon untuk Chanyeol menolongnya dengan deraian air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada gadis itu.

"bisakah kau katakan ini di daerah mana?" Baekhyun mencoba menggapai Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "jangan tinggalkan aku ahjussi".

Chanyeol mengeryit memandang Baekhyun yang kini berusaha menggapainya. "Kau?" dia buta? Itulah yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Jongin yang kini hanya terdiam memandang paras Baekhyun.

"ahjus- euh~" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya saat merasakan pening yang sangat hebat tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"hey?" Chanyeol kembali memegang pundak Baekhyun dan benar saja tepat saat tangannya berhasil menggapai tubuh kurus tersebut, gadis itu telah tak sadarkan diri.

"hey! nona" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan gadis itu.

" _What should we do_?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Mr. Bob, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap gadis bertubuh mungil yang kini ada di dekapannya.

"bawa dia ke mobil dulu Chan" Jongin segera berlari menuju mobil membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol dan Jongin memutuskan membawa Baekhyun ke tempat penginapan mereka yang letaknya tak jauh dari peternakan Chanyeol.

"dia orang korea?" Jongin dan Chanyeol kini sedang mengamati Baekhyun yang mereka baringkan di salah satu kamar di penginapan yang mereka sewa.

"sepertinya begitu.. apa yang dilakukan gadis sepertinya di tengah jalan seperti tadi?" Chanyeol mengamati wajah pucat Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia hanya mencoba menyelami paras cantik di depannya yang beberapa saat lalu telah berhasil membawa desiran halus memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"aku akan mandi dan beristirahat terlebih dahulu, kau jaga dia!" Jongin dengan menyebalkan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini memicing tajam padanya. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya siapa boss dan siapa bawahannya disini? Seperti itulah Jongin, meskipun Chanyeol adalah bossnya di kantor, pria dengan kulit tan tersebut tetap tidak pernah takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol memotong gaji tau bahkan memecatnya atas sikap kurang ajarnya itu. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak keduanya kecil.

.

.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Chanyeol kembali mengamati wajah gadis yang kini terbaring lemah di hadapannya. "Cantik" seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

Luhan memijit pelipisnya sekedar menghilangkan penat akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk hari ini.

"lelah?" entah muncul dari mana, Kyungsoo. sahabat seperjuangannya tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya menekan-nekan bahu Luhan untuk sekedar memberikan pijatan ringan pada sahabatnya itu.

"aahh.. kau selalu tau apa yang sedang kubutuhkan Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar pujian itu.

"Kau butuh berlibur sepertinya Lu. Pergilah! Temui Sehun, sekalian jalan-jalan di tanah kelahiranmu" kini giliran Luhan yang tersenyum mendengar perhatian yang di berikan sahabatnya.

"kau tau kan? aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun Soo" Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan pijitan Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi salah satu hal favoritnya.

"apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku dengan senang hati akan menjaga Baekhyun untukmu, lagipula sudah empat bulan lebih bukan dari terakhir kalinya kau bertemu Sehun?"

"yaa.. dia benar-benar sedang sibuk dengan jabatan barunya, aku tak masalah dengan itu"

"maka dari itu, giliranmu yang mengunjungi Sehun. Toh selama ini kau tidak pernah mengunjuginya ke Korea"

"untuk apa? Dia yang akan mengunjungiku disini."

Iya, Luhan memang sudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Kekasihnya Oh Sehun selama lebih dari lima tahun. Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan sejak di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas. Sehun adalah teman sekelas Luhan dulu, dan kini hubungan mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari tujuh tahun.

Sehun akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Luhan di California untuk melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya itu. Selama lima tahun Sehun akan selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk selalu mengunjungi Luhan minimal dua bulan sekali.

"baiklah-baiklah, nona penggila kerja" Kyungsoo menyerah, bukan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya memikirkan kesehatan Luhan. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar seorang _workaholic_ dan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri sejenak bersantai apalagi untuk sekedar berlibur.

"kau tau aku harus menjadi kuat untuk tetap melindungi adikku dan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik baba dan juga aku dan Baekhyun Kyung."

"aku bersyukur Baekhyun memiliki kakak sepertimu"

"aku lebih beruntung memilikinya, dia kekuatanku Kyung, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi" yaa, mungkin memang di mata semua orang Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki Luhan disisinya, namun bagi gadis bermata rusa itu, dirinya jauh lebih beruntung karena memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekuatannya, semangat hidupnya, satu-satunya alasan bagi Luhan untuk tidak mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri enam tahun silam karena kepergian ayahnya.

Sejak saat itu pula tujuan hidup Luhan telah berubah, kebahagiaan Baekhyun lah tujuannya.

"aahh~ aku jadi merindukan gadis cerewet itu, kau tidak ingin menghubunginya untukku Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Kyungsoo yang masih setia berada di belakanganya kemudian meraih ponsel yang berada di depannya.

Namun tepat setelah ia menyalakan layar ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari sebuah kontak yang sangat ia benci senyuman manisnya luntur begitu saja, menyisakan sebuah tatapan memerah dengan cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

 _From : Kim Iblis_

 _Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah bermain-main denganku gadis kecil.. adikmu mungkin sudah mati terlindas truk saat kau membaca pesan ini.._

Kyungsoo yang turut ikut membaca pesan itu juga membelalakkan matanya. Dia sangat tau siapa si pengirim pesan. Kim Taeyeon, ibu kandung Baekhyun dan ibu tiri Luhan yang selalu berusaha mencelakai Baekhyun demi mengancam Luhan.

"tidak tidak! Baekkie" Luhan segera menyambar kunci mobil dan tasnya dan berlari untuk segera menuju mobilnya dan disusul Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"biar aku yang menyetir" Kyungsoo tidak gila untuk membiarkan Luhan yang sedang dalam keadaan kalut mengemudikan mobil.

Keduanya segera menuju rumah Luhan yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Sepanjang jalan gadis bermata rusa itu hanya bisa untuk terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi tidak terdengar sahutan dari sebrang sana.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha untuk fokus mengemudi meskipun hatinya juga sudah dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran akan keselamatan Baekhyun.

Luhan segera berlari memasuki rumahnya saat mobilnya sudah berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumah minimalis itu.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun kau dimanaa?! hiks" Luhan berlari membabi buta setiap ruanganya yang ada di rumhanya, kamar Baekhyun, kamarnya, dapur, kamar mandi, taman belakang rumah, semua sudah di periksa olehnya dan Kyungsoo namun tetap saja tak mereka dapati adik manisnya berada di salah satu tempat tersebut.

"Baekhyun! hiks.. maafkan aku Baek" Luhan bersimpuh di depan rumahnya, kemana dia harus mencari adiknya itu?.

.

.

.

"nggh.." Baekhyun mengeryitkan kening, masih dirasakannya pening di kepalanya, butuh sedikit waktu untuk gadis itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"hiks Luhan" Baekhyun kembali menangis dan menyerukan lirih nama kakaknya. Tangannya mencoba meraba-raba untuk memastikan tempatnya berda saat ini. Kasur? Dimana dirinya saat ini?.

Terakhir yang diingatnya ada ahjussi yang berbahasa korea yang di mintainya pertolongan tadi sebelum rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya.

"Hiks Luhan. Luhan" Baekhyun kembali memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya saat tak ada satupun orang yang di temukannya ataupun menyahuti panggilannya.

.

.

"Luhan.."

"huh?" Jongin mengeryit saat samar-samar mendengar suara. "dia sadar, sepertinya dia sudah sadar".

Jongin menepuk Chanyeol dan keduanya segera bangkit menuju kamar tempat gadis yang mereka temukan tadi berada.

"hiks. Luhan. Luhan" dapat mereka Lihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersimpuh di lantai dan sedang berusaha meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"hey. hey kau sudah bangun?"

"ahjussi"

Greepp

Chanyeol terhenyak mendapati tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba di peluk oleh gadis bermata sipit itu dengan sangat erat.

"ahjussi, tolong aku hiks"

"sshh sshh" Chanyeol dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya tersebut " _don't cry, You're safe with me, usshh ushhh_ "

"hks hh" perlahan Baekhyun mulai tenang dalam isakan lirihnya.

"uushh tenanglah" entah apa yang membuat sebuah senyum tipis tiba-tiba mengembang dari bibir laki-laki tampan ini, entahlah, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat begitu saja.

Jongin yang berada di belakang Chanyeol hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan takjub. Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya bisa memperlakukan seseorang selembut itu? benarkah itu park Chanyeol?.

"kau pasti belum makan apapun, ayo, kau harus makan supaya tidak pingsan seperti tadi" setelah dirasa gadis dalam dekapannya telah tenang, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk keluar kamar menuju dapur.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap kosong kedepan memikirkan bagaimana nasip adiknya, sedang dimana gadis kecil itu sekarang, apakah dia baik-baik saja. Air matanya kembali luruh.

"minumlah. polisi pasti akan segera menemukan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo memberikan segelas air pada Luhan. Keduanya memang sudah melaporkan kehilangan Baekhyun di kantor polisi setempat.

.

.

"aku bisa makan sendiri" Bukannya membuka mulutnya sesuai dengan intruksi dari laki-laki yang kini tengah bersiap menyuapinya, Baekhyun malah berbicara dan tersenyum menghadap kedepan.

"kau yakin?"

Hanya anggukan dan senyuman yang gadis itu berikan untuk menjawab suara berat tersebut.

"baiklah, kemarikan tanganmu" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk memegang sendok dan garpunya.

Jongin mengamati Chanyeol dalam diam. Ada perasaan takut saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun saat ini.

Tatapan itu, Jongin pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu dulu, dulu ketika keduanya masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"kumohon, jangan lagi Chan" dalam hati berulang kali laki-laki itu mengucapkan kalimat itu. "ku mohon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Juseyooooo.. :***


	2. Chapter 2

EYES OF THE HEART

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance / Angst

Happy Reading :)

"Baekhyun.." Sesaat setelah berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya, Luhan segera menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk Baekhyun adiknya. Gadis bermata rusa itu menangis tersedu, merasa bersalah akan kelalaiannya hingga Baekhyun nyaris hilang darinya.

"Luhan.. hiks, aku takut" Siapa sangka dua gadis ini tak sedikitpun memiliki ikatan darah? Bagaimana wajah kalut Luhan ketika kehilangan adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan bagaimana suara rintihan Baekhyun mengadukan segala kesakitannya pada sang kakak, bahkan mungkin hubungan mereka melebihi pasangan saudara kandung di luar sana.

"Mianhae.. kau terluka? Hum?" Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan segera mengamati seluruh badan Baekhyun memastikan jika adiknya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

"sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menolong adikku" Luhan tak ada hentinya mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Bahkan hingga mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit di sofa ruang tamu kediaman dua gadis cantik itu. "Tinggalah sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, tolong jangan menolak".

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, merasa percuma juga jika mereka menolak tawaran kakak Baekhyun itu.

"Luhan-ssi, bisakah aku mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan sebentar? Di taman mungkin"

Luhan sedikit mengerjap mendengar penuturan laki-laki tampan berdarah Korea itu.

"tentu saja Chanyeol, taman belakang rumahku sangat menyejukkan" Bukan, bukan Luhan yang menjawab. Itu adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan mata sayunya yang memang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sebelah Luhan dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Luhan Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya saling pandang kemudian ketiganya sama-sama tersenyum.

"Pegang tanganku" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan segera meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk kemudian menuntun gadis itu berjalan bersamanya.

Dua orang lain yang ada disana hanya terdiam memandang sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah berjalan semakin menjauh menuju arah belakang rumah minimalis itu dengan tatapan masing-masing yang sangat berbeda jika ada yang menyadarinya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar berusaha mengusir pemikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Luhan perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti, entah apa yang dua anak manusia itu pikirkan, hanya masing-masing dari mereka dan Tuhan lah yang tau.

.

.

"Jadi disini kau menghabiskan waktumu? Hum?" Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun dari samping. _Cantik_ , Yaa.. sejak pertama memang satu kata itu yang selalu terucap dari bibir maupun hatinya ketika menatam wajah Baekhyun. Sorot matanya, entahlah.. mungkin bagi orang lain sorot mata Baekhyun terlihat hanya menampilkan sebuah kekosongan, namun tidak untuk laki-laki berparas tampan ini. Sejak pertama menatap mata indah Baekhyun, hanya ketenanganlah yang terpancar jelas dari manik indah itu, seakan memaksanya untuk terus masuk lebih dalam menyelami tatapan sayu itu.

"kau naik kesini sendirian? Luhan-ssi membiarkannya?" Lanjutnya. Baekhyun mengeryit mendengar nada suara Chanyeol dan kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di Rumah Pohon di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun, Rumah pohon yang ketinggiannya hanya sekitar satu meter di atas permukaan tanah. Tidak terlalu tinggi memang, tetapi untuk gadis seperti Baekhyun tentu membayangkan gadis itu menaiki rumah pohon itu sendirian menumbuhkan secarik kekhawatiran untuk Chanyeol.

"aku sudah terbiasa terjatuh dari sini, tidak sakit" Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membiasakan diri dengan senyum sayu gadis cantik di sebelahnya kini.

Chanyeol tidak suka dengan kalimat itu, bagaimanapun Baekhyun bisa saja terluka parah. Laki-laki berahang tegas dengan sorot mata tajam itu tiba-tiba saja menampilkan air muka yang berbeda, sangat berbeda. Rahangnya mengeras dan sorot matanya tiba-tiba meradang.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya saat entah kalimat apa itu yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir laki-laki yang bahkan baru saja ia temui dua hari ini. Bukan karena ia tak tau apa artinya kalimat itu, hanya saja.. apakah masuk akal?

"Baekhyun" kembali terdengar suara bariton yang terdengar jelas nada penuh harap terselip di dalamnya.

"secepat itu? mengapa?" Masih dengan suara tenangnya, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol berada.

"Kau tanya mengapa? Aku juga ingin menanyakan itu padamu.. mengapa semudah ini aku mencintaimu? Byun Baekhyun".

Hening tiba-tiba menyita waktu dua insan berbeda jenis itu, hanya suara hembusan angin yang menemani gejolak yang dirasakan keduanya.

"Chanyeol.." Chanyeol segera membawa satu tangannya untuk menelusup di satu sisi wajah gadisnya itu. Menangkupnya, berharap dapat menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Baekhyunya. "seperti apa wajahmu?".

Chanyeol menatap dalam wajah Baekhyun yang begitu bersinar di bawah redup lampu rumah pohon kecil itu, ada setumpuk liquid bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mata indah gadisnya.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun untuk kemudian meraih kedua tangan gadis cantik itu dan membimbing telapak halus itu menuju wajahnya.

Satu tetes air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan telah berhasil lolos dari matanya, Baekhyun menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya untuk menyusuri setiap inci dari wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap sentuhan halus Baekhyun pada wajahnya, membiarkan gadis itu menelusuri setiap bagian wajahnya. Menikmati bagaimana jemari Baekhyun mengukur panjang alisnya, meraba kelopak matanya, mengelus ringan hidung mancungnya, mengukur seberapa tajam garis rahangnya dan meraba bibir penuhnya.

"ingatlah wajahku, dan ketika aku berhasil membawa cahanya untukmu, dan duniamu kembali terang nanti, pastikan wajah ini yang pertama kau kenali" Ada isak kecil dari gadisnya sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"duniaku akan selamanya gelap Chanyeol, bahkan untuk menatap lurus padamu aku tak mampu, bagaimana mungkin kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak.. aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, jika pun kini kau belum mampu menatap lurus padaku tanganku akan membimbingmu menatapku, sambut tanganku dan tuntun aku menuju hatimu" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah cantik yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu.

"Seperti ini.." Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk menarik dagu Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu memandang tepat padanya. "kau sedang memandang lurus padaku, aku berjanji akan membantumu menatapku, kau tak perlu khawatir karena ketika kau bersedia menyambut tanganku, maka kau akan dengan mudah menatapku"

Perlahan namun dapat Baekhyun pastikan jika hembusan nafas hangat itu semakin tajam ia rasakan, bahkan meskipun hanya kegelapan yang ada dalam pandangnya gadis itu bisa menangkap kehadiran Chanyeol yang semakin dekat mengikis jarak dengannya. Mata indah yang sedari tadi meneteskan cairan bening itu perlahan menutup seiring dengan jarak yang semakin menipis.

Chup..

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk dua bibir itu menyatu, menyalurkan perasaan pemilik masing-masing di bawah temaram malam yang cukup hangat itu.

Di temani dengan tetes air mata dan sebuah senyum haru dari sepasang mata yang menyaksikan dua sosok itu dari jarak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

.

.

"Kalian tidak berniat kembali ke Korea?" Jongin sedari tadi sangat bersemangat entah membicarakan apa dengan teman Luhan yang beberapa waktu lalu datang membawa sejumlah belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan Luhan untuk memasak makan malam.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tingkah hiper yang di miliki oleh laki-laki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya kini, namun bagaimana lagi? Siapa yang bisa membantah perkataan Xi Luhan? Yaa, sahabatnya itulah yang membuatnya harus terjebak pada laki-laki gelap ini.

Luhan beralasan atas dasar kesopanan, akan sangat tidak etis jika membiarkan Jongin duduk sendirian dan tak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol jika Kyungsoo ikut membantunya memasak, maka dari itu Kyungsoo lah yang akhirnya harus mengalah menjadi teman bicara Jongin.

"sebenarnya aku dan Luhan sudah merencanakan itu, tetapi sepertinya waktunya belum tepat" Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari meneliti kembali wajah Kyungsoo. Tetap sama, seperti pertama kali ia melihat wajah manis itu beberapa saat lalu, Cantik. "Kau dan temanmu sering ke Amerika?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak juga, kami baru saja sepakat untuk membeli sebuah peternakan di daerah sini".

.

.

.

"sekali lagi, terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi, Jongin-ssi" Luhan membungkuk sopan untuk mengucapkan terimakasihnya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"aku senang bisa membantu" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya karena sedari tadi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis cantik yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

Kini Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang mengantar Chanyeol dan Jongin hingga ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"kalian bisa bicara terlebih dahulu, aku dan Kyungsoo akan masuk, sekali lagi terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi". Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dan kemudian memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk meninggalkannya bersama Baekhyun.

Meski ragu, Jongin tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju mobil mereka dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Hey.." Chanyeol menarik lembut dagu Baekhyun supaya gadis itu berhenti menundukkan wajahnya. "Kenapa? Hum?".

"can we meet again?" Bibir laki-laki itu otomatis tertarik menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kala mendengar suara lembut gadis di hadapannya kini.

"of course dear, I will often see you" Dengan lembut seakan Baekhyun adalah sebuah kaca tipis yang sangat rentan pecah, Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Mekipun aku sakit hati karena kau menolakku, tapi aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu kemari" Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata karena rasa bersalahnya pada laki-laki yang tengah mendekapnya itu.

"I'm sorry" Meskipun sangat lirih namun suara itu sangat jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

"Hey.. " Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "It's okay dear, aku bisa bertanya lagi nanti di pertemuan kita yang kedua, dan pastikan aku mendapatkan jawaban yaa saat itu".

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk kembali merapa wajah Chanyeol.

"minta Luhan menghubugiku jika kau merindukanku hum?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum masih melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah Chanyeol.

"Berhati-hatilah"

"Tentu sayang, masuklah"

Cup.. Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Baekhyun dan segera menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan rumah gadis itu.

.

.

" _ini memang sudah saatnya Chagi-ya"_ terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat Luhan hafal sekaligus Luhan rindukan saat ini di sebrang sana.

"aku rasanya ingin menyerah Sehun-ah" helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir tipis gadis cantik itu, seolah menjelaskan betapa lelahnya ia dengan semua yang tengah ia hadapi.

" _Kau bahkan baru memulai Lu.. kau memilikiku, kau memiliki Kyungsoo, dan satu yang pasti, kau memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekuatan terbesarmu"_ Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di ranjang miliknya dan masih mendengarkan Sehun dari sambungan telepon yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Yaa.. kau benar, Baekhyun adalah kekuatan terbesar yang kupunya saat ini, tetapi dia juga ketakutan terbesar untukku Sehun, bagaimana jika aku malah membuatnya dalam bahaya lagi?"

Sehun sangat mengerti akan ketakutan Luhan, bagaimana kekasihnya itu sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya.

" _Aku akan lebih leluasa menjaga kalian jika kalian berada di sini"_ entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk percaya padanya. Bukan karena ia tak tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh ini, Sehun dan Luhan sudah terbiasa dan dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah. Namun setelah mendengar cerita dari Luhan yang mengatakan jika Taeyeon nekat menculik Baekhyun membuatnya semakin cemas memikirkan dua gadis bersaudara itu.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun juga sudah Sehun anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, dan tak hanya itu, Sehun tau bagaimana perangai seorang Kim Taeyeon. Jika wanita itu mampu melukai darah dagingnya sendiri maka tak menutup kemungkinan jika wanita itu mampu berbuat lebih pada Luhan.

"aku akan memikirkannya lagi".

.

.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun setelah iitu gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum mengejek Baekhyun, yaah meskipun gadis di depannya tak mungkin bisa melihat senyumnya saat ini.

"heemm.. bagaimana yaa? Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" lanjutnya sembari mencolek hidung mungil Baekhyun, menggoda gadis mungil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya pula itu.

"eonnii.. jangan menggoda Baekhyunee" Baekhyun kembali merengek dengan pipi yang sepenuhnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"eeii.. adik kecil eonni sedang merona ternyata hum?" Kyungsoo memang sangat suka menggoda Baekhyun, bagaimana saat gadis kecilnya itu merengek dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eonni.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal tak ingin Kyungsoo melihat wajahnya yang memanas itu. "Baekhyunee.." panggilnya lagi, namun sedikitpun gadis yang sedang tersipu itu tak mengindahkan panggilannya. "kau tidak jadi ingin tau apakah Park Chanyeol tampan atau tidak hum?".

"Baekhyunee sedang tidur" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban konyol dari adik sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, eonni akan pergi dan menghubungi Park Chanyeol yang tampan itu, karena Baekhyunee sepertinya sudah tidak penasaran dengan Chanyeol, eonni saja yang mendekatinya"

Luhan yang baru sampai di kamar Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu menggoda adiknya itu.

"Lu.. kau punya nomor ponsel pria tinggi tadi bukan? Baekhyunee sudah tidak berminat jadi lebih baik untukku saja"

"Eonni.."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sukses di buat tertawa terbahak atas sikap polos Baekhyun.

 _Tuhan.. izinkan menjadi cahaya untuknya, eonni sangat menyayangimu Baekhyunee._

.

.

Braakk..

Yoona menunduk takut saat meja itu kembali di gebrak dengan kerasnya oleh seorang laki-laki tampan yang tak lain adalah bosnya.

"panggilkan Doyoung dan suruh dia menemuiku di ruanganku"

"B..Baik Dae Pyo-nim"

Setelahnya Seulgi bisa bernafas lega saat sosok yang sangat di takuti oleh seluruh penghuni Park Corp itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol.

"bagaiman kau bisa kecolongan seperti itu Seulgi? Kau beruntuk Park Dae Pyo-nim tidak membunuhmu saat ini juga" Seulgi mengangguk lemah membenarkan perkataan Jaemin, rekan kerjanya di divisi yang sama.

Hari ini dia telah melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak murka ketika seharusnya Seulgi bisa membuat harga saham perusahaan saingan mereka _Xi'An Corp_ anjlok, namun malah membuat perusahaan itu mendapatkan untuk karena peningkatan harga saham mereka.

.

.

"Masuk" Suara bariton milik Chanyeol dapat membuat setiap bulu kuduk seseorang yang tengah menghadapinya seketika berdiri ngeri, begitu pula dengan Doyoung yang baru saja memasuki ruangan CEO muda itu.

"Kau tau bukan alasanku memanggilmu?"

"Nde Dae Pyo-nim" Doyoung hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah tegas di hadapannya.

"Lakukan, pastikan perusahaan itu gonjang-ganjing, dan buat wanita tua itu menyesal karena bermain-main denganku".

"Nde"

"Pastikan kau tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti Seulgi atau aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu, kau boleh pergi".

Doyoung seketika kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri mendengar suara berat yang syarat akan kedinginan itu. Setelah membungkuk sopan memberi hormat pada atasannya itu, Doyoung segera keluar dari ruangan yang sangat pengap menurutnya itu.

"Kau salah memilih lawan Kim Taeyeon".

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan mewah ini, seorang wanita tengah tertawa keras merasa menang akan pertarungannya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan bonusmu Shindong-ssi"

Sejujurnya Shindong juga sedang kebingungan dengan situasi apa yang di hadainya kini. Entah mimpi apa laki-laki berbadan bulat itu hingga hari ini seakan dirinya mendapatkan durian runtuh. Bagaimana tidak? Kim Taeyeon, atasan sekaligus pemimpin dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu tiba-tiba memberikan dia bonus yang sangat besar nilainya karena kenaikan harga saham perusahaan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Namun tidak mungkin jika Shindong berkata yang sebenarnya jika, hari ini ia tak merasa melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa membuat keajaiban semacam itu.

Kim Taeyeon tidak tau, dan satu orang ppun di perusahaan besar itu juga tidak tau jika kenaikan harga saham mereka merupakan akibat dari kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Chanyeol yang seharusnya membuat saham mereka menurun namun malah berbanding terbalik dengan yang mereka harapkan.

"Kau boleh keluar Shindong-ssi, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan tuan Kang".

"Nde Sajangnim" Shindong segera keluar dari ruangan itu masih dengan perasaan tak percayanya, _ahh sudahlah, mungkin hari ini memang hari keberuntungannya_.. pikirnya.

.

"Bagaimana?" Taeyeon kembali menyesap wine yang bertahta di tagannya.

"Saya belum bisa memastikan apa-apa nyonya, tetapi laporan terakhir yang saya dapat dari anak buah saya yang ada di California, nona Baekhyun sudah kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat".

"Ck.. beruntung juga anak sialan itu, lalu Luhan?"

"sementara ini sepertinya penculikan nona Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu cukup membuatnya kembali tertekan nyonya, perusahaan milik nona Luhan membatalkan kerjasamanya dengan Taesan".

"Bagus, tetap awasi mereka berdua terutama Luhan, dan segera laporkan padaku jika gadis itu kembali berulah".

"Baik Nyonya".

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak pertemuannya dengan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu, dan benar saja.. gadis cantik yang kini sedang bersenandung lirih di rumah pohon belakang rumahnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumannya karena suara laki-laki yang ia dengar melalui sebuah ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinganya.

"Benar.. Luhan bilang kami akan segera kembali ke Korea, tetapi aku tidak tau kapan itu Chanyeol"

" _hey.. ada apa dengan suara itu? kau sudah merindukan laki-laki yang kau tolak cintanya ini Baekhyun-ssi?_ " terdengah kekehan kecil dari laki-laki di sebrang sana.

"tidak juga.. aku hanya ingin segera kembali ke rumah lama kami, aku merindukan tempat kelahiranku".

" _aahh.. kau membuatku kecewa lagi_ "

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. aku merindukanmu kok, jangan kecewa" Kembali dapat Baekhyun dengar suara kekehan Chanyeol, ahh betapa polosnya gadis manis ini.

" _jadi kau mengaku sekarang? Baiklah permintaanmu akan segera terkabulkan nona Byun"_

"Huh?" Baekhyun sedikit mengeryit tidak mengerti, perasaan dia tidak meminta apapun pada Chanyeol. "aku tak meminta apapun padamu Chanyeol".

" _hh kau semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu Baek, tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana.. aku akan segera menemuimu_ "

"Nde?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

" _aku sudah berada di bandara saat ini dan sebentar lagi pesawatku akan segera lepas landas, aku akan menemuimu_ ".

Deg..

Baekhyun seketika membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan itu.

.

.

.

 _ **incheon airport**_

"Chan, ini bukan waktunya berlibur kumohon" Jongin kembali merengek pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu seakan sudah menyerah menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya seperti ini.

Bagaimana Jongin tidak stres jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol memintanya untuk mengantar sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu ke bandara dan dengan entengnya mengatakan jika Park Sialannya itu akan berlibur beberapa hari di Amerika.

"apa gunanya aku memilikimu sebagai wakilku Kim.. aku harus segera menemui Baehyun, gadisku sedang merindukanku".

"astagaa Chanyeol, kau bahkan baru menemuinya sekali dan sekarang sudah mengeklaim Baekhyun sebagai milikmu hah?"

"kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukannya" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan nada datar biasanya.

"haahh.. Terserah kau sajalah, ku harap kau tau batasannya Chan"

Chanyeol seketika melempar tatapan tajam pada sahabatnya itu, dan sepertinya memang sukses membuat Jongin bungkam.

"berhati-hatilah, dan segera kembali.."

.

.

.

"Ohh.. rupanya kau Jongin, ada apa? Sudah cukup lama sepertinya kau tak kemari" Kim Junmyeon segera mengambil duduk di depan Jongin tamunya yang menurut informasi dari asistennya memang sudah menunggunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung" Jongin mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang sudah di sediakan untuknya dan menyesap minuman berwana kecoklatan itu.

"yaah.. seperti yang kau lihat aku, bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?"

"Ck.. Hyung.. seharusnya kau menyakan kabarku terlebih dahulu" keduanya kemudian terkekeh sesaat untuk mencairkan suasana. Memang sudah cukup lama dua laki-laki berbeda perawakan ini tidak bertemu.

"aku melihat tatapan itu lagi Hyung".

Junmyeon seketika menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Jongin dalam diam.

"bagaimana jika dia kembali Hyung?" sangat tampak dengan jelas raut cemas Jongin di mata Junmyeon.

"dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas kasar maskipun sedikit tetap saja apa yang diucapkan Jongin cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

"dia sedang di Amerika, menemui gadis itu"

"Gadis? Amerika?"

"heem.. haah, entahlah Hyung, aku tak ingin memikirkannya" Jongin kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di ruang kerja laki-laki yang di panggilnya Hyung itu.

Tok.. tok.

"Masuk" Junmyeon mempersilahkan masuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintunya.

Ohh itu Yixing, istri sekaligus asistennya.

"Ohh.. noona" Jongin menyapa Yixing dengan lambaian malas dan tetap mempertahankan wajah kusutnya. Yixing hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum maklum.

"Sudah waktunya kembali memeriksa pasien anda Kim Uisa-nim" Junmyeon mengangguk dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda istrinya itu.

"sudahlah Jong, kita coba untuk percaya pada Chanyeol saat ini. Bisa jadi apa yang kau lihat itu salah atau mungkin itu hanya karena rasa khawatirmu yang berlebihan" Junmyeon bangkit dan memberikan tepukan pada bahu Jongin.

"kuharap juga begitu Hyung".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay haay bertemu lagi kitaaa..**

 **Maafkan yaah lama updatennya**

 **Udah malem jadi gak banyak cuap-cuapnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat yang tadi sudah baca Cap ini jangan bingung, isinya sama kok cuman terpaksa harus Vi hapun dan post ulang soalnya gak tau karena apa kok tanda pemisahnya pada ilang entah tertelan apa wkwkwk.**

 **Vi takut kalo kalian bingung karena tidak ada tanda pemisah saat ganti suasana ataupun percakapan jadi Vi post ulang.. mungkin karena tadi yang awal Vi upnya pake handphone kali yaaa..**

 **Yasudah gitu aja hehe**

 **cuma tetep dan akan terus tetep sama yang Vi minta sih, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yorobuun..**

 **Okee see you next cap yaah..**

 **Review Jusseooowww**


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

" _Hyunie ingin beli bunga mawar putih, boleh baba?"_

" _tentu saja boleh, Baekhyunee Bee suka bunga mawar? Eonni akan membelikan untuk Baekhyunee" Luhan menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari adik kesayangannya itu, Tuan Xi yang sedang fokus mengemudi tersenyum hangat melihat bagaimana Luhan menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri._

" _Tapi Hyunie ingin dibelikan oleh baba bukan Luhan" Luhan seketika memberengut lucu sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya._

 _Adiknya itu sangatlah manis, tak pernah Luhan menemukan gadis seperti Baekhyun sebelumnya, sungguh gadis berusia 18 tahun itu sangat mensyukuri kehadiran Baekhyun dalam hidupnya dan ayahnya._

" _aa.. jadi begitu? Baiklah.. aku tak akan menemanimu tidur malam ini, kau tidur sendiri" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura merajuk demi mendapati wajah lucu gadis yang sering dia panggil Baekhyunee itu saat merayunya nanti._

" _aa.. aah jangan Luhan, Luhan tetap temani Hyunie yaa? Huh? Jebaal" Benar saja, adiknya itu sangat mudah untuk di kelabuhi, lihatlah bagaimana gadis mungil itu memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dan mengecupi pipi Luhan bertubi-tubi._

" _Baekie.. gelii.. kau kan sudah besar, lagi pula sebelum tinggal bersamaku bukankah kau juga tidur sendiri?" Luhan memerangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun dan bertanya dengan wajah serius yang di buat-buat._

" _tapi Hyunie lebih suka tidur dengan Luhan.. Hyunie suka melihat wajah Luhan, sangat cantik.. Hyunie ingin melihat wajah Luhan sebanyak-banyaknya" Jawab Baekhyun dengan antusiasnya._

 _Pria paruh baya yang sedang menjalankan kemudinya hanya tersenyum merasakan hatinya yang menghangat._

" _kau bisa melihat wajahku kapan saja adikku, Cha.. lihatlah" Luhan memajukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun._

" _Baba.. bagaimana bisa Luhan memiliki wajah seperti ini? apa ibu Luhan dulu bidadari?" Yaa, sekonyol itulah pemikiran gadis berusia 15 tahun itu, sangat manis bukan?._

 _Tuan Xi hanya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menampilkan wajah mengerjapnya yang sangat menggemaskan dari kaca mobil._

" _kau juga cantik Baek.. mengapa mengatakan seperti itu hum?" Luhan adalah seorang gadis dengan pemikiran dewasa dan juga sangat ceria._

" _aniya, eonni jauh lebih cantik dari pada Hyunie.. Hyunie ingin melihat wajah eonni terus, Hyunie takut jika nanti Hyunie tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik eonni"_

" _Heii.. mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu? kau akan selalu bisa melihat wajahku kapanpun kau mau.. dan kau memanggilku eonni?"_

" _eemm.. Hyunie sangat menyayangi eonni dan juga baba" itulah kalimat terakhir yang terdengar dari gadis mungil itu sebelum kecelakaan naas yang merenggut dunia dan juga babanya terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan memejamkan matanya seiring dengan liquid bening yang sedari tadi sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata indahnya itu berhasil lolos melewati pipi. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana bahagianya Baekhyun setiap mengamati jengkal demi jengkal wajahnya. Aneh memang, namun adiknya itu memang sudah seperti itu sejak mereka pertama bertemu di acara pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka.

Jika bisa, ia rela menggantikan posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Mengapa harus Baekhyun adiknya? Mengapa harus babanya?.

Luhan tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini, dunianya seakan di renggut begitu saja. Bagaimana jika adiknya ingin melihat bunga mawar putih kesukaannya? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun ingin melihat betapa rupawannya laki-laki yang di cintainya kelak?.

"Luhan?" Luhan terkesiap dari lamunannya saat terdengar suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara itu, adiknya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan sedang menunduk sembari memilin bajunya sendiri.

"kenapa menunduk seperti ini hum?" Luhan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun supaya gadis itu bisa menatapnya meskipun dalam gelap.

 _Adikku sangat cantik Tuhan.._

Air mata kembali menetes di wajah gadis bermata rusa itu.

"bisakah kau membantuku?"

Luhan melirik tangan Baekhyun yang masih terus memilin kain dressnya hingga terlihat sedikit kusut.

"kenapa masih bertanya hum? Apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu?" Luhan menghapus air matanya, takut jika Baekhyun tau dirinya sedang menagis kini.

"umm.. bisakah kau memilihkan baju untukku?"

Luhan mengeryit mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Baju? Kau ingin pergi kemana sampai memintaku memilihkan baju untukmu?" Luhan masih mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang kembali menunduk dan kedua pipi adiknya itu yang perlahan di hiasi semburat merah.

"aku ingin makan malam bersama Chanyeol, bolehkah?" warna merah di pipi Baekhyun sangatlah kontras dengan kulit putihnya, meyakinkan Luhan jika kini adiknya sedang mengalaminya untuk pertama kali.

"Chanyeol disini?" anggukan Baekhyun menjadi jawaban Luhan.

"Bolehkah?"

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak yakin, bagaimanapun Chanyeol adaah orang asing yang baru sekali mereka temui, dan rasa trauma terhadap hal-hal berbahaya yang sering menimpa Baekhyun saat dirinya sedang lengah cukup membuat gadis bermata rusa itu sedikit demi sedikit membangun tembok tinggi untuk melindungi adiknya.

Namun apakah Luhan sampai hati menolak permintaan Baekhyun? Apakah Luhan akan tega melihat wajah murung Baekhyun saat dunianya yang gelap akan kembali semakin kelam jika dia menghalangi cahaya kecil yang mungkin bisa membawa kebahagiaan untuk adiknya yang malang?. Bukan cahaya yang bisa menerangi penglihatan Baekhyun memang, tapi siapapun akan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah antusias Baekhyun saat menyebut satu nama, Chanyeol.

Gadis itu bagaikan mendapatkan penerangan yang sangat ia butuhkan dalam langkah menapaki lika-liku hidupnya. Dan sekalipun Luhan mencoba keras, gadis itu tak akan sampai hati menolak permintaan adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

" _Tidak Luhan aku ingin tidur sendiri" Luhan lagi-lagi kembali meneteskan air matanya saat Baekhyun kembali murung dan tak ingin ia dekati. Adiknya itu terlihat begitu terpukul dengan keadaannya saat ini._

 _Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Baekhyun histeris memanggil-manggil namanya sesaat setelah gadis itu sadar dari komanya dulu. Dunia baru yang di tapaki gadis bermarga Byun itu bagaikan sebuah neraka yang sangat menyiksa, hanya gelap, hanya warnah hitam. Tak lagi ia dapat melihat wajah favoritnya, tak lagi ia dapat melihat betapa indahnya bunga mawar yang sangat ia sukai, tak lagi ia melihat cahaya untuk hidupnya._

" _Baek.." Luhan memanggil nama adiknya dengan parau. Sudah sejak dua tahun lamanya Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengizinkan Luhan untuk tidur bersamanya. Bahkan Baekhyun bersikeras untuk memiliki kamarnya sendiri saat mereka pindah ke Amerika._

" _aku tak ingin tidur denganmu, ku mohon mengertilah"_

" _bukankah Baekhyunee senang tidur dengaku?" Luhan mengamati wajah Baekhyun, bisakah ia menggantikan Baekhyun? Kenapa harus adiknya?. Luhan merindukan Baekhyun, Memang Baekhyun tetaplah manja padanya, tetapi entah mengapa Luhan tetap merasa jika adiknya bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu ia kenal. Gadis itu lebih tertutup, lebih pendiam._

" _yaa.. itu dulu, saat aku masih bisa melihat wajahmu.. jika aku bangun di tengah malam kau akan menyiksaku karena jika dulu aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada wajahmu maka sekarang hanya akan ada gelap"_

" _Hiks.. Baek.."_

" _jangan menangis eonni.. aku pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang di lakukan eommaku padamu dan baba, ku mohon jangan lagi kita berdebat masalah ini, tidurlah aku menyayangimu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"aahh lihat betapa cantiknya adikku" Luhan melihat pantulan wajah Baekhyun dari cermin. Gadis kecilnya sudah dewasa, wajah cantik dengan mata hazel yang begitu indah, surai lembut sebahu dengan warna kecoklatan yang sangat pas untuk kulit putih susunya, kerjapan polos yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, dan jangan lupakan senyum yang begitu meneduhkan dari bibir tipisnya.

Sleeveless dress berwarna putih membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan stiletto berwarna senada menompang kaki ramping gadis itu, rambutnya di biarkan tergerai melewati bahu dengan usapan make up tipis pada wajahnya.

Baekhyun begitu cantik, begitu bersinar, dan begitu sempurna. Jika hidupnya tak bercahaya maka dirinya adalah cahaya bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"apa aku tak terlihat aneh Luhan?" Baekhyun membawa matanya menatap lurus ke depan, namun tetap saja bukan? Gadis itu tak akan bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya dirinya saat ini.

"kau sempurna Baekhyunee, aku yakin Chanyeol akan semakin jatuh cinta pada adikku ini" Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun, Iya.. kenapa tidak? Jika memang Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang di kirimkan Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan adiknya, mengapa Luhan harus mengatakan tidak?.

"Luhaann.." Baekhyun kembali merona akan godaan Luhan, sedari tadi kakaknya itu memang selalu menggodanya.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan berhenti menggodamu, pipimu sudah seperti kepiting rebus" Luhan terkikik melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut lucu. "kau nyaman dengan sepatu itu?" lanjutnya, sejujurnya Luhan sedikit khawatir Baekhyun menggunakan heels setinggi itu, saat memilihnya tadi ia kurang yakin dengan pilihannya.

"aku tak apa Luhan, ada Chanyeol yang akan menjagaku"

"baiklah, kau tak perlu pamer tentang pangeranmu itu hum?" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar bel rumah mereka yang berbunyi, itu pasti Chanyeol.

"kurasa itu Chanyeol, baiklah tuan putri mari kita temui pangeran tampanmu" Luhan menggandeng Baekhyun dan segera melangkah bersama dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibir adiknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menurut dengan Luhan, wajahnya sudah terasa memanas menahan degup jantung yang tak ada hentinya berdetak kencang sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Nam Joon, orang kepercayaan dari wanita yang terduduk angkuh di kursinya itu memasuki ruangan setelah ketukannya mendapat jawabann dari sang empu ruang.

"ada apa Namjoon?" Taeyeon menyilangkan satu kakinya dengan tangan yang masih memegang gelas berisi cairan berwarna ungu kehitaman itu. sorot matanya sangat menggambarkan betapa angkuhnya wanita itu.

Tanpa berbicara apapun Namjoon menyerahkan map berwarna merah yang ada di tangannya pada wanita yang tak lain adalah atasannya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untu Taeyeon memahami isi dari berkas yang diberikan oleh orang kepercayaannya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama pula untuk tubuhnya bereaksi akan hal itu. Tangan dari wanita itu seketika mengepal erat hingga jari-jarinya berwarna pucat pasi akibat terlalu erat mengepal.

"habisi anak itu sekarang juga!" Taeyeon menggebarak meja dan melempar map itu ke arah Namjoon dengan wajah memerah. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan emosinya. Bukankah sudah di jelaskan sebelumnya jika wanita ini adalah sosok yang sangat serakah dan ambisius yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai keinginannya.

"Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol sepertinya memperketat pengawasan mereka pada nona muda Nyonya" Namjoon mencoba menyampaikan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan sebelum memasuki ruangan itu, jika dua laki-laki yang Taeyeon kenal itu memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau bilang?" Taeyeon menatap nyalang pada Namjoon yang dirasanya telah berbicara omong kosong padanya.

"Oh Sehun nyonya"

"tidak.. kau menyebut nama lain tadi" Jika itu Oh Sehun maka Taeyeon tidak akan sekaget ini karena laki-laki berkulit terlampau putih itu memang sudah lama mencampuri urusannya untuk melenyapkan kedua gadis yang di anggapnya sebagai pengganggu dalam hidupnya. Namun bukankah Namjoon menyebut sebuah nama yang sangat familiar tadi? Park Chanyeol? maksudnya Park Chanyeol yang itu?.

"Park Chayeol nyonya.. saya belum bisa mengetahui sejak kapan dan apa penyebab laki-laki itu berada di sekitar nona Baekhyun, namun mereka sepertinya cukup dekat" Taeyeon semakin mengeraskan rahangnya menatap nyalang pada orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Kau..! pastikan kau memberi pelajaran pada Luhan karena berani menantangku, dan Park Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin jangan mengusiknya terlebih dahulu, butuh sesuatu yang lebih matang untuk menghancurkan laki-laki itu"

Namjoon mengiyakan segala perintah yang di berikan Taeyeon padanya karena memanglah itu tugasnya selama ini, menuruti dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang di perintahkan wanita iblis itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah pada posisinya, bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu yakin dirinya sudah terduduk nyaman di sebuah kursi yang ia yakini adalah kursi dari sebuah restoran mewah tempatnya dan Chanyeol makan malam, namun sampai detik ini pula Baekhyun belum sedikitpun mendengar suara Chanyeol.

Sejak sampai di rumahnya tadi, Chanyeol hanya diam, membawanya menuju mobil dan segera menuju tempat kencan mereka dalam keadaan hening. Dan sekarang? Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak begitu yakin saat ini Chanyeol bersamanya karena tidak ada tanda-tanda suara yang menunjukkan eksistensi laki-laki itu.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka suaranya memanggil nama yang beberapa kali terakhir ini menjadi nama favoritnya selain nama Luhan. "C-Chanyeol kau disini?"

"Hemm.. kau berbeda hari ini"

Baekhyun sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar suara bariton kesukaannya, namun seketika tangannya juga bereaksi dengan meremat gaun bagian bawahnya, bukankah Chanyeol sedang mengomentari penampilannya?.

"Emm a-aku tau aku terlihat aneh" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah menunduk. Seharusnya ia tau jika dirinya memang aneh sejak tadi dan bukannya percaya pada perkataan Luhan jika dirinya sempurna berpenampilan seperti ini.

"dari mana kau tau?" Suara Chanyeol masih terdengar datar, namun tanpa gadis cantik itu bisa lihat, ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari suara datarnya. Terlihat senyum tak pernah terhenti dari wajah laki-laki tinggi itu sejak dirinya menginjakan kaki di rumah Baekhyun tadi. Sampai ketika saat mengemudipun laki-laki tampan itu tak henti mencuri-curi waktu untuk melirik gadisnya dengan senyum mempesona.

"aku tak pernah berdandan seperti ini, aku tidak tau bagaimana penampilanku saat ini, tetapi aku merasa diriku aneh, kau juga sedari tadi hanya diam saja tak berbicara sedikitpun"

Ohh ternyata Baekhyun bisa bicara sebegitu panjangnya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Chanyeol terkekeh menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun, betapa sempurnanya gadis yang kini sedang duduk manis dengan rona pipi yang terlihat jelas itu.

"aku terdiam karena aku terpesona pada wajahmu.. tadinya aku sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah ini Baekhyunku?"

Rona merah yang tadinya menghiasi pipi Baekhyun kini mulai menjalar hingga ke telinga, cengkraman kuat pada dressnya semakin ketat beriringan dengan perasaan malu yang ia rasakan akibat dari pujian Chanyeol yang berlebihan menurutnya.

"Aku berfikir kau terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia Baek, setauku manusia tak seharusnya memiliki wajah bersinar dan secantik ini" dapat gadis bermata hazel itu rasakan usapan lembut dari jari Chanyeol pada satu sisi pipinya, membuatnya semakin kalang kabut menahan degup jantung yang tak ada hentinya bersura dengan sangat kerasnya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar, karena saat ini keadaannya terbalik, Baekhyunlah yang bungkam dengan wajah merona yang semakin membuat Chanyeol bersemangat untuk menggoda gadisnya.

"Luhan.." Suaranya sangat lirih hampir tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Chanyeol.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Tanya Chanyeol lagi sembari berjalan dan berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun kemudian menangkup wajah canti gadis itu.

"Luhan.." jika saja Baekhyun bisa lebih merona dari pada ini mungkin wajah gadis itu akan terbakar oleh rasa panas yang di timbulkan dari reaksi tubuhnya sendiri akan gombalan Chanyeol. Benar bukan pemikirannya jika Chanyeol sedang menunjukkan bakan menggombalnya pada Baekhyun?.

"Lalu siapa yang memilihkan ini untukmu?" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya dan segera merengkuh pinggang sempit Baekhyun yang sepertinya memang tercipta untuk pelukannya, lihatlah betapa pas tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Tentu saja Luhan.." Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar sedang membual, maka dari itu tak ada lagi kegugupan dari gadis cantik itu untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan konyol yang di ajukan Chanyeol untuknya.

"apakah setiap pertanyaan yang ku tanyakan padamu maka jawabannya adalah Luhan?" Gadis bermata hazel itu terdiam dan tersenyum... entahlah, ia tak berani menatap laki-laki yang kini sedang berada di depannya itu, menatap dalam gelap tentunya.

Mereka cukup lama terdiam setelah Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Chanyeol "tergantung apa pertanyaanmu" imbuhnya dengan berani.

Chanyeol di bikin bukan kepalang gemas akan sikap polos gadis yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya itu. Jika Chanyeol tidak pandai-pandai menahan dirinya mungkin sudah sedari tadi ia menerkam Baekhyun dengan buas.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya lagi" satu tangannya meraih dagu runcing yang di miliki Baekhyun dan membawa mata gadis itu untuk menatap tepat pada matanya.

"siapa orang yang paling kau cintai? Aku?" dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap wajah cantik yang sungguh kecantikannya tak masuk akal bagi Chanyeol itu.

"Maaf, jawabannya tetap Luhan" Baekhyun dapat merasakan cengkraman pada pinggangnya semakin mengerat, bahkan gadis itu sedikit meringis merasakan kekuatan cengkraman Chanyeol pada pinggang rampingnya.

"C-Chan.." Baekhyun memberanikan diri membawa tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol dan mengelus wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Entahlah benar atau tidak yang dirasakannya ini, tetapi ia yakin rahang Chanyeol sangat keras sekarang.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari warna memerah pada wajah maupun mata laki-laki yang masih mendekapnya itu. Cengkraman pada pinggangnya juga semakin kencang dan menimbulkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya saat ini.

"Akhh Chan" Chanyeol segera sadar dan warna merah padam pada wajahnya hilang begitu saja bergantikan raut melembut yang menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan sendu seakan tidak pernah ada raut kemarahan yang beberapa saat lalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, apa aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol segera menangkup kembali kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang di penuhi dengan kecemasan.

"er. T-tidak" Baekhyun mengatuh nafasnya untuk bersikap kembali tenang. "apa aku membuatmu marah?" suara lembut Baekhyun kembali menampar Chanyeol, membuatnya merutuki apapun yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun sesaat yang lalu.

"tidak sayang, maafkan aku" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menyesap sebanyak-banyaknya aroma manis khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. "aku mencintaimu" imbuhnya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga suara deheman kecil dari pelayan yang membawakan makanan yang memang Chanyeol pesan khusus untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun reflek melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan rona di pipinya kembali terlihat.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya "duduklah" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk pada kursinya.

.

.

.

"kita akan mempercepat keberangkatan kita Kyung" Luhan kembali memasukkan almond dalam mulutnya dan menatap lurus pada layar televisi yang ada di depannya dengan santai, menyembunyikan segala ketakutan yang sebenarnya bersarang begitu besar dalam hatinya saat ini.

"aku terserah padamu saja, semua berkas perusahaan dan juga berkas-berkas lain yang kita perlukan sudah selesai aku persiapkan, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Lusa.."

"uhuk.." Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar penuturan Luhan yang begitu mengejutkan untuknya. Memang benar jika ia sudah siap dengan kembalinya ia pada kampung halamannya itu, dan Luhan juga sudah berkata jika keberangkatan mereka akan di percepat, namun tidak lusa juga kan? Pikirnya.

Rencana keberangkatan mereka sebenarnya adalah satu bulan lagi, namun apa yang di katakan Sehun dama sambungan telepon beberapa saat lalu membuat Luhan harus menuruti ucapan kekasihnya untuk mempercepat keberangkatannya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke Korea.

" _Taeyeon itu sangat licik sayang, kau bahkan tau beberapa anak buahnya benar-benar mengawasimu dan Baekhyun disana.. jika wanita itu mendengar terkait kepindahan kalian untuk kembali ke Korea, tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan berbuat lebih nekat dari pada kemarin yang dilakukannnya pada Baekhyun, percepatlah keberangkatan kalian, dengan begitu aku lebih leluasa untuk melindungimu dan Baekhyun"._

Begitulah kiranya apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Lu.. kenapa mendadak sekali?" Kyungsoo protes bukan karena tidak setuju, namun gadis yang memiliki wajah seperti burung hantu itu sedikitpun belum berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang ada disini.

"Taeyeon sepertinya sudah mengetahui rencanaku kembali ke Korea, aku takut dia akan lebih leluasa menyakiti Baekhyun jika kami masih disini Kyung"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan jawaban itu, jika itu alasannya.. gadis cantik bermata bulat itu bahkan tak masalah jika hari ini juga mereka harus berangkat.

"baiklah, akan ku urus tiketnya" Luhan hanya menganggug dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada layar televisi, begitu pula Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Sehun berjalan mendorong trolinya dan sesekali memasukkan barang ataupun bahan belanjaan yang sekiranya ia butuhkan. Laki-laki itu dengan santainya berbelanja sendiri dengan senyum menawan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari sambungan telepon.

"heemm.. persediaan bahan di kulkas habis semua Lu, aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengisinya"

" _sendiri?"_

"untuk saat ini sendiri, tetapi untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan mau berbelanja sendiri dan lebih baik aku tidak makan jika kau tak mau menemaniku"

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil yang membuat Sehun candu dari sebrang sana.

" _pemaksa"_

"tapi kau suka"

" _Baiklah kau menang tuan Oh"_

Sehun terkikik sembari membayangkan wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sudah beberapa bulan tak ia lihat secara langsung, oh betapa laki-laki tampan ini merindukan seorang Xi Luhannya.

"Sehun?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

Seketika wajah Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya saat mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu.

Sehun menatap tajang dan tiba-tiba pegangan tangannya pada troli yang ai dorong menguat.

Laki-laki berkulit tan dengan wajah berkarismanya yang sedari dulu memang menjadi ciri khasnya, membawa langkahnya untuk lebih mendekat pada sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang juga mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa, kekonyolan dan juga kenangan persahabatan yang indah dulu.

"aku akan menelfonmu lagi nanti sayang" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan Sehun mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

"Hay.." terdengar jelas suara bergetar dari Jongin saat kembali membuka suaranya. "kabarmu baik?" tentu saja itu hanya basa-basi, Sehun bukan orang biasa-biasa di Korea, jelas Jongin mengetahui keberadaan dan juga kabar terbaru dari seseorang yang baru di angkat menjadi CEO salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea itu.

"ck.. aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan budak sepertimu disini" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

.

.

" _Sehun.. kau tau Chanyeol tak bermaksud melakukan itu" Jongin menangis berlutut di depan Sehun, berharap sahabatnya itu tak beranjak dan meninggalkannya._

" _tak bermaksud kau bilang? Dia melakukannya dengan sadar Kai, dengan sadar!"_

 _Emosi dua remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu sama-sama meluap._

" _ku mohon maafkan dia Sehun" Kai menggosok kedua telapak tangannya memohon pada Sehun._

" _kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Aku juga sahabatmu tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih membelanya yang jelas-jelas salah!?" Sehun berteriak pada Jongin, seejujurnya hatinya terasa sakit mengingat mungkin hari ini adalah yang terakhir untuknya berbicara dengan Jongin. Yaa, Sehun akan pindah ke sekolah baru, meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol, sahabatnya._

" _dia membutuhkan kita Sehun, dia membutuhkan kita, kumohon jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol, bantu aku untuk menjaganya"_

 _Sehun semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada Jongin saat lagi dan lagi sahabatnya itu membela Chanyeol, laki-laki brengsek yang membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan untuk pindah sekolah karena rasa muaknya pada mantan sahabatnya itu. Yaa.. Sehun tak akan lagi mau mengakui Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya._

 _Bahkan Sehun bertekat untuk melupakan nama Park Chanyeol dalam hidupnya, sekalipun suatu saat mereka bertemu lagi, Sehun akan berkata dan menganggap dirinya tidak pernah mengenal Park Chanyeol._

" _Kau.. jadilah budaknya sampai kau mati, kau memilihnya, kau memilih membelanya dari pada aku, maka dari itu, sebagai budaknya kau seharusnya tidak mengejarku seperti ini"_

 _Jongin terdiam menunduk, sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah dan sangat ingin menggandeng bahu Sehun, namun ada bahu lain yang membutuhkan rangkulannya untuk berjalan, sahabatnya yang lain.._

 _Mungkin untuk orang lain yang tidak tau tentang Chanyeol akan mengatakan jika anak itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki angkuh, sombong, keras kepala, kejam dan anak orang kaya yang kebetulan beruntung dalam hidupnya. Namun Jongin sangat tau bagaimana suramnya hidup Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang menemaninya berjalan layaknya sahabat._

" _aku tau kau juga menyayangiku seperti kau menyayangi Chanyeol Kai, jangan merasa bersalah lagi, aku mengerti, jagalah dia, tapi jangan memintaku menemanimu karena aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya, percayalah, kau dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki hingga saat ini. Jaga dia sampai kapanpun, maaf aku harus ikut membencimu setelah ini, anggap kita tak pernah kenal selama ini dan jangan pernah memanggil namaku atau menyapaku jika suatu saat kita bertemu, karena kata-kata kasarku mungkin akan menyakitimu saat itu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua karena telat banget untuk update Ffini, When its You maupun Healer.**

 **Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Vi benar-benar gak bisa nulis sama sekali..**

 **Sebenernya Cap ini sudah jadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi keadaan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Vi upload Capther ini..**

 **Sekali lagi mohon di mengerti..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selanjutnya, teman-teman bisa menebak lah yaa apa yang Vi minta, Vi gak minta yang aneh-aneh, Vi Cuma minta kesediaan kalian untuk Me-review setelah kalian baca, karena hanya Like, Follow dan Review dari kalian lah yang mempu menghilangkan rasa malas Vi buat nulis..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Behubung hari ini tanggal 14 Juni, Vi mau mengucapkan, Happy Chanbaek Day..**

 **Semoga kapal kita tetap berlayar dengan indah dan mereka berdua selalu bahagia..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee.. segitu dulu, untuk dua FF lainnya, sabar yaa tunggu aja insyaAllah gak akan lama kok** **..**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyooowww**


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"itu karena Baekhyun tidak mau melakukannya"

"a-APA?" jawaban Luhan sungguh tidak diterima oleh akal sehat Chanyeol. ohh hayolah, apa kakak dari gadisnya ini sedang bermain-main dengannya.

"yaa, mengapa aku tak pernah membawa Baekhyun untuk melakukan oprasi itu karena Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya Chanyeol-ssi" Luhan kini mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya terpusat pada pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk ia bawa memandang manik tajam Chanyeol.

"kau tidak sedang bermain-main denganku bukan Luhan-ssi?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan satu alisnya terangkat, mencoba mengajak gadis bermata rusa itu untuk bernegosiasi dengannya.

"apa segala penderitaan adikku pantas untuk kujadikan bahan bercandaan?" mata indah milik gadis berdarah cina itu mulai memerah dengan air bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "kau belum sepenuhnya tau bagaiman Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya selama ini Chanyeol-ssi"

"maka beritahu aku sehingga aku mengetahuinya" Chanyeol masih dengan suaranya yang sedingin telaga. Laki-laki itu tetap tak merubah nada bicaranya maskipun jelas-jelas ia sedang berhadapan dengan saudara perempuan dari gadis yang sangat di inginkannya.

"benarkah kau mencintai adikku?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Meskipun Luhan sudah pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol bersikap pada Baekhyun dan bagaimana tatapan tulus laki-laki itu pada adiknya, tetap saja Chanyeol adalah orang asing dalam hidup mereka.

"aku bukan seseorang yang bermain-main jika itu menyangkut perasaanku" terdapat sebuah ketegasan dalam amber tajam itu. Luhan melihatnya sangat jelas.

"apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" Luhan masih berusaha menyelami amber milik Chanyeol, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia memang bisa mempercayakan Baekhyun pada laki-laki ini.

"terserah padamu, karena aku tak membutuhkan kepercayaanmu untuk mencintai Baekhyun"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Tak ada satupun dari dua anak manusia itu yang membuka mulutnya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam piirannya masing-masing hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memilih untuk mengalah.

"itu terjadi sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu" Chanyeol kembali membawa fokusnya pada Luhan saat gadis bermata rusa itu mengeluarkan kembali suaranya.

"kau tau Chanyeol-ssi? Baekhyun adalah gadis termanis yang pernah kutemui, bahkan dengan pemikiran konyolku aku pernah berfikir, mengapa aku tak terlahir sebagai laki-laki saja? sehingga aku dapat menjadikan dia kekasihku dan melindunginya dengan seluruh hidupku"

Chanyeol sempat mengepalkan tangannya mendengar cerita Luhan.

"aku masih sangat ingat saat dimana dia mengatakan padaku _eonni aku menyayangimu dan baba_ , sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi mengerikan, adikku berkata jika dia menyayangiku.. hingga saat aku menemukannya berteriak seakan ia benar-benar kesakitan, dia memanggil namaku, dia berkata semuanya gelap, dia terus memanggil namaku kala itu" air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi, Luhan terisak mengingat segala kesaitan yang dirasakan oleh adi kecilnya, seakan ia ikut merasakannya juga.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, menahan gejolak emosi kala mengetahui jika gadisnya kesakitan, Baekhyunnya menderita dan kesakitan.

"aku hancur, aku hanyalah seorang gadis remaja berumur 18 tahun kala itu, tapi aku harus kehilangan orang tua satu-satunya yang masih kumiliki.. aku sempat berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saat tau bahwa aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun, tapi saat mendengar isakan kecil itu, saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku berulangkali aku sadar bahwa aku memiliki dia, aku memiliki seorang malaikat yang harus kujaga—"

"_hingga dimana dia mengetahui jika yang terjadi selama ini bersumber dari satu orang.. dia semakin hancur kala itu, dia terpuruk saat tau jika ibunya yang menjadi dalang atas semua yang terjadi padanya, aku ingin membenci Baekhyun saat itu.. aku ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku pada wanita iblis yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Baekhyun, wanita iblis yang sudah merenggut keluargaku, namun aku tak bisa.. aku menyayanginya, dia adikku dan aku harus melindunginya.. dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang di perbuat oleh ibunya, dan dia menganggap bahwa kebutaannya adalah hukuman yang pantas ia terima"

"Omong kosong.!" Chanyeol berdiri dan menggebrak meja yang ada di ruang tamu Luhan. Bahkan laki-laki itu tak peduli jika ini bukanlah rumahnya.

Luhan hanya semakin terisak, keduanya tak menyadari jika ada sosok mungil yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar dengan isakan tertahan di balik sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kumohon Chanyeol-ssi, aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana, jadi bisakah kau menolongku? Tolong bawa cahaya pada adikku, tolong selamatkan adikku hiks.."

.

.

.

Sehun seakan ingin berteriak dan berjingkat jika tak ingat usianya saat melihat 3 gadis mungil yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Ingin rasanya ia menabrak pagar pembatas pintu kedatangan luar negeri dari bandara tempatnya berpijak saat ini dan segera membawa sosok yang amat ia rindukan dalam dekapannya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu" Sehun segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya sesaat setelah rusa mungilnya melepas genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku lebih merindukanmu Sehunie" Luhan mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada bidang Sehun, menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang keduanya tahan selama ini, betapa ia merindukan Sehun-nya.

"bisakah kalian melanjutkannya di rumah saja?" Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bergantian menggandeng Baekhyun mengganggu kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu dengan nada malas. Sedangkan gadis cantik bermata hazel disebelahnya hanya tersenyum menatap lurus ke depan.

"kau iri ya?" Sehun pun segera memberikan pelukan hangat pada sahabat kekasihnya yang otomatis menjadi sahabatnya juga.

"ck.. untuk apa aku iri pada kalian" Kyungsoo berdecih sekilas dengan wajah sakratis yang ia buat-buat. Sehun dan Luhan hanya tekekeh melihat itu.

"hei siapa si cantik ini, kenapa diam saja manis?" ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk melempar Sehun ke Segitiga Bermuda setelah ini, wajah Sehun benar-benar menggelikan saat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Oppa Hyunie rindu, apa oppa juga merindukan Hyunie?" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum yang amat manis pada Sehun hingga membuat laki-laki berkulit putih hampir pucat itu tak tahan untuk tidak segera mencubit pipinya.

"tentu saja sayang, aigoo.. seharusnya oppa memacarimu saja Bee, kau bahkan tumbuh menjadi lebih cantik dari pada Luhan" Baekhyun terkekeh dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana jika kita berpacaran sekarang saja oppa?" Baekhyun masih menjawabnya dengan kikikan kecil tak melepas dekapan Sehun pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Call, baiklah kita jadian lagi untuk kesekian kali" Sehun terkikik gemas "aiihh kenapa kau manis sekali hum?" Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun hingga gadis itu berteriak kesakitan, menghadirkan kekehan dari dua gadis lain yang ada disana, termasuk Luhan kekasihnya.

"rasanya sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar bualan itu keluar dari mulutmu tuan Oh" Itu Kyungsoo yang memang tak pernah bisa akur dengan Sehun.

"kenapa kau sirik sekali padaku sih?" Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo dan dihadiahi pelototan oleh gadis bermata bulat itu.

Nampaknya ke-empatnya tak menyadari jika ada seseorang dengan rahang mengeras dan juga kepalan tangan yang begitu erat menatap tajam pada mereka.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat kalang kabut oleh bossnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi lebih menyebalkan. Yaa.. siapa lagi yang mampu membuat Jongin berkali-kali meratapi nasibnya jika bukan seorang Park Chanyeol. rasanya Jongin sudah berubah menjadi keledai bodoh saat ini, laki-laki tan itu hanya terdiam menatap kosong kedepan sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa keluar dari Bumi dan segera pindah ke Mars.

Siang ini, ia dibuat darah tinggi karena untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan kantor. Ya Tuhan.. rasanya Jongin benar-benar ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini, saat ini juga.

"kau sudah mengatur semuanya Yoona?" tanpa sapaan ramah seperti biasa, Jongin segera melempar tanya pada Yoona yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"semua sudah terkendali pak, pertemuan Park sajangnim dengan Mr. Jon di undur besok begitupun pertemuan dengan Taesan turut di undur setelah makan siang besok pak" Yoona menjawab dengan lancar setelah segala jadwal bossnya yang terpaksa ia atur ulang hari ini.

"aku benar-benar akan di buat gila oleh bossmu itu aiishh" Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Pertemuan yang akan dihadiri Chanyeol hari ini bukanlah pertemuan biasa, melainkan sebuah pertemuan untuk membahas kerjasama perusahaan mereka dengan perusahaan asal Italia yang nilainya bahkan sangat besar, dan lagi-lagi Park Idiot Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah akan menghampiri Baekhyun yang ia lihat tengah berjalan dengan Luhan yang menggandengnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang guna mengembalikan deru nafasnya agar normal kembali, efek berlari dari parkiran menuju pintu kedatangan luar negeri bandara.

Kemudian ia bawa langkah tegapnya menuju gadis mungilnya yang ada di depan sana. Luhan dan temannya sepertinya belum menyadari adanya Chanyeol. Bandara hari ini cukup ramai oleh hilir mudik orang.

Senyum tercetak jelas pada wajah rupawannya, masih menatap gadis mungil di depan sana, hingga saat ia melihat siluet seseorang yang kini tengah berpelukan dengan salah satu dari tiga gadis yang berniat ia hampiri.

Posisi laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu membelakangi dirinya, hingga ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki dengan kemeja putih itu. Mungkin itu kekasih Luhan.

Ahh Chanyeol tak peduli tentang itu, karena tujuannya kemari hanya ingin menjemput gadis mungilnya. Baekhyun sudah melarangnya sejak kemarin karena gadis mungil itu bilang kekasih Luhan akan menjemput mereka.

Chanyeol tetap membawa langkahnya semakin mendekat, namun empat orang disana sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadirannya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 2 meter, mungkin karena tiang besar yang ada di sebelahnya.

"aku lebih merindukanmu _Sehunie_ " sampai saat telinganya menangkap satu nama yang tak asing untuknya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, mengamati interaksi antara empat orang di depannya. Hingga tepat saat laki-laki itu terlihat memeluk mesra Baekhyunnya saat itu pula ia dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa laki-laki tinggi itu.

Tangannya seketika mengepal dengan rahang yang terkantup rapat dan mengeras, semakin parah saat melihat bagaimana manjanya Baekhyun pada salah satu orang yang amat Chanyeol benci dalam hidupnya. _Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun lagi?_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan dress sebatas lututnya yang dipadukan dengan sweater menambah kesan sederhana pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana namun gadis bermarga Byun itu benra-benar cantik meskipun dengan pakaian sederhana yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Hari ini Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Sudah empat hari lamanya Baekhyun menetap di Seoul dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di tanah kelahirannya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi berbelanja. Sehun sedang ada di Busan dan baru akan kembali siang ini.

Yaa, mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Mansion besar milik Sehun. Kyungsoo awalnya ingin memiliki apartemennya sendiri, namun Luhan dan Sehun menahannya, hingga berakhir mereka tinggal berempat di Mansion mewah ini.

Baekhyun belum cukup mengenal lingkungan Mansion Sehun, masih memerlukan waktu untuknya beradaptasi dengan tempat tinggal barunya. Namun sungguh beruntung ia memiliki calon kakak ipar seperti Sehun. Laki-laki itu dengan senangnya merubah tatanan perabutan rumahnya sedemikian rupa berharap Baekhyun lebih leluasa dan mudah beradaptasi. Barang-barang yang sekiranya dapat membuat Baekhyun terluka ia tata pada sudut-sudut ruangan. Bahkan Sehun memasang karpet pada tangga takut jika Baekhyun bisa saja terpleset.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga membantu Baekhyun untuk mengenali rumah baru mereka. Bagaimanapun ada kalanya Baekhyun harus di tinggal di rumah sendiri, bersama para maid tentunya, karena Luhan, Kyungsoo maupun Sehun darus tetap bekerja. Jadi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun harus bisa berjalan sendiri di rumah ini.

Kepekaan Baekhyun juga sangat menguntungkan, selama empat hari ini ia tak menemukan kesulitan yang berarti.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga di bantu Kyungsoo, segera menghampiri Luhan yang sudah menunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Chanyeol akan menjemputmu jam berapa Bee?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun sembari mengoleskan slai strawberry pada roti kesukaan adiknya.

"mungkin sebentar lagi, aah Luhan aku ingin meminta tolong" Baekhyun menerima roti yang Luhan berikan pada tangannya dan segera melahapnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"minta tolong apa?" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, tak biasanya Baekhyun meminta tolong padanya secara terang-terangan.

"jangan beritahu Sehun oppa tentang Chanyeol, ku mohoon" rengeknya, dan jangan lupakan wajah anak anjing yang gadis mungil itu tampilkan, membuat Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya gemas bukan main. Sayang posisinya dan Baekhyun terhalang meja makan, coba saja jika ia ada di posisi Luhan yang bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun, sudah pasti pipi gadis kecil itu akan menjadi menu sarapannya saat ini.

"kenapa begitu?" Luhan semakin bingung degan permintaan Baekhyun.

"itu karena Sehun habis mengomelinya kemarin Lu" Kyungsoo menyahut begitu saja.

"benarkah seperti itu Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut lucu mengingat kejadian kemarin sore saat Sehun memergokinya sedang melakukan sambungan telfon dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun bilang, untuk saat ini Baekhyun tidak boleh dekat dengan laki-laki manapun karena menurut Sehun belum waktunya itu terjadi. Percaya atau tidak Sehun sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Jiwa seorang kakak laki-laki yang ada padanya berteriak keras saat tau Baekhyun dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Apalagi saat Baekhyun tak mau mengaku siapa laki-laki itu.

Bukan apa-apa, Sehun hanya terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun. Keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat laki-laki yang sudah seperti saudara kandung Baekhyun sendiri itu membangun tembok tinggi guna melindungi calon adik iparnya. Sehun benar-benar protektif dalam hal melindungi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Apalagi selama ini sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun berada di ambang bahaya. Baekhyun adalah segalanya untuk Luhan, maka ia juga harus melindungi Baekhyun untuk melindungi Luhan. Karena jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, itu artinya juga terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, satu-satunya gadis yang amat ia cintai.

"kau tau kan Sehun terlalu protektif pada Baekhyun Lu" Kyungsoo kembali menyahuti.

Kemarin, Kyungsoo ada disana saat Sehun memberikan serentetan nasehat pada Baekhyun.

"dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Bee" Luhan mengusap sayang puncak kepala adiknya.

"tetap saja, aku tak mau Oppa tau dan memarahiku lagi Luhan"

"baiklah baiklah, aku akan merahasiakan ini dari Sehun" Luhan hanya bisa mengalah, mungkin dengan perlahan mencoba bicara pada Sehun agar kekasihnya itu mengerti.

"Kyungsoo eonni juga, eonni jangan ember atau nanti Baekhyunie dimarahi lagi oleh Sehun Oppa"

"yaak! Siapa yang kau katai ember anak nakal?" Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya Baekhyun mengatainya ember.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terkekeh bersama, disusul Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Kegiatan ketiganya akhirnya terintrupsi oleh suara bel.

"ahh itu pasti Chanyeol, tunggu disini aku akan membukakannya" Luhan sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan akan segera melaangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu sebelum suara Baekhyun mengintrupsinya.

"biar aku saja Luhan"

"kau bisa sendiri?" Luhan masih sedikit khawatir karena Baekhyun pasti belum terlalu terbiasa dengan lingkungan mansion besar ini.

"tentu saja" Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan segera membawa langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Ia di bantu tongkat kecil untuk saat ini.

.

.

"perkenalkan Lu, ini adalah Johnny, dia yang akan menjadi bodyguard Baekhyun" Sehun memperkenalkan orang kepercayaannya pada Luhan sesaat setelah ia sampai di rumah, tepat pukul 4 sore Sehun sampai rumah bersama dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi berjalan di belakangnya. "dimana Baekhyunie?" Lanjutnya.

Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Ya Tuhan.. bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika Baekhyun masih di luar bersama Chanyeol.

"a.. a Baekhyun, Baekhyun keluar bersama Kyungsoo, yahh" Luhan menjawab dengan sedikit gelagapan, membuat Sehun sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kau sebaiknya mandi Sehunie" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu karena gadis bermata bulat itu memang hanya keluar ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu yang ia lupakan saat mereka berbelanja tadi katanya.

"kau boleh pergi John, dan kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi" Sehun berbicara pada Johnny sebentar sebelum menuruti Luhan yang menggandengnya untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi.

.

.

"kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengangguk penuh binar dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di kedai es krim, dengan satu kup es krim rasa strawberry dan rasa pisang berada di depannya masing-masing.

Chanyeol tak sekalipun melepaskan atensinya pada gadis cantik yang sudah ia semati tanda kepemilikan olehnya itu. Paras cantik Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar telah berhasil memporakporandakan ketenangan laki-laki dengan marga Park itu.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan hampir sehari penuh untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul, sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Baek, aku sudah mencoba mencari informasi tentang rumah sakit terbaik yang dapat kita jadikan sebagai tempat menjalani oprasimu,dan salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul memilikinya"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menyendok es krim favoritnya seketika berhenti sesaat setelah ia mendengar serentetan kalimat yang barusaja keluar dari bibir laki-laki yang sudah mulai berhasil mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya.

"Chanyeol sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah sore bukan? Luhan pasti mencemaskanku"

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun telah mencoba menghindar dari topik yang ingin ia bahas.

"Baek, dengarkan aku"

Baekhyun hanya maenunduk setelah itu, Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol pasti akan membahas ini suatu saat setelah kejadian dimana laki-laki ini terlibat sedikit perdebatan dengan kakaknya, dan itu adalah hari ini.

"kau percaya padaku hum?" Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam kedua tangan hangat Baekhyun, mencoba meyakinkan gadisnya jika Baekhyun hanya perlu percaya padanya.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya lagi, ia tak ingin menyerah meyakinkan gadisnya.

"aku tak bisa Chanyeol-"

"kenapa?" Chanyeol memotong karena ia tak bisa menerima jawaban Baekhyun.

"kau tau? Aku begitu menyayangi Luhan, aku begitu bersalah saat Luhan harus kehilangan baba" satu tetes air mata yang sedari tadi coba Baekhyun tahan akhirnya terlepas.

"tapi itu bukan salahmu" Chanyeol tak akan menyerah, dia akan membawa dunia Baekhyun kembali dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"bagaimana itu menjadi bukan salahku jika semua ini terjadi karena ibuku yang melakukan semuanya Chanyeol? hiks, kau tak akan tau rasanya.. aku bukan siapa-siapa sebelum baba menikahi eomma, aku menemukan hidupku kembali saat aku bertemu dengan perempuan cantik yang ternyata dia akan menjadi kakak perempuanku, Luhan sebelumnya sudah bahagia meski tidak ada aku dan eomma dalam hidupnya, namun lihat hiks.."

Tangis Baekhyun pecah kala itu, tak peduli beberapa pengunjung lain melihatnya.

"..Luhan menderita setelah aku masuk di kehidupannya"

"apa kau pikir dengan keadaanmu sekarang membuat Luhan bahagia? Kau egois Baek" rahang Chanyeol mengeras kala itu. Dia tak suka di bantah meskipun itu Baekhyun. Dia pun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. "apa kau pikir penderitaan Luhan tidak bertambah dengan keputusanmu yang tak masuk akal ini? apa kau pikir hidup Luhan hanya untuk melindungimu saja? Tidak Baekhyun, dia mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri, kekasihnya, kebahagiaanya, apa kau pikir Luhan tak berhak memiliki itu? baiklah jika motivasimu adalah Luhan maka aku juga akan menjadikan Luhan untuk membuatmu sadar"

Baekhyun membeku dengan air mata yang semakin banyak keluar. Benarkah Luhan begitu kesusahan? Kenapa dia hanya menjadi penghalang untuk Luhan? Kenapa ia hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk Luhan?

"aku ingin pulang Chanyeol, kumohon hks"

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan kemudian beranjak menggandeng Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari kedai es krim tempat mereka berada saat ini.

.

.

"agggrrrhh dasar gadis licik" Taeyeon berteriak seperti orang yang tengah kehilangan kewarasannya. Ruangan mewah yang tak lain adalah ruang kerjanya sendiri telah tak ada rupa lain selain berantakan dengan kertas berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Namjoon..! Namjooon!" bahkan Chaeyoung yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan wanita ambisius itu sampai memejamkan matanya karena takut dengan amarah atasannya yang kini tengah meledak-ledak.

Namjoon terengah ketika sampai di ruangan Taeyeon, ia tau jika atasannya itu tengah dalam suasana hati yang buruk setelah mendengar kembalinya Luhan dan Baekhyun ke Korea.

"kau.. kau segera bawa anak buahmu dan bawa Baekhyun padaku"

"ma-maaf madam..."

"aku tak butuh maafmu, yang kubutuhkan adalah kau membawa Baekhyun ke hadapanku segera" siapapun yang melihat bagaimana wajah wanita jahat ini pasti akan bergedik ngeri. Taeyeon memang tak akan puas sebelum seluruh kekayaan Xi berada di tangannya.

Keberadaan Luhan di Korea benar-benar akan membahayakan posisinya di perusahaan ini.

Dia dan Luhan memang sama-sama memiliki masing-masing 50% dari saham yang dimiliki ayah Luhan. Namun kepemilikan saham pada perusahaan ini tidak 100% milik keluarga Xi. Sekiranya masih ada sekitar 30% saham perusahaan atas nama orangg lain.

Jika Luhan kembali dan mengambil 50% sahamnya maka total saham yang dimiliki Luhan pada perusahaan ini adalah sebesar 35% dan jika Luhan berhasil bersekutu dengan para pemilik saham lain, bukan tidak mungkin jika posisi Taeyeon akan benar-benar tergeser sebagai pemimpin dari perusahaan besar ini.

Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ingatlah, Kim Taeyeon adalah seorang wanita yang akan selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan matanya melihat objek yang cukup jauh dari mobil mereka saat ini. semakin mobil Chanyeol melaju semakin jelas pula jika perempuan yang sedang melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan mobilnya tepat setelah mereka berada di depan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"apa kita sudah sampai Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, sejak tadi memang hanya hening yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

"tidak, ada Kyungsoo di depan"

"huh? Kyungsoo eonni" Baekhyun bergumam kecil, sedikit membawa pikirannya untuk menerka apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan menghadang mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau bisa menurunkan Baekhyun disini, aku akan bersamanya pulang"

"mengapa? Baekhyun..!" Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang turun dari mobilnya sendiri.

"eonni?"

"Baekhyunie, ahh kau pulang bersamaku hem, ini sudah dekat dengan rumah"

"aku bisa mengantar kalian, mengapa Baekhyun harus berjalan bersamamu Kyungsoo-ssi?" Chanyeol kiranya sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya, apa-apaan gadis burung ini merebut gadisnya di tengah jalan.

"benar eonni, Chanyeol bisa mengantar kita, eonni sedang apa di luar rumah sendirian?"

"tidak bisa Baek, Sehun ada di rumah"

"nde?" Baekhyun seketika meninggikan suaranya.

Park Chanyeol? laki-laki itu kini sudah berdiri dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan tangan yang sepenuhnya terkepal erat dalam saku celananya.

"ohh begini Chanyeol-ssi, Sehun adalah tunangan Luhan, dan dia belum mengetahui perihal kedekatanmu dengan Baekhyun, emm k—kau tau? Eemm yaa Sehun masih belum tau jadi kami harus menjelaskan padanya terlebih dahulu" Kyungsoo sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan keadaan saat ini.

"tak apa Chanyeol, aku akan pulang dengan Kyungsoo eonni, aku akan segera mengenalkanmu pada oppaku, jangan khawatir" Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya namun itu tak berpengaruh pada Chanyeol. mendengar nama Sehun di sebut oleh gadisnya membuat darahnya berdesir menimbulkan amarah yang amat besar dalam batinnya.

"Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun mencicit lagi, ia tak tau mengapa Chanyeol hanya diam. Apakah Chanyeol akan marah?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan perasaan bingung melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi tegang saat ini.

"Baiklah, kau harus berhati-hati hum?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan segera merengkuh gadis mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"emm.."

.

.

.

Gadis cantik dengan mata hazel itu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Ia dapat mendengar suara gelak tawa Luhan dan Sehun dari bawah sana. Baekhyun memang memilih kamar di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyungsoo. Ingin menikmati suasana malam melalui balkon yang ada di kamarnya katanya.

Baekhyun masih memerlukan bantuan tongkat di rumah besar ini karena dirinya memang belum terbiasa.

"oppa, eonni" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dan Luhan sesaat setelah ia sampai di ruang televisi.

Dua orang yang namanya di panggil masih diam saling memandang satu sama lain. Apa Baekhyun baru saja memanggilnya eonni lagi? Percayalah.. Baekhyun hanya akan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan itu jika tengah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu atau pun saat sedang terjadi pembicaraan serius antar keduanya.

"ekkhhm Baekhyunie belum tidur?" Sehun yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun untuk membantu gadis itu duduk.

Baekhyun duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan saat ini dengan Sehun yang berpindah pada sofa lain.

"kenapa belum tidur Bee?" Luhan membelai wajah Baekhyun pelan, merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang ada di wajah cantik adiknya.

"eonni, oppa.. Bae-Baekhyun ingin sembuh" Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan kembali. Keduanya masih sama-sama mencoba mengumpulkan kemampuan berfikirnya untuk memahami perkataan Baekhyun.

"B..Baekhyunie ingin bisa melihat lagi eonni"

Seketika satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari mata rusa gadis yang kini tengah di panggil eonni oleh Baekhyun itu.

Dia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Baekhyun benar-benar mengatakannya bukan?.

"Baekhyunie..hiks" Luhan segera merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum teduh, entah apa yang tengah menjadi alasan Baekhyun untuk mengambil keputusan ini pada akhirnya. Namun Sehun, Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dengan isak tangisnya merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa setelah mendengar keputusan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ingin melihat wajah eonni lagi"

"yaa, kau akan mendapatkannya sayang" Luhan masih mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin melihat Chanyeolie"

Entah apa yang terjadi namun Sehun merasakan petir menyambar dirinya saat ini. Apa Baekhyun baru saja menyebut nama seseorang? Tapi mengapa nama itu?

"Chanyeol?" Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdiam seketika mendengar nama yang di tanyakan Sehun.

"emm Sehun aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu"

"jawab aku Luhan, Chanyeol mana yang kau maksud?" satu tangan Sehun sudah terkepal erat dan nafasnya seketika memburu.

"aku tidak tau ada berapa orang yang bernama Chanyeol di korea, tapi kau tau Park Corp yang.." kalimat Luhan terintrupsi.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Sehun, ada apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aduuh apa iniiii...**

 **Hay yorobuun..**

 **Bingun mau ngomong apa wkwkwk.**

 **Sejujurnya Vi sedang kesulitan dengan FF ini, tapi Vi tetep berusaha buat segera nulisnya karena apa yang sudah Vi mulai tetep harus Vi selesaikan kan? Hehe**

 **Maaf kalau feelnya gak dapet..**

 **Jangan lupa Review dan tetap tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca story abal-abal ini.**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan Vi yang lama ngilangnya..**

 **Bay bayyy..**

 **Ooh yaa sorry for typo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Sebelum ini Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan apa yang saat ini mendera dirinya. Bagaimana perasaan rindu begitu menghimpit rongga dada. Bagaimana sesak akan kerinduannya pada orang lain selain Luhan begitu terasa menyiksa.

Selama ini hidupnya hanya di temani gelap. Tak ada hal lain selain Luhan yang menjadi alasannya tetap bertahan. Ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana ketika darahnya mampu berdesir hebat hanya karena sebuah kehadiran. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu dengan sosok pria yang menjadi salah satu pengisi perjalanan hidupnya beberapa waktu terakhir.

Seseorang yang tanpa sadar sudah menempati sebuah ruang indah jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Sebelumnya ia hanyalah sosok gadis yang diam-diam mengharapkan satu waktu dimana ia terlahir kembali, tidak sebagai sosok yang sama akan dirinya saat ini, tidak sebagai seorang putri dari wanita kejam yang begitu serakah akan kemewahan. Tidak sebagai Gadis lemah yang hanya menyulitkan hidup orang-orang seperti Luhan. Ia ingin terlahir kembali menjadi pohon rindang yang meskipun sederhana namun ia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang dijadikan pelindung bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkannya untuk menghindari terik matahari dan hujan.

Sebelumnya ia hanyalah seorang Gadis yang hampir putus asa dengan segala kehidupan rumit yang dijalaninya. Hingga satu sosok yang begitu terang mampu masuk kedalam lubuk hatinya. Menjadi alasan lain untuknya harus bertahan dan menjadi kuat. Menjadi sebuah alasan kecil untuk dirinya bangkit dari rasa terpuruk yang begitu menyiksa selama ini.

Baekhyun termenung menikmati sepi yang mengudara dikamarnya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana suara kemarahan Sehun sesaat setelah mengetahui jika Baekhyun tengah dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana ketika Sehun berkata jika prianya adalah seorang yang berbahaya.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia terjebak dalam sebuah kebingungan akan suara isak tangis Luhan yang tiba-tiba memohon padanya untuk menjahui cinta pertamanya namun disaat yang bersamaan sebuah kerinduan begitu menghimpit rongga dadanya?. Apa yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan jika pada kenyataannya suara tangis Luhan adalah salah satu hal terbesar yang tak ingin Baekhyun dengar?. Bagaimana ketika sosok yang sebenarnya rapuh itu selalu berusaha untuk berdiri kokoh demi melindungi seorang Gadis lemah seperti Baekhyun. Bagaimana ketika kebahagiaan yang seharusnya Gadis cantik itu dapatkan rela ia tukar dengan sebuah beban demi menjaga sosok yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Jika keadaan harus memaksanya untuk memilih, maka tanpa ditanya dua kalipun Baekhyun akan menetapkan pilihannya pada Luhan. Seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan dalam hidupnya. Namun apa yang membuatnya termenung saat ini adalah bentuk dari keresahannya akan sesak luar biasa yang ia rasakan, mengingat jika setelah ini ia harus menjauh dari seseorang yang berhasil menjadi sebuah cahaya dalam kegelapannya. Membayangkan jika gelap dan suram akan kembali ia jadikan teman setia dalam kesehariannya menjalani lika-liku kehidupan.

"Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu" Apa yang lolos dari bibirnya adalah sebuah bisikan lirih namun cukup mampu mewakili bagaimana sesak yang dirasakannya.

Baekhyun hanya jatuh cinta, tetapi mengapa seolah dunia kembali menegaskan jika Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang pantas untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju kebahagian?. Mengapa takdir selalu memainkan dirinya, seorang gadis dengan keinginan sederhana. Baekhyun hanya ingin bahagia, itu saja. Ia bukan seseorang yang mengharapkan mampu berdiri di puncak ketenaran, bukan pula seorang dengan mimpi tinggi untuk menjadi seorang putri kerajaan yang bergelimang harta.

Ia hanyalah sosok gadis rapuh yang mencoba tetap berdiri tegak berharap sebuah kebahagiaan dapat ia rasakan bersama sang kakak dan pria yang dicintainya.

"Baekhyunie, boleh oppa masuk?" Itu suara Sehun. Baekhyun segera menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Tak ingin Sehun melihat jika ia tengah menangis.

Ia dapat merasakan tekanan pada sisi ranjang yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Hyunie menangis?" Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana dagunya ditarik untuk tak menunduk. Meskipun ia tak dapat melihat wajah Sehun, namun Baekhyun tetap merasa ragu untuk menegakkan wajah. Ia hanya tak ingin Sehun melihat wajah bersedihnya. Karena bagaimanapun usaha Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan, rasa sesak yang tak kunjung hilang dari rongga dadanya membuat wajah dan pelupuk matanya memanas. "Hyunie menangis karena oppa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali, ingin menyangkal apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Tidak, dia tak ingin Sehun merasa bersalah. Baekhyun sangat tau bagaimana Sehun menyayangi Luhan dan juga dirinya. Baekhyun juga sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri seperti ia dan Luhan.

Sehun menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyeruak begitu besar dalam dirinya. Bagi Sehun kebahagiaan Luhan adalah segalanya, sedangkan bagi Luhan kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah tujuan hidup gadis itu. Maka dari itu, sesuatu yang buruk tak akan Sehun biarkan menimpa Baekhyun, Ia akan menjaga adiknya dengan seluruh hidupnya. Dia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun terluka, dia ingin Baekhyun bahagian. Karena dengan itu Luhan, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya juga akan bahagia.

"Oppa sangat menyayangi Hyunie, bisakah Hyunie percaya pada oppa? Oppa tak ingin Baekhyunie terluka, sayang" Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Sehun. Menguatkan dan meyakinkan dirinya jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Meyakinkan dirinya jika ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Chanyeol, namun tidak dengan hidup tanpa Luhan. Yaa, bukan saatnya untuk Baekhyun harus memilih, karena Luhan bukan pilihan. Luhan adalah tujuannya, maka tak ada satu hal pun yang pantas bersanding dengan malaikatnya untuk ia jadikan sebuah pilihan.

"maafkan oppa, sayang" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun menjalani pemeriksaan pertamanya. Benar, gadis cantik itu akan segera melakukan prosedur pencangkokan kornea. Jika sesuai rencan, Baekhyun akan melakukan oprasi itu minggu depan.

"Baekhyunie tak apa kan menunggu disini sebentar?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Luhan, membuarkan sang kakak berlalu. Luhan pergi ke toilet sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"merindukanku?" hingga satu suara yang sudah Baekhyun hafal menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuat gadis dengan mata hazel tersebut menggerakkan tangannya secara acak mencari keberadaan seseorang yang seminggu terakhir selalu menjadi alasan mengapa ia menangis dalam sebuah kerinduan.

Baekhyun meraba wajah Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata indahnya, sedangkan sang pria sudah memejamkan mata menikmati usapan lembut yang bersarang di wajahnya.

"hiks, Chanyeol" Baekhyun bersyukur ketika jemari-jemari lentiknya dapat kembali merasakan bagaimana lembut bibir prianya, bagaimana saat ia kembali dapat mengukur betapa mancungnya hidung Chanyeol, meraba mata terpejam yang selalu membawa kehangatan serta detakan cepat namun menyenangkan di balik rusuknya.

"aku disini, sayang" Chanyeol membawa satu telapak Baekhyun untuk mengecup berkali-kali setiap jengkal jemari lentik gadisnya. Berharap waktu berhenti dan mengizinkan keduanya untuk melepas rindu sedikit lebih lama.

Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana hangat telapak tangan itu menghapus air matanya. Ia benar-benar rindu, ia tak mengerti mengapa tadir mereka begitu rumit. Ia tak tau mengapa Sehun begitu menentang hubungannya dan Chanyeol. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang awalnya sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berbalik melarangnya untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menghubungimu karena aku tak lagi bisa meminta Luhan untuk mengubungimu untukku"

"aku tau sayang, tak apa ini bukan salahmu. Aku mengerti" Chanyeol masih setia memandangi paras cantik di depannya, gadisnya begitu cantik. Baekhyunnya begitu cantik.

"a-apa kau tau sesuatu? Kenapa, kenapa oppa dan Luhan memintaku untuk melupakanmu?" Ada yang mengeraskan rahang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol sudah cukup bersabar bagaimana selama dua minggu ini ia harus berperilaku seperti seorang penguntit dengan memandangi Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"usst, jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam. Aku berjanji semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Kita akan segera kembali bersama sayang" Ia menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai menghalangi paras cantik kekasihnya. "yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang hanya menjaga kesehatanmu, ikuti semua perintah dokter hum? Kekasihku akan segera sembuh" Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"aku harus pergi, Luhan sudah berjalan menuju kemari. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga kesehatanmu maka kau akan segera di oprasi hum? Aku akan segera menyelasaikan semuanya dan kita akan segera bersama tanpa orang-orang yang menghalagi kebahagiaan kita. Yaa? Sayang" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu" setelah mengatakannya, Chanyeol segera berlalu dari sana.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Yerina, Yerin bangun!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh pucat Yerin. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan bagaimana dingin yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya adalah berasal dari suhu tubuh gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya tersebut._

 _Jongin bersimpuh memandang Sehun yang masih kalut menguncang keras tubuh tak bernyawa Yerin._

" _aaggrh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku hah? Jangan menyentuh kekasihku! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya!" Chanyeol menghempas tubuh Sehun dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya._

" _Yerin, Yerin bangun! Aku membawakan makanan untukmu" Chanyeol dengan deraian air mata menepuk pipi bulat milik gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu._

" _lepaskan tanganmu keparat!" Kini giliran Sehun yang menghempas kasar tubuh Chanyeol. "Kau! Kau pembunuh Park Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak kencang, kembali mendekati tubuh seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dengan tangan gemetar._

 _Obsesif Kompulsif Disorder (OCD) adalah sebuah penyakit psikologi dimana penderitanya akan mengalami kecemasan, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran berlebih sehingga untuk menghilangkan kecemasan tersebut akan timbul obsesi berlebihan dari penderita._

 _Ada banyak macam tingkatan OCD pada masing-masing penderitanya, dan yang dialami Chanyeol adalah Obsesif Kompulsif yang cukup langka, Ia hanya akan merasa obsesi berlebihan pada satu orang atau satu benda yang begitu disukainya._

 _Penyakit itulah yang membuat nyawa seorang gadis cantik yang kini berada di rengkuhan Oh Sehun terenggut begitu saja._

 _Yerin meninggal setelah ia terkurung di dalam salah satu kamar kediaman keluarga Park. Ayah Chanyeol sedang berada diluar negeri sedangkan Chanyeol telah kehilangan ibunya 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika Chanyeol membawa Yerin ke rumahnya dengan keadaan marah setelah melihat gadis itu berpelukan dengan Sehun, sahabat Chanyeol sendiri yang jelas-jelas sudah lama menaruh rasa pada gadis tersebut._

 _Yerin terkurung disana selama tiga hari tanpa makan dan minum. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Park Chanyeol, yang ia tau, ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan Yerin dan menjadikan Yerin miliknya seorang._

 _Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan sikap posesifnya pada Yerin jauh sebelum mereka menjalani hubungan itu._

 _Sejak saat itu pula Chanyeol tak lagi pernah jatuh cinta, karena untuk orang-orang seperti Chanyeol, jauh cinta ataupun menyukai sesuatu adalah hal yang sulit, maka dari itu ketika ia bisa mencintai, ia akan begitu terobsesi pada orang tersebut._

 _ **Flash Back Off**_

.

.

Baekhyun tak ingin menaruh harap berlebih pada suatu hal. Bukan karena ia tak yakin akan hasil yang didapatkannya setelah keluar dari ruangan berbau [obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat itu. Bukan pula karena ia tak ingin sembuh. Ia hanya tak berani berharap untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena terakhir kali ia melakukannya, nyatanya harapannya kembali pupus kala takdir menegaskan padanya kembali jika ia tak diizinkan untuk bersama cintanya. Ia hanya berharap jikapun nanti ia melihat lagi, maka Ia tak akan pernah melihat kesedihan Luhan. Jika ia dapat melihat dunia lagi, Ia dapat melihat jika beban berat yang di pikul Luhan selama ini sedikit terangkat.

Ia kembali membayangkan bagaimana wajah tersenyum sosok gadis berpakaian seragam senior high school kala menyambutnya di depan gerbang sekolahnya dulu. Pikirannya melayang bertanya seiring dengan matanya yang semakin memberat bersama kantuk yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba 'apa Luhan masih secantik dulu? Apa wajah cantik kakaknya masih bersinar seperti dulu? Apa Luhan semakin cantik? Apa Baekhyun sekarang sudah bisa secantik Luhan?' hingga kesadarannya sepenuhnya terenggut pertanda jika beberapa orang dengan jubah kedokteran mereka sudah bisa melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan cemas di depan ruang oprasi Baekhyun kala suara langkah yang mendekati mereka membuat ketiganya melempar pandang pada orang tersebut.

Sehun sudah berdiri dengan rahang mengeras mengetahui siapa pemilik langkah angkuh itu. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih berusaha bersikap biasa meskipun ketakutan melingkupi benak mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan mendengar nada sarkasme yang dilemparkan Sehun padanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol berlalu melalui ketiganya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu paling ujung, berdekatan dengan pintu ruang oprasi tempat Baekhyun berjuang di dalam sana.

"aku bertanya padamu brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Chanyeol memandang tajam pada Sehun, enggan membuka suaranya hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu yang begitu Chanyeol benci yang kini mencengkram kerahnya.

"Sehun, jangan membuat keributan disini" Luhan mengelus pundak kekasihnya, meminta Sehun untuk lebih tenang dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Luhan menggeleng ketika Sehun hendak membuka suara. "mari, Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol masih melempar tatapan tajam pada Sehun kala melewati Luhan dan membawa langkahnya pergi dari sana sesuai permintaan Luhan.

"aku akan baik-baik saja, tunggu disini hum?" Luhan memberi usapan lembut pada pipi Sehun sebelum berlalu mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

"jika kau memintaku menjauhi Baekhyun, maka simpan saja ucapanmu. Karena aku hanya akan melakukannya di mimpimu" Luhan menghela nafas dalam ketika suara dingin menusuk milik Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengintimidasinya. Padahal Luhan belum menyuarakan apapun pada pria jangkung itu, namun nampaknya Chanyeol memang sudah tau maksud Luhan mengajaknnya berbicara.

Keduanya berada di taman rumah sakit saat ini. "kau tau? Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagiku" Tetapi bagaimanapun Luhan tak akan membiarkan adiknya berada dalam bahaya. Kehidupan yang dijalani Baekhyun sudah sulit, maka Luhan tak akan membiarkan gadis kecilnya itu mengalami kesulitan lain dalam kehidupannya lagi. "aku memang tak memiliki hak untuk melarangmu mencintai adikku, tetapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkan adikku berada dalam bahaya"

"apa kau berniat mengatakan jika aku mendatangkan bahaya untuk Baekhyun? Hh picik sekali otakmu Luhan-ssi" Chanyeol berucap dingin pada gadis yang kini sedang memandang takut-takut padanya.

"maafkan aku, aku tau kalian saling mencintai. Tetapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu menemui adikku lagi. Ku mohon, jauhi adikku Chanyeol-ssi" Luhan kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap tepat pada mata Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana mata tajam yang menatap menusuk padanya tersebut mengundang banyak tanya tentang sosok seperti apa yang ada di dalam diri pemiliknya.

"kau tau?! kau hanya membuang waktuku disini" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kau sakit Chanyeol-ssi! Kau tak bisa bersama adikku!" Tangannya mengepal kuat, namun ia memilih untuk berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin berteriak menyuarakan penolakannya atas kehadiran Chanyeol dalam hidup Baekhyun. "Jauhi Baekhyun!"

.

.

Nyatanya penolakan keras Luhan adalah apa yang menjadi penyebab seorang Park Chanyeol kini menggenggam tangan rapuh nan lembut milik kekasihnya. Suara elektrokardiogram masih menjadi melodi yang mengisi kesunyian ruangan bernuansa coklat muda yang sudah disulap menjadi ruangan dengan peralatan medis lengkap tersebut. Jemari lentik yang ada di genggamannya masih setia ia kecupi, berharap pemiliknya segera bangun dan menggerakkan tangan untuk menjelajah setiap inci wajahnya lagi.

Hal yang menjadi kesukaan Chanyeol saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun. "Baekhyunku sangat cantik" kalimat tersebut tak henti Chanyeol suarakan semenjak Ia membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya di ranjang _king size_ miliknya satu jam yang lalu.

Dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun pergi dari rumah sakit sebelum Baekhyun di pindahkan dari ruang oprasi menuju ruang rawat. Bermodalkan koneksi serta lembar won yang ia punya hal yang seharusnya sulit menjadi begitu mudah bagi pembisnis sukses tersebut.

Ia sudah menjanjikan pada Baekhyun jika ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Mereka akan bersama tanpa orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Dan ia menepatinya.

Ia telah membayar dokter spesialis mata dan juga seorang perawat khusus untuk merawat Baekhyun selama masa penyembuhannya.

"engh" suara lengguhan dari bibir Baekhyun kembali menyadarkan fokus Chanyeol.

"sayang" Ia kembali mengecupi telapak tangan lembut milik kekasihnya. "jangan buka matamu, itu masih di perban"

"Luhan~" satu tangan lain miliknya mengepal erat ketika mendengar bukan namanya yang pertama disebutkan oleh Baekhyun. "Luhan~" Hingga suara bergetar Baekhyun membuatnya merengkuh pelan tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"usst, ada aku disini. Aku disini sayang"

"Chanyeol?"

"hem? Iyaa sayang, ini aku"

"kau disini?" Baekhyun membawa satu tangannya yang lain untuk meraba wajah pria yang dicintainya.

"bersabarlah, satu minggu. Hanya satu minggu, setelah itu kau bisa melihatku" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya, mengundang Chanyeol untuk segera mengecup kening gadis cantik itu.

"aku haus" Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum mengatur ranjang hingga posisi Baekhyun sedikit menengadah dan memberikan air puntih pada kekasihnya. "dimana Luhan dan Sehun oppa Chanyeol?" Lagi-lagi tangannya terkepal mendengar Baekhyun yang selalu menanyakan orang lain terlebih jika orang tersebut adalah Sehun.

"mereka sedang ada urusan mendadak, Baekhyunie bersamaku dulu yaa?"

"kenapa Luhan tak menungguku siuman terlebih dahulu" kerucutan bibir itu membuat Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir tipis berwarna merah muda milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, jangan menciumku"

"mengapa?"

"bukankah aku tidur terlalu lama? Aku belum membersihkan diri"

"Baekhyunku sangat harum" Chanyeol kembali mengecupi bibir serta pipi Baekhyun, membuat gadis cantik tersebut terkikik geli akan ulah kekasihnya.

"kau merasa lebih baik?" Anggukan serta senyum manis Baekhyun menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan penuh perhatian tersebut.

"Chanyeol, apa aku benar-benar akan bisa melihat?"

"tentu saja sayang, kau akan sembuh"

Tok tok

Hingga suara pintu mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"permisi tuan Park, saya akan memeriksa nona Baekhyun" Chanyeol menbiarkan dokter wanita bernama Park Jihyo itu memeriksa kekasihnya.

.

.

"aku sungguh tak tau Luhan-ssi, sebelum menemui kalian disini aku sudah mengecek mansion Chanyeol juga apartemennya. Namun mereka tak ada disana"

Sehun memang menghubungi Jongin sesaat setelah mereka tau jika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"sehun, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hiks dimana Baekhyun" Luhan menangis keras dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Pihak rumah sakit berkali-kali mengatakan jika wali Baekhyun sendiri yang meminta pasien untuk dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang ada di luar negeri. Namun bagaimana mungkin hal tersebut bisa terjadi ketika Luhan sendirilah yang menjadi wali Baekhyun. Hingga informasi lain setelahnya membuat Luhan dan Sehun kembali tercengang ketika petugas administrasi rumah sakit mengatakan jika wali atas Baekhyun telah berganti atas nama Park Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa Luhan dan Sehun tak bisa menuntut pihak rumah sakit karena yang mengurus kepindahan Baekhyun adalah wali Baekhyun di rumah sakit tersebut.

Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya pada Luhan. "kita pasti akan menemukan Baekhyun" Ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan meskipun pikirannya juga kalut atas masalah ini.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika dia menyakiti Baekhyun?" Luhan semakin terisak.

"dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak akan menyakitinya Chanyeol-ssi"

Sehun menggeram rendah mendengar perkataan Jongin. "bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu ketika ia bahkan telah membunuh Yerin yang jelas-jelas dia bilang bajingan itu mencintainya!" Sehun nampak tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya, namun bagaimanapun kalimatnya sesaat yang lalu kembali menjadi alasan isak tangis Luhan semakin menjadi.

"dia tak pernah bermaksud membunuh Yerin Sehun!"

"dia melakukan dengan sadar! Apa kau bisa menjamin jika adikku akan baik-baik saja berada di tangan psikopat sepertinya?"

"sehun! Cukup, kau semakin membuat Luhan kalut" Kyungsoo menggebrak meja dan menghentikan perdebatan antara Sehun dan Jongin. Ia segera membawa Luhan berpindah pada pelukannya.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, sejak awal kau bisa melihat jika pria itu begitu mencintai Baekhyunie. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Luhan, karena bagaimanapun Kyungsoo juga yakin jika Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"aku akan membantu kalian mencari mereka, aku berjanji. Tetapi aku mohon bersabarlah, Chanyeol akan semakin meningkatkan persembunyiannya jika kalian gegabah. Percayalah padaku Luhan-ssi, Chanyeol tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun".

.

.

"Chanyeol, kenapa Luhan tidak mengunjungiku sama sekali?" Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari dekap hangat Chanyeol. Ia merindukan Luhan. Ini sudah berlalu selama lima hari sejak ia siuman, namun Luhan tak juga datang. Chanyeol berkata jika Luhan harus kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan Luhan yang ada disana bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo pula. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak di rawat di Rumah Sakit melainkan di Rumah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tak bisa selalu menjaga Baekhyun di Rumah Sakit.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan, mengapa ia harus dirawat di Rumah Chanyeol, sedangkan meskipun Chanyeol tak bisa menjaganya sepanjang waktu di Rumah Sakit, masih ada perawat yang akan menjaga Baekhyun kala Chanyeol tak ada.

Namun karena ia begitu mencintai prianya, ia kembali menampik segala keraguan yang kerap melanda dirinya.

"Mungkin urusan mereka belum selesai sayang, kau memilikiku disini. Hum?" Chanyeol yang memang tak pernah nyaman jika Baekhyun menanyakan Luhan atau yang lain sebisa mungkin selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tapi aku meridukan Luhan"

"aku tau, bersabarlah. Aah, Lusa perbanmu akan di buka, kau sudah siap?" Ia masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya. Dan itu berhasil.

"aku takut~"

"apa yang kau takutkan? Huh?"

"Chanyeol, bagaimana. Bagaimana jika ternyata oprasinya gagal-"

"usst, jangan memikirkan apapun. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku disini" Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada puncak kepala gadisnya.

 _Baekhyun, aku tak akan kehilangan lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau milikku, aku mencintaimu._

"aku mencintaimu, sayang"

"aku tau, aku lebih mencintaimu. Chanyeol"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayyyy**

 **Ada yang masih ingat FF ini wkwkwk.**

 **Setelah sekian lama hilang kendali dengan cerita satu ini, akhirnya aku bisa mengetiknya lagi.**

 **Semoga kalian masih mau baca dan suka yaa.**

 **Ini emang drama banget, dari awal emang udah drama sih wkwkwk.**

 **Tapi jujur dari semua FFku, FF ini yang paing aku suka setelah When Its You.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengingatkan lagi yaa sayang-sayangku, segala alur yang ada di cerita ini murni fiktif yang dilahirkan oleh pemikiran dan imajinasi absurd penulis. Jika ada hal yang sekiranya bertentangan dengan keadaan yang ada di realita kehidupan maka mohon sedikit di maklumi karena lagi, ini hanya karangan penulis sayang :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah, selamat membaca. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan Review. Jujur aku sedih kalau Review itu sedikit dan jauh dari jumlah pembaca. Itu yang bikin para penulis males ngetik sebenernya wkwkwk.**

 **Jadi intinya, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian kawan-kawan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baaayy**

 **Review jusseyooong**


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"Baekhyun-ssi, ikuti arahan saya. Buka pelan-pelan mata anda-. Iya benar, pelan-palan saja" Baekhyun masih mengikuti apa yang dikatakan dokter Jihyo, dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan kelopak matanya, membuka sedikit demi sedikit kedua mata miliknya.

Redup cahaya putih perlahan mulai memasuki penglihatnnya, hingga bayangan buram adalah apa yang menjadi pemandangan setelah kedua matanya sepenuhnya terbuka. Sunyi, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya diam memandang Baekhyun, berharap sebuah respon baik segera diberikan oleh gadis bermata hazel tersebut.

Termasuk Chanyeol, laki-laki dengan wajah tampan itu berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, menggenggam erat satu telapak sang kekasih, menatap harap pada dua mata indah yang telah kembali terbuka.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengedipkan kedua matanya, hingga perlahan bayangan buram yang sedari tadi membawa ketakutan untuknya telah berganti menjadi satu wajah asing di depannya. Asing, namun mengapa kerinduan begitu membuncah dari dalam dadanya? Asing, namun mengapa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang saat menatapnya? Asing, namun mengapa darahnya berdesir hebat di dalam sana?

Satu tetes cairan bening telah lolos dari manik indah itu, membawa raut kecemasan begitu ketara dari satu sosok lain.

"Sayang, ada apa? Kau bisa melihatku?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, sesekali ia membawa pandangnya pada Jihyo, namun dokter wanita itu hanya melempar tatapan bingung yang serupa.

"hiks, Cha-Chanyeol" Bukan memberikan jawaban atas kecemasan sang kekasih, Baekhyun berbalik semakin terisak kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk menghambur dalam dekap hangat yang telah menjadi favoritnya itu.

"sayang, kumohon katakan sesuatu" Chanyeol berubah panik mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin bergetar dalam dekapannya.

"hiks, Chanyeol"

"uussh tak apa, tak apa. Kau memilikiku, hum? Ku mohon jangan menangis. Tak apa, aku tetap di sini bersamamu" Ada sesak luar biasa yang menghimpit rongga dadanya saat ia mengatakan itu. Bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah ia gagal membawa kembali Cahaya untuk kekasihnya?.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya pada Jihyo dan perawat Daehyun yang berada tepat di belakang punggung Chanyeol, masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol ia mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara pada keduanya. Membawa kelegaan luar biasa untuk dokter dan perawat wanita tersebut. Keduanya kemudian pamit undur diri dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun, bermaksud memberikan waktu berdua bagi sepasang kekasih yang telah membagi dekap hangat itu.

Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang melepas pelukan itu terlebih dahulu, membuat pria yang masih belum menyadari situasi yang sebenarnya itu menatapnya dengan mata memerah berkaca-kaca. "maafkan aku, maaf telah gagal membawa duniamu kembali sayang, maafkan aku karena telah memaksamu untuk mmpphh~"

Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. B-Baekhyun menciumnya? Baekhyun menciumnya terlebih dahulu?.

"Baek- ummph" Ia ingin menyuarakan segala hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya, namun lagi lagi bibirnya kembali di lumat oleh gadis cantik yang memejamkan mata di depannya tersebut.

Chanyeol masih memandang wajah Baekhyun, sebelum kemudian ikut memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya dengan amat terburu.

"hummph, hh hk" Untuk kemudian isak berat yang teredam oleh ciuman tersebut membawa bulir-bulir air mata bebas mengalir dikedua belah pipi pria tampan bermarga Park tersebut. Chanyeol merasakan kelegaan sekaligus kebahagiaan luar biasa hingga ia tak lagi mampu menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya sejak Baekhyun mulai membuka perlahan matanya tadi.

"K-kau, kau bisa melihat?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tetesan air mata miliknya.

"k-kau bisa melihatku?" Masih anggukan berulang yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"k-kau, kau benar-benar melihatku?"

"eem, aku melihatmu, aku melihatmu. Chanyeol"

Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh kecil milik sang kekasih dalam dekapannya, kecupan kecil berkali-kali ia berikan pada puncak kepala sang kekasih, dalam hati merapalkan berbagia kalimat syukur atas apa yang didapatkannya hari in. "terimakasih Tuhan, terimkasih" Baaekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat itu.

.

.

"bukankah pesan dokter kau masih harus banyak beristirahat? Hum?" dekap hangat yang baru saja ia dapat dari seseorang yang berada di belakang tubuhnya adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum teduh. Masih memperhatikan satu benda langit yang mulai berubah kemerahan di ufuk barat sana.

Ia menikmati bagaimana tangan Chanyeol melingkar posesif pada pinggang rampingnya. Ia menikmati bagaimana kecupan demi kecupan yang tak pernah ragu mendarat pada pundaknya. Ia menikmati bagaimana kehangatan dari tubuh seseorang yang dicintainya selalu bersamanya.

"aku baik, sayang" Baekhyun membawa wajahnya untuk sedikit menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah mendekapnya dari belakang. Dimana sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi ia terima setelahnya.

"aku tau, tetapi kau tetap tidak boleh mengabaikan saran dokter-"

"Chanyeol"

"—yaa?"

"kapan aku bisa bertemu Luhan?" Baekhyun membalikkan badan untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"kau tak bahagia bersamaku?, apa kau—"

"tidak, bukan itu. Aku, aku hanya sangat merindukan Luhan Chan. Ini, ini bahkan sudah hampir dua minggu aku bersamamu dan Luhan belum mengunjungiku sama sekali, Luhan tidak biasanya seperti ini. Aku—" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, membawa kedua bola matanya ke berbagai arah, mencoba menyelami keresahannya. "—aku hanya sangat merindukannya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya" hingga saat ia kembali mendongakkan kepala guna menatap manik sang kekasih, matanya sudah di genangi dengan air mata.

"usst, kumohon. Jangan memikirkan apapun terlebih dahulu hum? Hanya pikirkan kesehatanmu untuk saat ini, sayang" Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"T-tapi~"

"setelah kau sembuh. Setelah kau sembuh sepenuhnya, kau akan segera bertemu Luhan. Aku berjanji padamu, hum?" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekap hangatnya, membuat perasaan lega segera menyusup pada dada laki-laki tampat tersebut, meski itu hanya akan bertahan sementara nanti.

Chanyeol melempar senyum tulus miliknya pada gadis di depannya itu. Untuk kemudian bibirnya tak henti memberikan kecupan demi kecupan pada punggung tangan sang kekasih.

.

.

"kau harus makan, sayang" Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap nanar pada tunangannya yang kembali menolak untuk sesuap bubur yang sudah ia siapkan. Luhan bahkan belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Gadis itu menolak setiap Sehun maupun Kyungsoo memintanya untuk makan meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Lu~ kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku sedang mengusahakan untuk segera menemukan Baekhyun" Mendengar nama sang adik kembali di sebut, Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap kosong ke depan kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menangis melihat keadaan tunangannya. Ia belum pernah melihat Luhan sekacau ini. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan untuk melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini.

Tok tok.

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu dan seketika tatapannya kembali menajam setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Luhan. Itu Kyungsoo, dengan Jongin yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"dia masih belum mau makan?" Sehun hanya menggeleng sembari menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Lu~ kau harus makan, semalam kau bahkan sudah demam Luhan. Jika kondisimu bertambah buruk bagaimana caranya kau mencari Baekhyun? Hum?" Luhan mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, namun meskipun begitu sedikitpun respon tak juga di dapat oleh Kyungsoo.

"mereka ada di Paju, Chanyeol memiliki rumah disana"

Serempak Luhan dan Sehun segera menoleh pada Jongin yang berdiri kaku di belakang Kyungsoo.

"hey, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu kita baru kesana" Sehun segera mencegah Luhan yang sudah akan bangkit. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan perut kosong seperti saat ini.

"aku suapi" Kyungsoo mengambil alih semangkuk bubur yang di pegang Sehun dan segera menyuapi Luhan. Sedangkan gadis dengan mata rusa itu hanya menerima suapan demi suapan yang di berikan sahabatnya. Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya harus segera menghabiskan makanan itu dan setelahnya Sehun segera mengantarkannya pada adiknya.

"aku ingin bicara padamu!" Sehun bergumam lirih penuh penekanan pada Jongin sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Nyatanya, hanya diam yang menyelimuti dua sahabat lama yang sudah terpisah jauh selama beberapa tahun tersebut. Jongin tau, bahwa Sehun pasti sangat marah pada Chanyeol, bahkan padanya pula. Namun bagaimanapun Jongin tetaplah satu dari tiga pria yang rindu akan persahabatan mereka dulu. Jika Chanyeol dan Sehun kesulitan dengan kebencian yang bersarang di hati masing-masing, maka Jongin lebih menderita ketika ia harus berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah keduanya. Dialah orang yang paling merasa kehilangan di antara mereka bertiga.

Bagaimana saat ia harus menentukan pilihan pada salah satu dari dua sahabatnya, sedangkan disaat yang sama pula ia akan kehilangan siapa yang tidak ia pilih. Bukankah Chanyeol dan Sehun begitu egois?. Bahkan ketika Jongin menyebut nama salah satunya di depan salah satu yang lain maka teriakan dan makian yang akan ia dengar. Dan pada saat seperti inilah hatinya dihimpit perasaan sakit luar biasa melihat Sehun yang bahkan tak sudi menatap padanya.

Bagaimana bisa ketika mereka tumbuh bersama namun pada akhirnya menjadi orang yang seakan tak saling kenal?

"Setelah Yerin, dia tidak pernah menaruh perasaan pada siapapun" Keduanya sama-sama memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan. Bahkan saling melirikpun tak mereka lakukan. "Dia benar-benar memilih untuk menutup diri setelah kejadian itu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri berulang kali. Bahkan saat mimpi yang sama kembali datang menghantuinya, ia akan menyebut namamu berulang kali. Dia merindukanmu Hun-ah" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menoleh pada Sehun, terdiam menunggu balasan dari Sehun dalam hening.

"Maka dari itu aku sangat marah saat mengetahui dia mencintai adikku. Jongin, jika kau berfikir aku baik-baik saja setelah hari itu maka kau salah besar. Jika kau pikir aku baik-baik saja setelah kehilangan dua sahabatku, aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, sampai saat aku bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedikit demi sedikit mampu mengalihkan fokusku dari kalian" Sehun masih membawa pandangnya ke depan, sama sekali tak berminat melihat wajah Jongin.

"Aku takut jika harus lebih membencinya setelah ini. Kebencianku yang seperti ini padanya bahkan sudah menyiksaku, lalu bagaimana jika aku harus membencinya lebih dalam lagi? Bagaimana aku nanti?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, berusaha menghalau air mata yang sudah menggenang disana.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, kau tau? waktu itu aku tak lagi dapat membayangkan apakah aku bisa hidup hingga sekarang jika Luhan benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku hancur melihat kekasihku seakan tak memiliki tujuan hidup, hingga saat Baekhyun sadar dari komanya setelah itu aku dapat bernafas lega karena aku dapat melihat kembali semangat hidup Luhan. Sejak saat itu pula aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, jika aku akan melindungi Baekhyun dengan sepenuh jiwaku karena dengan begitu aku dapat melindungi Luhan pula. Dia tidak seberuntung kita Jongin. Baekhyun tak seberuntung aku, kau, Chanyeol, bahkan Luhan yang lahir dari keluarga berada"

Di belakang sana, tana mereka sadari Kyungsoo telah bersandar pada dinding pembatas antara balkon dengan ruang bersantai di Mansion Sehun itu dengan deraian air mata.

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak Baekhyun kecil, dan ia hanya hidup bersama ibunya dalam keadaan serba pas-pasan. Baekhyun pernah bilang jika sebelumnya ibunya sering mumukulinya di rumah. Hingga saat ia bertemu Luhan di pernikahan orang tua mereka. Bahkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kembali di renggut begitu saja akibat ulah ibunya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya bersama Chanyeol ketika gadis itu bahkan tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan dalam waktu yang lama?"

"aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Chanyeol, sekarang" Jika memang sahabatnya dapat membahayakan Baekhyun, maka tak apa jika ia harus melawan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih memilikinya, dokter Junmyeon dan juga ayahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun? Hanya Luhan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

.

.

"Bee? Sayang? Kau dimana?" Chanyeol memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang kali. Ia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya dan Baekhyun tak ada disana. Kemudian ia mengecek kamar mandi, kekasihnya tak disana pula. Ia masih berusaha untuk tidak panik, mungkin Baekhyun ada di taman belakang rumahnya atau ada di dapur.

"sayang, kau dimana?" Chanyeol masih setia memanggil Baekhyun dengan nada penuh kelembutan. Namun lagi-dan lagi setiap ia mencari tak ada juga Baekhyun disana. Dapur, ruang tengah, halaman belakang, teras depan, Baekhyun tak ada dimana-mana.

Perasaan kalut mulai mendominasi. Pria tampan dengan rahang tegas itu bergegas kembali naik ke lantai atas untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya, Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke kamar, menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil, namun saat ia kembali ingin berlari Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu muncul entah dari mana. Kekasihnya hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar, dan Chanyeol tak ingin membuang waktu untuk segera memeluk tubuh ringkih kekasihnya.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau dari mana saja hum?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tak memberikan jawaban yang jelas pada Chanyeol.

"kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Keterdiaman Baekhyun adalah apa yang membuat kernyitan samar tercetak di kening Chanyeol. Ia masih berfikir dari mana kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol"

"hem?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menyesap aroma candu yang selalu membuatnya semakin takut akan kehilangan si mungil.

"aku ingin bertemu Luhan"

"Kau pasti bosan di rumah terus, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar? bagaimana jika kita pergi ke—"

"Chanyeol!"

"—taman, ya?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, masih sama. Iris Hazel yang menjadi favoritnya. Namun Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang lain dari sorot mata yang kini tengah menatapnya tersebut.

"kenapa?" Baekhyun benar memendam kekecewaan yang begitu mandalam pada sosok yang amat di cintainya itu. Kenapa? Yaa, ia termenung di baling dinding ruang kerja Chanyeol sejak setengah jam yang lalu hanya oleh satu pertanyaan. Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini? Kenapa Chanyeol memisahkannya dengan Luhan?.

.

.

" _Chanyeol? Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun memberengut kecil karena tak ada satupun sahutan dari Chanyeol setelah berulang kali ia memanggil nama sang kekasih. Ia sedikit kesal karena saat ia bangun dari tidur siangnya, Chanyeol sudah tak ada di sampingnya._

 _Hingga saat Baekhyun ingin menuruni tangga, telinganya telah terlebih dahulu menangkap sayup suara bariton favoritnya dari arah ruangan yang berada di pojok lantai dua. Seingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengatakan jika ruangan itu adalah ruang kerjanya._

 _Dengan perlahan ia membawa langkah kakinya untuk menghampiri sang kekasih._

" _jika kau menggangguku hanya untuk mencampuri urusanku dengan Baekhyun maka lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu itu sebelum aku mencekikmu Kim" mendengar namanya di sebut, maka Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk lebih mendekat lagi. Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeol sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Baekhyun bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Sedikit bingung mendengar suara Chanyeol yang nampak menahan emosi di dalam sana._

" _Kim Jongin! Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong padaku! Walaupun kau menceramahiku sampai mulutmu berbusa aku tak akan menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Luhan apalagi Sehun!"_

 _Deg~_

 _Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya bertalu begitu cepat. Apa dia melewatkan sesuatu?_

" _dan aku tak peduli pada wanita itu karena yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Baekhyun. Tidak, aku tak ingin kehilangan kekasihku" suara Chanyeol masih terdengar dari dalam sana. Mengatakan berbagai kalimat yang sungguh tak di mengerti oleh gadis yang kini tengah mematung dengan barbagai pemikirannya._

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Mengapa Chanyeol berusaha memisahkannya dengan Luhan?_

.

.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menatap panik pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Kemana sebenarnya Baekhyun pergi, mengapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini Chanyeol? Ke, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Chanyeol menampik segala pemikirannya tentang apa yang di katakan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Yaa, dia harus tetap tenang.

"kau tau? Luhan adalah segalanya bagiku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau membohongiku dan memisahkanku dengan kakakku?" Namun tidak setelah Baekhyun kembali bersuara. Apa yang ia takutkan benar adanya, Baekhyun tau jika ia menyembunyikan gadis itu disini, entah dari mana, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tau. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana sorot kekecewaan bersarang di manik indah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol membawa gadisnya kedalam dekap hangatnya. Kata maaf berulang kali ia rapalkan pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?"

"a-aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Baek" Ia memandang penuh permohonan pada Baekhyun, berharap sang kekasih dapat mengerti jika posisi Chanyeol juga cukup sulit. Chanyeol tersiksa dengan kesepian yang membelenggunya selama ini, tapi mengapa? Mengapa setelah ia menemukan sesorang yang berhasil membawa tujuan baru dalam hidupnya, dunia kembali menentangnya?.

"tapi tidak dengan seperti ini Chan. Luhan, Luhan pasti sangat mencemaskanku. Aku harus segera menemuinya"

"tidak!, tidak Baekhyun, Ku mohon. Mereka akan memisahkanku darimu" Chanyeol kembali memeluk paksa Baekhyun saat kekasihnya hendak berlalu.

"Luhan tak akan melakukannya, aku tetap kekasihmu" Dan Baekhyun kembali melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun saat ini benar-benar mencemaskan Luhan. Kakaknya itu pasti tengah kalut akibat kehilangan dirinya hampir dua minggu ini.

"Dia akan melakukannya, aku tak ingin kehilangamu Baek, aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol kembali mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon Chanyeol~, aku harus segera menemui Luhan, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Luhan. Jangan seperti ini, kita masih bisa bertemu, aku tak akan pergi jauh. Aku hanya ingin pulang"

"tidak! Kau tak boleh kemana-mana! Rumahmu disini!" Baekhyun berjengkit kaget, Chanyeol membentaknya? Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa di bentak. Gadis itu, ia memang handal dalam hal menahan emosi, namun jika sebuah bentakan yang ia dapatkan, maka ia akan menjadi sosok yang lebih keras dari lawannya.

"Tidak Chanyeol aku harus tetap pergi" Baekhyun melepas paksa genggaman Chanyeol, dan mulai melewati tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun!" Ia tak mengindahkan teriakan Chanyeol dan dengan sedikit berlari ia mulai menuruni tangga rumah Chanyeol.

Sreet~

Hingga tepat saat ia mencapai ruang tengah rumah itu, Chanyeol kembali mencekal tangannya. "Chan umpt" Baekhyun meronta kala ciuman kasar Chanyeol talah berhasil membungkam bibirnya.

Rasa panas pada matanya semakin menjadi kala pukulan-pukulan yang ia berikan pada dada bidang kekasihnya tak juga ampuh untuk menghentikan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol.

"Cha- umpht" Kasar, Yaa. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan begitu kasar hingga rasanya Baekhyun tak mengenali lagi sosok yang kini tengah melumat habis bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat paksa Baekhyun untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh pria tampan itu, hingga seorang sepertinya yang biasanya akan memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya kaca tipis tiap menyentuh kekasihnya itu kini berbalik menjadi sosok kejam yang bahkan tak mengindahkan segala racauan Baekhyun yang memohon untuk dilepaska.

Ia menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan menduduki paha gadis itu untuk segera melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya dengan kasar. Chanyeol kembali melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun tepat setelah pakaian atasnya berhasil ia tanggalkan. Baekhyun semakin meronta dengan air mata yang lebih deras saat di sela-sela lumatanya, Chanyeol tengah merobek paksa dress yang dikenakannya. Berkali-kali ia merapalkan segala kalimat permohonan supaya Tuhan melindunginya.

Namun seolah buta, Chanyeol tak menghiraukan suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak henti-henti memukuli dada Chanyeol, namun tenaganya semakin lama semakin melemah, terkuras habis karena melakukan perlawanan bertubi-tubi pada Chanyeol sejak tadi. Hingga kini tubuh polosnya telah terpampang jelas tanpa sehelai kainpun menutupi.

Baekhyun hanya memandang buram pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah melepas celananya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, siapa yang berada di hadapannya kini? Kemana perginya kekasihnya yang begitu lembut dan begitu menyayanginya.

Ia menggeleng berkali-kali masih dengan perlawanan yang begitu lemah saat Chanyeol mencengkram bahunya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun menjerit kala Chanyeol menghentak begitu keras di bawah sana dengan satu kali dorongan kasar, membuat gadis dengan mata hazel itu tersentak hingga kepalanya mendongak merasakan sakit luar biasa d bagian selatan tubunya. Baekhyun merasakan kesakitan luar biasa, seakan tubuhnya telah di belah secara paksa.

Sementara si tampan seolah telah tertutup mata batinnya oleh emosi dan kabut gairah yang begitu besar. Chanyeol bahkan tak memberikan waktu pada Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri, ia bergerak dengan begitu kasar mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri, tanpa mengindahkan sang kekasih yang bahkan sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri di bawah sana.

Tetes demi tetes air mata telah luruh membasahi wajah cantik gadis itu, ia hancur.

Hingga sebuah erangan rendah dari pihak atas terdengar seiring dengan cairan putih yang keluar dan membasahi dada Baekhyun tepat setelah Chanyeol menarik keluar kejantanannya.

Jika bahkan laki-laki itu masih cukup sadar untuk tidak mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, maka mengapa ia seolah buta akan keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan.

Bagaimana ia masih bisa menikmati sisa-sisa pencapainnya saat tubuh ringkih di bawahnya bahkan sudah lemas tak menunjukkan sebuah keadaran.

Chanyeol ingin mencium kening sang kekasih saat matanya menangkap wajah pucat Baekhyun. Seketika saat itu pula kesadaran menghantam telak dirinya. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali pada posisinya, Chanyeol terhenyak. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada kekasihnya? Apa yang ia lakukan pada gadisnya?.

Tangannya bergetar hebat dan dengan ketakutan yang begitu besar ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Tombak runcing seakan menghantam ulu hatinya, mengantarkan rasa sakit dan menusuk yang luar biasa hingga tetes liquid telah lulus dari sudut matanya.

"B-Baek? Sa-sayang" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Baekhyun, namun kekasihnya tak juga bagun.

" _Yerin-ah, sa-sayang. Bangun, aku membawakan makanan untukmu"_

Ia menggeleng kasar saat bayangan menyakitkan beberapa tahun silam kembali terlintas begitu saja. Tidak, dia tak akan kehilangan lagi.

"sa-sayang, maafkan aku hiks" Chanyeol terisak sembari mengecek nadi Baekhyun, ada secuil kelegaan saat denyut samar itu masih ia rasakan. Kekasihnya pinsan, yaa Baekhyun hanya pinsan. Chanyeol mengecup bertubi-tubi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Ia kemudian bangkit, dan lagi-lagi hatinya terasa teriris melihat darah segar pada seprai ranjagnya. Mengutuk kembali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun, membawanya ke kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya.

Ia memakaikan kembali baju Baekhyun yang ia ambil dari lemari. Kemudian ia selimuti tubuh ringkih itu sebelum dirinya beranjak meninggalkan kamar bernuansa coklat tersebut.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu, dan Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana pandangannya buram lalu menggelam tepat saat Chanyeol selesai dengan kegiatannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Hancur, adalah kata yang sangat tepat untuk mendiskripsikan dirinya saat ini.

Ia merasa telah kehilangan jiwanya, binar yang biasanya nampak pada hazel miliknya telah sepenuhnya meredup bergantikan tatapan kesedihan yang begitu menyayat hati.

Ia meringis merasakan sakit dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat ia bergerak menuruni ranjang. Yaa, Baekhyun harus pergi dari sini.

Gadis itu berjalan tertatih akibat rasa nyeri yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Hingga tepat saat ia ingin meraih knop pintu, telinganya telah berhasil menangkap satu suara yang amat ia rindukan telah meneriakkan namanya. Meski samar, namun baekhyun sangat yakin jika itu adalah suara Luhan.

.

.

"Baekhyun, sayang kau disini? Baekhyun ini aku, Luhan" Luhan membabi buta masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol setelah seorang maid membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan tata krama yang begitu ia junjung, yang ia inginkan hanya segera menemukan adiknya.

Bahkan beberapa maid yang menghalanginya pun tak ragu untuk ia dorong. Sehun di belakangnya sudah mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan gadis itu, namun seolah tuli Luhan tak menghiraukan suara Sehun, Kyungsoo maupun Jongin. Gadis itu berlari cepat menaiki tangga, menghempas setiap tangan yang berusaha mencegahnya. Hingga saat dia telah mencapai 5 tangga terakhir, dua pintu yang berbeda telah terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun sekaligus Chanyeol dari masing-masing pintunya.

Baekhyun mematung dengan degup jantung yang begitu kencang. Wajah itu, Tuhan~ dia benar-benar kembali dapat melihat wajah itu.

Ia segera menghambur memeluk sang adik, melepaskan tangisnya dalam dekap hangat itu. Keduanya, sama terisak oleh siksa kerinduan yang begitu menghimpit rongga dada.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Hingga suara teriakan Sehun kembali menyadarkan kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Disana, Sehun tengah menghalangi Chanyeol yang seperti akan menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu sialan!"

"bedebah!" Buagh, satu pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat begitu pucat, otulah yang membuat Sehun semakin kalap.

"kita pulang ya?" Anggukan Baekhyun akhirnya membawa keduanya berjalan pelan, hingga saat Baekhyun terlihat menahan sakit, Sehun kembali di kuasai emosinya. Entah apa yang telah di lakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, yang jelas Baekhyun terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, bajingan!" Satu pukulan telak kembali mendarat di sudut bibir Chanyeol, bercak darah sudah terpampang jelas disana.

Namun entah lengah atau bagaimana hingga Chanyeol berhasil merangsak pertahanan Sehun untuk kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah berada di ujung tangga.

"Baek, kau tak boleh pergi!" Chanyeol menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun namun Luhan kembali menghempaskan tangannya.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Sehun bahkan tak menyadari kapan tepatnya tubuh itu terhempas dan terjatuh begitu saja. Di bawah sana, Kyungsoo telah menjerit hebat menatap tubuh Luhan yang berguling begitu keras dari atas tangga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia seolah tak lagi mampu merasakan kakinya masih menapak pada permukaan lantai.

"Luhaan!" Ia menghempas kasar tangan Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuruni tangga menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu memapah tubuh Luhan dalam pangkuannya.

Sedangkan Sehun sudah kalut dalam tangisnya, ia mendekap tubuh Luhan yang sudah berlumuran darah. "AMBULAN! TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN UNTUKKU! TOLONG SELAMATKAN LUHANKU!" Sehun berteriak kalut, ia terus mengucap kata tidak di sela-sela kekalutannya. Bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Tepat saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di samping tubuh Luhan, Baekhyun seolah merasakan nyawanya melayang. Ia tak lagi mampu menahan berat badannya.

"lepaskan tanganmu dari adikku Brengseek!" Kyungsoo mengehempas kasar tangan Chanyeol yang ingin menopang tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tak lagi memiliki jiwanya, ia hanya diam melemas saat Kyungsoo menuntunnya meniki mobil Jongin.

.

.

Sehun terpuruk. Berbagai pikiran buruk bahkan tak lagi mampu ia tepis dari benaknya. Ia takut, sangat takut.

Ia takut di tinggalkan lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa setiap gadis yang di cintainya harus berakhir tragis di tangan yang sama.

Ia tak lagi menghiraukan tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah Luhan. Ia tertunduk dalam isak tangis di depan ruang operasi dengan ketakutan luar biasa dalam dirinya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Baekhyun masih lemas tak mampu berucap apapun. Bahkan isak tangis tak lolos dari bibirnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong ke depan dalam dekapan Kyungsoo dengan deraian air mata dalam diam.

Baekhyun benar-benar hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Hanya Luhan yang dimilikinya. Bagaimana jika Luhan pergi meninggalkannya? Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Tuhan!, apa gadis cantik itu tak pantas mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan? Mengapa? Mengapa takdir selalu mempermainkannya?

Baekhyun sempat berfikir, jika di kehidupan sebelumnya, pasti dia adalah seseorang yang begitu jahat, hingga Tuhan menghukumnya di kehidupan saat ini.

Kemudian satu pertanyaan kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

 _Lalu apa gunanya sebuah cahaya? Ketika dunia tempatnya berpijak telah sepenuhnya hancur..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan! Jangan caci maki author..**

 **Author tidak kejam, sungguh huehehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makin ngedrama yaa?**

 **Iyaa emang. Aku tau ini sangat drama, jadi jika kalian takut eneg dan muntah kalian bebas untuk melarikan diri dari cerita ini, aku tak akan memaksa.**

 **Karena setelah Cap ini, cerita ini bakalan lebih sinetron lagi ke belakang, percayalah, ini masih permulaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan untuk yang menunggu FF lain, aku akan up setelah FF ini nanti. Kalo sesuai antrian harusnya emang Ambiguous dulu terus Arion baru EOTH, tapi berhubung ini story sudah lama tak ku jamah jadi aku berusaha buat ngebayar ketinggalan FF ini, mangkannya aku kembali up ini story hari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee, segitu dulu deh. Plisss tinggalkan Review kalian kalo memang mau aku fast up wkwkwk. Bukannya apa-apa guys, tapi aku suka kecewa sendiri kalo jumlah Reviewnya jauh banget dari jumlah pembaca. Ujung-ujungnya malah aku gak ada motivasi lebih buat segera ngetik lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang selama ini masih setia Review, Follow, dan Fav aku mau ngucapin makasiiih banget. Kalo gak karena kalian mungkin aku gak bakalan ngelanjut tulisan-tulisanku. Makasih undah mau menghargai tulisan abal-abal milikku. Aku sayang kaliaaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You yaaa :***


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

" _kami sudah berusaha semaksimal yang kami bisa, tetapi maaf tuan Oh saya harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini pada anda. Nona Luhan dalam keadaan koma dan kami tak bisa memastikan sampai kapan ia berada di keadaan itu. Benturan di kepalanya cukup keras hingga berdampak pada saraf dan otaknya"._

Baekhyun kembali menatap kosong dengan liquid bening masih mengalir daari sudut matanya. Ia ingin bangit dari tidurnya, namun tubuhnya seakan tak memiliki tenaga. Di tambah kalimat panjang dari seorang dokter yang menangani Luhan masih sangat ia ingat dengan jelas.

Ia pikir itu mimpi, Baekhyun bahkan berharap jika ia segera bangun dan tak lagi berada dalam mimpi buruk itu. Namun melihat sekelilingnya, dimana ia tengah berbaring di sebuah brankar rumah sakit, ia sadar jika semuanya adalah nyata. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ketika tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya memudar setelah mendengar kalimat dokter yang menjelaskan keadaan Luhan tadi.

Baekhyun hancur, bagaimana ketika Tuhan memberikan dunia baru untuknya namun dunianya yang lain bahkan di renggut begitu saja. Baekhyun tak ingin mengeluh, namun ia merasakan kebimbangan besar akan hidupnya. Bagaimana ia menjalani hidupnya tanpa Luhan?. Lalu untuk apa ia bisa melihat jika wajah yang sangat ingin ia lihat kini tak lagi menampakkan senyum ceria seperti biasanya?.

Ia ingin melihat bukan untuk melihat mata Luhan terpejam. Ia mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya bukan untuk menyaksikan wajah pucat Luhan. Ia ingin matanya kembali bukan untuk melihat tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat penyokong kehidupan menempel di seluruh tubuh sang kakak. Ia sembuh bukan untuk melihat Luhan seperti saat ini.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Baekhyun, pria tampan dengan kulit seputih salju yang kini tengah meringkuk di lantai rumah sakit juga sama menyedihkan. Noda darah masih menempel di baju dan juga tangannya, Sehun sama sekali tak beranjak dari depan ruang oprasi.

Pria tampan itu telah terpuruk, pandangannya kosong dengan bekas air mata masih sangat ketara pada wajahnya. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah di pindahkan ke ruang ICU, Sehun sama sekali tak bangkit dan masih meringkuk di sudut samping pintu ruang operasi. Pandangan iba beberapa orang yang melewatinya tak lagi ia hiraukan. Sehun benar-benar hancur.

"h-hay" Kyungsoo berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sehun. Gadis dengan mata bulat yang sedari tadi berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri itu bahkan tak lagi mampu menahan tetes air matanya melihat keadaan Sehun. Kyungsoo meraih satu telapak tangan Sehun untuk kemudian menghapus noda darah yang memenuhi telapak tangan sahabatnya tersebut. Dengan derai air mata yang semakin deras, gadis itu mengelap telapak tangan Sehun menggunakan tissu basah yang memang ia bawa setelah membelinya di kantin rumah sakit.

Tujuh tahun itu tidak sebentar. Kyungsoo tau seberapa dalam cinta Sehun pada Luhan maupun sebaliknya. Ia sangat mengerti jika Sehun telah hancur sehancur-hancurnya saat ini. Selesai dengan satu telapak tangan, Kyungsoo meraih satu telapak Sehun yang lain. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan menggosokkan tissu basah yang ia pegang pada telapak tangan Sehun.

"Hiks~" Gadis cantik dengan mata bulan purnama itu menggosok tangan Sehun dengan sedikit kencang akibat noda darah yang sudah mengering cukup sulit ia bersihkan. Dengan tubuh bergetar gadis itu terus melakukannya berulang kali. Kyungsoo tengah menahan tangis sejak tadi, dan kini setelah mendengar kondisi Luhan dari dokter yang menangani sahabatnya itu, melihat Baekhyun yang nampak sangat hancur dan putus asa, kemudian menyaksikan keadaan Sehun yang tak kalah terpuruk ia tak lagi bisa untuk berpura-pura kuat. Tangisnya pecah dan dengan tubuh bergetar ia berjongkok di depan Sehun yang meringkukkan badannya di lantai rumah sakit.

"Jika kau seperti ini juga lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, Hun?" Kyungsoo mengalihakan pandangannya dari telapak tangan Sehun yang sudah bersih pada wajah sembab laki-laki bermaga Oh tersebut. Tepat bersamaan dengan Sehun yang juga telah mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya pada Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun hancur Hun~ hiks"

"aku juga hancur Kyung" bahkan suara Sehun sudah sangat serak, mungkin karena kebanyakan menangis sedari tadi.

"aku tau, aku tau Sehun. Aku tau perasaanmu bagaimana, tapi- tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun Hun?" Kyungsoo tau jika Sehun juga hancur, tetapi Kyungsoo juga tau tak ada yang lebih hancur dari pada Baekhyun. Jika bukan Sehun yang menguatkan Baekhyun siapa lagi? Itu pula yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo untuk mencoba kuat sejak tadi. Jika ia dan Sehun sama-sama terpuruk maka pada siapa lagi Baekhyun akan bergantung?.

Kyungsoo tak akan pernah membiarkan gadis malang seperti Baekhyun lebih hancur dari ini. Maka dari itu, dia dan Juga Sehun terutama harus bisa lebih kuat sehingga Baekhyun bisa bergantung pada mereka.

Kyungsoo juga tau jika Baekhyun memang gadis kuat, terbukti dengan betapa tegarnya ia menjalani hidupnya yang penuh kemalangan selama ini. Namun itu karena ada Luhan, karena Luhan adalah alasan Baekhyun bertahan. Jadi bagaimana Baekhyun ketika Luhan malah seperti ini? Kembalinya penglihatan Baekhyun tidak membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika Baekhyun akan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Karena tanpa Luhan, Baekhyun pasti merasa sendirian.

"Jika tidak padamu, pada siapa lagi adik kita bergantung Sehun?" Air mata Kyungsoo kembali luruh, ia memandang Sehun dengan penuh harap. Berharap pria yang secara tak langsung juga sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Seolah meyakinkan dengan sorot matanya, Jika Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Yaa Luhan hanya tidur, gadis itu hanya terlalu lelah sehingga ia harus tertidur untuk waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya. Seperti itulah cara Kyungsoo untuk menguatkan dirinya, karena bagaimanapun, kehilangan sahabat seperti Luhan tak pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun.

"dia sudah sadar?" Sehun bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"sebelum aku kemari dia masih belum sadar, aku meminta perawat untuk menjaganya" Kyungsoo juga turut menghapus air matanya untuk kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan membantu Sehun untuk bangkit.

"aku ingin mencuci wajahku dulu"

"Oh aku hampir lupa, aku membelikan baju ganti untukmu. Bajumu penuh darah" Kyungsoo memberikan _paper bag_ yang memang sudah ia bawa tadi pada Sehun. "aku akan menunggumu di depan IGD" Mereka berpisah, dengan Kyungsoo yang menuju IGD dimana tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun segera bergegas ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian dan sedikit membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Baekhyun masih diam dengan keadaan sama, tatapannya hanya kosong bahkan terlihat lebih kosong dari pada saat ia masih buta dulu.

Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di brankar ruang IGD. "Hay sayang, ini oppa" Sehun sudah ingin menangis lagi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu pucat serta raut kosong yang menjalaskan jika pemiliknya tengah putus asa.

"hk~ hiks." Sejak sampai di rumah sakit tadi, Baekhyun belum sekalipun mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan ia hanya meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara sedikitpun, entah itu isak tangis atau keluhan apapun itu, Baekhyun tak melakukannya. Hingga saat ini ia perlahan mulai terisak ketika ia melihat wajah Sehun yang masih terihat sembab meski sebenarnya Sehun sudah nampak lebih segar menurut Kyungsoo, di bandingkan saat Kyungsoo menemukan pria itu tadi.

"Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik menangislah _baby_ , oppa disini. Kita lewati semuanya bersama-sama. Kita tunggu eonni bangun bersama-sama, hum?" Sehun membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapnya dan saat itu pula tangis Baekhyun pecah. Gadis itu merintih seakan mengadu jika beban yang ia tanggung saat ini benar-benar berat, jika Baekhyun benar-benar kesakitan, hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin berhenti saat ini juga.

"hh hiks, hiks hmt" Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya dalam dekapan Sehun. Sejujurnya dadanya sangat sejak sejak tadi. Ia ingin berteriak kencang namun tak bisa, ia ingin menagis sejadi-jadinya namun ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara berucap. Seakan kinerja tubuhnya tak sinkron sama sekali dengan pikirannya.

"Iya, menangislah B. Setelah ini kita jaga eonni bersama-sama hum? Baekhyunie harus kuat untuk eonni" Sehun pun sama hancurnya, tetapi benar kata Kyungsoo. Ia harus lebih kuat untuk Baekhyun dan juga Luhan.

.

.

"Aaggrrhh" berbeda dengan keadaan rumah sakit tempat Luhan di rawat yang penuh isak tangis, di rumah Chanyeol malah terdegar teriakan-teriakan keras serta memekik telinga.

Jongin berkali-kali menyeka air matanya sembari memegangi tubuh Chanyeol yang terus meronta ingin leps dari ikatan kuat yang sengaja ia buat untuk sahabatnya itu.

Mengapa semuanya harus terulang kembali? Mengapa Jongin harus melihat sahabatnya seperti ini lagi.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat dulu ia bersama Junmyeon dan juga Tuan Park mengikat Chanyeol seperti ini juga saat peristiwa kematian Yerin. Namun bedanya, sekarang bukan bersama Tuan Park, Jongin di bantu beberapa Maid rumah Chanyeol lah yang mati-matian berusaha melawan tenaga kuat Chanyeol demi mengikat laki-laki itu di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol mengamuk seperti dulu, pria itu bahkan sempat nekad berlari tanpa alas kaki untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang beberapa saat lalu sudah di bawa Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersama ambulan yang mengantar Luhan ke Rumah sakit sebelum Jongin di bantu dengan paman Lee mencegah Chanyeol dan membawanya kembali ke rumah.

"Lepaskan aku Brengsek! Aku ingin menemui kekasihku!" Chanyeol terus berontak, Jongin tak bisa apa-apa karena ia memang sudah tak pernah membawa obat Chanyeol. Itupun sudah berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol yang memang sudah tak pernah kambuh, maka Junmyeon berhenti meresepkan obat tersebut untuk Chanyeol.

Yang di lakukannya sekarang hanya mencoba memegangi Chanyeol yang masih saja berontak meski tubuhnya terikat sembari menunggu Junmyeon yang memang sudah di hubunginya datang bersama keluarga Chanyeol pula.

Keadaan ini sudah berlangsung selama satu jam setelah ia menghubungi Junmyeon, dan melihat hal tersebut maka seharusnya Junmyeon sudah hampir sampai. Jujur saja Jongin tak tega melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. sudah ada beberapa memar pada tubuh sahabatnya itu akibat Chanyeol sendiri yang terlalu kencang meronta dan tak segan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama setalahnya pintu terbuka dan Junmyeon bersama Yixing segera masuk untuk menangani Chanyeol.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Jongin sembari menyiapkan injeksi untuk Chanyeol. Ia sempat terkejut saat Jongin menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu dan mengatakan jika Chanyeol tengah mengamuk. Junmyeon adalah dokter yang menangani Chanyeol sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Dan setau Junmyeon, Chanyeol sudah cukup lama tak pernah kambuh. Terakhir Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, saat Yerin meninggal dunia.

"ceritanya panjang Hyung" Jongin masih memegangi tubuh Chanyeol supaya bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena aJunmyeon akan segera melakukan injeksi pada sahabatnya itu. Ia di bantu oleh Yixing dan juga dua maid memerangkap tubuh Chanyeol.

"Agghhr apa yang kalian lakukan!? Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menemui kekasihku!" Air mata Yixing luruh begitu saja. Sama seperti Junmyeon, ia juga turut mendampingi Chanyeol selama 15 tahun terakhir akibat trauma yang mengakibatkan munculnya sakit psikis yang di derita Chanyeol selama ini.

Yixing masih sangat ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol yang baru berusia 9 tahun waktu itu harus mengalami trauma yang begitu mendalam dalam hidupnya. Saat itu, Junmyeon masihlah seorang dokter muda dan Yixing masih menjadi perawat magang di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja saat ini.

Maka dari itu, ia dan Junmyeon sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai adiknya sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun, waktu 14 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menjadi dokter serta perawat tetap yang mendampingi Chanyeol.

Deru nafas Chanyeol yang terengah semakin berangsur tenang sebelum mata dari pria tampan itu terpejam akibat pengaruh obat yang di berikan Junmyeon.

.

.

"Saya menyarankan untuk Chanyeol di rawat saja Tuan" Tuan Park tidaklah bodoh untuk tak memahami apa maksud Junmyeon dengan Chanyeol di rawat. Tetapi bagaimanapun tuan Park tetap tak tega melakukan itu pada putranya sendiri.

Orang tua mana yang sanggup melihat anaknya harus di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa?.

Terlebih hanya Chanyeolah keluarga yang dimilikinya di Seoul. Sejak Yoora memilih untuk keluar negeri dan menempuh pendidikan serta membangun karir disana, hanya Chanyeol yang selalu ia andalkan. Meskipun keduanya tak tinggal serumah namun hanya Chanyeol lah anaknya yang dekat dengannya. Yoora hanya pulang di waktu-waktu tertentu sehingga tuan Park tak begitu memiliki waktu banyak untuk bersama putri sulungnya tersebut.

Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tak mendapat pengobatan di rumah sakit selama ini. Sejujurnya Junmyeon sudah menyarankan Chanyeol untuk di rawat sejak kejadian 10 tahun silam, namun tuan Park yang tak sampai hati membiarkan putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki berada di rumah sakit jiwa, Chanyeol hanya mendapatkan rawat jalan tanpa pengobatan ataupun terapi penyembuhan yang intensif.

"bagaimanapun OCD yang di derita Chanyeol harus di sembuhkan Tuan. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol hidup dengan parasit itu dalam tubuhnya untuk selamanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika obsesi Chanyeol terhadap seseorang atau sesuatu yang ia anggap berharga dapat membahayakan orang lain ataupun dirinya sendiri"

Tuan Park masih terdiam tampak berfikir. Junmyeon, Yixing, maupun Jongin sungguh paham apa yang dirasakan tuan Park. Lagipula orang tua mana yang tega memasukkan anaknya ke rumah sakit jiwa?.

"aku, aku percaya padamu dokter Kim" dan pada akhirnya ia benar-benar harus merelakan putranya masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Tuan Park memandang Junmyeon dengat tatapan penuh harap.

"kami akan menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Ahjussi jangan khawatir" Junmyeon memegang tangan tuan Park dan mengucapkan kalimat penenang tersebut dengan tulus. Bahkan ia memanggil tuan Park dengan sebutan ahjussi, seperti saat ia tengah bertemu dengan Park senior itu dalam pertemuan keluarga. Junmyeon adalah putra dari sahabat tuan Park, maka dari itu dulu ia di percaya untuk merawat Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, kakinya seakan melemas. Ia mungkin tak akan sanggup untuk sampai di samping ranjang rawat Luhan jika saja Sehun tak menuntunnya.

Luhan masih belum melewati masa kritisnya, itulah yang di katakan dokter yang menangani Luhan. Berbagai alat penyokong kehidupan tertempel di tubuhnya. Suara elektrokardiogram memekikkan telinga. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan melihat Luhan dengan keadaan seperti ini setelah ia dapat melihat lagi.

Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang selalu menimpa Luhan selama ini. Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan selalu menderita karenanya?.

Luhan kehilangan baba karena ia dan ibunya, Luhan bersusah payah merawatnya selama ini juga karena kebodohan Baekhyun, lalu sekarang? Luhan harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati juga karenanya. Karena Baekhyun yang membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

Seharusnya ia menuruti kata-kata Luhan dan Sehun untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tak mementingkan egonya sendiri hingga matanya tertutup akan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Jika saja, jika saja ia tak mencintai Chanyeol mungkin Luhan masih tertawa bersamanya saat ini.

Tetapi apa gunanya menyesali semua yang terjadi. Karena jikapun Baekhyun menyesal hingga ia kesulitan bernafas, keadaan Luhan juga akan tetap sama.

Ia genggam tangan halus kakaknya. Ia tatap wajah Luhan yang tengah terpejam dengan sebuah selang terpasang di mulut Luhan.

"Hiks~" tangisnya kembali luruh melihat keadaan Luhan.

Tak hanya Baekhyun, Sehun yang berada di belakangnya juga tengah meneteskan air matanya kembali. Kedua anak manusia itu memang tengah mencoba menguatkan hati masing-masing.

"Bicaralah padanya" Sehun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya sebelum menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi samping ranjang Luhan.

"apa dia akan mendengarkanku?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun, untuk kemudian jemari pria yang sudah lama menjalin kasih dengan kakaknya itu menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun tau jika Sehun tengah mencoba terlihat kuat di hadapannya padahal laki-laki itu tengah hancur saat ini. Dadanya kembali sesak ketika mengingat jika lagi dan lagi orang lain harus terlihat kuat untuk Baekhyun, hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Ia semakin merasa tak berguna untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"tentu saja, dia sangat menyayangimu. Maka dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu. Bicaralah, dia pasti juga sangat merindukanmu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

.

.

"Yak! Xi Luhan, jangan mengabaikanku!" Baekhyun menahan sekuat tenaga supaya air mata yang sudah kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya tak terjatuh lagi. Ia harus terlihat ceria di depan Luhan seperti yang Sehun katakan.

Diam-diam di belakang Baekhyun, Sehun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mendongak ke atas untuk menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau harus melihat kekasihmu terbaring lemah begitu saja. Sehun takut kehilangan lagi. Sehun takut jika Luhannya akan pergi dari sisinya. Sehun takut, sangat takut jika Luhannya tak kembali padanya.

"hiks~ aku bilang jangan mengabaikanku Luhan! Kenapa kau masih diam saja huh? Apa kau tak senang aku sudah bisa melihatmu?!" Baekhyun yang semula masih tenang juga tak lagi bisa menahan segala perasaannya. Ia sakit melihat keadaan kakaknya seperti ini. Setaunya Luhan adalah gadis yang kuat, lalu siapa gadis rapuh yang kini hanya bisa terpejam dengan denyut jantung yang begitu lemah yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini? Luhannya tak mungkin selemah ini bukan?.

"aku mau sembuh bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini hiks" Baekhyun mengecup pipi sang kakak berulang kali. Ia yakin Luhan pasti bisa merasakan jika Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

"biar noona yang menyuapimu, hum?" Yoora mengambil alih semangkuk bubur dari tangan Jongin, kemudian ia duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih terikat tangan dan kakinya di ranjangnya sendiri. Sudah tiga hari Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tuan Park, Junmyeon dan Jongin terpaksa kembali mengikat Chanyeol karena ketika obat penenang yang di berika Junmyeon sudah habis dosisnya ia akan kembali mengamuk.

Yoora baru saja tiba dari luar negeri dan langsung menuju kamar adiknya. Hatinya kembali teriris melihat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali terulang.

"makanlah, setelah makan aku akan membawa Baekhyun padamu" kalimat Yoora barusan pada akhirnya benar-benar berhasil membujuk Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu kini menatap Yoora penuh harap dan ketika saudara perempuannya itu tersenyum untuk menyodorkan sesuap bubur padanya, Chanyeol menerimanya.

Yoora kembali tersenyum meski matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dalam hati ia menyesali pilihannya untuk hidup di luar negeri selama ini dan tak mendampingi adiknya yang sejatinya tengah menanggung beban berat sendirian.

"kapan kau pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Yoora dengan suara seraknya. Ia kebanyakan berteriak sejak tiga hari belakangan ini.

"noona baru saja tiba" Yoora mati-matian menahan air matanya supaya tak menetes. Ia tak mau menangis di depam Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol akan sangat marah melihat itu.

"kenapa kau pulang mendadak?" masih menerima suap demi suap bubur yang di berikan Yoora, Chanyeol terus menatap wajah sang kakak. Yaa, Ibunya dan Yoora termasuk orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup Chanyeol.

"tentu saja karena aku merindukan adikku, kau tak merindukanku?" Yoora memberikan minum pada Chanyeol setelah adik tampannya itu tak mau menerima bubur lagi. Tak apa, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah makan sesuatu meskipun hanya sedikit.

"bisakah kau memelukku?" Chanyeol mengatakannya sembari menyerahkan kembali pada sang kakak.

"Oh astaga, tentu saja _baby boy_. Kenapa perlu bertanya?" Yoora segera meletakkan gelas yang di terimanya dari Chanyeol dan segera memeluk tubuh besar adiknya. Dan dalam pelukan hangat itu pula akhirnya ia membiarkan air matanya lolos. Adiknya yang malang, adiknya yang begitu ia sayang sangatlah malang. Adiknya pasti sangat kesulitan selama ini. Chanyeol, adiknya pasti sangat kesakitan selama ini.

Dalam pelukan itu pula Yoora melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terikat sehingga adiknya tak bisa membalas pelukannya. "Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku membiarkanmu kesulitan sendirian Chanyeol-ah" Yoora mengeratkan pelukannya, Yaa. Ia telah mengucap janji dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri jika ia tak akan meninggalkan adiknya lagi. Ia akan berada di sisi Chanyeol, ia akan ikut mendampingi Chanyeol mendapatkan kesembuhannya.

"Jangan menangis"

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis sayang" Meskipun Chanyeol sudah tumbuh bahkan lebih tinggi daripadanya, bagi Yoora, Chanyeol tetaplah adik kecilnya yang manis. Adik laki-lakinya yang tak akan ragu merengek padanya jika anak itu sedang merindukannya. Adik kecilnya yang begitu malang.

.

.

Hari ini Yoora benar-benar mendatangi rumah sakit tempat Luhan di rawat karena ia tau Baekhyun pasti juga ada disana.

Ia di temani Jongin pada akhirnya bicara pada Sehun dan juga Baekhyun. Yoora sudah mengenal Sehun tentu saja karena Sehun yang sering datang ke rumahnya dulu saat masih bersahabat dengan Chanyeol.

Wanita 27 tahun itu menangis meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan Luhan atas apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol padanya. Meskipun Jongin sudah menjelaskan padanya jika Chanyeol sama sekali tak sengaja mendorong Luhan. Jongin menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada kejadian mengerikan tiga hari yang lalu dimana pertengkaran antara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan terjadi dan berakibat pada Luhan yang ingin menepis tangan Chanyeol harus terjatuh dari tangga dan berakhir koma seperti saat ini.

Bagaimanapun Yoora tetap tau jika Chanyeolah yang bersalah. Ia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun tentang sakit yang di derita Chanyeol, dan pada akhirnya ia meminta Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya menemui Chanyeol.

"Hanya untuk yang terakhir kali Baekhyun-ssi, aku mohon temui adikku sekali ini saja" Yoora memohon pada Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol meskipun ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol bersama Sehun yang mendampinginya serta Yoora dan Jongin.

Tubuhnya menegang, sempat terbesit rasa iba melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang terikat pada ranjangnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?._

Dengan perlahan ia mendekat pada laki-laki yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini tengah memporak porandakan hatinya. Chanyeol masih belum melihatnya karena laki-laki itu memang tengah menatap berlawanan arah dengan posisinya.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi" Dapat ia lihat tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang.

"B-Baekhyun, sayang kau disini?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan seketika ia mencoba meronta untuk lepas dari jerat tali yang mengungkung tangannya.

"maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Baekhyun tengah mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Marah, sedih, kecewa, sakit, rindu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Namun ia harus melakukannya, karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan baby?" Chanyeol berusaha menggapai wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang masih terikat namun ia cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang memundurkan tubuhnya. "B-Baek, ada apa sayang?"

"Chanyeol, tolong jangan temui aku lagi. Dan lupakan semua tentangku"

"B-Baekhyun, apa yang kau katakan sayang? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, ingin sekali ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan segera memeluk kekasihnya, namun seluruh pergerakannya lagi-lagi harus tertahan oleh tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Chanyeol, aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. Kita tak bisa bersama lagi Chanyeol-ssi"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau pasti bercanda sayang. Apa? Siapa? Apa Sehun? Atau Luhan? Pasti mereka yang menghasutmu untuk meninggalkanku kan? Aku tau itu. pasti mereka yang membuatmu seperti ini, benar kan?!"

Plaak!

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan fikiran laki-laki itu hingga mampu mengatakan hal seperti itu terlebih tentang Luhannya.

"jangan pernah berkata seperti itu tentang Luhan!"

"B-Baby"

"Berhenti Chanyeol, berhenti seperti ini"

"Tidak Baek, kau milikku! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Kembalilah padaku sayang" Baekhyun menangis, Yoora juga menangis, sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin hanya memandang dengan mata sama-sama memerah. "Kau! Kau yang mencoba memisahkanku dengan Baekhyun kan?! Kau dan Luhan itu yang membuat Baekhyunku seperti ini kan?! Jawah aku Oh Sehun Brengsek!"

Plaakk

Satu lagi tamparan keras Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau keterlaluan Chanyeol-ssi! Kau sakit! Berhenti meneriakan nama Luhan seperti itu!" Baekhyun sudah memerah dengan perasaan tak karuan. "aku benar-benar membencimu Chanyeol, seharusnya kau menyesal atas keadaan Luhan, bukan malah seperti ini!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang tepat di depan Chanyeol, seketika membuat laki-laki itu terdiam.

Chanyeol termanggu mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya yang lembut, Baekhyunnya yang tak pernah melihatnya dengan sorot dingin seperti saat ini, Baekhyunnya, Baekhyunnya berubah.

"B-Baek"

"Ku mohon Chanyeol, berhenti seperti ini. Kau sakit dan seharusnya kau berobat. Aku minta maaf atas pertemuan kita, setelah ini, ku mohon lupakan aku karena aku juga akan melupakanmu. Jangan sakiti orang lain lagi dan juga dirimu sendiri. Aku pergi" Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung dengan pandangan kosong menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

"Noona, aku ingin sembuh"

"tentu sayang, kau memang harus sembuh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DADDYYYYYYY!**

 **HAPPI BIRTHDAY!**

 **HAPPY CHANYEOL DAY!**

 **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN DADDY KITA BERSAMA. OHH SAYANG, AKU TAK TAU HARUS BERKATA APA.**

 **HEY TELINGA LEBAR, MAKASIH UDAH HADIR DI HIDUP GUE YANG PENUH ABU-ABU. MAKASIH UDAH BIKIN HIDUP GUE MAKIN INDAH. MAKASIH UDAH JADI SI IDIOT YANG SELALU JADI MOODBOOSTER BUAT GUE.**

 **MAKASIH UDAH LAHIR MENJADI SEIDIOT INI, SEMENYEBALKAN INI, SEGANTENG INI, MAKASIH BABY GIANT.**

 **ELU SALAH SATU ORANG TERPENTING DALAM HIDUP GUE.**

 **PESAN GUE BUAT ELU CHAN. TETEP JAGA KESEHATAN. GAK USAH DIET-DIETAN SAMPE GAK MAKAN. LANGGENG SAMA BAEKHYUNNYA. JAGAIN BABY BAEKKIE GUE.**

 **JANGAN TERLALU DENGERIN KATA-KATA ORANG APALAGI HATTERS, KARENA MASIH BANYAK ORANG-ORANG KAYAK GUE YANG SAYANG DAN NERIMA ELU APA ADANYA.**

 **INITINYA, SELALU BAHAGIA SANGAKUUU :***

 **I LOVE YOU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk pada readers, capther ini khusus gue persembahkan buat daddy kita yang sedang ulang tahun hari ini.**

 **Sekali lagi Happy Chanyeol Day semuaaaaa :***


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Recommended Backsound : Taeyeon = Love, That One Word)**

Chanyeol sedikit terdorong kedepan setelah tubuhnya di tubruk dari belakang dan seketika senyumnya mengembang kala sepasang tangan membelit pinggangnya. Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang melakukannya, karena Chanyeol sangat tau jika seseorang yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya tak lain adalah seorang gadis pemilik apartemen yang Chanyeol kunjungi saat ini.

"merindukanku?" Senyumnya semakin mengembang kala gadis cantik tersebut tengah menyembulkan kepala melewati badan tegap Chanyeol dan kini mata mereka saling memandang. "kenapa tak bilang jika mau kesini?" gadis itu tampak memberengut sembari melepaskan dekapannya, untuk kemudian tubuhnya di bawa kedalam rengkuh hangat kekasih tampannya.

"bisakah aku menyebutnya sebuah kejutan?" sesekali Chanyeol menghirup aroma harum dari kekasihnya.

"tentu saja, dan aku menyukainya" Chanyeol terkekeh memberikan kecupan berkali-kali pada pucuk kepala seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

"apa kita akan berpelukan disini terus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku suka"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan masih menghujami pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

.

.

Keduanya kini sudah duduk di ruang tengah apartemen mewah tersebut.

"sudah minum obat?" Pertanyaan itu lagi. Tak bisakah Chanyeol tak mendengarnya sedikitnya sehari saja?. "Oppa~" masih tak puas karena Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaannya, gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu kembali mendesak sang kekasih.

"aku sudah tak sakit lagi, aku sudah tak memerlukan obat itu" Chanyeol meraih satu telapak tangan sang kekasihnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana berulang kali.

"hey, mana bisa seperti itu? oppa harus tetap meminumnya" namun si cantik tampaknya juga tak ingin mengalah.

"aku sudah sembuh sayang, kau tak lihat? Aku bahkan tak akan mengamuk saat melihatmu bersama Jongin akhir-akhir ini"

"itu tak ada hubungannya oppa, alasanmu sangat konyol kau tau?"

"tentu saja ada. Jika aku masih sakit, aku pasti akan membunuh Jongin karena dia suka membawamu pergi berdua dengannya, dia membawa milikku seenak jidatnya" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya, terlebih saat sang kekasih kini tengah terkekeh menertawakan alasan konyolnya.

"siapa tau itu terjadi karena kau yang tak benar-benar mencintaiku, maka kau tak merasa marah ketika aku bersama pria lain"

"aku mencintaimu, Soojung-ah"

"oppa pikir aku tak tau? aku juga mencintaimu oppa" gadis itu terkikik riang kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"kenapa suka sekali menggodaku?"

"karena oppa sangat menggemaskan" Lagi, Chanyeol mengecupi seluruh wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

Jung Soojung, gadis cantik berusia 23 tahun yang sudah menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol satu tahun belakangan ini adalah seorang psikolog muda yang cukup terkenal karena keterampilannya di dunia psikologi.

Soojung adalah sepupu dari Junmyeon. Soojung adalah mahasiswa magang yang membantu Junmyeon menangani Chanyeol selama dua tahun masa kesulitannya dulu.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih sejak satu tahun lalu dimana rutinitas Soojung untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol setelah keluar dari rumah sakit untuk ikut Junmyeon mengontrol keadaan laki-laki itu membuat mereka sering bertemu dan juga mengenal satu sama lain.

Oleh sebab itu juga Soojung dekat dengan Tuan Park dan juga Yoora, hingga Tuan Park dan Tuan Jung, ayah Soojung memutuskan untuk melakukan perjodohan untuk kedua anak mereka.

Chanyeol? entahlah. Pria itu telah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda setelah kesembuhannya. Dia masih laki-laki dingin dengan pandangan menusuk pada setiap orang namun orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti tak mengenal laki-laki dengan wajah tampan tersebut.

Chanyeol menjadi penggila kerja, sangat tertutup, semakin kejam dan dia menjadi pemain wanita. Laki-laki itu bahkan terang-terangan sering membawa wanita satu malamnya ke apartemen atau bahkan ke rumahnya.

Soojung? Soojung mengetahuinya, namun gadis itu hanya diam dan menerima semua perbuatan Chanyeol. Hatinya sakit? Tentu saja, karena gadis itu benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Soojung sudah tertarik dengan Chanyeol semenjak melihat laki-laki itu pertama kali. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan gadis cantik itu mengikuti Junmyeon setiap mengontrol keadaan Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit dengan alasan konyol tugas dari kampusnya.

Tetapi apa yang harus di perbuatnya ketika setiap kali Soojung meluapkan segala keberatannya akan sikap Chanyeol maka hanya keterdiaman kekasihnya yang ia dapat. Bahkan ketika Soojung menyuarakan dengan keras tentang ia tak keberatan jika Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya karena itu lebih baik dari pada Chanyeol harus bermain dengan para jalang di luaran sana maka jawaban yang ia dapat adalah jawaban yang sama.

" _aku tak ingin merusakmu Soojung-ah"_ lalu Soojung harus apa? Chanyeol berkata jika ia tak menyentuh Soojung sama sekali hingga sekarang tak lain karena rasa cinta laki-laki itu padanya yang besar dan kekasihnya tak ingin merusak Soojung.

Tapi bagaimana bisa semua itu di kategorikan dalam konteks menjaga ketika setiap hari diam-diam Soojung harus menangis membayangkan kekasihnya bermesraan bahkan bercinta dengan wanita lain.

.

.

"PERGIII!"

"PERGI!"

"Oppa, oppa bangunlah"

"tidak! Pergi dariku!"

"OPPA!"

Chanyeol terbangun dengan deru nafas memburu. Tubuhnya berkeringat begitu banyak dan ia terengah dengan isak tangis yang kembali ia suarakan.

Soojung dengan sigap segera membawa tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar ketakutan ke dalam pelukannya. "tak apa, aku disini"

"hiks" Chanyeol semakin terisak dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Ia benci dengan keadaannya. Ia benci ketika tangis harus kembali ia suarakan setiap malam. Ia benci pada rasa sesak luar biasa yang selalu ia rasakan setiap mimpi yang sama mengunjungi tidurnya.

Mimpi yang sudah selama 4 tahun lamanya menghantuinya. Mimpi yang bahkan tak bisa ia singkirkan meskipun dokter sudah menyatakan jika penyakit sialan yang bersarang di psikisnya telah sembuh. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol bergetar dengan rasa sakit luar biasa dalam rongga dadanya.

"minumlah" Soojung memberikan segelas air pada Chanyeol dan diterima oleh lelaki itu dengan tergesa. "mimpi yang sama?"

"hiks, dia. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja Soojung-ah. Dia berteriak padaku, dia membentakku, dia bilang aku sakit dan aku tak pantas untuknya. Dia bilang aku gila. Aku gila Soojung-ah! Aku gila!"

"Tidak, kau tidak gila. Oppa tidak pernah gila, hiks" Soojung kembali membawa Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap ia menemani Chanyeol tidur dan mimpi buruk itu kembali mendatangi tidur kekasihnya maka ia juga akan berakhir menangis, merasa iba dan sesak luar biasa melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang nyatanya belum sepenuhnya baik.

Soojung tau jika kekasihnya itu tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Soojung tau jika masa lalu yang sangat ingin di kubur dalam-dalam oleh Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti membayang-bayangi tidur laki-laki itu.

Oleh sebab itulah Chanyeol masih harus mengkonsumsi obat dari dokter untuk sekedar meredam trauma yang di alami Chanyeol yang menyebabkan laki-laki itu selalu mimpi buruk setiap malamnya.

.

.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Soojung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol, memberikan segelas teh hangat pada laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

"aku selalu merasa lebih baik jika ada dirimu di sampingku" Chanyeol mengusap lembut satu sisi wajah kekasihnya.

Dia bersyukur karena di saat-saat terberatnya, Tuhan mengirimkan orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya seperti Soojung, Jongin, Yoora dan juga ayahnya. Chanyeol masih sangat ingat bagaimana saat-saat kesakitan luar biasa yang ia rasakan saat masa penyembuhannya dulu.

Chanyeol tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana diantara keempat orang tersebut akan bergantian menunggunya dan menggenggam tangannya memberikan kekuatan padanya ketika ia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan rasa sakit luar biasa ketika menjalani hipnoterapi dulu.

Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana ketika dengan sabarnya Soojung, Yoora dan Jongin mendampinginya, memberikan segala perhatian mereka padanya.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena ia tak pernah sendiri melewati persakitan tersebut. Bahkan ketika ia di paksa untuk kembali mengingat kejadian yang menjadi penyebab penyakit itu bersarang pada dirinya, maka Yoora akan setia menggenggam tangannya, menangis bersama ketika setiap terbangun Chanyeol akan meraungkan nama ibunya dengan perasaan tercabik-cabik.

Yaa, kejadian itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti ini. tepatnya ketika Chanyeol baru berusia 9 tahun kala Chanyeol kecil harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tubuh ibunya terpental jauh bersimbah darah setelah sebuah mobil menabrak tubuh wanita cantik itu.

Dua orang yang begitu di cintai Chanyeol terenggut begitu saja di depan matanya. Ibu dan calon adiknya yang bahkan belum sempat Chanyeol lihat.

Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat itu, karena kejadian itu terjadi ketika ibunya tengah mengejar Chanyeol yang berlari ke sebrang jalan. Chanyeol kecil yang bahkan belum begitu paham akan betapa kejam dunia harus menanggung trauma luar biasa yang pada akhirnya menumbuhkan sebuah obsesi dalam diri. Chanyeol kecil yang begitu malang. Anak laki-laki yang bahkan masih mengenakan seragam _elementary school_ harus menanggung beban berat itu sendirian.

Drrt Drrt

"pesan dari siapa?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Soojung yang sedang memeriksa pesan yang baru saja masuk pada ponselnya.

"Abonim"

"Appa?"

"Hum, Abonim bilang untuk tidak melupakan acara nanti malam"

"ah, benar. Aku hampir melupakannya"

"Kita bisa bilang pada abonim untuk tidak pergi"

"aku baik-baik saja Soojung-ah"

"Baiklah tuan keras kepala" Chanyeol terkekeh dan segera membawa Soojung kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Sehun memandang lurus ke depan memperhatikan setiap orang yang datang dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri di salah satu bandara terbesar yang ada di Korea Selatan tersebut. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan hilir mudik aktifitas setiap manusia yang ada disana hingga ia berhasil menangkap dua wajah yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Baekhyunie~" Tidak, itu bukan Sehun. Ia keduluan oleh Luhan yang sudah berteriak sesaat ketika eksistensi seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan dress yang anggun pada tubuhnya di depan sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sebuah tubuh mungil yang tak berubah sama sekali meski empat tahun telah berlalu itu meubruk Luhan hingga Sehun yakin jikalau ia tak memegangi istrinya maka dua wanita itu akan terjungkal. Wajahnya tetap cantik, senyumnya tetap seteduh dulu dengan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Hey, berhati-hatilah. Luhan bisa jatuh Baek" Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan yang juga datang bersama Baekhyun nampak memperingati wanita itu.

"diamlah oppa, aku sedang merindukan rusa cerewet ini" Sehun dan juga Kris, laki-laki yang kini tengah berada di samping kakak ipar Baekhyun itu sama-sama terkekeh, juga Luhan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu B" Luhan mengeratkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Kanada selama ini. Bermodalkan paksaan dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan iming-iming Luhan akan semakin bangga ketika wanita yang menjadi kakanya itu bangun dari komanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi seorang sarjana.

Ia hanya pulang ketika liburan panjang telah tiba, dan setelah hampir 4 tahun berada di negara yang terkenal dengan pohon maplenya itu Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Satu lagi bonusnya, ia membawa calon suaminya pulang kali ini.

Ini bukan pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengan Kris karena pada kenyataannya keduanya sudah lama saling mengenal sebagai partner bisnis. Namun ini adalah pertama kali Luhan bertemu dengan kekasih Baekhyun itu.

Luhan dan Sehun telah resmi menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Tepat satu bulan setelah Luhan bangun dari komanya.

Wanita yang kini sudah sah menyandang marga Oh tersebut memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Luhan masih harus melakukan berbagai terapi untuk memulihkan motoriknya pasca tidur panjang yang wanita itu alami.

Beruntung waktu setahun setelah sadar Luhan berhasil menunjukkan perkembangan yang begitu pesat. Wanita itu bahkan kini sudah dapat berjalan meskipun masih tertatih dan juga sesekali masih membutuhkan kursi roda karena ia tak mampu berdiri atau berjalan terlalu lama.

Tidak masalah, toh Sehun sebagai suaminya tetap sabar menemani Luhan dan mendukung wanita itu.

Perusahaan keluarga Luhan kini juga sudah resmi jatuh ke tangan Luhan dengan Taeyeon yang kini tengah mendekam di balik jeruji penjara setelah Sehun menggunggatnya atas hasil pengusutan ulang kecelakaan tua Xi.

Hosh hosh~

"apah akuh ter~ huh, terlambat?" Keempat orang yang tengah melepas rindu itu kini bersama-sama mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada satu orang lain yang baru datang.

Seketika tawa keempatnya meledak melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo, dan kemudian di susul oleh wanita bermata bulat itu yang baru menyadari betapa konyolnya dia saat ini.

.

.

"aku akan mengenalkan oppa dengan seseorang nanti" Chanyeol masih mendengarkan setiap celotehan Soojung yang masih belum berhenti sejak keberangkatan mereka dari apartemen Soojung.

"siapa? Mantan kekasihmu?"

"Yak! Berhenti membicarakan mantan kekasihku. Sejak tadi oppa terus menggodaku" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sudah merajuk dan melemparkan pandangannya pada luar jendela mobil.

"suka sekali merajuk" Dan laki-laki dengan marga Park itu juga tampak masih ingin menggoda kekasihnya."sayang~"

"seperti ada yang berbicara, tetapi kenapa orangnya tak terlihat?"

Seketika suara tawa laki-laki tampan itu meledak. Chanyeol selalu suka menggoda Soojung, karena jika sudah merajuk Soojung terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya sama saja, karena Soojung juga sangat gemar menggoda Chanyeol.

.

.

"Oppa ayo~"

"Sebentar sayang" Chanyeol mengecup singkat puncak kepala Soojung agar kekasihnya itu bisa tenang sedikit. Keduanya kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah pesta dan sedang berbincang dengan pemilik acara, tuan Wu karena memang acara ini adalah acara ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Meskipun Chanyeol menjadi yang termuda disini namun laki-laki itu tampak menikmati obrolan bersama para orang tua yang mana salah satunya juga ayahnya sendiri juga ayah Soojung yang juga tergabung.

Namun lagi-lagi bisikan rengekan dari Soojung yang mengajaknya pergi membuat Chanyeol sesekali harus menahan tawanya. Ia tau kekasihnya itu tak pernah tahan jika sudah terjebak di antara Chanyeol, Tuan Park, dan Tuan Jung yang membicarakan bisnis, apalagi sekarang di tambah Tuan Wu yang tentunya semakin menambah panjang pembicaraan.

"Oppa~ aku ingin mencari Kris oppa, ayooo~"

"pergilah Chanyeol, sepertinya Soojung sudah pusing mendengar pembicaraan yang dia tak mengerti sama sekali" Ayah Chanyeol tersenyum pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tampak sangat menggemaskan itu. sejujurnya baik Tuan Park, Tuan Wu dan juga ayah Soojung sejak tadi juga sudah tau rengekan Soojung hingga membuat ketiganya menahan senyum gemas akan tingkah Soojung yang begitu manja pada Chanyeol.

Bukan seperti sepasang kekasih, keduanya malah terlihat seperti kakak beradik yang begitu dekat. Kadang-kadang ketika melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Soojung tuan Park sering membayangkan, jika saja kecelakaan naas yang menimpa istrinya dulu tidak terjadi, mungkin putrinya yang juga ikut pergi bersama ibunya bahkan saat belum sempat melihat dunia juga tak akan jauh berbeda dengan Soojung sekarang.

Soojung begitu manja pada Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol juga sangat suka memanjakan gadis itu. Mungkin hal itu juga dilatar belakangi oleh jarak umur mereka yang terpaut 5 tahun, meskipun tak begitu jauh tetapi sikap Chanyeol yang sudah dewasa dan Soojung yang masih seperti remaja pada umumnya membuat interaksi mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

"aah, kalau begitu kami izin permisi dulu, tuan Wu selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan kalian"

"Jangan begitu kaku Chanyeol-ah. Aku dan ayahmu itu bersahabat, panggil saja ahjussi seperti Soojung memanggilku seperti itu. Benar kan gadis manis?" Tuan Jung, Tuan Park hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Yaa ahjussi, jadi bolehkah aku dan Chanyeol oppa pergi sekarang? Aku ingin mencari Kris oppa" Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah Soojung.

"tentu saja sayang"

Soojung dan Chanyeol segera berlari setelah berpamitan dengan tiga laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"kapan putriku tumbuh dewasa?" Tuan Jung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putrinya sedangkan dua orang lainnya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"dia kadang-kadang bertingkah dewasa ketika merawat Chanyeol, aku sangat berterimakasih dengan kehadiran putrimu Chanyeol bisa sedikit melupakan masa lalunya" Tuan Park menyahuti.

"Jika saja tak keduluan Minho aku juga ingin menjadikan Soojung sebagai menantuku, sayangnya Kris juga sudah memilih calon istrinya sendiri" Tuan Wu ikut menyahuti dan ketiganya tertawa bersama.

.

.

"hey, watch your step!" Chanyeol memperingati Soojung dlayaknya seorang ayah yang tak ingin putrinya bertindak ceroboh hingga membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh! Oppa!" tetapi nampaknya sang kekasih tak menggubris peringatannya dan malah berteriak melambaikan tangan pada seseorang di ujung sana.

Chanyeol masih mengekori Soojung, sesekali memegang pundak kekasihnya itu supaya tak ceroboh hingga menabrak orang lain.

"Oppa!" Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sedikit western tersebut seketika berbinar melihat seorang gadis yang lama tak ia lihat kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Oh! My Krystal" Gadis itu langsung saja menerjang tubuh jangkung yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini.

"Untuk apa oppa pulang? Menyebalkan sekali! Oppa tak menghubungi sekalipun huh?!" Sedangkan si lelaki hanya terkekeh ketika gadis yang masih berada di belakangnya sibuk menggerutu sembari memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

"oh gadis kecil oppa sedang merajuk?"

"aku sudah besar oppa!" Soojung melepaskan pelukannya dan memicingkan mata pada Kris yang hanya di balah kekehan gemas oleh laki-laki dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi itu.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"tentu saja, oppa tak lihat aku datang bersama siapa?" Setelahnya Kris baru menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Soojung.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Yifan-ssi, gadis ini membuatku kelelahan dengan ia yang berlari-lari seperti tadi. Senang kembali bertemu denganmu" Kris tertawa renyah menyambut kalimat Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia menemukan partner yang tepat untuk menggoda Soojung.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Soojung mengerjapkan mata menatap bergantian Kris dan kekasihnya.

"tentu saja sayang, perusahaan kami beberapa kali terlibat kerjasama" Chanyeol menyeka sedikit keringat yang bersarang di pelipis kekasihnya.

"Kenapa oppa tidak bilang kalau oppa mengenal Kris oppa?!" Dua laki-laki dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu kembali terkekeh. Sekedar informasi, jika Kris memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan Chanyeol yaitu gemas dengan Soojung yang sedang merajuk.

Mereka sudah lama menjadi dekat sejak kecil karena sama-sama di besarkan di Kanada, tempat kelahiran Soojung atau Krystal jika Kris yang menyebutnya. Dulu mereka bertetangga sampai ketika Krystal memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea selatan, tempat ayah dan ibunya tinggal setelah lulus dari Senior High School, Sedangkan Kris tau atau Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai Wu Yifan tetap berada di Kanada untuk mengurus usaha keluarganya yang ada disana karena ayah dan ibu Kris juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara kelahiran ibunya, Korea Selatan.

Kris sudah menganggap Krystal sebagai adiknya sendiri karena sejak Soojung masih kecil, Kris yang merupakan anak tunggal sering bermain ke rumah keluarga Jung untuk bermain bersama Krystal dan Jessica kakak perempuan Krystal.

"aku tak tau jika Kris dan Yifan itu orang yang sama Sojung-ah" Gadis itu hanya berdecih kecil mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"itu karena oppa terlalu acuh dengan keadaan sekitar" Bahkan Soojung yakin jika Chanyeol tak mengetahui nama Krystal yang sebenarnya menjadi nama kecilnya. "Kris oppa sendirian?" Gadis itu kembali menancapkan atensinya pada Kris.

"aku bersama calon istriku" Kris tampak mengamati bagaimana Krystal yang bergelantung manja pada Chanyeol, persis seperti ketika bersamanya. Sebenarnya mereka ini pasangan kekasih atau kakak beradik?.

"Yaah, kau membuatku kecewa oppa"

"Hey, kau sudah memiliki Chanyeol"

"aku sedang tidak berbicara tentangku, kau membuat eonniku patah hati lagi tuan" Kris seketika terdiam, begitupula dengan Chanyeol dan suasana seketika menjadi canggung.

"Aigoo, tak apa oppa. Jessica akan mengerti. Jadi dimana calon istrimu? Kau tak berniat mengenalkanku dengan calon kakak iparku?" Soojung sedikit merutuki kinerja otak dan mulutnya yang selalu tak bisa di kontrol itu. Ia tengah berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung karena mulutnya yang kadang-kadang suka bicara tanpa di pikir dulu itu.

"Ah! Dia sedang ke kamar kecil tadi. Oh itu dia! B!" Ketiganya sama-sama menoleh pada seorang wanita cantik berbalut dress hitam dengan surai brunette sepinggang yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Wanita yang berjalan anggun ke arah mereka tersebut tampak tersenyum teduh dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang membentuk eyes smile yang begitu indah.

Ada satu orang yang terpaku dengan degup jantung kencang memandang sosok itu. Tubuhnya seolah berubah menjadi kaku dengan panas pada pelupuk mata yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

Hingga tepat ketika sosok itu telah tiba di hadapannya dengan sebuah tangan yang menyambut pinggang ramping wanita tersebut membuat detakan jantungnya semakin menjadi.

"lama sekali"

"aku bertemu dengan eomeoni dan berbincang sebentar tadi"

Suara itu, suara yang sama dengan suara seseorang yang berteriak padanya. Suara yang ia dengar ketika seseorang yang begitu ia cintai meninggalkannya. Suara yang kembali membawa sebuah kesakitan luar biasa pada ulu hatinya.

Soojung merasakan bagaimana genggaman tangan Chanyeol padanya semakin mengerat, kemudian ketika ia melihat ke arah kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol tampak terpaku dengan wajah memerah yang Soojung tak tau apa alasannya. Ia masih mengamati kekasihnya, namun ketika ingin bertanya suara Kris kembali mengintrupsi.

"B, kenalkan. Ini Krystal yang sering aku ceritakan" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan saat itu pula ia menangkap keberadaan seorang wanita dan juga seseorang lain yang sangat ia kenal.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu sejak tadi.

 _Apa Chanyeol sekurus ini dulu?_

 _Apa pandangan dingin itu yang didapatkannya dari pria itu dulu?_

 _Kenapa dia berubah seekstrim ini?_

Masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di benaknya. Ia terpaku dengan keterkejutannya. Namun di sisi lain ia masih berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

"B~" Hingga panggilan Kris berhasil membawanya kembali menapak pada kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Hay eonni, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Jung Soojung tapi jika eonni ingin memanggilku seperti Kris opaa eonni bisa memanggilku Krystal" Sejujurnya Soojung merasakan aura lain yang ada di antara wanita yang di panggil B oleh Kris dengan Chanyeol sejak tadi. Tetapi ia masih belum tau harus menyimpulkan apa karena ia tak tau hubungan apa yang ada di antara kekasihnya dengan calon istri Kris ini. Yang Jelas, Soojung merasa jika keduanya sepertinya saling mengenal jika melihat betapa terkejutnya wanita itu ketika menangkap eksistensi kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hallo Krystal, senang bisa berkenalan langsung dengamu. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kris sangat sering bercerita tentangmu saat kami di Kanada"

Dan kini tak hanya Chanyeol yang terpaku dalam diam. Kini Soojung tau mengapa suasana seperti tadi tercipta, kini ia tau mengapa tangan yang ada di genggamannya berubah dingin dengan genggaman yang begitu erat. Ia ikut mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak Chanyeol, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada kekasihnya itu.

Jadi ini orangnya? Jadi wanita ini yang menganggu tidur kekasihnya selama ini?. Jadi wanita ini? Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi persakitan untuk kekasihnya selama 4 tahun ini.

"Dan ini Park Chanyeol B, kekasih gadis nakal ini. Dia juga rekan bisnisku" Chanyeol kembali menegang kala hazel yang dulu menjadi favoritnya kembali teralih menatap tepat pada wajahnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Chanyeol-ssi"

Hey! Apa-apaan itu?! jadi Baekhyun berpura-pura tak mengenal Chanyeol?. Ingin rasanya Soojung seketika berteriak menanyakan maksud dari Baekhyun berlaku seperti ini.

Tak taukah wanita itu betapa tersiksanya Chanyeol selama ini? tak taukah wanita itu persakitan apa yang di simpan Chanyeol selama kurun waktu 4 tahun ini, dan sekarang, ketika mereka di pertemukan kembali Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah mereka tak saling mengenal.

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin menguat, bahkan Soojung merasakan tangannya sakit namun ia juga tak akan melepaskan genggaman itu karena ia tau Chanyeol pasti sedang butuh tumpuan.

"akh"

"oppa!" ketiga orang disana di buat terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya dengan wajah penuh kesakitan.

"maaf aku harus pergi, Chanyeol oppa sudah tidak enak badan sejak tadi. Sepertinya fertigonya kambuh. Permisi" Soojung segera menuntun Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana. Menyisakan dua orang yang terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Kris berkerut kening sedikit ikut khawatir akan keadaan Chanyeol, sedangkan satu sosok lain yang juga masih menancapkan atensinya pada punggung dua orang yang berjalan semakin menjauh itu kembali di penuhi dengan berbagai tanya seputar apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki yang dulu pernah menjadi pengisi hari-harinya itu.

Tubuhnya yang semakin kurus jika di bandingkan dengan dulu, tatapan dinginnya, keterkejutan Chanyeol, wajahnya yang memerah seakan menahan berbagai emosi kala menatap Baekhyun, dan juga genggaman tangan yang diam-diam membawa rasa perih pada lubuk hati Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak perlu terganggu karena nyatanya sudah ada tangan lain yang kini merangkul posesif pada pinggang sempitnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak perlu begitu memikirkan mengapa tatapan sedingin itu ia dapatkan. Seharusnya Baaekhyun hanya perlu diam bukannya berlari menerobos segerombol orang yang hilir mudik di dalam pesta dan juga berbohong pada Kris jika dirinya ingin kembali ke kamar kecil hanya demi mengejar dua orang yang dilihatnya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil yang berlalu kencang di depannya.

Dan seharusnya ia tak perlu merisaukan keberadaan wanita lain disisi laki-laki itu. Karena ia sudah memilih untuk mengakhiri. Yaa, Mereka sudah berakhir. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengingat hal itu.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Jangan pergi Baekhyun"

Soojung sudah tau jika akan seperti ini jadinya. Ia sudah dari dulu sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa jadinya jika Chanyeol kembali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dan jawabannya adalah hari ini.

Suhu tubuh Chanyeol bahkan mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Laki-laki itu kini tertidur setelah Soojung menyuntikkan obat penenang untuk laki-laki itu karena sejak tadi badan Chanyeol sudah bergetar hebat. Ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol kembali mengamuk karena itu bisa memicu penyakit itu muncul kembali.

Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh laki-laki yang kini tengah berada di alam bawah sadar akibat pengaruh obat tersebut. Namun racauan tak jelas tetap keluar dari bibirnya, dengan satu nama yang tak berhenti laki-laki itu sebutkan.

"ussh, tak apa oppa, ada aku disini. Oppa sudah sembuh, sekarang yang harus oppa lakukan adalah melawan trauma oppa tentang dia" Soojung mengusap keringat Chanyeol yang begitu banyak dengan handuk kecil.

"Soojung-ah, kenapa bisa seperti ini" Itu Yoora, yang baru saja muncul bersama suaminya Choy Siwon. Soojung memang membawa Chanyeol ke rumah Chanyeol, dan ternyata sesampai rumah juga sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa karena Yoora dan suaminya sedang makan malam di luar. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Soojung menghubungi Yoora.

"akan kuceritakan nanti pada eonni. Oppa bisakah oppa memeriksanya? Aku memberinya penenang tadi karena ia terus bergetar ketakutan. Demamnya sangat tinggi" Siwon adalah seorang dokter. Yoora segera berlalu dengan berlari mengambil peralatan suaminya di kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuu.. kita kembali lagi wkwkwk.**

 **Aku gak akan banyak bicara, Cuma mau ngasih tau ke kalian kali mulai dari Chapter ini kedepan alurnya beneran bakalan drama banget banget banget wkwkwk.**

 **Jadi buat kalian yang gak suka dengan alur sinetron kayak gini aku gak akan maksa kalian buat bacanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohh dan ada perubahan alur cerita sebenernya di Story ini. Maaf aku harus cut Taeyeon di Chapter ini karena setelah aku pikir-pikir kalau konfliknya kebanyakan juga gak bakalan enak hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan juga mau ngingetin aja sih untuk Review setelah baca karena sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa juga dengan Review yang jauh dari jumlah pembaca Story ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk kalian yang masih mau menyempatkan kasih Review aku ucapkan makasihhh banget banget banget. Yang Follow dan Favorite juga makasih sangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And, untuk para Siders eemm makasih sudah berkenan baca story abal-abal yang mungkin memang gak layak dapet penghargaan dari kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee sampai ketemu lagi di next Chapter.**

 **Chuu :***


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Recommended Backsound : K Will - Only Person)**

Ada yang terpaku dalam diam. Terjebak dalam sorot manik tajam yang tertangkap indra penglihatanya. Menikmati tatapan dingin yang entah sejak kapan selalu ia terima setiap wajah tampan itu berada di hadapannya. Menyelami krystal tersebut dan berusaha menemukan semua yang terpendam disana.

Ada sebuah luka dalam yang dapat ia lihat. Luka yang menjelaskan jika pemiliknya tengah kesakitan luar biasa. Luka yang berteriak secara tersirat jika pemiliknya tengah memendam kesulitan yang begitu dalam.

Apakah benar jika ia adalah penyebab dari luka yang bernaung disana?

Apakah benar jika ia adalah pisau yang menggores luka lebar yang menganga disana?

Apakah benar, jika persakitan yang ia buat begitu menyakiti prianya?

Baekhyun memilih bertahan. Bertahan dalam diam memandang manik tajam itu dalam sebuah kerinduan yang begitu besar. Memilih untuk mengesampingkan perasaan sesak luar biasa tiap kali menangkap sorot penghakiman untuknya.

Meskipun suara hatinya berulang kali berteriak mengumandangkan nama laki-laki itu. Meskipun logikanya ingin menyuarakan pembelaan terhadap dirinya setiap kali pandangan menusuk dari sepasang mata lain tertangkap olehnya.

Baekhyun bertahan meskipun hatinya sakit saat melihat bagaimana sosok lain tengah berbisik mesra pada pria pemilik rindunya.

"katakan padaku jika oppa merasa sakit" Soojung berbisik pada Chanyeol ketika matanya menangkap kernyitan samar pada dahi sang kekasih.

"oppa baik, sayang" Chanyeol meraih satu telapak Soojung dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Dalam hati, Soojung tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika dengan cerobohnya membawa Chanyeol ke rumahnya dan menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh ayahnya tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu siapa saja tamu yang diundang dalam jamuan makan malam tersebut.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Wanita yang secara tak langsung dikenalnya secara sepihak selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Wanita yang namanya sering Soojung dengar dalam setiap malam ketika ia menemani Chanyeol tidur. Wanita yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi bayang-bayang dalam hidup Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"aku harap keluarga kita bisa tetap dekat seperti ini Yonghwa-ya" Tuan Wu kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat suasana hanya didominasi dengan suara garpu dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring.

"tentu saja, bukankah keluarga kita memang selalu seperti ini? aku senang melihat anak-anak tumbuh dewasa tanpa melupakan kedekatan mereka sejak kecil. Tak terasa bahkan mereka sudah menggandeng pasangan masing-masing saat ini" Tuan Jung terlihat menatap bangga pada Soojung dan Chanyeol, begitu pula pada Kris dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan tiga dari empat yang lebih muda disana hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi.

Berbeda dengan Kris yang sejak tadi nampak nyaman dan sesekali ikut bergabung dalam obrolan tuan Jung dan tuan Wu, tiga lainnya yaitu Baekhyun, Soojung dan Chanyeol lebih banyak terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Soojung terlalu terfokus pada Chanyeol. Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatirannya ketika beberapa kali Chanyeol kembali mencengkeram telapak tangannya yang memang tengah pria itu genggam sejak tadi.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol baru saja pulih dan kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun bukan hal baik untuk Chanyeol. Soojung tau jika Chanyeol tengah menahan sakit, karena hal itu kerap terjadi ketika laki-laki itu tertekan oleh hal yang sama dan menyebabkan rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

"Aku permisi sebentar" Chanyeol sekuat tenaga mempertahankan nada suaranya supaya terdengar normal. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika melihat Soojung terlihat ingin mengikutinya. Bagimanapun akan terlihat tak sopan jika Soojung ikut meninggalkan meja makan ketika keluarga Wu masih berada di sana. Dan gadis itu hanya menghela nafas memandang penuh kekhawatiran pada kekasihnya yang telah berlalu.

"apa Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sayang?" Nyonya Jung bertanya pada Soojung dan semua mata yang ada disana seketika beralih menatapnya.

"a-ah, ya. Chanyeol oppa hanya sedikit tak enak badan karena vertigonya yang belakangan ini sering kambuh. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir" Soojung menjawab dengan senyum menenangkan, sesekali matanya melirik pada Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu penasaran ketika ia membicarakan Chanyeol.

"kau yang terlihat begitu cemas sayang. Temani Chanyeol jika kau begitu mencemaskan kekasihmu. Dia mungkin sedang ingin menghirup udara segar" Tuan Jung ikut menyahuti, sedikit cemas akan keadaan Chanyeol. Sujujurnya sejak tadi tak ada seorangpun di ruangan itu yang tak menyadari tatapan cemas Soojung pada Chanyeol.

Nyatanya tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang lain yang begitu gelisah sembari meremat garpu yang masih bersarang di tangannya.

"Bolehkah saya permisi sebentar?"

"au ingin kemana sayang?"

"aku mau meangangkat telephone dari Luhan sebentar" Baekhyun terpaksa berbohong karena ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Kris jika ia pergi karena rasa cemas luar biasa yang kini ia rasakan.

"angkatlah dulu Baekhyun" Nyonya Wu memberikan senyum keibuan untuk calon menantunya, dan dengan itu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa terburu, menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di Mansion besar milik keluarga Jung tersebut demi sebuah eksistensi yang begitu ia harapkan tertangkap oleh atensinya.

Baekhyun mempertajam penglihatannya kala maniknya menangkap kehadiran seseorang yang tengah terduduk di bawah remang lampu taman di bagian belakang Mansion besar tersebut.

Perlahan ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju seorang pria mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa tau dengan pasti apa yang di lakukan pria itu.

Pria itu terlihat terengah, berusaha menghirup udara dengan rakus seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan pernafasannya.

Ingin dia mendekat dan segera membawa sosok yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menanyakan pada sosok itu tentang apa yang dia rasakan? Pada bagian mana pria itu merasakan kesakitan, karena dengan itu Baekhyun bisa berusaha untuk mencarikan penawar rasa sakit itu.

Kakinya ingin kembali melangkah untuk semakin mendekat sebelum ia berhenti dalam keterpakuan untuk satu isak tangis yang ia dengar.

.

.

Chayeol berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, berharap rasa sakit yang dirasakannya segera mereda.

Namun itu hanya sia-sia.

Rasa sesak itu terasa kian menjalar hingga membuatnya harus memukul-mukul dadanya berulang kali dengan cukup kuat. Mencoba mengusir ketidaknyamanan yang berada dalam rongga dadanya tersebut.

Dia sudah berusaha, namun lagi-lagi air asin itu tetap lolos dari kelopak matanya, melahirkan isak yang sangat ia benci.

Ia menengadah, berharap hal itu dapat mencegah cairan bening itu agar tak menetes lagi.

Tidak lagi.

Chanyeol ingin berhenti.

Dia ingin berhenti untuk menjadi lemah dan kembali berakhir menyedihkan menerima tatapan penuh iba dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Terlebih dari seorang yang baru saja tertangkap oleh atensinya.

 _Tidak Byun Baekhyun, jangan menatapku seperti itu!_

Sedangkan wanita dengan balutan dress formal berwarna hitam itu hanya diam mematung dengan perasaan tak menentu memandang pria yang sejak tadi diam-diam telah dia dengarkan tangisannya.

Mengapa?

Apa yang menyebabkan dirimu seperti ini Park Chanyeol?

Apa yang dilihatnya sesaat yang lalu mau tidak mau telah melahirkan perang batin tersendiri untuk Baekhyun. Apa yang dilihatnya sesaat yang lalu mau tidak mau telah melahirkan perang batin tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang di alami laki-laki itu hingga terlihat semenyedihkan ini?

.

.

Nyatanya waktu yang semakin berlalu tak juga membuat keduanya untuk berhenti menjebakkan diri dalam tatapan masing-masing lawannya.

Sunyi masih menjadi satu-satunya suasana yang ada di taman tersebut. Kedua makhluk itu masih belum ingin mengalihkan atensi mereka dari eksistensi yang sebenarnya sama-sama mereka rindukan namun berusaha mereka sembunyikan.

Satu menatap penuh tajam dengan geraman serta perasaan marah luar biasa. Sedangkan satu lainnya terdiam dengan perasaan tak menentu yang di dominasi oleh beberapa kalimat tanya dalam benaknya.

Hingga kehadiran lainlah yang berhasil mengintrupsi keduanya.

Soojung sempat terpaku ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bersitatap dalam diam sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri keduanya.

"disini sangat dingin, oppa meninggalkan jas oppa di dalam" Soojung memakaikan jas milik Chanyeol dan ketika itu juga matanya menangkap bekas air mata pada wajah kekasihnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan eksistensi Baekhyun, gadis cantik itu menangkup wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit pucat dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih terlihat jelas tersebut. "kita pulang?" ia bersuara dalam sendu, sebenarnya telah berusaha supaya Chanyeol tak menangkap sorot iba yang ia berikan pada pria itu.

"Kris oppa mencari eonni, aku permisi" Gadis Jung itu membawa Chanyeol pergi setelah menyapa Baekhyun dengan sopan.

Sedangkan yang di tinggalkan hanya diam menunduk masih dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

"eonni, aku bertemu dengannya" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah merebahkan diri di ranjang miliknya.

Dia memilih tak menjawab ataupun bertanya dulu, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya karena ia tau siapa yang Baekhyun maksud.

"eonni, apa dulu—apa aku dulu terlalu kejam padanya?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam, karena ia yakin pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun tak ingin sebuah jawaban.

"dia terlihat sangat terluka eonni. Aku tak pernah melihatnya memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun dulu aku tak bisa melihat tetapi aku yakin jika dia, Chanyeolku tidak pernah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu"

Hening sejenak, Kyungsoo tak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa untuk situasi seperti ini. Dulu, tepat setelah Baekhyun bercerita jika seorang laki-lai bernama Kris telah menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah pernah meminta Baekhyun untuk memikirkan kembali jika suatu saat dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, apakah Baekhyun sanggup melepas lelaki itu demi laki-laki Baekhyun saat ini.

Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau bagaimana Baekhyun juga sangat menderita dengan keputusannya meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo adalah saksi mata setiap Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, maka adiknya itu akan menangis memandang satu foto yang selalu ia titipkan pada Kyungsoo.

Dia adalah salah satu orang yang Baekhyun jadikan tempat keluh kesah tentang semua kerinduan yang ia rasakan pada pria Park itu, karena Luhan yang saat itu juga menjadi tempat ceritanya tak bisa mendengar dan memahami segala yang di katakan Baekhyun selama tiga tahun masa komanya.

"eonni, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus ku lakukan? Hiks. Aku—aku sangat merindukannya" Dan pada akhrinya pertahanannya kembali runtuh. Statusnya sebagai calon istri orang nyatanya tak mampu membantah rasa cinta dan rindu yang masih bernaung di balik tulang rusuknya.

Baekhyun merindu begitu dalam. Empat tahun lebih ia memendam perasaan menyesakkan tersebut dan saat wajah itu kembali tertangkap oleh atensinya semuanya telah tumpah dalam satu rasa sesak luar biasa karena ia tak mampu menampik lagi. Ia tak mampu untuk munafik lagi. Ia tak mampu menahannya lagi untuk berpura-pura melupakan.

Kyungsoo bergerak untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Wanita bermata bulat itu juga tengah diam dalam beribu kebingungan dalam benaknya. Diam-diam ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk seseorang yang belakangan ini kembali dekat dengannya setelah bertemu dalam sebuah kerjasama antar perusahaan.

 _Jongin-ah, bisakah kau berikan alamat apartemen Chanyeol padaku?_

Tanpa ragu lagi ia menekan tombol send dan menunggu balasan dari seseorang di sebrang sana.

Hingga tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan balasan ia terima.

"kau ingin menemuinya?" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menelan pahit salivanya.

Lagi.

Ia kembali tak bisa bersuara setiap matanya bersitatap dengan pandangan dingin Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai berakhir di tempat ini, tepat di hadapan laki-laki yang sangat ia rindukan sesaat setelah laki-laki itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"b-boleh— Huft" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia kembali menelan salivanya meskipun terasa sangat sulit. "A-aku. C-Chanyeol, a-aku" dia begitu gugup sedangkan lawab bicaranya bahkan tak melunakkan sedikit pandangannya.

Chanyeol masih tak mengeluarkan suara apapun saat ia menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan jalan pada Baekhyun supaya wanita itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak tepat di depan televisi apartemen mewah tersebut. Metanya menelisik setiap sudut ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol, dimana kemudian dia terpaku pada sebuah potret manis sapasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sayangnya malah membuat ulu hati Baekhyun terasa tercubit.

Sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen yang baru saja datang dengan segelas air dingin di tangannya ikut mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sofa lain yang berada di samping sofa yang di duduki Baekhyun.

"K-kau—" Baekhyun berkali-kali menggerakkan bola matanya ke berbagai arah, menghindari tatapan menusuk Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" ia memberanikan diri menatap sekilas manik tajam tersebut demi sebuah kalimat tanya yang meurutnya sangat ceroboh.

"apa kau kesini untuk melihat seberapa menyedihkannya diriku?" suara itu begitu dingin. Baekhyun merasa tertusuk oleh setiap kata yang terlontar dalam kalimat menyakitkan tersebut.

"kau banyak berubah, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tak lagi mampu menyembunyikan tatapan sedihnya pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa begitu sedih ketika tatapan dan juga suara dingin Chanyeol ia dapatkan lagi dan lagi.

"seharusnya kau tau diri untuk mengatakan itu di hadapanku. Kau pikir siapa yang menjadi alasanku berubah?" sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya sekuat tenaga Chanyeol tahan. Ia harus menahannya, karena ia tak ingin tatapan iba dari wanita di hadapannya ini lagi.

"C-Chanyeol, a-aku—"

"pergilah Baekhyun, kumohon" dan kalimat penuh permohonan itu adalah apa yang membuat ulu hati Baekhyun terasa begitu sakit. Setidak sudikah ini Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebesar itukah kebencian laki-laki ini padanya?.

Wanita dengan paras cantik yang tak pernah berubah itu memnunduk. Ia tak peduli lagi jikapun Chanyeol memandangnya rendah karena sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di pesta beberapa hari yang lalu telah berhasil mendobrak pintu pertahanan Baekhyun dan segera meluluh lantahkan perasaannya dengan ledakan rindu yang begitu menyiksa.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terpaku membelakangi Baekhyun ketika isak tangis dari wanita yang menjadi alasannya kesulitan bernafas empat tahun ini. Sakit di kepalanya ia abaikan, dan memilih diam mendengarkan segala racauan tak jelas Baekhyun dalam tangisan wanita itu.

"a-aku, aku juga sama menderitanya sepertimu Chanyeol. Aku ingin melupakanmu tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku ingin berjalan kearahmu tetapi aku tak cukup berani untuk itu. A-aku, aku juga sama tersiksanya sepertimu Chanyeol-ah hiks"

Chanyeol masih terdiam membelakangi Baekhyun, dia mendengar dengan jelas semua yang di ucapkan Baekhyun. Namun ketika mendengarnya Chanyeol semakin marah. Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan segala omong kosong itu ketika dengan telinganya sendiri Chanyeol mendengar ketika seorang laki-lai mengenalkan gadis itu sebagai calon istrinya.

Apa Chanyeol semenyedihkan itu hingga Baekhyun setega ini mempermainkannya?

"Pergilah Baekhyun, aku ingin istirahat" Chanyeol kembali melangkah sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh satu kalimat mutlak dari bibir Baekhyun.

"A-aku merindukanmu Chanyeol. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Baekhyun berdiri, membawa langkahnya pada tubuh jangkung Chanyeol, sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang laki-laki itu dari arah belakang.

Ia merasakan, ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol yang seketika menegang saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana degub jantung laki-laki itu semakin cepat sampai terdengar oleh telinganya. Dan dia juga merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Chanyeol yang menggigil dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku sangat merindukanmu Chanyeol-ah, ak umppht" Baekhyun tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menyerang bibirnya dengan begitu cepat.

Hingga saat lumatan-lumatan itu ia terima, tangisnya kembali pecah. Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi Chanyeol dengan gerakan bibir yang begitu kaku. Menyalurkan segala perasaan rindu yang bersarang di dadanya melalui ciuman terburu tersebut. Ia tak peduli lagi, ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan di hadapinya saat ini karena yang ada di benaknya hanyalah bagaimana perasaan menyesakkan akibat rindu yang menumpuk itu segera tersalurkan.

Ciuman itu begitu menuntut, menegaskan jika keduanya begitu rindu akan candu yang kembali mereka segala sesuatu yang berusaha menepis segala hal yang berpotensi mengembalikan kesadaran masing-masing. Mengecap seluruh rasa manis yang sejak lama saling merindu dalam rasa mencubit dalam ulu hati.

Sorot mata keduanya membeberkan bagaimana rindu yang mereka pendam telah menumpuk begitu dalam.

Empat tahun.

Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk melewati bait demi bait perjalanan untuk saling melepaskan. Ada banyak logika yang dijadikan kambing hitam dalam memupuk keegoisan untuk saling menjauh dan menanam rasa benci. Dan nyatanya, apapun usaha yang dilakukan keduanya, rindu masihlah menjadi alasan kuat mengapa dua bibir itu memburu kelembutan masing-masing.

Mengapa satu persatu kain yang melekat pada tubuh mulai di tanggalkan. Dan mengapa lengguhan serta erangan rendah di perdengarkan.

Baekhyun memilih pasrah dalam perangkap kokoh tangan Chanyeol yang tengah mencumbunya dari atas.

Rematan kuat yang ia berikan pada setiap helai surai hitam prianya adalah sebentuk pengalihan akan rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol memang pernah menyentuhnya, dulu ketika hal itu dijadikan salah satu alasan untuknya membangun dinding pembatas antara mereke berdua.

Dulu saat sedikitpun kenikmatan tak ia rasakan ketika pria yang di cintainya telah mengambil sesuatu berharga yang berusaha Baekhyun jaga. Chanyeol menyentuhnya, namun rasanya sangat berbeda dengan sekarang.

Tiap jengkal tubuhnya di usap dan di sentuh oleh pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Baekhyun melengguh halus merasakan bagaimana lidah Chanyeol yang tengah bermain di puncak dadanya.

Chanyeol menjelajah setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari bibir kemudian turun ke leher dan tulang selangka, hingga lengguhan pertama Baekhyun terdengar tepat saat bibirnya mengulum puncak merah muda yang tengah menegang sempurna.

Satu tangannya tengah berusaha meloloskan sisa kain terakhir yang ada di tubuh wanitanya, sebelum kemudian beralih untuk memberikan remasan kuat pada sintal dada Baekhyun.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun melengguh dalam kenikmatan setiap cumbuan Chanyeol.

"Calon suamimu bisa terkena serangan jantung jika tau calon istrinya mendesah pasrah di bawahku saat ini" Chanyeol mengatakannya sembari memainkan satu jarinya pada lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun. Menggoda wanita itu supaya mendesah lebih keras.

"persetan dengan itu Park Chanyeol, aah. Cepat lakukanhh" Baekhyun tak tau setan apa yang merasukinya hingga bibirnya dengan lancang mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"apa dia menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Namun pria yang dirindukannya setengah meti tersebut tampak belum puas dan masih bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat Baekhyun menggeram hampir gila akibat rasa menggelitik yang menuntut untuk segera di tuntaskan.

"Tidak. Ouh! Hanya kau, hanya dirimu yang bisa menyentuhku. Chanyeol, ku mohon" Baekhyun tak peduli lagi jika saat ini ia tengah merengek layaknya seorang jalang. Ia tak peduli lagi karena kerinduan yang ia rasakan nyatanya memang telah membuatnya setengah gila.

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum kembali melesakkan kepalanya pada gundukan besar di dada Baekhyun. Ia juga tak mengerti kemana perginya perasaan takut serta sakit luar biasa yang dirasakannya tadi.

Chanyeol bergerak semakin turun ke bawah, hingga saat kepalanya ia lesakkan di antara kedua paha Baekhyun, pekikan tertahan ia dengar dari bibir wanita itu.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol-ah, ouh! Jangan lakukanh ituh.. Ahh" nyatanya apa yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan respon tubuhnya yang menggigil dalam nikmat setiap lidah basah Chanyeol menyapa dinding kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun meracau tak jelas. Tangannya membabi buta mencari apapun yang biasa ia jangkau untuk dijadikan tumpuan, hingga kepala sofa tak bersalah itu harus kembali dikambing hitamkan oleh kenikmatan yang bersarang pada selatan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai menatap wajah kacau Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyingkirkan celana dalam hitam yang masih membungkus batang kebanggaannya dan membiarkan benda tumpul itu mengacung tagak.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi di buat takjub oleh tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna. Ia pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun benar-benar menancapkan atensinya pada setiap jengkal tubuh kokoh lelakinya.

Bibir keduanya kembali bertaut serempak dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai menerobos lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"kau begitu siap Baekh" Chanyeol menggeram rendah kala jepitan kuat perlahan dirasakannya seiring dengan penisnya yang semakin masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"emmh" sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meracau tak jelas menikmati rasa perih namun nikmat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang lambat, untuk kemudian semakin mempercepat gerakannya seiring denga desahan Baekhyun yang semakin merdu terdengar.

"Ahh! Chanyeol! Faster ouh, Ya.. ahh" racauan demi racauan keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis wanita itu.

Chanyeol menengadah, menikmati bagaimana batang penisnya mengaduk bergesekan dengan dinding rahim wanitanya. Ia sering melakukan seks, namun melakukannya dengan Baekhyun berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya berkali-kali lipat.

Chanyeol mencabut sejenak kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia kembali melesakkan penis besarnya pada lubang Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Tangannya lihai memainkan dua gundukan sintal payudara Baekhyun dan bibirnya tak berhenti memberi lumatan pada pundak wanitanya tersebut.

"Terus, Chanyeol! terus seperti itu. Yaa. Ahh" Chanyeol menikmati desahan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya.

Hingga ia kembali merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya dari atas. Pinggulnya kembali sibuk bergerak untuk mencari kenikmatan.

Sampai saat tepat pada sepuluh hentakan terakhir Baekhyun berteriak dalam kenikmatan, bersamaan dengan cairan Chanyeol yang menyembur hebat di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Nafas keduanya terengah, masih dengan sang lelaki yang melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher wanitanya. Mereka berusaha mengatur nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal akibat pencapaian luar biasa yang baru saja mereka rasakan.

Untuk kemudian kembali saling tatap dalam diam.

Mungkin sama-sama mengucap tanya dalam diam tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Kembali memikirkan jika setelah ini, akan ada kesulitan yang mungkin kembali di dapat oleh salah satu atau keduanya.

"kau akan tetap menikah dengan laki-laki itu?" Chanyeol memandang tajam sorot mata Baekhyun di bawahnya. Beranggapan jika mungkin dengan sorot tajam seperti itu akan memberikan kekuatan padanya sekalipun untuk mendengar jawaban terburuk dari wanita yang telah memporak-porandakan hatinya.

"Yaa, aku akan menikahinya"

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol bangkit menyambar semua pakaiannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang tengah apartemennya. Memilih untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menyembunyikan diri dari kejamnya dunia padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy New Year yeeeeeeiiiii wkwkwkwk**

 **Selamat tahun baru readers kesayangan. Banyak harapan untuk tahun ini, yang jelas semoga satu yang pasti. Semoga para laki-laki kesayangan kita selalu di limpahi kesehatan dan lindungan dari Tuhan YME.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee, Chapter ini sengaja aku persembahkan untuk kalian yang bernasib sama sepertiku wkwkwk Tahun Baru di rumah atau di kos aja. Yaa walaupun mungkin kalian yang punya nasib sama kayak aku udah tidur wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spesial enaena ChanBaek di tahun baru wkwkwkwk, semoga memuaskan yaa.**

 **Udah lama gak nulis adegan NC jadi agak susah juga wkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke segitu aja, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review setelah baca**

 **Salam ChanBaek Real :***


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Benaknya masih sibuk mengurai tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada hati yang mulai gundah. Resah menjadi tudung yang memayunginya dalam setiap langkah. Mencoba menjadikan hati untuk bijak menyikapi takdir yang begitu rumit dijabarkan.

Bagaimana ia harus memutuskan ketika jalan yang ada tak selaras dengan keinginan hati? Begitu bertolak hingga menimbulkan nyeri yang perlahan menggerogoti kesadaran diri.

Andai saja rindunya dapat ia jadikan tumpuan. Andai saja laki-laki yang kembali memporak-porandakan tekad yang ia bangun mati-matian kini dapat berbagi beban yang sama dengannya.

Tentu Baekhyun tak akan merasa jika jalannya begitu berat dan berliku. Tentu Baekhyun tak akan begitu takut ketika gundah yang dirasakannya akan membawanya kembali pada masa lalu.

Nyatanya sebuah kepuasan satu malam tak mampu mengobati rindu yang begitu dalam. Ia sedang mencoba menyalahkan hatinya yang begitu lemah, tubuhnya yang begitu murah.

Ia sedang memaki dalam diri, bagaimana tekadnya yang mudah hancur hanya oleh tatapan dingin menusuk yang memancarkan luka dari manik mata seseorang. Dimana seharusnya ia tak perlu menyesali satu kalimat pendek yang ia ucapkan pada satu malam.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia harus merasa begitu kehilangan disaat dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan sebuah kepergian?

"sampai kapan kau akan mengkambinghitamkan dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun?" Secangkir coklat panas di tangannya yang tadinya mengepulkan asap bahkan sudah mulai mendingin. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara seseorang yang entah sejak kapan jelas-jelas bisa membaca pikirannya sendiri.

"aku tidak sedang berusaha mengkambing hitamkan siapapun, eonni" Ia mencoba tersenyum, meskipun tarikan pada bibirnya itu tak sampai pada dua manik hazel miliknya.

"kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, bahkan setelah empat tahun lebih berlalu" Kyungsoo tak sekalipun berniat mendebat pemikiran wanita cantik yang ada di sampingnya ini sebelumnya. Namun, setelah sekian lama menurutnya sudah cukup adiknya menderita.

"Nyatanya aku memanglah seorang gadis naif yang meninggalkannya" Tatapannya menerawang jauh, memutar kilasan pahit di saat bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat mengerikan pada prianya dulu.

"tentu saja kau harus meninggalkan ketika kesakitan yang kau rasakan sudah begitu dalam" pembendaharaan kata keduanya sama-sama bagus, akan menjadi kelit pembicaraan yang panjang jika keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk saling mendebat pemikiran.

"dengan menggores kesakitan lain pada hati yang sudah terluka? Kata-kata yang kuucapkan saat itu nyatanya sangat mengerikan, eonni" dan secangkir coklat tak bersalah yang mendingin itu tak juga berhasil meredam panas hati keduanya.

Satu merasa jika dunia begitu tak adil pada sosok gadis rapuh yang begitu ia sayangi selayaknya adik pada beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan yang satu merasa jika dirinyalah yang tidak adil pada dunia tempat prianya merajut hidup.

"aku tak mengerti bagian mana yang kau maksud dengan menggores luka ketika secara nyata kau adalah korban, Baekhyun" Nada suara masih di jaga untuk tetap pada tenangnya, meskipun perdebatan itu semakin terlihat tak berujung akibat pembenaran masing-masing.

"kita semua kalut saat itu eonni. Kita menghakimi seseorang yang bahkan pikirannya tidak sedang dalam kendali" Karena pada faktanya Baekhyun terlambat menyadari. "aku pergi, memang seharusnya aku pergi. Karena yang menjadi penyesalanku bukanlah pilihanku untuk pergi, tetapi pada kalimat yang aku ucapkan padanya waktu itu"

"dan itu menjadi alasanmu untuk berhubungan kembali dengannya? Ingat B, kau memiliki Kris" Baekhyun kembali bungkam ketika nama Kris telah disebut oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

"hari yang melelahkan?" Luhan menyambut Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke Mansion besar mereka dengan wajah letih. Wanita cantik yang kini duduk di kursi roda itu membantu suaminya untuk melepas dasi dengan Sehun yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"pekerjaan di kantor semakin menumpuk, tapi melihatmu seperti ini lelahku tiba-tiba hilang" Luhan terkekeh menerima kecupan dari bibir Sehun. "Baekhyun sudah pulang?"

"Hum, dia pulang awal hari ini, aku ingin segera sembuh dan membantu kalian berdua di kantor Sehuna" Sehun tidak pernah suka saat Luhan mulai membahas tentang hal-hal yang membuat wanitanya itu bersedih.

"jangan pikirkan apapun sayang. Aku, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih sanggup mengurus perusahaan. Lagipula Kris juga ikut membantu kami" Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"B, kau akan pergi?" Luhan membawa kursi rodanya menuju Baekhyun yang erlihat baru saja menuruni tangga.

"aku ada urusan sedikit di luar, Lu. Oppa sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Luhan untuk kemudian mendorong kursi roda kakaknya menuju ruang tengah menyusul Kyungsoo yang tengah menonton televisi disana.

"Urusan yang aku yakin Luhan tak akan menyukainya jika dia tau" Hingga suara Kyungsoo lah yang membuat Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir sembari melebarkan matanya pada Kyungsoo, memberi isyarat pada eonni embernya itu supaya diam.

"memangnya kau mau kemana B?" Luhan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"aku hanya ada janji dengan seorang rekan Luhan, jangan dengarkan Kyungsoo eonni" Baekhyun sedikit mencibir pada Kyungsoo dan hanya di balas putaran mata oleh wanita bermarga Do tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Uhuk" Kyungsoo tersedak jus yang sedang dia minum, sedangkan Baekhyun menegang di tempat.

Keduanya terdiam tak ada yang berani bersuara, lebih-lebih Baekhyun yang tengah di tatap intens oleh Luhan saat ini.

Kyungsoo bangkit untuk mengambil air putih akibat dada dan tenggorokannya yang sakit setelah tersedak jus miliknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk mendorong kursi roda Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa, tepat di depan Luhan untuk kemudian diam menunduk menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"kenapa tidak cerita padaku Baekhyun?" setelah hening beberapa saat suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang kursi roda wanita cantik itu dan mengusap lembut pundak sahabatnya.

Baekhyun masih membisu, tak tau harus berkata apa. Benaknya sedang mencoba merangkai kata yang pas untuk ia ucapkan.

Melihat adiknya masih terdiam sembari menunduk, Luhan melepas kaitan tangannya dengan Luhan dan bangkit dengan sedikit tertatih, mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun di bantu oleh Kyungsoo dan setelahnya membawa tubuh adiknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"M- Maafkan aku Luhan" Baekhyun bersuara lirih, matanya sudah memanas dan siap menumpahkan tangis di dalam dekap hangat kakaknya. "ak-aku sudah mencobanya, tetapi aku kembali gagal. Aku sangat merindukannya Luhan hiks"

Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar, sesekali ia melirik ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun, takut-takut jika Sehun keluar dari kamar.

"jangan menangis lagi. Jangan menangis lagi sayang. Maafkan eonni, maafkan eonni yang belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Sehun bisa mendengar kalian guys, kita lanjutkan lain waktu. Dan berhentilah menangis B" Kyungsoo menengahi, bukan apa-apa, tetapi waktunya memang sedang tidak tepat untuk Baekhyun menceritakan semua pada Luhan saat ini.

"pergilah" Luhan memnghapus air mata Baekhyun dan membantu untuk sedikit membenahi penampilan wanita cantik yang merupakan adiknya tersebut.

Baekhyun memandang kembali wajah Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dalam hati kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kapan tiba saatnya ia tak memberi beban pada wanita cantik di hadapannya itu.

.

.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tampak tak berminat untuk sekedar basa-basi dengan wanita yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Tatapan dinginnya masih menjadi benteng pertahanan yang sengaja ia perkokoh untuk mengendalikan rasa sakit yang kerap menyerangnya setiap ia kembali bertemu atau bahkan hanya mengingat wanita itu.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan hari ini Baekhyun kembali datang ke apartemennya.

"Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku Baekhyun? Berhenti datang ke tidurku dan berhenti mengganggu fikiranku, ku mohon" suara yang biasanya terdengar berat dengan aura mengintimidasi itu kini tak lagi terdengar, karena yang Baekhyun dengar saat ini adalah suara bisikan parau penuh permohonan dari laki-laki yang tak ia sangka bisa terlihat selemah sekarang.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun memanggil lirih nama laki-laki yang sangat ia rindukan. Yaa, Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi munafik dengan mengatakan jika dirinya sama sekali tak merindukan pria ini. Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi munafik dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya demi mendapatkan pujian sebagai wanita terhormat dari orang lain.

Ia tau jika mungkin orang-orang diluar sana akan mengecapnya sebagai wanita murahan, bodoh dan tak tau malu jika mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun yang masoh terus berusaha menemui Chanyeol bahkan sempat tidur dengan pria itu setelah perpisahan mereka. Ia tau jika kemunginan diluar sana ia akan dilihat sebagai jalang tak punya harga diri jika orang lain tau bagaimana dia yang masih mengejar Chanyeol bahkan ketika pernikahannya dengan Kris akan dilangsungkan satu bulan lagi.

Baekhyun tau jika satu minggu yang lalu ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lakukan. Jika semua orang ingin menyalahkannya atas kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Baekhyun siap menerima dengan lapang dada karena itu memang sepenuhnya salah dirinya yang gelap mata akan rasa rindu miliknya.

Tetapi~

Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun harap tidak semua orang memandangnya seperti itu. Baekhyun harap siapapun bisa memberikan sedikit pengertian pada dirinya.

Dia hanya ingin mencoba mengangkat beban juga kesakitan yang bersarang di dalam dirinya dan juga pria di hadapannya. Baekhyun hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya yang akan memasuki babak baru tanpa rasa bersalah dan juga penyesalah. Baekhyun ingin menyembuhkan persakitan yang dirasakannya dan juga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol pasti kesakitan, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama selama empat tahun ini. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun pikir waktu empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi keduanya menjalani hukuman masing-masing jika memang perasaan mereka dulu adalah suatu kesalahan.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana memulainya, tetapi Chanyeol. Tidakkah waktu empat tahun telah cukup untuk mengajari kita tentang bagaimana rasa sakit dan pengorbanan? Bukankah empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mendewasakan kita berdua? Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud mengharap belas kasihanmu tetapi aku juga kesakitan, sama sepertimu"

Chanyeol masih terdiam, mendengar setiap kata yang di ucapkan wanitanya.

"Chanyeol, aku juga sakit~. Sangat sakit rasanya ketika aku hampir kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku pada waktu yang sama disaat aku harus kehilangan kekasihku. Chanyeol, aku sangat kesakitan saat aku harus mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan pada seorang pria yang begitu aku cintai. Chanyeol, aku hiks—"

"—aku sangat kesakitan saat aku harus hidup dalam belenggu rasa bersalah pada dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku secara bersamaan. Aku sangat sakit saat mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kalimat mengerikan yang aku ucapkan padamu empat tahun lalu. Rasanya aku ingin mati dan mengubur semua rasa menyesakkan yang tak bisa aku sembuhkan sendiri"

Baekhyun sudah tak lagi bisa menghentikan air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari manik hazelnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan mata memerah memandang wanita yang tengah menangis di hadapannya.

Tuhan~

Nyaranya dua hati itu sama-sama menyimpan luka teramat dalam pada setiap serpihannya.

Pada kenyataannya dua anak manusia itu sama-sama menyimpan kesakitan yang begitu perih akan takdir mereka yang begitu rumit.

"Chanyeol, maukah kau membantu menyembuhkan sakitku? Dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menyembuhkanmu. Chanyeol, maukah kau bersamaku melepaskan persakitan kita bersama? Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, jika yang kau butuhkan adalah pengampunan dariku, aku telah memaafkanmu Chanyeol-ah"

"aku tak tau apa yang menjadi kesakitanmu selama ini, tetapi jika itu karena kalimatku saat itu~, aku minta maaf, maafkan aku Chan"

Dan kini ruangan itu tak lagi hanya berisi suara Baekhyun dan isak tangisnya, karena pada kenyataanya suara isak tangis lain mulai terdengar begitu memilukan. Chanyeol tak lagi peduli jika dirinya kembali di anggap sebagai pria lemah yang begitu mudah terpuruk, karena nyatanya rasa sesak dalam dadanya kembali menyiksa.

"Chanyeol, Luhan sekarang sudah sembuh, dia sudah mulai bisa berjalan perlahan. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu sebelum aku kemari" Perlahan Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum pada pria di depannya yang semakin bergetar dalam tangisnya. Wanita itu bangkit dan melangkah untuk berpindah pada sofa yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk merengkuh tubuh pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"lepaskan Chan, lepaskan semuanya dan jangan lagi menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Aku dan juga dirimu berhak bahagia dan terlepas dari belenggu persakitan ini".

"aku, aku minta maaf Baekhyun hiks. Aku bersalah padamu, aku menyakitimu, aku hampir membunuh kakakmu, aku hiks" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, berusaha meyakinkan pada pria itu jika dia telah mendapatkan pengampunan.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku sudah lama memaafkanmu"

Bukankah jalan yang mereka lalui begitu rumit hanya untuk sebuah kata maaf?. Takdir yang begitu kelit menjadikan mereka harus meraungi samudra penuh ombak persakitan hanya demi sebuah pengampunan pada diri masing-masing.

"yang harus kau lalukan saat ini adalah satu Chanyeol, memaafkan dirimu sendiri" Yaa, pada nyatanya adalah diri mereka sendiri yang selalu berusaha menghukum diri masing-masing.

"aku merindukanmu Baekhyun, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"aku tau, maafkan aku" dua tubuh itu saling berpelukan, berharap beban pada masing-masing terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

"aku mohon, menikahlah denganku Baekhyun. Jangan menikah dengan Kris" Namun kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Chanyeol lah yang membuat wanita dengan wajah cantik itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Chanyeol.."

"Baekhyun, aku tau kau datang hari ini dan membuat kita seperti ini karena kau ingin menikah dengan Kris tanpa rasa bersalahmu padaku. Aku tau kau melakukan ini untuk membuat kita berdua tidak terbebani dan melangkah untuk kehidupan baru kita masing-masing. Tetapi Baekhyun, alih-alih melakukannya demi bersama orang lain kenapa tidak kau dan aku yang kembali bersama dan kita sama-sama menyembuhkan luka kita berdua?. Kenapa kita harus menjalani hidup masing-masing padahal kita bisa menjalaninya bersama? Dengan begitu mungkin luka kita benar-benar bisa sembuh sepenuhnya"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sejujurnya hatinya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol karena pada nyatanya perasaannya pada laki-laki itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Namun satu sisi dirinya menolak hal itu. Bagaimana dengan Kris? Bagaimana dengan Krystal? Mereka akan sangat tersakiti oleh keegoisannya.

"Chanyeol, kita bukan kita yang dulu lagi. Kau dan aku tidak sedang berada pada takdir yang sama. Aku memiliki hati yang harus kujaga, begitupun dengan dirimu. Aku memiliki seseorang yang menungguku di luar sana, begitupula dirimu. Chanyeol, takdir kita begitu rumit, mungkin karena memang kau tak pernah di takdirkan untukmu"

"lalu bagaimana dengan diriku Baek? Kau menjaga mereka tetapi kau tak menjagaku. Baekhyun aku, bagaimana aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu jika hubungan kita sudah membaik hari ini. Aku selama ini bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu disisiku karena rasa sakitku, tetapi setelah hari ini, akupun tak yain jika aku bisa berjalan tanpa tanganmu menggenggam tanganku"

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

 _Chanyeol, aku ingin kita sembuh bukan untuk seperti ini. Aku ingin kita saling memaafkan untuk saling merelakan._

Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika nyatanya apa yang ia fikirkan tak sama dengan apa yang Chanyeol fikirkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu setelah hari ini? aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup tanpamu. Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk mencoba bertahan tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku. Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk merelakanmu"

"bencilah diriku"

Jederr~

Seakan petir menyambar tepat pada hatinya, Chanyeol tak percaya jika kata menusuk itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Jika dulu rasanya sangat sakit karena rasa bersalahnya saat wanita di depannya ini mengatakan satu kalimat menyakitkan empat tahun lalu, maka rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini sedikit berbeda karena bukan lagi karena rasa bersalah tetapi karena rasa marah yang ia rasakan.

"jika kau membutuhkan alasan untuk bisa bertahan tanpaku, maka bencilah diriku. Jika selama ini kau bertahan karena rasa bersalahmu sendiri yang berujung kesakitan yang kau rasakan, maka bencilah aku sebagai alasanmu saat ini. Bencilah aku sebagai wanita yang menyakitimu dan menolakmu tanpa merasa dirimu bersalah"

"Baekhyun"

"Benar, marahlah padaku Chanyeol. Jangan marah pada dirimu sendiri tetapi marahlah padaku. Bencilah aku sebagai wanita yang tak pantas mendapatkan cintamu"

"Berhenti Baek!" wajah Chanyeol mulai memerah, laki-laki itu meremat surainya sendiri. Tatapannya menusuk tajam memancarkan emosi dan kebencian yang semakin lama semakin terlihat membesar.

"yaa benar, aku adalah wanita yang menolakmu dan tak seharusnya kau cintai. Bencilah aku dan jangan pernah biarkan aku menemuimu lagi karena kau tak seharusnya sudi bertemu wanita sepertiku. Aku adalah wanita yang menyakitimu Chanyeol, aku tak pantas mendapatkan cintamu" Nyatanya Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang sudah ingin mendobrak keluar, hatinya seperti di remat begitu kasar didalam sana oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Yaa, inilah yang terbaik menurutnya. Mereka harus saling melepaskan.

"Bencilah—"

"Cukup! Berhenti eonni!" seorang gadis yang Baekhyun kenal berlari kearahnya dengan derai air mata yang masih tampak jelas. "jangan memberikan sugesti seperti itu padanya ku mohon" Jung Soojung, siapa yang tau jika gadis itu berada disana sedari tadi. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari awal dengan air mata yang juga sama derasnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah bersimpuh pada karpet ruang tengahnya sembari meremat rambutnya sendiri.

"Oppa~, oppa jangan seperti ini" Soojung mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang nampak kesakitan.

"pergi!" Soojung seketika terdiam saat suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar begitu menusuk "Pergi, Byun Baekhyun!" dan gadis itu kembali terkesiap saat tau kepada siapa pengusiran itu Chanyeol tujukan.

"Yaa, benar Chanyeol. memang sudah seharusnya kau membenciku dan berhenti membenci dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini lalu mengapa kau harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Bencilah—"

"KU BILANG BERHENTI EONNI!" Soojung menjerit untuk menghentikan Baekhyun. "berhenti atau kau akan menyesal. Berhenti memberikan sugesti padanya atau kau akan benar-benar merasakan bagaimana dibenci seseorang dengan begitu dalam, ku mohon berhenti menyiksa diri kalian sendiri"

Yaa, tak seharusnya Baekhyun memberikan sugesti seperti itu pada seseorang seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar bisa membenci Baekhyun. Tak seharusnya seseorang dengan keadaan psikis seperti Chanyeol mendapat sugesti seperti itu karena kemungkinannya sangat besar untuk sugesti tersebut benar-benar tertanam dalam benak pria itu.

Chanyeol memang sudah dinyatakan sembuh dari OCD yang di deritanya, tetapi trauma yang dimiliki pria itu masih kerap kambuh selama ini, dan juga keadaan psikis yang cukup lemah bisa mempengaruhi bagaimana cara kerja fikiran laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol tidak gila..

Tetapi sugesti yang di berikan Baekhyun akan sangat mudah diterima oleh orang-orang dengan keadaan psikis seperti Chanyeol saat ini.

Rumit jika Soojung harus menjelaskan keadaan Chanyeol sesuai dengan ilmu psikologi, namun satu yang pasti, Baekhyun tak boleh meneruskan sugestinya jika tidak ingin Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya.

"oppa~"

"suruh wanita itu pergi dari sini Soojung-ah" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan mata memerah tajam.

"Oppa~, itu Baekhyun eonni, oppa tak boleh mengusirnya seperti ini" Soojung mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Chanyeol meskipun ia rasa ia benar-benar terlambat menghentikannya.

"kau benar-benar wanita jahat Baekhyun-ah. Kau sama jahatnya dengan ibumu. Pergi dari sini!, jangan pernah tampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi"

"oppa!"

Chanyeol bangkit dan segera berjalan tergesa menaiki tangga apartemennya dan menutup kencang pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun mematung, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Di benci oleh Chanyeol, kenapa rasanya masih sangat sakit?.

"eonni, jangan diam saja. lakukan sesuatu pada Chanyeol oppa, berhenti bertindak bodoh ku mohon, kalian berdua menyiksa diri kalian sendiri"

"dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini Krystal, dia akan baik—"

"dia memang akan baik-baik saja karena rasa bencinya! Tetapi eonni yang tak akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti mementingkan orang lain dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri eonni! Chanyeol oppa mungkin akan baik-baik saja, TETAPI APAKAH DIRIMU BAIK-BAIK SAJA MENDAPATKAN KEBENCIAN DARI PRIA YANG KAU CINTAI?!" nafas Soojung terengah-engah setelah berteriak untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku lega Chanyeol memilikimu Krystal, kau benar-benar gadis yang baik"

"eonni"

"aku harus melakukannya Krys, aku akan menikah satu bulan lagi dan Chanyeol benar-benar harus melepaskanku begitupun aku yang harus melepaskannya. Aku melakukan ini untuk Chanyeol, Krystal. Aku memang tak memiliki banyak waktu dengannya selama ini, tetapi aku sangat mengenal bagaimana Chanyeol kita. Aku harus memberinya alasan untuk dia bertahan tanpa diriku—"

"—aku tak ingin dia merasakan sakit lagi karena diriku. Jika dia membenciku, maka dia tak akan memiliki alasan untuk sakit saat melihatku bersama orang lain"

"eonni~" Soojung memeluk Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya tak habis pikir jika di dunia ini ada wanita seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain meskkipun itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun yang selalu mengorbankan dirinya demi orang-orang yang wanita itu cintai.

"jaga Chanyeol Krystal, aku yakin kau adalah gadis yang tepat untuknya"

"berjanjilah untuk bahagia eonni" Baekhyun tersenyum masih berpelukan dengan Soojung sembari maniknya yang tertuju pada salah satu pintu di lantai dua apartemen Chanyeol, yaa.. kamar pria itu.

.

.

.

Nyatanya waktu memang tak pernah berhenti. Hari itu semakin dekat, tiga hari lagi ia akan resmi menyandang marga Wu, calon suaminya nanti dan kini Baekhyun tangah duduk termenung di kamar mandi kamarnya. Tangannya masih gemetar memandang dua garis panjang pada sebuah alat kecil di tangannya.

Tatapannya tampak kosong menatap lurus ke depan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika hari pernikahannya sudah sangat dekat namun kesalahannya beberapa minggu yang lalu telah membawakan hasil yang begitu mengejutkan.

.

.

"Kris aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana pernikahan kita"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halloooo #ngintipdariketekSehun ( _ )**

 **Ya Yaaa.. aku tau kok ini telat bangeet nget ngeeettt..**

 **#jangansantetauthor**

 **Serius guys, selama ini aku sudah berusaha buat ngetik semua Ffku dan ingin segera update, but.. kita tidak bisa menyalahkan hati yang tengah gundah gulana eciyee wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau kalian inget kapan terakhir aku update itu adalah tanggal 1 Januari tepat tengah malem pas sekitar pukul 00.00, yaa tengah malam sebelum paginya ada drama baru keluar dari ESEM wkwkwk.**

 **Jujur, drama itu bener-bener berpengaruh buat kau, percaya gak percaya aku badmood dan ilang feel buat nulis sampe 24 hari berlalu ini salah satunya memang karena drama bang**t itu -_-**

 **Aku keasikan ngegalauin Jongin sampe susah buat nulis wkwkwk sakit banget geeengsss, yaa walaupun tau kalo itu Cuma drama murahan tetap aja kit atiiii rasanya hiks.**

 **Alay yaa? Yaudahlah yaa gapapa hehe**

 **Yaa itu cuma sedikit curhatanku untuk kalian yang sering bertanya-tanya di Ig atau kolong review kenapa aku gak update-update wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW makasih banget buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu FF ini, maafkan jika makin kesini alurnya makin sinet, drama atau apalah. Kalian bebas berpendapat dan silahkan tuangkan pendapat atau saran kalian di kolom review, tetep dengan bahasa yang enak di baca yaa wkwkwk.**

 **Makasih juga untuk yang setia ngober-nguber aku di IG, jujur aku pengen cepet-cepet nulis salah satu alasan terbesarnya yaa kalian wkwkwk, makasih udah peduli sama aku, kadang-kadang ada yang nanyain "Kak sehat? Kapan update?" yaa walaupun ujung-ujungnya yang di tanyain kapan aku update tetep aja aku seneng kalian udah ada respect ke aku, makasiiihhhh :* :***

 **Yang masih setia ngasih reviewnya juga makasih, ku sayang kalian semua :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee, segitu dulu aja yaa..**

 **Sebenernya malem ini mau up dua ff sekaligus, yang ini sama satu FF baru yang sempat aku tanyain di IG.**

 **Tetapi berhubung cover buat FF itu belum selesai yaudah di tunda dulu aja ya wkwkwk.**

 **Okee, sampai bertemu lagi, secepatnya hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyoowwww**


	11. Chapter 11

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Recommended Backsound : Sudden Rain - Eric Nam)**

Nyatanya apa yang ia pikir adalah keputusan terbaik sama sekali tak menjamin jika persakitan tak lagi dirasakannya.

Banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan namun hanya bungkam yang kembali Baekhyun lakukan. Banyak penghakiman yang ia terima, banyak pula sorot kekecewaan yang menatap padanya.

Dia adalah wanita yang buta akan kenaifan. Dia begitu serakah akan segala hal yang ada di dunia tempatnya berpijak. Mungkin sebab itu pula Tuhan murka dan menghukumnya.

Tidak, wanita itu tidak sedang bermaksud menyalahkan Tuhan dengan segala takdirnya. Sebab, bagaimanapun dia sadar jika semua berawal dari ketidak berdayaannya untuk memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya. Sebab, dia tau semua berawal dari kebodohan dan kenaifan yang secara sadar ia pelihara di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menerimanya. Wanita itu menerima segala pandangan penilaian akan dirinya. Dia menerima segala tatapan jijik yang diarahkan padanya, karena ia pun kadang merasa jika dirinya begitu menjijikkan.

Jika sebelum ini logikanya ingin menolak tatapan tajam penuh tuduhan yang di tujukan padanya, maka untuk kali ini logikanya bahkan tak lagi memiliki pembendaharaan kata yang tepat untuk menolak dan membela diri.

Mungkin di luar sana, seseorang atau bahkan semua orang sudah muak dengan dirinya yang begitu naif dan munafik. Mungkin di luar sana semua orang tengah enggan peduli akan jalan hidupnya yang begitu rumit. Dan mungkin di luar sana semua orang tengah bosan akan peliknya cerita kehidupan yang di jalani wanita ini.

Sempat terlintas di benaknya kata menyerah sebelum kesadaran kembali mengingatkannya akan kehidupan lain yang saat ini tengah bergantung padanya. Ada nyawa tak berdosa yang tak seharusnya ikut merasakan hukuman atas kesalahannya.

Jika saja..

Banyak kalimat yang berawal dari dua suku kata itu berputar berulang dalam benaknya.

Dua suku kata yang sebenarnya adalah pengungkapan akan segala penyesalan yang bersarang di benaknya. Namun apa untungnya sebuah penyesalan? Selain membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Mengais ibapun tak berani wanita itu lakukan, terlebih kepada seorang wanita lain yang begitu berarti untuknya, yang saat ini sedang menumpahkan air mata lagi dan lagi karena dirinya.

Telah banyak kekecewaan yang Baekhyun torehkan dalam lembar kepercayaan yang di berikan wanita itu padanya. Telah banyak pula persakitan yang di berikan Baekhyun pada sosok _malaikat_ yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya itu.

Bahkan kini air mata miliknya seakan sudah kering dan tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar meronta keluar meskipun sakit serta sesak masih memenuhi sebagian besar rongga dadanya. Ada rematan kuat di dalam sana ketika ia kembali menangkap kesedihan yang tergambar begitu jelas dari manik rusa di depannya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, kau sudah makan hem?" Terlebih saat mendengar suara lembut dari wanita itu bahkan setelah kekecewaan begitu besar Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Tangan halus milik wanita yang berstatus sebagai saudari perempuannya itu membingkai wajah Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan terlihat semakin kurus. Tatapan sendu namun penuh dengan kasih sayang memancar dari wajah cantiknya.

 _Adikku yang sangat malang..._

"Aku mengecewakanmu, lagi.." kedua pasang mata itu kini saling bertemu, dan sorot penuh kesakitan itulah yang membuat Luhan mendekap erat tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan isak semakin menjadi.

Di depan permadani yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun, wanita lain yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kakak beradik itu juga tengah terisak tak lagi menahan tangisnya.

Juga satu laki-laki yang juga tengah meneteskan cairan bening dari sudut mata tajamnya di luar pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Wanita yang mati-matian ia jaga selalu berakhir hancur oleh orang yang sama. Tak pelak pria itu terkadang kerap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Merasa jika mungkin memang dirinyalah yang tidak becus menjaga orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

Dia ingin pergi dari sana dan segera menyeret pria brengsek yang menghancurkan masa depan adiknya jika saja tengisan tiga orang wanita di dalam sana tidak terdengar semakin menjadi. Nyatanya tiga wanita itu sama-sama hancur untuk sekedar menguatkan yang lainnya. Sebab untuk menguatkan diri sendiripun mungkin terasa sangat sulit.

Sehun membawa langkahnya untuk menuruni satu persatu anak tangga _Mansion_ miliknya. Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk berkutat dengan beberapa alat dapur masih dengan pakain formal lengkap dengan dasi yang sudah ia longgarkan.

Tangannya tampak lihai mengaduk sesuatu di atas bara api berwarna biru disana dengan pandangan mata yang sama sekali tak terlihat fokus. Banyak hal yang tengah berputar dalam kepalanya, pening tak lagi ia hiraukan karena hampir seluruh daya fikirnya tengah fokus pada beberapa kalimat yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar beberapa waktu lalu dari istri dan adik iparnya.

 _"Aku hamil, Luhan"_

 _"Aku melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar"_

 _"Aku mengecewakanmu dan Sehun oppa, juga Kris"_

 _"Maafkan aku Luhan"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu masih terdengar begitu jelas bahkan setelah beberapa menit telah berlalu. Semuanya berputar seperti sebuah piringan gramophone rusak yang memutar lagu yang sama berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

Terkadang takdir memang sudah menyiapkan segala sekenarionya untuk mengatur kehidupan makhluknya.

Ada kalanya sebuah kesakitan kerap di berikan tentu dengan rencana indah yang mungkin akan segera datang.

Tak ada seorangpun tau bagaimana takdir mempermainkan setiap rincian kehidupan seseorang.

Hari ini tekad begitu kuat untuk melepaskan karena ia pikir hal itu dapat membawa kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dan semua orang. Namun siapa yang menyangka jika takdir kembali menjungkir balikkan tekad tersebut dengan segala rencana mengejutkannya?

Chanyeol merasakannya, bagaimana hari kemarin dia berteriak penuh kebencian pada wanitanya hanya untuk menutupi betapa dia ingin mencoba merelakan, sebab ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. Pria itu masih ingat pula bagaimana dengan sepenuh hati dia berjanji pada gadis lain yang sudah lama berada di sampingnya.

Siapa yang menyangka jika setelah tertutupnya pintu sebuah ruangan hari itu, ada bahu seorang pria yang bergetar begitu kuat menahan isak yang ia tahan untuk tidak lolos.

Penyesalannya tak berujung. Ingatan tentang bagaimana dia menjadi monster yang begitu mengerikan, dan berujung pada seorang gadis yang di cintainya dulu memilih pergi meninggalkannya nyatanya menyisakan luka yang begitu mendalam.

Mengapa Tuhan mengatur kehidupannya dengan begitu pelik hingga ia harus kembali merasakan bagaimana bentuk dari rasa sakit akibat sebuah kehilangan.

Beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo mendatanginya dengan sebuah kalimat mengejutkan. Wanita itu maningis dengan melayangkan beberapa tamparan pada wajah Chanyeol.

Bahkan setelah wanita bermata bulat itu pergi, Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan berbagai hal random yang berputar di kepalanya.

 _"Aku harus bagaimana Baek? Bahkan setelah aku memutuskan untuk merelakanmu aku telah mengucap janjiku pada kekasihku. Bagaimana caranya aku menghadapimu tanpa menyakiti perasaan gadis itu?"_ Dia bermonolog, bertanya pada satu nama yang menjadi pusat masalahnya meskipun ia tau jika wanita itu bahkan tak dapat mendengarnya.

 _"Yerin, kemudian dirimu. Apa aku juga harus menyakiti Soojung?"_ Fokusnya tak terbagi pada apapun, membuatnya bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang kini sudah beberapa kali memanggil namanya dan berujung mengguncang tubuhnya beberapa kali karena Chanyeol yang tak merespon panggilan gadis itu beberapa kali.

"Oppa.. oppa, terjadi sesuatu? Oppa baik-baik saja?" Soojung bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan raut cemas yang begitu ketara pada wajah cantiknya.

Alih-alih menjawab suara kekhawatiran dari Soojung, Chanyeol lebih memilih membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku begitu banyak menyakitimu. Aku seringkali menyusahkanmu. Bahkan aku kerap tak memikirkan perasaanmu ketika bermain dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf. Sayang" Soojung membalas pelukan Chanyeol masih dengan berbagai pemikiran tentang apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi?

"Kau masih ingat janjiku padamu hari itu?"

"Hemm" Soojung mengangguk dalam dekapan itu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Dia masih mengingat janji yang Chanyeol maksud, janji yang kekasihnya itu ucapkan pada hari yang sama dimana Soojung juga mengucap janji pada seorang wanita untuk menjaga pria yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini, Park Chanyeol.

"Soojung-ah, berjanjilah padaku. Jangan pernah membiarkanku menyakitimu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, lagi. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku" Soojung menjadi orang pertama yang memberi jarak, melepaskan dekapan itu sebelum membawa kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah pria yang benar-benar ia cintai.

"Satu-satunya persakitan yang paling aku takutkan adalah berpisah denganmu, oppa. Maka jangan pernah cemas akan hal itu, karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kau memintanya sendiri padaku" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut yang di berikan jemari Soojung pada pipinya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku memberimu kekecewaan yang begitu besar? Bahkan jika itu telah ku lakukan saat ini, apa kau akan tetap bersamaku?"

"Yaa, jika kau menginginkanku tetap tinggal di sisimu, maka aku tak akan bernjak, oppa. Tetapi aku memiliki sebuah permintaan untukmu. Jika kau merasa tak nyaman padaku, dan jika kau tak bahagia bersamaku, maka jangan lakukan. Kau bisa melepaskan hubungan kita, jangan pernah melakukannya hanya karena kau takut menyakitiku lagi"

Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi laki-laki melankolis, namun satu keyakinan yang dia miliki dan ingin ia jadikan prinsip saat ini. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti dan membuat seseorang yang mencintainya pergi, lagi.

Yerin, Baekhyun, kemudian Soojung. Chanyeol tak pernah tau kebaikan apa yang dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Mungkin dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang dermawan dengan membebaskan budak-budak yang tak berdaya dari siksaan para tuan yg begitu keji. Atau mungkin dia adalah seorang jendral perang yang telah melawan kejahatan dan menyelamatkan rakyat serta kerajaannya. Atau bisa jadi dia adalah seorang Raja yang bijaksana untuk seluruh rakyatnya, sehingga di kehidupannya saat ini, dia selalu di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hati lembut dan kesabaran dalam menghadapi dirinya yang begitu merepotkan.

Bahkan Tuhan begitu berbaik hati dengan mengirimkannya gadis-gadis dengan hati malaikat berulang kali bahkan setelah Chanyeol menyia-nyiakan dan menyakiti satu per satu dari mereka.

"Tidak, aku bahagia bersamamu. Dan jangan tinggalkan aku setelah ini Soojung-ah. Apapun yang terjadi, maaf aku egois. Tapi aku ingin membahagiakanmu meskipun hanya sekali"

"Hey, aku bahagia selama ini. Dan hentikan suasana menyedihkan ini tuan, aku tidak menyukainya" Soojung menghapus air matanya sendiri dan segera mengecup singkat bibir penuh milik kekasihnya sekilas sebelum memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan kekehan lembut.

.

.

.

"Maaf Baekhyun, tapi kau tak berfikir memintaku menikahimu hanya karena kehamilanmu bukan?" Baekhyun meremat tangannya sendiri, mencoba manahan cubitan yang begitu menyakitkan pada hatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada dingin itu.

"Oppa?!" Soojung sendiri ikut terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dia memang sudah tau tentang apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini antara kekasihnya dengan Baekhyun. Soojung benar kecewa, namun apa boleh buat ketika bahkan dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum kekasihnya itu menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi.

Entah kecelakaan seperti apa yang dialami Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sehingga berakhir dengan batalnya pernikahan wanita itu dengan Kris. Entah keduanya saat melakukan itu sedang mabuk atau seperti apa Soojung tak tau karena Chanyeol tak menjelaskannya secara rinci.

Yang Soojung tau hanyalah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mengandung darah daging dari Chanyeol dan wanita itu sedang duduk di depannya dan Chanyeol, tepatnya di apartemen Chanyeol setelah kekasih jangkungnya tersebut menjemput Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur tentang masalah ini Sojung, biarkan aku dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan"

Nada bicaranya begitu berbeda, Baekhyun bahkan dengan sangat mudah mengetahui perbedaan itu. Chanyeol sangat lembut saat berbicara dengan Soojung. Sangat berbeda dengan nada bicara pria itu ketika bertanya padanya tadi.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas bayi itu, aku akan membiayaimu selama dia berada di kandunganmu dan setelah dia lahir nanti, aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau menyerahkan dia sepenuhnya padaku karena aku akan merawatnya" Kali ini bahkan rasanya tak lagi seperti cubitan. Baekhyun merasa sebuah batu besar menghantam tepat mengenai dadanya. Seolah semakin menghancurkan serpihan hati wanita itu bahkan setelah sebelumnya telah patah dan menjadi beberapa keping.

Matanya sudah siap menumpahkan cairan yang menggenang disana, namun dengan sekuat yang ia bisa, Baekhyun mencoba menahannya.

Pikirannya ia bawa pada apa yang menjadi sebab Chanyeol berfikir seperti itu. Dan jawaban satu-satunya yang dia dapatkan adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

 _"Benar B, bukankah dirimu sendiri yang menolak saat Chanyeol mengajakmu menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu? Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang laki-laki yang telah kau tolak dan dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang mungkin jauh lebih berharga dari pada dirimu"_

Wanita itu bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Sudah cukup dia menjadi lemah dan menyusahkan orang lain. Yaa tak apa, hanya sembilan bulan. Setidaknya dia memang membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk menampungnya sementara waktu dari pada ia harus kembali menyusahkan Luhan.

Yaa, hanya sembilan atau mungkin dua belas bulan untuk menunggu bayinya sedikit lebih layak untuk dia bawa pergi. Lagi pula Chanyeol mungkin tak akan keberatan jika kelak ia meminta anaknya untuk Baekhyun bawa pergi. Yaa setidaknya ia harus bersama Chanyeol untuk sementara dan setelah itu dia akan mulai mencoba menata kehidupannya kembali. Berdua bersama anaknya.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal disini selama masa kehamilanku?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang pertama tentang niatnya meminta lelaki itu menikahinya, Baekhyun berbalik melemparkan tanya yang sejujurnya Baekhyun juga malu atas dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi, dia kembali pada niat awalnya.

 _"Yaa, tak apa B. Buang sejanak rasa malumu. Demi anakmu"_

Lagipula wanita itu hanya berusaha berfikir logis di tengah kekalutannya. Tidak mungkin jika dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal sendiri karena ia masih membutuhkan tempat tinggal, uang, perkerjaan dan siapa yang mau memperkejakan wanita hamil?

Benar, dia hanya perlu bertahan. Untuk darah dagingnya yang kini sedang mencoba tumbuh dengan kuat di dalam rahimnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun bersama Luhan dan Kyungsok tampak sibuk membereksan beberapa barang Baekhyun.

Yaa, setelah kemarin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mereka telah sepakat jika sampai bayi yang di kandung Baekhyun lahir dia akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

Pria itu sudah berada di ruang tamu Mansion Sehun setelah satu jam yang lalu dia datang dan berakhir mendapat beberapa memar di wajah karena pukulan Sehun.

"Kau yakin? Kau benar-benar ingin pergi meninggalkanku?" Luhan menghapus air matanya berkali-kali sembari memasukkan beberapa baju Baekhyun dalam koper di bantu dengan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Aku hanya pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol Lu, bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu. Kau dan Kyungsoo eonni bisa mengunjungiku, atau bahkan aku yang akan mengunjungimu. Bagaimana dengan setiap hari? Itu tawaran yang menarik kurasa" Sedangkan Sehun sangat tau jika adiknya sedang berusaha menipu semua orang dengan senyum palsu juga nada suaranya yang dibuatnya seceria mungkin.

Beberapa pukulan memang sudah Sehun layangkan pada Chanyeol, namun hal itu tetap tak bisa membuat dirinya tau tentang kesepekatan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan oleh laki-laki yang menjadi bekas sahabatnya itu dengan adik iparnya.

Baekhyun hanya bilang jika selama masa kehamilannya dia akan tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol dan mereka akan menikah segera setelah bayi itu lahir.

Suara Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu memang sangat meyakinkan, namun entah mengapa Sehun merasa jika semuanya terasa salah. Ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan namun dia tak tau apa itu.

Satu yang pasti, Sehun telah mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika dia tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan pria itu jika sampai menyakiti Baekhyun, lagi.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu dan jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungiku. Katakan jika kau sedang tak baik-baik saja ataupun jika ada yang menyakitimu. Aku kakakmu Baekhyun, jangan pernah merasa sungkan untuk datang padaku. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu, sayang. Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik" Luhan berdiri untuk memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun.

"Aku titip adikku Chanyeol-ssi" Luhan memintanya dengan tulus pada Chanyeol. Meskipun trauma akan masa lalu tentang bagaimana Chanyeol dulu masih sedikit menghantui wanita itu, namun Luhan dapat melihat jika Chanyeol audah menjadi sosok berbeda dari yang dulu.

Luhan yakin jika pria itu tidak mungkin menyakiti Baekhyun secara fisik, meskipun ia tak begitu yakin dengan seperti apa sebenarnya hubungan adiknya dengan pria bermarga Park itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum memasukkan koper Baekhyun dalam bagasi mobilnya dan membawa wanita itu pergi dari pekarangan Mansion Sehun.

.

.

.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang? Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk eonni. Itu sedikit berdebu karena pria malas ini tak pernah membersihkannya sebelumnya. Tapi aku sudah membersihkannya. Eonni bisa menatanya sesuai dengan selera eonni jika penataanku kurang bagus dan aku tak keberatan untuk membantu eonni" Baekhyun takjub dengan sosok gadis yang tengah berceloteh riang di depannya ini.

Soojung bahkan terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dan kenyataan jika Baekhyun akan tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari gadis ini, atau bahkan jika mengingat saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengandung bayi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tau jika gadis itu pasti merasakan sakit dalam hatinya, lagi pula gadis mana yang tak akan sakit hati mengetahui kekasihnya menghamili wanita lain?

Chanyeol meletakkan koper Baekhyun di kamar Baekhyun yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya karena sebenarnya ada tiga kamar di apartemen ini dan salah satunya yang berada di ujung lorong lantai dua sudah di jadikan Chanyeol menjadi ruang kerjanya.

Dua wanita dengan umur berbeda itu mulai sibuk memindahkan baju-baju dan barang Baekhyun dari koper ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Dia memang sangat menyebalkan, tetapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik. Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa yang coba aku bicarakan? Eonni pasti sudah lebih tau sifatnya karena kalian saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku" Soojung masih sempat melempar senyum pada Baekhyun di tengah-tengah kesibukannya menata barang-barang Baekhyun.

"Krystal, k-kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun itu berhasil menghentikan gerakan tangan Soojung yang sedang menata baju Baekhun pada lemari bagian atas. Setelah sejenak terdiam, gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan gerakan tangannya untuk meletakkan tumpukan baju Baekhyun di lemari itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, justru aku lebih mengkhawatirkan eonni. Eonni baik-baik saja? Chanyeol oppa memang keras kepala dan kurasa eonni juga hehe. Aku akan mencoba bicara pada oppa pelan-pelan. Kenapa kalian suka sekali menyiksa diri sendiri"

"Kau gadis yang baik Krystal. Aku benar-benar takjub padamu. Kau gadis dengan pemikiran luas dan aku rasa kau sangat menganggumkan untuk ukuran seorang perempuan" Keduanya berakhir dengan duduk berdampingan di tepi ranjang. Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Soojung.

"Tidak-tidak. Eonni jauh lebih menganggumkan dari pada diriku. Aku belum pernah melihat wanita setangguh eonni selama ini. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka ada seorang wanita yang sanggup menanggung beban seperti yang eonni tanggung selama ini. Aku memang tak sepenuhnya tau tentang cerita kehidupan eonni tapi aku cukup tau dasarnya. Dan.. wow, itu sangat mengagumkan dengan eonni yang dapat bertahan sampai titik ini. Bahkan jika itu terjadi padaku aku tak yakin aku masih bisa berdiri atau bahkan tersenyum seperti yang kau lakukan seperti saat ini"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, takjub akan Soojung yang mampu berbicara begitu panjang hanya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

"Krys aku haus, bolehkah aku mengambil air minum di dapur?"

"Oh! Tidak-tidak, tetap disini, sebentar." Soojung meminta Baekhyun duduk kembali sesaat setelah Baekhyun berdiri.

"Oppa~ aku haus, bisakah oppa membawakan segelas air minum untukku~" Baekhyun kelabakan sendiri mendengar Soojung yang berteriak cukup kencang meskipun nadanya masih terlihat lembut tanpa beranjak.

"Kau gadis yang sangat baik. Chanyeol tidak salah memilih kekasih. Dan seharusnya aku tak berada di antara kalian berdua"

Soojung memilih menunda niatnya menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Terimakasih, jangan ganggu kami dulu yaa.. ini pembahasan permepuan dan laki-laki tidak boleh ikut" Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum beranjak kembali turun menuju lantai dasar apartemennya.

Gadis itu menyerahkan segelas air yang dia bawa pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Eonni, aku tau ini mungkin adalah nasehat yang buruk. Tapi aku akan tetap menyampaikannya. Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain dan mulailah memikirkan dirimu sendiri eonni. Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan jangan lebih mementingkan orang lain. Sesekali menjadi egois tidak ada salahnya. Dan juga— tunggu dulu aku belum selesai" Soojung segera mengangkat tanganhya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tida memotong ucapannya.

"Dan juga, keadaan eonni sekarang terjadi juga karena Chanyeol oppa turut andil. Jadi sudah sewajarnya dia ikut bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula enak sekali Chanyeol oppa jika hanya membuatnya tanpa mempertanggungjawabkannya. Eonni hamil karena eonni melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Jadi jangan sampai eonni bersedia menanggunya sediri. Dan tentang diriku.. jangan terlalu memikirkanku, aku sudah cukup manangis kemarin dan yaa aku bisa apa? Aku sakit hati, jelas. Tapi aku baik-baik saja dan Oh! Lagi pula aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Chanyeol oppa, jadi eonni jangan terlalu mencemaskanku.. ngomong-ngomong aku berbicara panjang sekali"

"Kau frontal Krystal, itu membuatku malu~" wajah Baekhyun memerah sebab beberapa kata dalam kalimat panjang Soojung yang begitu frontal.

"Oh! Hehe maafkan aku. Dan aku harus segera pergi karena aku ada acara di rumah, kakakku baru datang dari Kanada" Soojung berdiri di ikuti oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama menuruni tangga dan Chanyeol dapat mereka lihat tengah duduk di sofa depan TV di apartemen mewah itu.

"Hati-hati dan terimakasih Krystal" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Soojung sejenak.

"Yaa, eonni juga hati-hati. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika pria ini bertindak buruk padamu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk canggung tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, dan aku tak menerima penolakan Jung Soojung" Soojung hanya mendengus sebal sambil menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dengan pria itu mengikutinya di belakang.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri dimana bahkan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda dari padanya seperti Soojung bisa memiliki pemikiran seluas itu, sedangkan dirinya?

Baekhyun meraup rakus udara seolah beberapa saat yang lalu dia telah melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas.

Wanita itu akhirnya berbalik, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan badannya karena dia rasa, bayinya mulai protes karena belum di istirahatkan sejak pagi tadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Saat dia memasuki apartemennya, ruang tamu tampak gelap, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyalakan lampunya, atau jangan-jangan wanita itu pergi?

Chanyeol meletakkan sesuatu yang di bawanya di atas meja makan sebelum terburu menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar lain yang bersisihan dengan kamarnya.

Dia menolak untuk mengakuinya, tetapi perasaan lega memang dia rasakan saat mendapati tubuh mungil itu meringkuk di atas kasur dengan seprai berwarna putih itu.

Tidurnya tampak tenang, wajahnya tampak sangat lugu dan begitu cantik. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk merapikan beberapa anak ramput yang menghalagi kulit wajah Baekhyun dari pandangannya.

"Engh" Hingga kerjapan mata dari sosok itu membuatnya terkejut dan spontan menyimpan kembali tangannya pada sisian tubuh.

"Soojung membelikanmu makan, aku letakkan di meja makan. Aku harap kau menghargai apa yang di berikan kekasihku padamu" Nada dingin itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan dia memang selalu terjaga sepenuhnya meskipun baru bangun tidur.

Ada sesak yang merambat mulai memenuhi kembali rongga dadanya, namun cepat-cepat wanita itu menepisnya.

 _"Tidak B, jangan pernah menangis lagi. Tidak apa, ini bukan apa-apa. Kau bisa melewatinya"_

Dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra yang ia coba ucapkan untuk memberi kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol masih disana, namun ketika Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu berbalik badan dan pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun turun sesuai apa yang di katakan Chanyeol untuk menuju dapur. Bagaimanapun bayinya memang butuh asupan meskipun ia tak begitu memiliki nafsu makan.

Baekhyun membuka kotak makanan yang ada di meja itu, di samping kotak makan itu sudah ada segelas susu yang berdampingan dengan sekotak susu hamil rasa strawberry yang sepertinya baru saja di buka.

"Soojung tau aku suka bulgogi? Bahkan tak ada acar mentimun di kotak ini" Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Wanita itu mengelus perut ratanya.

"Ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada papa, mama tau jika dia juga mencintimu, _baby_ " Dan Baekhyun melahap makan malamnya sampai tak tersisa. Juga meminum susu strawberry khusus ibu hamil yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan mual luar biasa. Wanita itu berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana.

Hari masih sangat pagi, bahkan matahari masih ragu menampakkan cahayanya.

"Eegh, hueekkk" keringat dingin membanjiri bagian pelipisnya. Perutnya masih tak berhenti bergejolak bahkan setelah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah cairan bening karena seluruh makanan yang dia makan semalam sudah keluar sepenuhnya.

Di balik pintu kamar itu, seorang pria tengah berperang batin. Chanyeol tampak pucat akibat rasa cemas namun juga egonya yang melarangnya untuk melakukan itu.

Suara Baekhyun yang tampak sangat menyedihkan terdengar dari dalam sana. Dia ingin masuk namun lagi-lagi ego mengalahkannya.

Laki-laki itu berakhir masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci diri di kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air hangat.

Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Namun dia juga tak ingin berakhir konyol dengan suasana canggung bersama seorang wanita yang tinggal di balik tembok kamarnya.

Jarum pendek jam dinding masih menunjuk pada angka enam saat pria tampan dengan balutan pakaian formal itu menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Pria itu tampak meneliti ponselnya dengan sangat fokus sebelum tangannya bergerak mencari beberapa bahan yang dia butuhkan.

Tangannya tampak lihai menggoyangkan pisau dapur. Sup daging hangat, beberapa telur gulung, satu ikan berukuran cukup yang juga selesai dia goreng, satu mangkuk nasi, dan dia gelas dan satu cangkir dengan masing-masing isian berbeda tertata rapi di meja makan apartemen itu.

Satu gelas berisi air putih, satu gelas berisi susu strawberry dan satu cangkir jahe panas yang masih mengepulkan adap terlihat disana.

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum senang dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Entah untuk siapa laki-laki itu mempersiapkannya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri hanya memakan beberapa potong roti yang dia olesi selai coklat sebelum menyambar jasnya dan berangkat menuju kantor.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali terbangun. Dia memang memutuskan untuk tidur kembali setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya pagi tadi. Dia mengecek jam kecil yang terletak di atas permadani samping tempat tidurnya, dan sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat jam sudah berada pada angka tujuh.

"Apa ini sudah telat untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya? Kau seharusnya tau diri sedikit untuk bangun selambat ini B" wanita itu memakai kardigan miliknya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang masih dia rasakan karena musim gugur memang mulai tiba.

Wanita itu ingin mengetuk pintu kamar di sampingnya namun ia urungkan. Dia memilih melangkah menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Sebenarnya berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk tuan rumah sebelum matanya menangkap beberapa mangkuk dan peralatan makan lengkap di atas meja. Dan juga sebuah cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap meskipun hanya sedikit.

Baekhyun menyentuh cangkir itu, masih hangat. Ada sebuah note kecil berwarna kuning tertempel disana.

 _Makan, minum susu strawberrymu, dan jahe bagus untuk mengurangi mualmu. (Soojung)_

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan matanya yang kembali memanas. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup dalam rongga dadanya saat membaca note yang menerangkan jika Soojung yang menulisnya.

Wanita itu menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum cantik tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Dia bahkan tak tau jika Soojung sempat kemari bahkan memasakkan makanan dengan menu lengkap seperti ini untuknya, bahkan mengetahui jika dia merasakan mual di pagi ini. Atau jika Soojung bisa menulis pesan yang begitu kaku untuk Baekhyun.

Wanita itu kembali mengelus perut ratanya.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya, papa" Dia berbicara seolah bukan dirinya yang memgucapkan kalimat itu, melainkan janin yang sedang tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Senyum cantik tercetak di wajahnya meskipun satu tetes luquid juga berhasil lolos dari hazel miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana?**

 **Drama banget kan?**

 **Jadi kalian bertahan di pihak siapa wkwkwkwk..**

 **Ini untuk yang benci sama Soojung, kayaknya kalian salah untuk kali ini karena Soojung itu baik bangeet. Dia masih muda, lebih muda dari pada Baekhyun tapi dia dewasa banget anaknya.**

 **Dan ini untuk kalian yang sebel sama Baekhyun. Aku gak nyalahin kalian siih, but kalau boleh aku ngebela Baekhyun, dia itu sepenuhnya korban disini. Dia menderita dari awal dan yaa sifatnya dia memang sedikit naif. Maaf karena aku bikin karakter Baekhyun jadi seperti ini di story ini, tapi aku sayang banget kok sama Baekhyun.**

 **Masalahnya emang datang terus gak selesai-selesai karena yaa, memang alurnya dari awal sudah di buat seperti ini. Jika kalian mau bersabar, palangi pasti akan terlihat setelah hujan reda..**

 **Tunggu aja, dan maafkan jika ini tidak memuaskan..**

 **Buat yang gak suka alur jenis seperti ini kalian bisa say good bay sama story ini karena aku gak mau memaksakan kalian..**

 **But, kalau kalian masih mau baca dan menghargai karya saya mohon luangkan waktu sejenak untuk isi kolom review.**

 **Jujur aku sempet kecewa dan sempet berfikir buat berhenti lanjutin beberapa Storyku seperti EOTH ini, terus Aurora Of Arion. Bukan, bukan karena aku udah gak sanggup nulis, tapi lebih kepada rasa tidak nyamanku setiap kali aku lihat jumlah Review yang jauh dari jumlah pembacanya. Kayak tiap habis update aku nunggu Review di dua FFku itu dan yaa palingan yang ada cuma 3 atau 4 review gak jauh" dari itu.**

 **Sebelumnya aku mikir apa emang 2 FFku ini jelek banget apa gimana, tapi pas lihat jumlah pembacanya, yaa pembaca cukup banyak tapii yaaaa sudah lah. Kepanjangan nanti curhatnya.**

 **Segitu aja deh yaa, sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Dan maafkan sekali lagi jika Story ini sangat buruk..**


	12. Chapter 12

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Recommended Backsound** **: Seulgi - Always)**

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang sudah semakin terlihat lebih membuncit, berdiri di balkon kamarnya sekedar menatap rintik hujan yang mengguyur Seoul sore itu.

Sesekali tangannya terulur sekedar ingin merasakan dinginnya air hujan.

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin menyakiti dirimu, jangan libatkan anakku.." Baekhyun menoleh setelah suara bariton milik seseorang yang jelas sangat ia tau tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, tepat di depan pintu dengan kemeja yang sedikit basah.

Ini baru jam 3 sore, dan mengapa pria itu sudah berada di apartemen?

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegap di tempatnya.

"Kalau ingin berdiri disana setidaknya lindungi anakku dengan pakaian hangat" Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun untuk melepas dasinya.

Setelahnya wanita itu tampak sibuk mencari handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di ranjang milik Baekhyun untuk memudahkan wanita itu.

Hal seperti ini sudah terbiasa beberapa waktu terakhir setelah selama 4 bulan ini Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin menikmati hawa sejuk hujan tadi. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Baekhyun ingin berlalu sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa menatap Baekhyun karena matanya sudah fokus pada perut Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah sebesar ini.

Mungkin karena dia yang tidak begitu memperhatikan Baekhyun, hingga bahkan Chanyeol tak sadar jika perut itu sudah sangat terlihat.

"Kau ingin memegangnya?" Suara Baekhyun mengalun lembut. Membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan bertatap mata dengan Baekhyun.

"B-bolehkah?" Chanyeol tampak ragu, namun segera menghilang di saat senyum teduh Baekhyun terarah padanya.

"Cobalah" Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis.

Tangannya perlahan terulur. Perasaan ragu mendominasi, tapi keinginannya untuk menyentuh perut itu juga sangat besar.

Hingga telapak besarnya benar-benar telah berhasil mendarat disana. Di perut Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat tinggal calon bayinya.

Rasanya?

Entah, karena Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Yang jelas ada sesuatu terasa sangat hangat menyusup dalam rongga dadanya sampai membuat matanya ikut memanas.

Selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya. Memperhatikan saja rasanya tidak Chanyeol lakukan. Dan kali ini, dia melakukan keduanya. Melihat bagaimana perut Baekhyun dan juga menyentuhnya. Calon bayinya..

Bahkan tangan kokoh itu bergetar.

Baekhyun juga merasakan kehangatan itu. Hatinya menghangat merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan itu menyentuh perutnya. Dia sangat bahagia.

Wanita itu tersenyum sangat teduh, namun senyuman tersebut tak bisa bertahan lama.

Hatinya mencelos saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol tergesa menarik tangannya dan berlalu terburu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang nanar kepergian Chanyeol, dan setelahnya liquid bening miliknya lagi dan lagi harus menetes.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup kasar pintu kamar mandinya. Pria itu menyandar pada dinding kamar mandi sembari mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengamatinya.

Tangan itu masih bergetar, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar isak pelan serta satu cairan bening meluncur dari pelupuk mata pria tampan tersebut.

Yaa..

Chanyeol menangis..

Pria tinggi itu mengecupi telapak tangannya sendiri, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Maafkan, papa" Sampai ketika bisikan rendah itu mengalun begitu saja.

Betapa egoisnya dia selama ini. Dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya, tetapi ternyata yang dia lakukan lebih fatal dari sekedar menyakiti kekasihnya.

Dia bahkan telah menyakiti darah dagingnya yang bahkan belum mengerti bagaimana peliknya kehidupan di dunia, buah hatinya yang bahkan belum pernah menghirup udara dunia.

Janin yang bahkan tidak pernah meminta untuk berada disana, untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, janin yang tidak bersalah namun telah dia abaikan.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya kasar sebelum membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati shower dan mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin disana.

.

.

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol setelah memasak beberapa makanan untuk makan malam.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan turun untuk makan malam pada pukul 7 malam, dan masih ada waktu 15 menit untuknya sekedar beristirahat sebentar.

Sejak kehamilannya, Baekhyun memang merasa lebih mudah lelah. Bahkan hanya untuk memasak sekalipun.

Tubuhnya selalu meminta diistirahatkan lebih meskipun ia hanya melakukan pekerjaan kecil.

Kantuk yang mulai menyerang membawa hazel miliknya menutup, bahkan dia sudah tidak sadar di saat seseorang baru saja tiba tepat di depannya.

Chanyeol mengamati sejenak wajah lelah Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri" Pria itu mengambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Matanya tak lepas dari perut Baekhyun, seakan hal itu lebih menarik dari pada bau masakan yang jelas-jelas di butuhkan perutnya sendiri karena dia melewatkan makan siangnya tadi.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju perut Baekhyun. Rasanya masih sangat mendebarkan, tetapi dia tetap bergerak sampai telapaknya mencapai permukaan sedikit keras tersebut, seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata Baekhyun.

Keduanya sama-sama terperanjat dalam tatap. Cukup lama dua anak manusia itu diam saling manatap.

"A-apa dia belum bisa menendang?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan pertama dari Chanyeol tentang bayinya, bayi mereka.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "belum, kau harus menunggunya sedikit lagi.. karena dia anak pertama, dia baru bisa menendang di saat usianya sudah mencapai 20 mingguan" Baekhyun terhanyut saat mengamati raut wajah Chanyeol.

Pria itu...

Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dari pancaran mata pria itu.

Benarkah?

Chanyeol bahagia karena bayi mereka?

"Itu berarti aku bisa merasakan tendangannya dua minggu lagi?! Usianya sudah 18 minggu, benar kan?!" Dan nada kelewat semangat itulah yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun hangat luar biasa.

Bahkan Chanyeol diam-diam menghitung usia kandungannya.

Chanyeolnya..

"Hm" Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan deheman serta anggukan berkali-kali.

Baekhyun tidak peduli apakah Chanyeol sedang mabuk atau pria itu melakukan semuanya tanpa sadar, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah perasaan hangat luar biasa dalam rongga dadanya.

Setidaknya dia tau jika Chanyeol masih peduli padanya..

atau pada bayinya?

hanya bayinya..

"Ayo kita makan malam" Baekhyun berdiri mendahului Chanyeol dan kemudian menggandeng tangan pria itu untuk mengikutinya menuju meja makan.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat senang ketika bahkan Chanyeol tak menolak sama sekali saat tangannya di genggam oleh Baekhyun.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang lebih banyak berinteraksi, terlebih beberapa minggu terakhir ini Soojung juga tidak bisa kesini karena gadis itu berada di Kanada untuk ikut menyiapkan pernikahan kakak perempuannya.

Kris..

Baekhyun benar-benar sangat merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Meskipun Kris sendiri sudah merelakannya dan juga menerima permintaan maafnya. Keluarga Kris memang sempat kecewa, namun lagi dan lagi Kris lebih bisa meyakinkan keluarganya.

Pria itu akhirnya harus menikah dengan wanita lain, yaa.. Jessica Jung, saudari perempuan Kristal. Keluarga Kris tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan putranya karena meraka harus menjaga nama baik keluarga, maka pernikahan itu akhirnya tetap di laksanakan meskipun harus di undur tanggal pelaksanaannya. Setidaknya Baekhyun merasa sangat lega karena Kris mendapatkan wanita yang tepat dan menurut informasi dari Soojung, Jessica sudah lama sangat mencintai Kris.

"Kau belum membuat susu hamilmu?" Chanyeol mengamati meja makan yang terasa kurang karena tidak ada susu khusus ibu hamil yang biasanya selalu tersaji disana untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuatnya nanti" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya karena ia sibuk menyiapkan alat makan dan juga soup untuk Chanyeol.

Tanpa bicara apapun Chanyeol meletakkan sumpit yang semula sudah berada di genggamannya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya untuk menuju pantri dapur kembali.

"Chanyeol, kau tak perlu—, aku—" Bahkan Chanyeol tak memberi kesempatan untuk Baekhyun menolak.

"Makan makananmu dengan benar, aku akan membuatnya dengan cepat" tangan pria itu sibuk menuang susu bubuk dan juga menyiapkan air untuk membuat susu untuk Baekhyun.

Bahkan dia mencoba tingkat kepanasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membawakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali? B, kau itu makan bukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri.. anak kita juga butuh makan. Sebentar aku ambilkan nasi lagi"

 _Anak kita?_

Kenapa mendengarnya dari bibir Chanyeol terasa sangat menyenangkan?

Hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi cerewet sekali?

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku—"

"Chaa, makanlah.. jangan membantahku" dan Baekhyun menyerah, dia tidak ingin merusak kehangatan ini.

Wanita itu akhirnya mengangguk dan melahap makanannya. Hal yang membuat kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dalam diam, lebih memilih menikmati makan malam tersebut dengan perasaan hangat yang masing-masing rasakan dalam dada.

.

.

"Hay _baby girl_ " suara bisikan dari suara favoritenya membawa senyum cantik terpancar dari wajah Luhan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hm?" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang dan bibirnya mulai sibuk mengecupi pundak sempit istrinya itu.

"Aku merindukan adikku~" Suara Luhan selalu terdengar sangat menggemaskan di telinga Sehun, terlebih saat merengek seperti sekarang.

"Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu sayang" Sehun mengelus lembut perut Luhan yang juga sudah terlihat lebih besar. "Bagaimana keadaan _Baby_ hari ini?" Yaa, Luhan juga dinyatakan hamil dua minggu setelah berita kehamilan Baekhyun.

Bahkan usia kandungan Luhan sebenarnya lebih tua dari pada Baekhyun. Hal itu dikarenakan setiap wanita memiliki tipe kehamilan yang berbeda-beda.

Jika Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilannya bahkan ketika usia kehamilan itu baru berusia tiga minggu, Luhan baru saja merasakan tanda-tanda itu saat usia kehamilannya ternyata sudah berusia dua bulan lebih dua minggu.

Meskipun pada awalnya Luhan sempat ketakutan akan kehamilan itu karena kondisinya yang belum sepenuhnya membaik, tetapi pada akhirnya dia sangat menyayangi kadungannya. Sehun menjadi suami yang berkali-kali lipat lebih mengagumkan.

Kehadiran janin itu juga membuat Sehun lebih over protektif pada Luhan, padahal sebelum kehamilan pun Sehun adalah suami yang protektif. Sehun sangat perhatian padanya dan juga bayinya, pria itu juga sangat menyayangi calon bayi mereka.

"Pasti akan sangat lucu jika kau melahirkan berbarengan dengan Baekhyun, mereka akan seperti anak kembar" Sehun masih memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan tangannya yang ikut menopang berat badan istrinya.

Luhan masih rutin menjalani terapinya, dan hasilnya semakin bagus seiring waktu. Meskipun dengan kondisinya yang tengah hamil saat ini Luhan tidak di perbolehkan berdiri terlalu lama atau berjalan-jalan sendirian, karena jika terjadi sesuatu dapat membahayakan kandungannya.

"Usia kandunganku lebih tua satu bulan dari Baekhyun, Sehunie.. aku tidak bisa menahan selama satu bulan supaya bisa melahirkan bersama Baekhyun"

Keduanya terkekeh bersama, hal kecil namun mereka selalu menemukan sesuatu untuk saling bercanda dan menciptakan suasana harmonis sesuai dengan selera Luhan dan Sehun sendiri.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan memang lebih sering bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Tetapi untuk Sehun sendiri, dia terbilang jarang bertemu dengan Baekhyun sejak adik iparnya tersebut memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol. Terakhir kali Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah tiga minggu yang lalu, saat dia menemani adiknya itu menemui Kris kembali.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, dia terlihat baik-baik saja.. tetapi saat terakhir kali pemeriksaan kami bulan lalu, dokter berkata jika kandungan Baekhyun sedikit lemah" Mereka memang selalu memeriksakan kandungan bersama-sama, Sehun akan menemani tetapi bukan lalu suami Luhan itu terpaksa tidak bisa ikut karena bertepatan dengan perjalanannya di China karena urusan kantor.

"Apa Chanyeol berbuat buruk padanya?, ayo kita masuk, udara malam tidak terlalu baik untukmu" Sehun menggendong bridal Luhan dan membawa istrinya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lagi pula Luhan sudah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka cukup lama.

"Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol baik padanya, tetapi Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bisa mengantar Baekhyun ke dokter kandungan, katanya sibuk" Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun mengecup hidungnya sebelum pria itu ikut menaiki ranjang dan berbagi selimut serta pelukan hangat dengannya.

"Aku masih sangat mencemaskannya" Sehun mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja, kau oppa-nya, sangat wajar untukmu mencemaskannya" Luhan sangat tau bagaimana Sehun menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya adiknya sendiri. Dia sangat bersyukur karena selama ini suaminya sangat membantunya menjaga adik perempuannya itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyunie kita adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja. Benar kan?" Mata Luhan sedikit mamanas sebab haru mendengar kalimat Sehun, Sehunnya terdengar begitu tulus dengan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan dan juga Baekhyunnya.

Luhan sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimkannya pria yang luar biasa seperti Sehun dalam hidupnya.

"Emm" Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali di dalam pelukan Sehun. "Baekhyunie kita yang sangat berharga adalah gadis yang kuat.. dia akan baik-baik saja"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil sang istri. Melindungi tubuh wanita kesayangannya itu dari rasa menusuk hawa dingin malam. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun hawa dingin menyapa kulit wanitanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang masih menyala terang.

Si pemilik kamar bahkan sudah terlihat sangat lelap di atas ranjangnya. Perlahan dia mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat pucat? Hm?" Chanyeol merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai di wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Dia terus bertanya meskipun ia tau jika lawan bicaranya tak mungkin menyahut sebab wanita itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dia memang tak bisa tidur setelah wajah pucat Baekhyun membayang-bayanginya sejak tadi. Wanita itu sudah terlihat tak baik-baik saja sejak Chanyeol menemuinya saat tertidur di sofa tadi, dan wajah cantik tersebut kembali tertangkap atensi Chanyeol, terlihat sangat pucat saat wanita itu mengantar kopi panas di ruang kerja Chanyeol sebelum pamit untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

"Enghh~" hingga suara lengguhan samar Baekhyun serta kerutan samar di kening wanita itu kembali membuat perasaan cemasnya menjadi tak karuan.

"Sesuatu terjadi? Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? B?" Perlahan kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka dan bertemu dengan sorot mata Chanyeol yang memancarkan kecemasan begitu besar.

"Akhh" Baekhyun meringis tertahan sembari memegang perutnya yang kembali keram.

"Baekhyun?! Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?" Chanyeol benar-benar cemas, sangat terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengulas senyum, mengesampingkan rasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit sakit akibat kram yang dialaminya.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum? Ada apa? Apa bayi kita kesakitan?"

 _Bayi kita?_

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lolosnya air mata miliknya setelah mendengar Chanyeol kembali menyebut bayi yang di kandunnya dengan sebutan _bayi kita._

Tentu saja, itu memang bayi Chanyeol..

Bayi mereka..

"Baekhyun jangan diam saja! Dimana kau merasakan sakit hm? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang yaa?"

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol.. hey" Baekhyun membawa satu telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, berharap yang di lakukannya bisa menenangkan pria itu. "Aku baik" Chanyeol terdiam dan mengamati wajah pucat Baekhyun yang kini tampak tersenyum sangat cantik. "Aku baik.., aku dan bayi kita baik-baik saja"

Hatinya menghangat..

Chanyeol membawa telapaknya untuk ikut menangkup telapak kecil Baekhyun yang masih berada di sisi wajahnya sebelum kemudian membawa telapak lembut itu untuk ia kecup berkali-kali.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat" Chanyeol berbisik lembut, masih dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang dia berikan pada telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Beberapa hari terakhir perutku sedikit kram, tapi itu hal biasa.. kami baik-baik saja" Satu tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas kembali wanita itu gerakkan untuk menggenggam satu tangan Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter jika kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit.." Chanyeol ikut memainkan ibu jadinya untuk mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak.. aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, ini sudah malam.. dan dia rasa, kram memang salah satu hal yang wajar di alami oleh wanita hamil.

"Kau yakin? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan supaya kau merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol benar-benar cemas. "Aku—, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kalian" dan apa yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat adalah karena kalimat sederhana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya, bukan hanya bayi mereka.. Pria itu mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun dan juga bayi mereka.

"Kau mencemaskan kami?" Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali masih dengan kedua tangan yang mengangkup masing-masing tangan Baekhyun. "Hm.. aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan bayi kita"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja..." Baekhyun menjeda sesaat kalimatnya, menyingkirkan ragu yang masih ada di dalam dirinya untuk mengucapkan satu kata yang sangat ingin dia ucapkan di depan Chanyeol. "—Papa"

Hingga panggilan lembut itu benar-benar meluncur halus dari suara Baekhyun, membuat masing-masing anak manusia berbeda jenis tersebut sama-sama meneteskan air mata mereka akibat kehangatan luar biasa yang mereka rasakan.

"Ekhmm" Chanyeol berdehem dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku akan membuatkanmu teh madu hangat" Chanyeol hendak membalik badannya sebelum satu tangannya tertahan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimat apapun.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Chanyeol tampak frustasi sendiri "wajahmu sangat pucat Baek, meskipun kram itu biasa untuk wanita hamil, tetapi kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu sa—"

"Bisakah kau mengelusnya? Mungkin itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik" Kalimat Chanyeol terinstrupsi oleh kelimat Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, membawa pandangannya pada telapak Baekhyun yang berada di atas perut wanita itu.

"Permintaanku aneh yaa? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud, sudah malam sebaiknya kau lekas tidur, aku juga akan tidur kemba—" Baekhyun berhenti bicara saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan memutari tempat tidurnya setelah mematikan lampu dan hanya menyisakan lampu tidur dan segera menaiki ranjang dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terdiam bahkan di saat Chanyeol menyingkap piyamanya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun dan mulai memberikan usapan lembut disana.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjaga kalian" Terlebih saat Chanyeol mengucapkannya sembari mengecup lembut keningnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan memghembuskannya sebelum mengangkat kepala bermaksud ingin menyamankan bantal. Tetapi sebelum kepalanya menyentuh bantal kembali, tangan Chanyeol sudah terlentang dan menjadi bantal untuk Baekhyun.

" _Good night"_ terakhir yang dia dengar adalah ucapan selamat malam dari pria yang kini mendekapnya dan juga mengelus lembut perutnya sebelum dia benar-benar mengarungi lelapnya yang terasa sangat hangat malam itu.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap saat seberkas cahaya mulai berhasil mengusik lelapnya.

Pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda sebab ketika dia membuka mata, sebuah tangan masih melingkar posesif pada bagian pinggangnya.

Hati Baekhyun kembali menghangat. Bahkan Chanyeol seakan terjaga meskipun matanya terpejam dan deru nafas teratur khas orang tidur dapat Baekhyun lihat dan rasakan dari pria itu, namun ketika pergerakan kecil Baekhyun lakukan, tangan Chanyeol secara otomatis langsung memberikan usapan lembut menenangkan. Dan pria itu sudah melakukan hal itu sepanjang malam.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya pada jam dinding yang memang terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding kamar bernuansa putih lembut tersebut, dan seketika kantuknya benar-benar hilang ketika jarum pendek jam sudah bertengger di angka 9.

"Cha-Chanyeol, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol beberapa kali.

"Huh? Kenapa? Kau merasa sakit lagi?!" Chanyeol gelagapan hingga pening seketika menyerang kepalanya saat dia harus bangun dalam keadaan terkejut. Pria itu seketika mendudukkan dirinya saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya berulang.

Tidak..

Bukan karena cara Baekhyun membangunkannya, namun lebih kepada rasa cemas takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya karena Baekhyun yang masih duduk diam menghadap padanya dengan mengerjap polos ke arahnya, mengabaikan pening yang ada di kepalanya.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampak begitu cemas dan juga terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu, hanya saja..mmm" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sepertinya kita kesiangan"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan penuh kelegaan, seakan di menit sebelumnya pria itu sudah lupa akan bagaimana caranya bernafas. Lantas pria itu segera merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, mengabaikan perasaan terkejut lagi-lagi karena perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Tidak, aku bisa ke kantor besok.. aku akan menjagamu hari ini" Baekhyun merasakan kelembutan bibir Chanyeol yang mengecupi pundaknya.

Keduanya bertahan dengan posisi tersebut selama beberapa waktu, hingga sang pria menyadari tetlebih dahulu jika wanitanya tidak boleh melewatkan makan paginya.

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun saat tau jika wanita itu ingin protes.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih enggak untuk bangkit. Wanita itu meraih selimut yang semalam membungkus tubuhnya dan Chanyeol kemudian menciumi jejak aroma sang pria yang masih sedikit tertinggal disana.

.

.

Chanyeol berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan dapur dengan apron berwarna abu yang melekat pada tubuh tegapnya.

Pria itu tampak sangat fokus hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang lain yang kini tengah mengendap-endap berjalan menuju arahnya sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut sixpack pria itu.

" _I miss you_ " Chanyeol sempat terkejut dan mengira itu adalah Baekhyun sebelum suara bisikan kalimat rindu itu dia dengar.

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya sebelum tangannya meletakkan spatula yang dia pegang dan membawa kedua tangannya untuk ikut menghimpit tangan ramping kekasihnya, yaa.. itu adalah Soojung. Kekasihnya yang sudah selama tiga minggu lebih tidak ia temui karena keberadaan gadis itu di Kanada.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau pulang? Oppa bisa menjemputmu gadis nakal" Chanyeol berbalik badan dan membawa Soojung dalam pelukannya.

"Hey tuan, kau harus menunda pelukan ini atau telur yang itu akan gosong" Soojung menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Chanyeol supaya dapat menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang benar-benar dia rindukan.

"Iiiissh ini menyebalkan" Chanyeol pura-pura merajuk dengan melepas pelukan Soojung dan kembali menyelesaikan masakannya.

Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya terkikik geli. "Woaaah! Benar-benar calon suami idaman, hm?" Soojung menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Chanyeol, dan hanya di balas dengan kedipan satu mata oleh kekasihnya.

"Oppa membuatkan sarapan untuk B eonni?" Soojung tidak bermaksud cemburu atau apapun, dia benar-benar hanya bertanya tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit berbeda menangkap maksud pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dia terlihat tidak begitu sehat jadi aku mencoba membuatkannya makanan, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sayang. Aku hanya—"

"Hey.. hey, oppa. _It's okay_.. aku tidak mempermasalahkan sama sekali. Justru aku sangat senang jika oppa mau merawat B eonni. Bagaimanapun dia menjadi tanggung jawab oppa saat ini" Chanyeol takjub..

Chanyeol mengangkat telur yang dia masak dan meletakkannya di piring setelah ia potong-potong sebelum merengkuh Soojung kembali.

"Aku menyayangimu, Soojung-ah" Chanyeol mengecup berkali-kali puncak kepala Soojung.

"Aku tau.." Mereka saling berpelukan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama sebelum tiba-tiba Soojung menghempaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Chanyeol sedikit kencang saat menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun yang mematung di ambang pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut, terlebih saat dia juga melihat Baekhyun.

"A.. Oh! Eonni~" meskipun terdengar janggal, Soojung tetap berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan memekik riang memanggil Baekhyun dan kemudian menghampiri wanita itu.

"K-Krystal, kau kemari?" Dan Baekhyun sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja Soojung bebas kemari, gadis itu kekasih Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu.

Tidak.. dia bertanya seperti itu bukan bermaksud berkata jika dia terganggu oleh Soojung. Yaa, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran gadis itu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia merasakan sesak menghimpit hatinya saat menyaksikan bagaimana kedua orang itu saling berbagi pelukan dan juga kecupan.

"Uuhh aku merindukan eonni~ emm dan juga keponakanku?" Soojung mencicit kecil pada akhir kalimatnya.

Keponakannya?

Bayi dari kekasihnya, apakah itu berarti bayi itu keponakannya?

Kalian tau bukan jika keadaannya sedikit rumit?

"Sejak kapan kau pulang hm?" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Soojung atau Krystal, setelah berusaha untuk mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dan juga perasaannya yang sedikit tak karuan.

"Aku baru tiba semalam eonni, aku kemari

menjemput eomma. Eommaku takut naik pesawat jika tidak ada yang menemani. Appa berada di Amerika untuk bisnisnya jadi akan sangat kasihan jika beliau harus kembali ke Korea dan melakukan perjalanan lagi ke Kanada. Jadi aku yang mengalah pulang kemari untuk menjemput eomma" Baekhyun menurut saja saat Soojung menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dimana di depannya sudah tersaji menu lengkap seperti biasa yang di masakkan oleh Chanyeol pagi ini.

"Kau memang gadis baik" Soojung tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang membuat senyum tersebut menular pada satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu.

"Kau sarapan juga?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Soojung.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum kemari, kalian kenapa terlambat sekali? Oppa! Seharusnya oppa tidak membiarkan B eonni telat makan" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengusak puncak kepala Soojung setelah memberikan segelas jus apel pada gadis itu dan segera mendudukkan diri di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Soojung dan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya fokus pada makanannya.

Tidak..

Sebenarnya dia hanya sedang menghindari bertemu mata dengan Chanyeol maupun Soojung. Dia hanya tak ingin terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke kanada?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Soojung, namun matanya sesekali kelirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terus menunduk sedari tadi.

"Sore ini~" Soojung memelas saat mengatakannya, meskipun dia tak serius untuk mengeluh. Lagi pula dia tidak begitu lelah, dia bisa tidur di dalam pesawat. Pernikahan Kris dan kakak perempuannya memang sudah semakin dekat, hanya kurang satu minggu. Maka dari itu ayah dan ibunya juga sudah harus kesana, karena Soojung sudah terlebih dulu ikut ke Kanada bersama Kris dan Jessica tiga minggu yang lalu untuk menemani kakaknya itu.

Pernikahan itu memang pada akhrinya di laksanakan di Kanada, tempat mereka tumbuh besar.

"Hey, kau baru saja sampai semalam sayang. Tidak kah kau lelah?"

Prang..

Baekhyun sama tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membanting sendoknya, dia benar-benar tak sengaja. Dia hanya ingin meletakkan sendok itu dan segera pergi dari sana, namun sepertinya tenaganya terlalu kuat tadi.

"M-maaf, a-aku sudah selesai makan. Aku permisi" Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak dari sana, namun langkahnya terhenti kerana tangannya tertahan oleh seseorang.

Soojung.

"Eonni, eonni baik-baik saja? A-apa kami menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun seketika gelagapan saat mendengar pertanyaan Soojung.

Astaga..

Seharusnya dia bisa lebih menjaga sikap.

"Tidak tidak, tidak seperti itu Kryatal. Aku, aku hanya sedang" Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke berbagai arah, asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Soojung. "Aku hanya sedikit kurang sehat. Yaa"

Siapa yang sedang coba kau bohongi B? Seorang psikologi, dan kau berniat membohongi dengan kemampuan berbohongmu yang sangat rendah.

"Aku ingin beristirahat, kalian lanjutkan sarapannya" Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipi Soojung dan segera beranjak dari sana, memuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol dan Soojung saling pandang, namun tak berselang lama Chanyeol lebih memilih kembali fokus pada makanannya, membuat Soojung mendegus kesal.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak peka!" Soojung mengambil segelas susu strowberry khusus ibu hamil milik Baekhyun yang masih utuh dan segera beranjak dari sana dengan hentakan kaki kasar.

Chanyeol melihat itu hanya dengan gelengan kepala.

.

.

"Eonni~" Soojung membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun setelah mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

Gadis itu terperanjat kala di depannya Baekhyun sedang menangis sembari duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Eonni?" Soojung meletakkan gelas susu yang dia bawa di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Eonni?" Soojung menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, namun wanita itu hanya menunduk semakin terisak.

"Eonni maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi" Soojung memeluk Baekhyun, meskipun dia tak yakin pelukan itu bisa meredakan rasa sakit Baekhyun, tapi setidaknya dia ingin Baekhyun tau, jika wanita itu tidak sendirian.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanyanya dan melepas pelukan Soojung untuk kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. "Kanapa kau harus meminta maaf? Aku yang seharusnya tidak berada di antara kalian Krystal"

Soojung menggeleng, tidak..

Itu tidak benar, takdir mereka memang rumit. Tetapi tidak ada yang pantas di salahkan disini.

"Tidak, semua sudah di atur eonni. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri terus menerus. Ingat, eonni memiliki dia.." Soojung mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun. "Dia akan ikut bersedih jika ibunya bersedih"

Baekhyun ikut mengelua perutnya. Wanita itu kembali menghapus air matanya, dan menarik nafas dalam sebelum berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Aku membawakan susu untuk eonni, eonni tidak boleh melewatkannya" Soojung memberikan segelas susu yang dia bawa dan segera di terima oleh Baekhyun. "Wajah eonni kenapa pucat? Apa eonni sakit?" Setau Soojung ketika sarapan tadi Baekhyun tak sepucat ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Krystal"

"Tapi—"

Drrtt drrrt drrttt

Soojung menghentikan ucapannya saat ponsel miliknya bergetar dan menampilkan nama ibunya.

"Hm eomma?"

"Ooh.. aku akan segera kesana"

"Yaa eomma"

"Eonni, aku harus segera pergi.. aku akan meminta Chanyeol oppa untuk mengantarkan eonni ke dokter. Wajah eonni benar-benar pucat. Sekarang berbaringlah lebih dahulu" Soojung bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan bicara pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu segera melesat pergi dari kamar Baekhyun setelah membantu Baekhyun berbaring. Bahkan dia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tiba-tiba merintih sesaat setelah gadis itu pergi dari sana.

"Akhh" Baekhyun merintih saat kram di perutnya semakin menjadi.

 _"Anda harus lebih bisa menjaga kandungan anda Baekhyun-ssi, tolong jangan terlau banyak pikiran karena hal itu dapat mempengaruhi kehamilan anda. Dia sangat lemah, jika tidak di jaga dengan baik, anda bisa kehilangannya"_

Seketika suara dokter kandungan tempatnya periksa rutin bulan lalu terngiang kembali.

Tidak!

Dia tidak boleh kehilangan bayinya..

Wanita itu terisak dengan air mata yang sudah berlomba-lomba melewati pipinya. Seiring dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di perutnya, dan juga pandangannya yang semakin memudar sebelum seluruh kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut oleh rasa sakit itu sendiri.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Chanyeol menghampiri Soojung yang baru tiba di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Kenapa oppa tidak peka sekali jadi pria?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya memandang kekasihnya saat gadis itu memicing tajam padanya dan juga menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya.

"Kita baru bertemu sayang, kau akan pergi lagi?" Chanyeol membawa Soojung ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tersenyum geli ketika gadis itu tetap menerima pelukannya padahal sesaat lalu baru saja melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

"Baekhyun eonni pucat sekali, bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Aku harus segera pergi menjemput eomma di butiknya, kami harus segera siap-siap" Soojung menghirup aroma Chanyeol, aah dia benar-benar merindukan kekasih jangkungnya ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Chanyeol marapikan poni Soojung dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain masih setia merengkuh pinggang sempit kekasihnya itu.

"Aku membawa mobil sendiri tuan, dan cepat bawa Baekhyun eonni ke dokter.. oppa itu tidak peka atau bagaimana? Dasar laki-laki" Chanyeol tersenyum selama mendengar celotehan Soojung sebelum membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Soojung.

Soojung terkikik kecil dan Chanyeol mengecupnya lagi, namun kali ini gadis itu menyambut...

Mereka saling memanggut beberapa waktu sebelum saling melepaskan, dan Soojung segera pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Jangan pikir pria itu tidak khawatir sama sekali. Sejak melihat Baekhyun di dapur tadi, Chanyeol sudah menyimpan rasa cemas akan wanita itu.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, dia melangkah pelan takut jika langkahnya bisa saja mengganggu Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang tidur kembali.

Pria itu hendak membenarkan selimut Baekhyun saat menangkap wajah kelewat pucat dari Baekhyun. Gemuruh ketakutkan segera menyergapnya.

"B? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin, keringat memenuhi kening wanita itu. "Baekhyun?! Sayang.." Pria itu kalut. Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya lari menuju lantai paling bawah apartemen.

Chanyeol berlari di area parkir mobil dan segera menyamankan posisi Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya sebelum membawa mobil itu melesat dari sana menuju rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah.. maafkan aku. Bertahanlah sayang, kau dan bayi kita harus kuat" Satu tangannya sibuk dengan kemudi, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain ia bawa untuk meraih satu telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupinya sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

 _"Kandungannya sangat lemah, beruntung istri anda segera di bawa ke rumah sakit ini, karena jika saja terlambat sedikit saja kalian bisa kehilangan bayi kalian"_

Kata-kata dokter yang menangani Baekhyun benar-benar berhasil menampar kesadaran Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tak mampu menjaga Baekhyun dan bayinya dengan benar selama ini.

Chanyeol mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun berulang kali.

 _"Saya sudah memberikan resep untuk nyonya Byun bulan lalu. Saya juga sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu banyak berfikir karena kandungannya sangat lemah. Istri anda tidak boleh banyak beban ataupun tertekan tuan"_

Benar..

Baekhyunnya pasti sangat tertekan selama ini..

Wanitanya itu pasti sangat tertekan dengan segala kerumitan hidup mereka.

 _"Lebih baik sementara nyonya Baekhyun di rawat inap sampai kondisinya benar-benar membaik"_

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menjaga kalian dengan baik.." Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tautan tangannya dan tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan lirih. Pria itu memandangnya dengan jejak air mata yang jelas masih dapat Baekhyun lihat.

Chanyeol menangis?

Kenapa?

Tidak mungkin—?

Baekhyun tergesa meraba perutnya, dan dia bisa bernafas lega saat perut itu masih seperti semula, bayinya masih disana.

"Dia kuat, dia bertahan.." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun. "Dia sangat kuat, bayi kita sangat kuat hiks" Bahkan air matanya menetes di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut terisak..

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol menghentikan pria itu untuk terus mengecupi wajahnya, dan menggantikan hal tersebut dengan panggutan bibir yang Baekhyun mulai.

Keduanya saling memanggut. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun, dia melakukannya selembut mungkin yang dia bisa seakan sedikit saja dia meningkatkan tempo lumatannya bisa melukai wanitanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti terus?!" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut masih melanjutkan langkahnya namun matanya tak henti memicing tajam pada pria yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku kemari karena ingin menjenguk Baekhyun. Percaya diri sekali kau" sedangkan sang pria juga tak mau mengalah.

Jongin mencibir wanita di depannya yang sejak mereka bertemu di area parkir rumah sakit tadi selalu menuduhnya jika Jongin mengikutnya.

Lagi pula menurutnya wanita bermata bulat tersebut terlalu percaya diri.

Okee, mereka memang beberapa hari ini selalu bertemu.

Setiap hari..

Kalian dengar?

Setiap hari!

Tetapi itu benar-benar bukan karena Jongin mengikuti wanita itu. Pertemuan-pertemuan itu murni sebuah kebetulan.

Seperti dua hari yang lalu, mereka bertemu di sebuah _coffe shop,_ itu kebetulan, Jongin membeli kopi disana karena memang kopi disana sangat enak. Hanya saja keadaan tidak memihaknya karena kebetulan _coffe shop_ itu terletak di depan perusahaan tempat kerja wanita itu.

Ya Tuhan. Andai saja _coffe shop_ itu terletak di dekat kantornya dan dia bertemu Kyungsoo disana dia pasti akan balik menuduh wanita itu mengungitnya. Lagi pula jika hal itu terjadi Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo tidak akan terima ia tuduh seperti itu.

Dasar wanita!

Dan sialnya kejadian seperti itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali, kemarin mereka juga bertemu di sebuah sevel kemudian hari ini?

Astaga, jika tau begini jadinya dia lebih baik menjenguk Baekhyun nanti saja saat sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Hay sayang, maaf eonni baru menjengukmu disaat kau sudah akan pulang" Kyungsoo mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun, dan memberikan bunga baby breath pada adiknya itu.

"Aku tau eonni adalah wanita sibuk, seharusnya eonni tidak memaksakan diri" Baekhyun sudah membaik setelah tiga hari di rawat. Dan hari ini wanita itu sudah di izinkan untuk pulang.

Sehun tampak sibuk membantu Luhan mengemasi beberapa barang Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu setelah mengurus administrasi rumah sakit.

"Hay Baekhyun.. masih ingat denganku kan?" Jongin menggeser posisi Kyungsoo dan di hadiahi dengan dengusan sebal dari wanita Do itu.

"Jongin oppa tidak perlu repot-repot begini" Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jongin.

"Aku senang kau cepat sembuh, jangan sakit lagi" Jongin memberikan bunga yang sama dengan bunga yang di berikan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Dasar plagiat" hingga celetukan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan bunga yang sudah hampir di terima Baekhyun itu.

"Ini _Boss,_ untukmu saja" Jongin beralih memberikan bunga itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa jadi kau berikan padaku?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, melihat tingkah laku salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku memberikan pada Baekhyun, wanita pendek di belakangku akan mengataiku penguntit lagi. Kau harus hati-hati Chan, dia wanita yang sedikit gila"

"Yaak! Apa yang kau katakan Kim Jongin?!" Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa gemas.

Tak terkecuali Sehun yang sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Sejak kejadian masuk rumah sakit hari lalu membuatnya lebih berhati-hati dalam melakukan apapun.

Di sofa depan televisi nampak Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan beberapa barang yang laki-laki itu kemas dalam dua tas berukuran sedang.

"Chanyeol? Kau akan melakukan perjalanan?" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat suara Baekhyun menyapa pendengarannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Ayo" Chanyeol meninggalkan semua pejerjaannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian membawa wanita itu menuju meja makan.

"Kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm.. kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat" Pria itu sibuk menyiapkan beberapa lauk untuk Baekhyun, dan juga menuangkan air minum untuk wanita itu.

"Kita?" Baekhyun masih tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Yaa, aku, kau dan _baby_ " namun Chanyeol masih tampak begitu yakin dan semangat menjawabnya. "Makanlah, kita akan segera berangkat. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua barangmu, obat, vitamin, susu juga.. aku juga sudah menanyakan pada dokter, dan doktermu bilang kau tidak masalah untuk melakukan perjalanan sedikit jauh. Lagipula katanya liburan akan baik untukmu"

"Liburan?"

"Heem, kita akan liburan." Baekhyun menerima semua makanan yang di berikan Chanyeol dan mulai melahapnya, meski dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang masih bersarang di benaknya.

.

.

.

Sebuah desa di daerah pegunungan Gangwon-do menjadi pilihan Chanyeol. Keluarganya memang memeliki sebuah villa disana, di sebuah desa tempat asal salah satu kepala pelayan di keluarganya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai tepat saat matahari sudah sedikit menyingsing ke barat. Baekhyun tersenyum menghirup udara sejuk pedesaan, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah sibuk memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam Villa.

"Kita akan mulai jalan-jalan besok, hari ini kau harus istirahat karena kau habis menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh" Chanyeol merengkuh tibuh Baekhyun dari belakang sebelum menuntun wanita itu menuju dalam Villa.

Mereka memasuki salah satu kamar, dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai kamar itu karena keberadaan sejenis balkon namun tidak terbuka sepenuhnya, katena di lapisi dengan kaca.

Material rumah yang beberapa tersusun dari kayu membuat suasana asri benar-benar terpancar dari Villa itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping kursi yang terletak di bagaian pojok balkon.

"Ini indah, aku menyukainya" Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam nanti, tak apa kan jika kau ku tinggal sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk memberikan izin, dan dengan itu Chanyeol pergi ke supermarket yang jaraknya cukup jauh karena terletak di luar desa.

Seperginya Chanyeol dari sana, Baekhyun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang terletak balkon itu.

Ia menatap hamparan bunga yang tertata rapi di taman samping villa itu.

" _Baby,_ kau menyukainya?" Ia mengelus lembut perutnya..

Hawa sejuk dari celah jendela yang di bukanya benar-benar terasa sangat segar.

Membuatnya terpejam menuruti hawa kantuk yang menyerang. Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca di samping tubuhnya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Chanyeol segera menuju kamar tempat Baekhyun berada sesaat setelah sampai di Villa.

Dan ketika dia membuka kamar tersebut, membawa langkahnya ke balkon kamar itu matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Baekhyun..

Wanita itu terpejam dengan deru nafas teratur tampak begitu cantik dan bersinar..

Sinar matahari membuat gadis itu terlihat sebening kaca, seakan tubuhnya bisa memancarkan cahaya sendiri.

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang tampak sangat tenang dalam lelapnya.

Cantik..

Baekhyunnya memang selalu cantik..

Tangannya bergerak selembut mungkin agar tidak mengusik lelap wanitanya untuk menempatkan bunga soba yang memang sengaja ia petik untuk Baekhyun pada pelukan wanita itu..

Lama pria itu berjongkok disana, mengamati bagaimana mata indah itu terpejam tenang dalam lelapnya..

Sesekali matanya melirik pada perut Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil menghantarkan perasaan hangat pada hatinya..

Baeknyun terlihat sangat indah dan bersinar.. Bagaimana mungkin dia sampai hati menyakiti malaikatnya ini?

Bahkan jika Tuhan memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk sebuah permohonan, Chanyeol hanya ingin waktu berhenti saat ini..

Dia hanya ingin berhenti disini, dimana hanya ada dirinya, Baekhyunnya dan calon bayinya..

Tanpa harus datang hari esok yang mungkin bisa mendatangkan luka lagi untuk wanitanya..

Tanpa ada siapapun selain mereka..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woaaaahh...**

 **Jangan bilang ini kurang panjang..**

 **Tolong, ini 6,2K lebih loh di luar AN..**

 **Sebenernya aku udah selesai nulisnya dari kemarin, cuma gak di up kemarin karena diriku tidak sempat edit gegara sibuk nangis wkwkwk..**

 **Padahal selesai nulisnya itu sekitar jam 9an gitu, tapi efeknya sampe jam 12 lebih aku baru bisa berhenti nangis wkwkwk..**

 **Ini Chapter paling manis sih yaa sampai detik ini, dan sayangnya, Chapter termanis juga yang membuatku lebih nyesek astaga..**

 **Gak tau kenapa, tapi aku benaran baper banget di chapter ini, gak tau kalo kalian wkwkwk.**

 **Oh Iya! yang ngikutin IGku pasti tau kan yaa gimana gambaran Baekhyun di saat dia tidur di balkon Villa dan Chanyeol ngasih bunga soba ke dia hehe**

 **aku sempet post ulang karena sempet eror, tanda baca pada ilang, biasa FFN heemm -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah yaa, segitu aja..**

 **Sumpah ini udah panjang banget jadi tolong luangkan waktu kalian untuk sekedar kasih review..**

 **Review chapter kemaren sudah semakin baik, udah banyak yg mau review mungkin karena takut aku gak lanjut yaaa hahaha..**

 **Mangkannya aku semangat nulis sampe sepanjang ini karena Review kalian juga banyak dan panjang hehehe..**

 **Okay!**

 **See you in the next chapter ***

 **Salam Chanbaek Real ***


	13. Chapter 13

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Recommended Backsound** **: Seulgi - Always)**

"Sayang.." Chanyeol melangkah perlahan sembari mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih bersarang. Pria itu mulai menyisiri setiap sudut Villanya berharap segera menemukan eksistensi wanita yang seharusnya berada di dalam dekapannya saat ia membuka mata.

Aroma wangi masakan menyeruak menyapa indra penciumannya saat kaki jenjangnya telah sampai di dapur Villa. Di meja makan telah tertata rapi beberapa menu sarapan yang masih terlihat mengepulkan asap.

Bibir penuh milik pria itu seketika terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tampan, namun tak bertahan lama ketika kerutan samar pada kening menggeser senyum itu. Chanyeol mengeryit memikirkan dimana kiranya wanitanya berada.

"B? Sayang.." Chanyeol berulangkali menyerukan nama seseorang yang dia cari, terus melangkahkan kaki hingga kini dia telah sampai di taman bunga yang terletak di belakang Villa tersebut.

" _Baby_ " Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk memetik beberapa bunga mawar disana.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir penuh Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya pada bunga-bunga kesukaannya.

Sedangkan pria yang kini masih diam berdiri di bekalangnya telah mendengus kesal sebab merasa diabaikan oleh wanitanya.

"apa bunga-bunga itu begitu menarik?" Chanyeol ikut duduk berjongkok di samping Baekhyun.

Wanita cantik dengan balutan _dress_ putih itu hanya mengangguk, tangannya begitu sibuk menata bunga hasil petikannya tanpa memandang bibir mengerucut milik pria di sampingnya.

"lebih menarik daripada diriku?" Hingga pertanyaan lanjutan dari sang pria berhasil mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu terkekeh gemas menyadari bagaimana raut merajuk prianya.

"Oh _Babe~_ jangan katakan padaku jika kau cemburu dengan bunga-bunga ini." Baekhyun meletakkan kembali beberapa tangkai bunga yang berada di tangannya pada keranjang, mengabaikan jika rangkaiannya pada bunga-bunga itu akan kembali berantakan. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya mengamati bangaimana pahatan sempurna benar-benar tercetak indah di wajah pria itu. "Tampan sekali!" wanita itu mendengus kesal sembari menyentil pelan bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya, melupakan rasa kesal akibat kecemburuannya pada beberapa bunga mawar yang berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun tadi.

"sekarang kau protes karena wajahku begitu tampan?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri, kemudian ia mengambil keranjang penuh bunga hasil petikan Baekhyun. " _Morning Baby_ " Pria itu mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun.

" _Morning_ papa,hari ini papa terlambat menyapa kami" Chanyeol terkekeh gemas akan jawaban Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat layaknya anak kecil. Pria itu segera melayangkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada kening wanitanya.

"dan pagi ini mama terlambat memberikan _Baby_ makan, apa papa harus menghukum mama yang nakal ini?" Baekhyun semakin mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat balasan Chanyeol padanya.

"salahkan papamu yang tidur seperti babi itu sayang, ataukah dia sengaja ingin mama makan sendirian.. aah jahatnya papamu itu" keduanya berjalan memasuki Villa, masih dengan perdebatan kecil yang justru terdengar sangat manis.

Chanyeol berkali-kali harus menahan gemas atas segala kalimat Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

"hari ini aku akan memetik jeruk bersama Tao, kau mau kan mengantarkanku kesana?" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada prianya. Bibirnya mencebik lucu, isyarat akan ketidaksiapannya jika Chanyeol menolak permintaannya kali ini.

Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada teman barunya untuk memetik jeruk bersama sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul.

"Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh kelelahan sayang" Chanyeol masih mencoba memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya wanita itu memang sudah merengek padanya sejak dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan beberapa buah jeruk dari seorang gadis bernama Tao. Rumah Tao berjarak tak begitu jauh dari Villa Chanyeol. Karena itu pula Baekhyun bisa bertemu dengan gadis tersebut dan Baekhyun bilang mereka sudah resmi berteman.

"aku hanya memetik jeruk Chanyeol~ aku juga sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Tao" Bibir tipis milik wanita cantik itu sudah mengerucut, membuat gemas Chanyeol yang memang sejak awal sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meraup bibir manis milik Baekhyun.

"aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu dan juga _baby,_ sayang" Bagaimanapun Baekhyun baru saja pulih dan kandungannya masih sangat memerlukan penjagaan ketat. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan juga kandungannya. Rasanya sudah cukup Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan jantung menyaksikan wajah pucat Baekhyun dan juga mendengar pernyataan dokter tentang kemungkinan besar mereka bisa kehilangan bayi mereka minggu lalu.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun masih merengek, akibatnya wanita itu mengabaikan makanannya yang sedari tadi masih belum sedikitpun masuk kedalam mulutnya..

"Tidak Baek, aku akan membelikan jeruk untukmu jika kau menginginkannya, hum? Sekarang makan makananmu dulu dan segera habiskan susu strawberrymu" Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya dan segera memberikan usapan lemput pada kepala Baekhyun.

Keduanya memang sudah satu minggu berada di Villa keluarga Chanyeol ini, dan mereka berencana kembali ke Seoul tiga hari lagi karena Chanyeol yang tidak bisa lagi meninggalkan pekerjaannya lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian mulai fokus pada makanannya meskipun sebenarnya nafsu makan wanita itu sudah hilang. Tetapi bagaimanapun bayinya harus tetap mendapat makan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru selesai mandi saat mendapati Baekhyun meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan menenggelamkan seluruh badannya ke dalam selimut. Chanyeol sedikit mengeryit melihatnya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidur pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Pria itu bergegas menghampiri wanitanya, takut jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada wanita itu karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun memilih tidur terlebih mereka baru saja selesai sarapan.

Chanyeol hendak membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun saat gerakan tangannya harus berhenti karena pria itu lebih dahulu menangkap getaran samar dari dalam selimut tersebut.

"hiks.." terlebih saat suara isak kecil tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Sayang?" dengan hati-hati Chanyeol merebut selimut Baekhyun dan membukanya perlahan. " _Baby,_ apa yang terjadi? Kanapa kau menangis?" dengan panik Chanyeol menyangga kepala Baekhyun dan menuntun wanitanya itu untuk duduk. "sayang, katakan.. katakan padaku, apa kau merasa kesakitan? Apa _baby_ baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol kalut melihat Baekhyun yang menangis dengan air mata mengalir sangat banyak dari matanya.

"Sayang, kumohon katakan padaku.. apa kau kesakitan? Kenapa menangis? Baekhyun?" Keterdiaman Baekhyun menjadi sebab mengapa Chanyeol semakin kalut meneliti setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Memeriksa sekiranya ada luka yang membuat wanitanya itu menangis.

Bukan mereda, tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Wanita itu kini tengah terisak tanpa membawa pandangnya pada sang pria.

"Baekhyun.. sayang, kenap—"

"Cha.. Chanyeol, tidak pernah mencintaiku dan _baby._ Kau tidak menyayangi kami hiks" Baekhyun sesenggukan mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Kalimat yang membuat mata Chanyeol nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Pria itu melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut atas jawaban Baekhyun.

"B? Apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak mencintai kalian? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu dan _Ba_ —"

"Aku hanya ingin memetik jeruk bersama Tao, _Baby_ juga sangat menginginkannya tetapi kenapa hiks.. kenapa kau selalu melarangku?" Kalimat Chanyeol terinstrupsi oleh Baekhyun.

"Astaga sayang.. aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu" Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, Ya Tuhan.. seharusnya Chanyeol menyadari perasaan Baekhyun yang memang lebih sensitif karena hormon kehamilannya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku mencintai kalian, sangat. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian berdua sayang" Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali, nada bicaranya ia jaga untuk sehalus mungkin supaya wanitanya tidak merasa tersakiti.

"Tapi, tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau menuruti keinginan _Baby_?" Dan sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun cukup sulit untuk di bujuk. Wanita itu masih saja terisak meskipun kedua tangannya sudah mau membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, B.. dengar!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Kedua ibu jarinya sibuk menyeka air mata Baekhyun. "aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dan bayi kita, sayang. Aku hanya mencemaskan kalian berdua, Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Baekhyun. Aku mencintai kalian. Kau dan bayi kita" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. "aku akan menemanimu ke tempat Tao nanti, jangan menangis lagi, hm?"

"Janji?" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Chanyeol.

"Janji" Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan gemas, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tetap cantik meskipun dengan mata sembab dan juga hidung memerah seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol terkekeh menyambut pernyataan cinta Baekhyun. Sudah terbiasa sebab setelah satu minggu mereka berada di desa ini baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sendiri sudah tak canggung untuk berkata cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _sweetheart_ " Pria itu menyerang Baekhyun dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada seluruh wajahnya, membuat wanita yang tengah berbadan dua tersebut terkikik geli akibat ulah prianya.

"Hanya diriku?" Bibir Baekhyun kembali mencebik lucu dengan mata menyipit memandang Chanyeol penuh peringatan.

"Tentu saja aku mecintaimu dan _baby_ " Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan mood Baekhyun yang sangat mudah berubah. Sesaat wanita itu akan tersenyum dan bersikap begitu manis padanya, namun sesaat kemudian bisa saja tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung atau tiba-tiba sedikit rewel tanpa sebab. Sudah hampir seminggu Chanyeol menghadapi Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

.

.

Yoora hendak berlalu setelah mendapatkan kopinya ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Jongin yang terlihat sedang beradu mulut dengan seorang wanita di sudut _coffe shop_ itu.

"Jongin? Terjadi sesuatu?" Yoora memandang sekilas pada wanita bermata bulat yang berdiri di depan Jongin.

"Noona? apa yang noona lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoora, pria berkulit tan itu malah melempar pertanyaan lain pada Yoora.

"aku? Tentu saja aku membeli kopi. Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh nona, apakah adik saya mengganggu anda?" Yoora mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang tadi terlihat berdebat dengan Jongin. Wanita bermarga Park itu mengeryitkan kening, Yoora merasa pernah bertemu wanita ini tetapi dimana?

"Oh! Syukurlah.. anda kakaknya?" Wanita itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Tentu saja! lagi pula siapa wanita yang selalu terlibat perdebatan dengan Jongin akhir-akhir ini jika bukan Kyungsoo.

"Yaa, anggap saja seperti itu" Yoora memicing tajam pada Jongin, sedangkan sahabat dari adiknya yang juga sudah Yoora anggap sebagai adiknya pula tersebut hanya mendengus kesal. Kenapa Yoora seakan terlihat memihak Kyungsoo?.

"Kalau begitu bisakah anda meminta adik anda untuk tidak menguntit saya terus menerus? Saya sedikit risih" Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan Yoora serta Jongin yang sudah siap protes sebab tak terima akan tuduhan Kyungsoo yang lagi dan lagi menuduh Jongin sebagai penguntit.

"Yak! Kau!" belum sempat Jongin ingin protes pada Yoora, pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu berjengkit kaget karena teriakan Yoora padanya. "Kau menguntit gadis tadi?" Yoora melempar picingan tajam pada Jongin, namun balasan yang dia dapat hanya putaran mata jengah dari pria itu.

"Noona pikir aku memiliki waktu lebih untuk menguntit wanita sepertinya?" Ya Tuhan, Jongin rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup. Kenapa setiap hari dia harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya siapa yang penguntit di antara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo selalu menuduhnya mengikuti wanita itu dimanapun mereka bertemu. Terlebih hari ini mereka kembali bertemu di _Coffe Shop_ langganan Jongin yang sialnya memang terletak di sebrang kantor wanita itu.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoora masih memandang Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"tentu saja aku membeli kopi Noona, wanita tadi memang aneh. Dia selalu menuduhku mengikutinya setiap kali kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Sialnya diriku karena kopi langgananku terletak di sebrang tempat kerja wanita itu" Jongin menunjuk tempat kerja Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu Yoora.

Pandangan Yoora yang masih tampak tak percaya pada Jongin membuat pria tampan itu mendengus sebal. "Noona tidak percaya denganku?"

"Ah sudahlah.. ayo! Kau akan kembali ke kantor bukan? Kebetulan Noona memang berniat mengunjungimu dan Chanyeol" Yoora meraih satu tangan Jongin dan sedikit menyeret pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Apa?! Tunggu! Noona!" Jongin menahan tarikan Yoora.

"Apa? Kenapa?!" Yoora berdecak kecil pada Jongin, tidak taukah adiknya itu jika waktu makan siang semakin menipis.

"M-maksudku, itu.." Tidak mungkin bukan Jongin membocorkan pada Yoora terkait masalah Baekhyun. Lalu dia harus berkata apa pada Yoora?

Sial! Chanyeol selalu membuat masalah dan lagi-lagi Jongin juga yang terkena imbasnya. Yoora mungkin bisa menggunduli rambutnya jika Jongin berkata yang sejujurnya.

"Ada apa Jongin? Kau masih ada urusan di luar kantor? Kalau begitu tidak apa, Noona bisa ke kantor sendiri"

"JANGAN!" Yoora terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba Jongin berteriak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sahabat adiknya ini, Jongin itu memang terkadang bertingkah aneh, lebih tepatnya bertingkah konyol, tetapi bukan seperti ini.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Chanyeol ada di kantor kan? Ku dengar dari Junmyeon dia juga tidak menghadiri pernikahan Jessica, kenapa? Apakah pekerjaan kantor kalian tidak bisa di tinggal?" Astaga! Bisakah Yoora bertanya satu per satu? Tidak taukah wanita itu jika Jongin kesulitan mencari jawaban yang tepat atas semua pertanyaan yang Yoora berikan padanya.

"Sebenarnya.. itu Noona" Sial! Jongin benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Yoora kembali memandang Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sial! Sial! Seharusnya Jongin sadar jika dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berbohong terlebih kepada seseorang yang sudah lama mengenalnya. Dia tidak akan berhasil jika pun memutuskan untuk berbohong pada Yoora.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berada di Seoul sejak satu minggu yang lalu dan semua pekerjaan kantor aku yang mengambil alih, Chanyeol sedang liburan bersama—"

 _Sialan! Kim Jongin! Kenapa mulutmu lancar sekali? Seharusnya kau berbohong saja bodoh!_

Jongin menutup mulutnya sendiri supaya tidak terlalu jauh lagi membocorkan rahasia Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya rahasia mereka juga.

"Bersama?" Yoora menyelidik, Jongin semakin bingung.

Jongin mengusak kasar rambutnya kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Yoora mengikuti, masih menunggu jawaban Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Berjanjilah Noona tidak akan membunuhku ataupun Chanyeol"

 _Lihatlah sialan! Bahkan aku masih mencemaskanmu disaat kau memberikan beban seberat ini padaku_

Jongin berharap Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara hatinya.

Yoora mengangguk, tentu saja! mana mungkin dia membunuh adiknya sendiri. Kim Jongin benar benar..

"Dan berjanjilah Noona tidak akan terkena serangan jantung, aku menyayangi Noona, aku tidak ingin Noona meninggal di usia muda"

"Yak!" satu jitakan menyakitkan mendarat mulus di kepala Jongin. Astaga! Siapapun tolong berikan Yoora bantuan kesabaran menghadapi Jongin. "Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan sebelum aku menggunduli rambutmu Kim Jongin!" Benar bukan? Lalu siapa yang akan menjamin keselamtan rambut Jongin jika sudah seperti ini?

"Teenanglah Noona.. aku akan mengatakannya padamu maka dari itu tenanglah. Kau membuatku takut!" Dua orang berbeda jenis itu sama-sama frustasi.

Lagipula Jongin rasa dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Noona ingat Baekhyun?" Suara Jongin mencicit di akhir saat menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Maksudmu Baekhyun yang dulu?" Entah sebab apa jantung Yoora berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak memungkiri jika wanita itu merasa sedikit ketakutan saat ini. Yoora masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol yang setiap malam Chanyeol menyebut nama itu dalam tidurnya. Tentu saja Yoora ingat, Baekhyun. Seorang gadis cantik dan lugu yang sangat dicintai oleh adiknya. Seorang gadis yang menagisi tubuh terbaring kakak perempuannya akibat kesalahan Chanyeol. Yoora tidak akan melupakannya. Baekhyun, seorang gadis yang memiliki andil besar dalam perjalanan hidup Chanyeol.

"Yaa, Baekhyun yang itu. Noona, Chanyeol.." Jongin menjeda kalimatanya. "Chanyeol—"

"ada apa dengan Chanyeol Jongin? Chanyeol kenapa lagi? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" Yoora menuntut Jongin untuk segera menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mereka kembali bertemu" Yoora terperangah. Tentu saja. Yang Yoora tau selama ini Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di Seoul. Terakhir kali Yoora tau kabar Baekhyun adalah satu tahun yang lalu saat dia mengunjungi Luhan untuk meminta maaf pada wanita itu setelah mendengar kabar jika Luhan sudah bangun dari komanya.

"Apa.., apa Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun lagi?" Yoora tau adiknya sudah sembuh, tetapi tetap saja kekhawatirannya begitu mendasar. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol pernah begitu terobsesi pada Baekhyun.

Dan jawaban Jongin adalah apa yang membuat tubuh wanita itu seakan telah kehilangan persendiannya. Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yoora. Mata Yoora kembali memanas, bayangan akan bagaimana kesakitan Chanyeol akibat penyakit yang diderita adiknya itu kembali terlintas.

Jongin menagkap raut cemas Yoora, maka pria tampan berkulit tan itu segera menggeleng. "tidak Noona, Chanyeol tidak sakit lagi" Entah bagaimana, tetapi Jongin tau apa yang dikhawatirkan Yoora. "Chanyeol sudah sembuh, dia tidak sakit seperti dulu" Jongin meraih kedua tangan Yoora, mencoba untuk menengkan wanita yang sudah seperti kakak perempuannya itu.

"Lantas apa yang kau maksud Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun lagi Jongin-ah?" Mata Yoora sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di Gangwon-do, bersama Baekhyun" Yoora semakin bingung. Apa yang sudah terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?. "Noona maaf aku harus memberitahumu hal ini dan ini sangat terlambat. Sebenarnya, sebenarnya Chanyeol telah menghamili Baekhyun dan usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak 5 bulan" Bagaikan ada petir yang menyambar tepat di jantung Yoora, detak jantung wanita itu seakan nyaris berhenti mendengar apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Jongin.

Yoora terdiam lama, membuat Jongin khawatir akan keadaan Noonanya itu.

"Noona" Jongin mengguncang pelan badan Yoora. Ya Tuhan, apa kali ini Jongin salah lagi? Mengapa hidupmu selalu serba salah Kim Jongin?!.

Yoora benar-benar bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Kenapa semua semakin rumit?.

.

.

.

Kedua bibir itu saling memanggut mengecap rasa manis yang membuat mereka begitu candu satu sama lain. Terik matahari di luar nyatanya tak menyurutkan gairah yang mulai tercipta di antara keduanya. Baekhyun melengguh di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan bibir yang terus berusaha mengimbangi permainan prianya. Menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan tangan Chanyeol pada setiap inci tubuhnya.

Satu per satu pakaian mulai di tanggalkan. Jemari lentik wanita itu bergerak lembut melepas kancing demi kancing dari kemeja yang membungkus tubuh tegap prianya. Sesekali mengusap lembut dada bidang yang selalu berhasil memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Tempat ternyaman yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan.

Lelelah saliva menjadi saksi betapa hebatnya ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor setiap sudut rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi wanitanya, mengecap rasa manis yang benar-benar membuatnya enggan untuk berhenti.

"eungh~" Dengan penuh keterpaksaan pria itu melepas bibir Baekhyun sebab ia mengerti jika keduanya masihlah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Gerakan bibirnya beralih pada rahang wanitanya, terus bergerak turun menuju leher jenjang milik Baekhyun untuk memberi beberapa tanda merah keunguan disana. Tangan kokoh Chanyeol bekerja dengan seimbang memberikan elusan lembut pada bagian pinggang wanitanya yang sudah tak tertutup sehelai kainpun kemudian naik keatas segera melepas kaitan bra yang membungkus dua gundukan sintal yang ukurannya lebih besar dari saat terakhir Chanyeol melihatnya.

Chanyeol enggan membuang waktu. Pria itu segera menangkup dua benda kenyal tersebut dan memberikan remasan-remasan intens yang mampu membuat Baekhyun terbang menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeolnya.

Hormon kehamilan Baekhyun tampaknya ikut mengambil peran, wanita itu terlihat lebih rileks dan tampak begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Perlahan Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring dengan dirinya berada di atas tubuh wanita itu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menekan bayi mereka yang berada di dalam perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali meberikan lumatan pada setiap inci kulit mulus Baekhyun dari mulai bagian leher hingga terus turun menuju dada.

"Ahh~" Hingga desahan pertama wanitanya terdengar tepat saat bibirnya berhasil meraup satu tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang berada di pucuk dada Baekhyun. Satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak memberikan perlakuan yang sama pada puting Baekhyun yang lain, berusaha bertindak adil untuk dua benda menggemaskan itu.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kita langsung ahh.. ke inti?" Masih dengan puting Baekhyun yang berada di dalam mulutnya, Pria tampan itu terkekeh mendengar ketidaksabaran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melumat kasar benda itu sesaat sebelum segera menghentikan aksinya dan membantu Baekhyun untuk melepas sisa kain yang ada di tubuh wanitanya, serta membuka celana pendek serta celana dalam yang juga masih menyembunyikan bagian selatan tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Baby_ akan baik-baik saja kan kalau kita mekakukan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun ragu. Dia memang sangat menginginkan Baekhyun tetapi pria itu juga tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk pada bayi mereka.

"katamu tadi tidak ada larangan wanita hamil melakukan seks?! Jangan bilang kau membohongiku Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melotot tajam pada Chanyeol. Lagipula pria itu sendiri yang sebelum mereka memulai tadi mengatakan jika wanita hamil tidak di larang melakukan seks, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol mengatakan itu karena memang pria benar-benar tau akan hal itu, astaga.

"Ah sial!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi sebelum berdiri menghampiri meja rias yang berada di kamar tersebut untuk mengambil ponselnya. Pria itu sibuk mencari nomor ponsel seseorang, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah melempar rengutan sebal padanya.

"Ya dokter Kim ini aku Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengerjab bingung saat suara Chanyeol terdengar telah menyapa seseorang yang tersambung dengan ponselnya di seberang sana.

" _Ya Chanyeol-ssi. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun dan kandungannya?_ " Dokter Kim Minseok adalah dokter kandungan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Tidak tidak, Baekhyun baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Pria itu bahkan mengabaikan penampilannya saat ini, dia berdiri dengan tidak mengenakan apapun pada tubuhnya.

" _Yaa?_ " Dokter Minseok terdengar menunggu di sebrang sana.

"eerr.. Dokter tau terkadang hormon seorang pria dan wanita dewasa terkadang sangat sulit di kendalikan.. maksudku, ahh bagiamana aku mengatakannya?!" Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi. Astaga, seorang Park Chanyeol bahkan bisa segugup ini.

Terdengar kekehan renyah dari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu disana. " _aku mengerti Chanyeol-ssi_ "

"Bisakah kami melakukannya?" Chanyeol memilih menahan malunya. Di atas ranjang dengan wajah memerah sempurna Baekhyun sudah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, merutuki segala kebodohan Chanyeol.

Astaga! Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi seidiot ini? Kenapa pula pria itu harus bertanya hal seperti itu pada dokter Minseok?!

" _tentu saja, asal.. bisakah anda melakukannya dengan pelan?_ "

"TENTU SAJA!" Sial! Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki suaranya yang kelewat semangat itu. Baekhyun semakin tersipu mendengar nada semangat Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Dokter Minseok mengatakan apa sampai Chanyeol seantusias itu?

Dokter kandungan Baekhyun itu kembali terkekeh sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Chanyeol segera meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"hey" Chanyeol membuka selimut Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu.. Chanyeol~ kau membuatku malu! Bagaimana caranya aku menemui dokter Kim saat pemeriksaan bulan ini setelah kau memberikan pertanyaan konyol ini padanya" Chanyeol terkekeh mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

"dari pada kita mengambil resiko dan berujung membahayakan _Baby,_ lebih baik kan kita bertanya langsung pada ahlinya sayang" Chanyeol kembali memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Baekhyun yang sudah Chanyeol buka.

Pria itu menempatkan bantal di bawah tubuh Baekhyun untuk menyamankan posisi Baekhyun dan kandungannya.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Baekhyun menyerah dengan segala rasa malunya memikirkan bagaimana harus bersikap saat bertemu dokter Minseok nanti?.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh gemas akan sikap Baekhyun. Pria itu kini tengah sibuk mengecupi perut Baekhyun sebelum melesakan kepalanya pada pangkal paha wanita itu.

"Oh!" Baekhyun melengguh mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sapuan lidah Chanyeol pada pusat tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya hampir menjepit kepala prianya, meminta Chanyeol melakukan lebih.

Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana lidahnya bercinta dengan basahnya kewanitaan Baekhyun. Pria itu tanpa ragu mengecap rasa manis yang meguar dari pusat tubuh wanitanya, lidahnya dengan lihai memberikan kenikmatan pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. Aah" Baekhyun kembali menyalahkan selimut yang tergeletak mengenaskan di samping tubuhnya. Tangannya meremat kuat kain berwarna putih itu, melampiaskan segala kenikmatan luar biasa yang dia rasakan atas cumbuan Chanyeol pada pusat tubuhnya.

Di dalam perutnya terasa beribu-ribu kupu-kupu menggelitik, seakan meronta untuk segera mendobrak pintu pertahanan Baekhyun. Hingga sesaat setelahnya Baekhyun merasa melambung tinggi oleh kenikmatan luar biasa itu, mengantarkan cairan hangat yang kini tengah Chanyeol kecap dengan rakus tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Chanyeol membawa kepalanya mendongak, menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata sayu setelah pelepasan pertama wanita itu. Pria itu tersenyum tampan pada ibu dari calon bayinya itu dan tentu saja wanita itu menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum manis yang selalu berhasil menggetarkan hati Chanyeol.

Kembali di lumatnya bibir tipis milik sang wanita dengan satu tangannya yang menuntun batang kebanggaannya untuk segera memasuki tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"emmh" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol akibat rasa perih yang dia rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun terakhir dia melakukannya adalah saat bersama Chanyeol sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Pria itu membawa jari-jarinya untuk memanjakan kedua puting Baekhyun, berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat mengalihkan wanitanya dari rasa sakit.

"bergeraklah, Yeol" Hingga izin dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat. Pria itu menggeram rendah merasaan bagaimana kejantanannya di jepit oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau sempit aah sekali sayanghh" Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menjaga ritme gerakannya supaya tidak terlalu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Satu tangannya tak henti memberikan usapan lembut pada perut Baekhyun.

"Aaah Chanyeol! uhh disana" Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat benda tumpul di dalam tubunya menemukan titik pusat kenikmatannya. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya tanpa melupakan kewajibannya untuk tetap menjaga bayinya yang berada di dalam perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menumbuk _sweet spot_ Baekhyun berkali-kali, kepalanya menengadah merasakan bagaimana batang kebanggaannya mengaduk mulut rahim wanitanya. Erangan serta geraman rendah terlontar begitu saja merasakan bagaimana dinding-dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun bergesekan dengan kulit sensitifnya.

"aah.. ahh!" Desahan Baekhyun bagai melodi indah yang mengiringi setiap pergerakan Chanyeol. Pria itu menikmati bagaimana bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan mata sayu memandangnya penuh damba, Baekhyunnya benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dan sempurna.

Tidak tahan, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terus bergerak mencari puncak kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapat.

"Tahan sebentar sayang, Ooh! Aku akan segera sampai" Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi sebab puncaknya sudah berada di ujung tanduk, sedangkan Chanyeol memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar supaya mereka dapat merasakan puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama.

"Aah! Chanyeol emhh cepatlah, aku aah!" Baekhyun nenar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"Ohh! Sayang! Baekhyun.. Baekhyun" hentakan Chanyeol di bawah sana semakin kencang, seiring dengan meledaknya cairan keduanya, melebur menjadi satu di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Nafas keduanya sama-sama memburu. Chanyeol membiarkan kejantanannya yang masih berkedut di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Pria itu sibuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di seluruh wajah Baekhyun sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas kenikmatan luar biasa yang kembali Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"uuh Chanyeol~ biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku! Sudah jam berapa ini? sebentar lagi kita harus ke tempat Tao" Chanyeol menggigit gemas pucuk hidung Baekhyun sebab celotehan wanitanya. Chanyeol menarik pelan selatan tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu, beristirahatlah" Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan juga mengambil satu ember air bersih juga dua handuk basah dan kering untuk Baekhyun.

Pria itu dengan telaten membersihkan area kewanitaan Baekhyun tanpa rasa jijik atau risih supaya Baekhyun lebih nyaman untuk beristirahat. Mencoba selembut mungkin supaya tidak mengusik lelap wanitanya. Jarum pendek jam dinding masih berada di antara angka satu dan dua, masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam sebelum mereka pergi ke tempat teman Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Yorra menangkup kedua telapak tangan Soojung. Wanita itu tidak henti meneteskan air mata memandang iba pada gadis cantik di hadapannya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengulas senyum teduh berusaha menenangkan kakak perempuan dari kekasihnya itu.

"sudahlah eonni, aku baik-baik saja" Yoora di buat takjub dengan ketegaran hati Soojung. Selama menjadi kekasij Chanyeol, gadis itu sudah berkali-kali disakiti oleh adiknya yang kerap bermain perempuan, dan kini? Chanyeol kembali menyakiti Soojung bahkan dengan menghamili wanita lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekuat ini sayang, kau gadis baik. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menyakitimu seperti ini" Yoora mengelus lembut satu sisi wajah Soojung.

"sesakit-sakitnya perasaanku, aku tidak lebih sakit dari Baekhyun eonni, eonni. Dia, dia mengandung anak Chanyeol oppa tetapi justru Chanyeol oppa masih berhubungan denganku. Aku merasa sangat jahat padanya" Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak sayang, itu bukan salahmu.." Yoora menghambur memeluk Soojung, wanita itu berulang kali mengucap kata maaf pada gadis di pelukannya. "Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian setelah ini?" Yoora melepas pelukannya pada Soojung. Benar, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka bertiga?.

"aku tidak tau eonni. Aku, aku mencintai Chanyeol oppa" Soojung menatap pilu pada Yoora. "aku merasa diriku seperti penjahat di antara mereka, tetapi di lain sisi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri jika aku ingin tetap bersama kekasihku. Eonni, aku tau aku sangat egois hiks" pertahanan Soojung runtuh, gadis itu akhirnya menangis mengungkapkan segala kebimbangannya pada Yoora.

Yoora tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Yoora mengerti perasaan Soojung, tetapi Yoora juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun telah mengandung anak Chanyeol saat ini.

"eonni mengerti perasaanmu Soojung-ah" Yoora mengusap punggung Soojung, dalam hati tengah memohon pada Tuhan untuk mempermudah takdir adik-adiknya.

"aku harus bagaimana eonni? Aku ingin mengalah tetapi di lain sisi aku juga belum bisa melepas Chanyeol oppa begitu saja.. aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak meninggalkan oppa kecuali dia sendiri yang memintaku pergi" Yoora tau, baik Soojung, Baekhyun maupun Soojung sama-sama tersakiti oleh keadaan rumit ini.

"Tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja sayang" Nyatanya apa yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di fikiran wanita itu. Tidak! Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja disini. Yoora sangat tau jika akan ada salah satu pihak yang tersakiti lebih dalam. Tidak mungkin mereka akan baik-baik saja dengan takdir yang begitu rumit seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja rias di kamar Villa, menunggu Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk memilah bebrapa pakaian hangat milik wanita itu. "Chanyeol, aku pakai itu saja.. kenapa lama sekali?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah _sweater_ tebal berwarna _cream_ sambil memandang ragu pada Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, ayok~" sedangkan Baekhyun sudah merengek tidak sabar sejak tadi.

Mereka akan pergi ke tempat Tao untuk memetik jeruk sesuai dengan rencana mereka.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk segera berjalan keluar Villa dengan Chanyeol yang sebisa mungkin menjaga Baekhyun, memperingatai wanita itu supaya tak bertindak ceroboh dan berakhir melukai dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggenakan _loose dress_ berwarna putih polos dengan _sweater_ tebal berwarna _cream_ membungkus tubuhnya. Rambutnya di biarkan tergerai begitu saja, membuat aura kecantikan Baekhyun benar-benar memancar. Wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun sekaligus menggemaskan dengan _sweater_ tersebut. Kulitnya bersinar seakan menyerap sinar matahari yang terasa hangat di sore ini.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan pedesaan menuju perkebunan Jeruk nenek dan kakek Tao yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah gadis bermata panda itu.

"Apa ini cukup hangat? Kau ingin memakai _padding_ ku?" Baekhyun berdecak pelan sebab sejak tadi Chanyeol tak berhenti bicara.

"Kau sengaja ingin aku terlihat lebih gendut ya? Aku tidak kedinginan Chanyeol. Cepatlah! Jangan banyak bicara lagi, Tao pasti sudah menungguku" Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali harus menahan nafas akibat cemas pada setiap langkah Baekhyun. Pria itu melebarkan langkahnya, tidak membiarkan jarak memisahkannya dengan wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu terburu B. Tao pasti tidak keberatan menunggu kita.. ingat, kau memiliki _Baby_ yang harus kau jaga, hm?"

"Oh! Chanyeol lihat! Aku ingin memetik bunga-bunga itu untuk Tao!" Belum sempat Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun, wanita itu sudah berbelok mengamati segerombol bunga liar yang tumbuh di tepi jalan yang mereka lewati.

Oh, Lihatlah.. siapa yang sejak tadi tidak ingin membuat Tao menunggu namun justru Baekhyun sendiri yang lupa akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Sayang perhatikan jalanmu.. astaga" Chanyeol di buat frustasi dengan setiap langkah terburu Baekhyun yang terkesan sedikit ceroboh.

"Lihatlah, bukankah ini bagus untuk ku berikan pada Tao?!" Namun lagi-lagi peringatannya tidak sekalipun di indahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menekankan kembali pada wanitanya itu.

"Iya Chanyeol, aku mengerti.. kenapa kau galak sekali padaku?" bibir wanita cantik itu kembali mengerucut setelah memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan, tidakkah Baekhyun sadar jika beberapa hari terakhir justru dirinyalah yang sering bersikap galak pada Chanyeol?. Pria tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian turut membantu Baekhyun untuk mengumpulkan beberapa bunga yang kata wanitanya akan diberikan pada teman baru wanita itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol menyerahkan bunga-bunga yang ia petik pada Baekhyun dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya berbinar menatap bunga-bunga yang terkumpul di genggamannya sebelum melemparkan senyum riang pada prianya. "Bisakah kau mencarikan aku tali untuk mengikat ini?" Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol dapat menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Terbukti selama satu minggu ini Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar mendidikasikan dirinya untuk menuruti semua permintaan wanita yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya tersebut.

Bahkan Chanyeol dan Tao juga mungkin masih ingat saat seorang Park Chanyeol, seorang pria yang seumur-umur belum pernah menceburkan dirinya sendiri di sungai harus rela melakukan hal itu demi memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun yang sedikit menyulitkan sebenarnya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama pertemuan keduanya dengan Tao dimana berakhir gadis desa itu memberikan beberapa buah jeruk pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin memakan ikan bakar dimana Chanyeol sendiri yang harus menangkap ikan-ikan tersebut di sungai. Bersyukurlah seorang Park Chanyeol sebab mereka bertemu seorang gadis baik yang dengan senang hati mau mengajari Chanyeol bagaimana cara mendapatkan ikan-ikan itu sehingga Chanyeol bisa memenuhi permintaan wanita tercintanya meskipun dengan beberapa omelan dari wanita itu sebab Chanyeol terlalu lama menangkap ikannya dan Baekhyun harus menunggu di pinggir sungai sendirian.

Setelah mengikat rangkaian bunga itu dengan rumput yang Chanyeol temukan, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "jika kau mulai kelelahan bilang oadaku ya?!" Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha menjaga jaraknya dengan Baekhyun supaya tetap berada di samping wanita itu. Sesekali tangannya akan gesit bergerak memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun saat melihat beberapa bahaya dapat mengancam wanitanya, bahkan jika itu hanya beberapa batu kerikil, astaga.

"Aku bukan nenek-nenek Chanyeol! Lagipula jika aku mengatakan aku kelelahan kau mau apa? Menggendongku?!" Baekhyun memutar matanya sebab sikap protektif Chanyeol yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Astaga! Ayo cepatlah" Wanita itu menyambar tangan prianya dan sedikit menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Sayang, pelan-pelan.. jangan ceroboh itu berbahaya" Nyatanya kesabaran pria itu tak terukur, meskipun Baekhyun berkali-kali tidak mengindahkan peringatannya, Chanyeol tetap menjaga dan terus memperingati Baekhyun dengan nada kelewat lembut.

"Eonni!" Pekikan suara Tao menyambut keduanya saat ladang luas yang di penuhi tanaman berwarna hijau dan juga orange berada di depan mata mereka. Tao melambai pada keduanya. Gadis itu tampak mempersiapkan beberapa keranjang kosong yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memetik nanti.

"Untukmu" Mata Baekhyun menyipit membentuk bulan sabit akibat senyumannya, membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Tao dan beberapa pekerja perkebunan milik keluarga gadis itu terpana akan bagaimana bisa wajah seseorang sesempurna itu.

Tao menerima bunga yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Sejak pertama bertemu Baekhyun, Tao sudah sangat menyukai wanita itu. Wajah cantik, bibir mungil dan hidung memerahnya akibat kepanasan saat di pinggir sungai pertama kali mereka bertemu membuat tao gemas bukan kepalang, apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol, mereka tampak seperti sepasang suami istri yang terlihat saling mencintai dengan begitu besar. Suatu saat jika Tao menikah, dia ingin gambaran keluarga seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Begitulah yang di pikirkan gadis itu.

"Tao, bisakah kita mulai memetik jeruknya?" Nada kelewat semangat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan dibalas kikikan kecil dari Tao.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap berhati-hati, kasihan Chanyeol oppa, eonni. Dia begitu mencemaskanmu" Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Oh _Babe~,_ aku akan berhati-hati, pasti. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuat jeruk-jeruk disana layu" Baekhyun terkekeh gemas mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

Sedangkan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan interaksi keduanya harus menahan pekikan sebab betapa menggemaskannya pasangan itu. Baik Tao maupun beberapa pekerja disana dan juga nenek Tao yang baru saja keluar dari rumah singgah yang lebih mirip dengan Cafe milik mereka dengan jelas dapat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang tampak sangat memuja Baekhyun. Tatapan pria itu pada wanitanya benar-benar memancarkan cinta yang begitu besar, hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya bisa mengetahui jika perasaan itu tak terukur.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai memetik jeruk. Tawa riang Tao dan Baekhyun serta segala kalimat penuh peringatan Chanyeol mendominasi selama kegiatan itu berlangsung dan baru berakhir saat mata hari sudah meradang di ufuk barat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoora duduk dengan tidak tenang di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol. Beruntunglah Soojung mengetahui pasword apartemen adiknya itu sehingga dia bisa masuk meskipun pemiliknya sedang tidak ada di dalam. Dari yang Yoora dengar dari Jongin, hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke Seoul setelah selama satu minggu lebih menghabiskan waktu di Gangwon-do. Wanita itu tidak bisa sedikitpun tenang dalam duduknya. Segala skenario telah dia susun tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika bertemu Baekhyun nanti.

Yoora hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu terkejut apalagi ketakutan dengan kedatangannya. Bagaimanapun wanita itu sedang mengandung.

Terdengar suara intecrom apartemen tersebut, menandakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemen.

Yoora segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mencoba senormal mungkin menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Noona?" Nyatanya sebisa mungkin Yoora bersikap biasa, kehadirannya tetap membuat terkejut sepasang pria dan wanita yang baru saja memasuki apartemen itu.

Baekhyun terlihat mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan baju Chanyeol, membuat wanita bermarga Park yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum.

"aku pasti mengejutkan kalian ya?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya merutuki segala kekonyolan kakak perempuannya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar dengan suara kekehan yang terdengar di buat-buat.

"Aku antar ke kamar dulu ya?" Chanyeol meletakkan kopernya begitu saja dan segera menggandeng bahu Baekhyun.

Namun wanitanya itu menolak. "Aku bisa ke kamar sendiri, bicaralah dengan noonamu" Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk pada Yoora untuk bersikap sopan pada wanita bermarga sama dengan Chanyeol tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Noona lakukan disini?" Yoora mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju dapur apartemen. Pria itu mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan sekotak susu khusus ibu hamil dan mulai meraciknya.

"Noona sudah tau semuanya Chanyeol" Chanyeol tidak menyahut, tangannya masih terus bergerak lihai membuatkan susu untuk Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya?" Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak setelah mencoba tingkat kehangatan susu berwarna merah muda itu.

"aku tidak berniat memiliki keduanya" Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan meneguk air putih yang ada disana.

"Lepaskan Soojung Chanyeol-ah. Noona tau ini sulit, tetapi Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanmu" Chanyeol hanya diam, pria itu tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Yoora.

"Aku akan mengantarkan ini pada Baekhyun" Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menjawab, dan Yoora tau itu. Bagaimanapun darah yang mengalir di tubuh keduanya adalah darah yang sama. Yoora tidak perlu bertanya pada orang lain bagaimana cara pikir adiknya, karena dia sangat mengenal bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Biar noona saja. Noona ingin menyapa calon keponakan noona" Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan segelas susu itu pada Yoora.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk sebelum suara lembut milik wanita yang jelas Baekhyun tau siapa pemiliknya menyapa indra pendengarannya. "Baekhyun, boleh eonni masuk?" Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas sebelum menghampiri pintu kamar dan membukanya untuk Yoora. Dia baru saja selesai mengabari Luhan jika dirinya sudah sampai di Seoul.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. "Untukmu" Yoora memberikan segelas susu yang dia bawa pada Baekhyun. "Chanyeol yang membuatnya dan aku memaksa untuk memberikannya padamu, eonni ingin menyapa keponakan eonni, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja eonni, maaf tidak menyambut kedatangan eonni dengan baik. Aku hanya terkejut tadi" Baekhyun merasa canggung. Pertama kali bertemu Yoora dan juga menjadi terakhir sebelum hari ini adalah saat Yoora mendatanginya di rumah sakit dan mengajaknya menemui Chanyeol. situasi saat itu tidak terlalu baik.

"Eonni mengerti, maaf eonni mengejutkanmu" Yoora mengikuti Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Wanita itu mengamati bagaimana wajah cantik wanita yang di cintai adik laki-lakinya itu. Yoora tau, banyak air mata dan persakitan yang wanita ini alami, hingga dirinya pun tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar membayangkan bagaimana jika hal yang sama terjadi pada hidupnya. Yoora yakin, dia tak akan bisa setegar Baekhyun.

"liburan kalian menyenangkan?" Hening yang beberapa saat lalu menyergap segera terisi oleh suara Yoora yang sepertinya memang telah mencoba untuk menghilangkan canggung di antara mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sungguh, dia bingung harus berkata apa pada Yoora. "kalian sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya?" Yoora gemas bukan main ingin menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Pemeriksaan bulan ini baru akan kami lihat eonni. Apa eonni ingin memegangnya?" Dan Baekhyun menangkap raut antusias dari Yoora.

"Bolehkah?" Wanita itu berbinar, rasanya dia tengah bernostalgia pada masa-masa ia mengandung Daniel, putranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Yoora. "Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?" Yoora kembali memandang wajah Baekhyun.

"dia sangat baik, eonni tidak perlu cemas" Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Yoora dan menggegamnya. Wanita yang menjadi saudara kandung Chanyeol itu sangat baik sejak saat mereka bertemu pertama kali dulu. Bahkan setelah Baekhyun membuat keadaan Chanyeol memburuk, Yoora masih sangat baik padanya. "Aku belum sempat meminta maaf pada eonni, untuk pertemuan pertama kita dulu, Baekhyun minta maaf karena Baekhyun tidak bersikap baik pada eonni. Baekhyunie juga menyebabkan keadaan Chanyeol memburuk waktu itu. Untuk itu, Baekhyun minta maaf eonni" Yoora hampir menangis mendengarnya.

Ya Tuhan, kebaikan apa yang adiknya lakukan hingga dikelilingi dengan wanita-wanita berhati lembut seperti Baekhyun dan Soojung?.

"Tidak cantik, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Eonni tau bagaimana posisimu saat itu. bahkan jika hal itu terjadi pada Chanyeol, eonni juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan, atau bahkan lebih. Tidak ada seseorang yang tidak hancur melihat saudaranya terbaring lemah seperti itu. Eonni mengerti, seharusnya eonnilah yang meminta maaf padamu dan Luhan atas apa yang menimpa kalian" mereka saling berpelukan. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang mengamati keduanya dari pintu kamar itu, yang sebelumnya tidak Baekhyun tau jika pria itu berdiri disana sebab terhalang oleh Yoora, Tidak.. hanya saja sebelumnya Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada Yoora sehingga tidak menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Yoora.

"aku mencintaimu" dua kata itulah yang diucapkan Chanyeol tanpa suara sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol mulai menjalani aktifitas rutinnya. Rententan petuah dari sahabat sekaligus wakil direkturnya, Kim Jongin, menyambut kedatangannya di pagi hari di perusahaan miliknya tersebut.

Berbagai topik abstrak yang di bicarakan oleh Jongin menemani putaran bola mata Chanyeol. Mulai dari beberapa hasil rapat, kata-kata sombong Jongin tentang kenaikan saham perusahaan yang dia bilang berkat kepemimpinan Jongin selam beberapa hari ini, kemudian sampai pada seorang wanita gila yang Jongin akui sangat cantik dan menggemaskan yang selalu menuduhnya sebagai penguntit dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem ataupun mengangguk mendengarkan rentetan kalimat panjang dari mulut bebek Jongin. Sedangkan pikiran pria itu sebenarnya tengah terfokus pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa kalimat pesan yang ia ketik untuk dia kirimkan pada seorang wanita yang menunggunya di apartemen.

 _Honey, jangan lupa minum susu dan vitaminmu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di atas nakas. Jangan bertindak ceroboh! minta Soojung atau Yoora nonna untuk mengunjungimu jika kau merasa bosan. Titip salamku untuk baby, dan beritahu aku jika dia menendang seperti semalam. Aku tidak ingin tertinggal! Aku merindukan kalian~_

Ditempatnya sana Baekhyun dibuat terkekeh gemas akan serentetan pesan panjang Park Chanyeol untuknya. Astaga..

"Chanyeol! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" Jongin menatap garang pada sahabatnya itu sebab ia menyadari jika Chanyeol sejak tadi tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya.

"rapatnya akan segera kembali, ayo!" tanpa menggubris protesan Jongin, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya, menuju ruang rapat yang akan memakan waktu cukup lama hari ini.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Di belakang Jongin berteriak nyaring sembari menghentakkan kakinya, mengabaikan tatapan beberapa staf yang melihatnya. Yoona, sekretaris Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng maklum akan kelakuan Jongin sebab ia sudah sering melihatnya.

.

.

.

Rapat itu memakan waktu sangat lama, dan ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut waktu sudah menunjukkan saatnya makan siang. Chanyeol dan Jongin serta Yoona kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol. Memang seperti itu, Jongin memang memiliki ruangannya sendiri sebagai wakil direktur, tetapi pria itu lebih sering berada di ruangan Chanyeol dan menganggu segala pekerjaan sahabatnya dengan rentetan kalimat panjang tidak penting terkadang. Namun meskipun begitu ada kalanya Jongin menjadi orang yang sangat serius, pria itu juga tidak pernah lalai dalam setiap pekerjaannya.

"Taraa!" Saat keduanya memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, suara riang seorang gadis yang sudah sangat biasa berada disana menyambut mereka.

Soojung menyambut Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan nada gembiranya, dan dibalas kekehan gemas dari kedua pria tersebut.

"Oppa~ aku merindukanmu. Sangat!" gadis itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan dibalas usapan lembut pada punggungnya dari sang pria serta kekehan gemas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika akan kemari? Untung saja oppa tidak langsung menuju kantin" Keduanya saling berpelukan dan mengabaikan Jongin yang sudah mendengus kesal melangkahkan kakinya ke rangkaian sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah sibuk membuka susunan kotak makan yang dibawa Soojung.

"Milikku yang mana Sojung-ah?!" Suara Jongin membuat pasangan kekasih tersebut melepas pelukan mereka dan ikut menghampiri Jongin.

"Ini milik oppa, yang sudah tidak ada bawang bombaynya seperti biasa" Soojung memberikan kotak makan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Isinya sama, hanya saja milik Jongin tidak memakai bawang bombay sebab pria itu tidak menyukainya.

"Kau itu kekasihku, tetapi tetap saja perhatian sekali dengan manusia ini" Jongin mengabaikan kalimat Chanyeol dan malah melempar wajah menantang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Berbaiklah sedikit oppa, apa salahnya oppa membagi perhatian dari kekasihmu sedikit pada sahabatmu yang masih saja sendiri ini?" Soojung menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jongin, sedangkan pria itu sudah memutar bola mata malas. Soojung dan Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti meledeknya jika sudah membahas tentang status lajangnya.

"tentu saja, gadis yang dia sukai kan selalu menolaknya dan apalagi gadis itu terlihat sangat galak" _See?_ Sudah Jongin bilang, Park Chanyeol dan Jung Soojung adalah paket yang pas jika menyangkut hal berbau menggoda Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo!" Jongin memicing pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyebut nama Kyungsoo" Dan tawa Chanyeol serta Soojung meledak akan hal itu.

"Wooaah! Jadi wanita itu Kyungsoo eonni?"

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Soojung.

"hm.. aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat menemani Baekhyun eonni"

Baekhyun! Benar! Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa melupakan wanita itu. Pria itu segera meletakkan peralatan makannya, menutup kotak makan yang sudah habis lebih dari setengah dan mengakhiri makan siangnya.

"Oppa sudah selesai?" Soojung memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat terburu.

"Hm, oppa akan segera kembali ke ruang rapat, terimakasih untuk makan siangnya" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Soojung sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"waktu makan siang masih setengah jam lagi Chan" Jongin menyahuti, mereka memang ada rapat lanjutan setelah makan siang.

"benar oppa" Soojung masih memandang Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri.

"Aku harus menelfon Baekhyun, aku harus memastikan dia makan siang dan meminum vitaminnya, aku menunggu di ruang rapat Jong, aku pergi" Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

Soojung sudah menunduk memandang nanar pada makanan miliknya yang juga belum selesai. Sepertinya bukan perasaannya saja. Chanyeol memang berubah. Tidak ada lagi kecupan kening, ucapan cinta ataupun kalimat rindu dari pria itu padanya. Padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Lepaskan jika itu menyakitimu Soojung-ah, aku tau kau bukanlah penjahat disini, tetapi bukankah lebih baik kau melepaskannya dari pada kau harus sakit melihat semua ini? maaf oppa berkata seperti ini. aku sama sekali tidak berniat memihak Baekhyun atau apapun, aku hanya merasa jika kalian terlalu menyakiti diri masing-masing dengan keadaan seperti ini" Jongin ikut menghentikan makan siangnya. Pria itu kini tengah memandang iba pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku tau.. aku ingin melepaskannya oppa. Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois, sungguh. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta waktu, aku belum siap untuk saat ini" Jongin mengerti perasaan gadis itu, pasti sangat sakit. Bagaimanapun Soojung tidak salah apa-apa disini.

Dia hanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan terjebak di antara kerumitan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak terakhir Baekhyun pergi ke tempat ini saat harus di rawat inap waktu itu. Hari ini wanita itu kembali ke tempat yang sama dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang pria yang merupakan ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya menemaninya.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah terlihat di ruang tunggu. Pasangan suami istri itu tampak duduk di ruang tunggu dengan Sehun yang tampak sabar mengelus perut Luhan.

"Oppa datang?" dua bulan belakangan Sehun memang tidak menemani Luhan karena pekerjaan kantornya. Baekhyun ingin sekali berlari menghambur pada pelukan Sehun jika tidak mengingat jika ia tak boleh ceroboh. Wanita itu berakhir hanya mempercepat langkahnya dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampirngnya menghampiri Sehun yang sudah merentangkan tangan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hay sayang.. kau semakin gendut ya?" Sehun menggoda Baekhyun tentu saja, namun sepertinya Luhanlah yang justru merasa tersindir.

"Tentu saja oppa, disini ada _Baby_ " Baekhyun mengelus perut membuncitnya yang sudah semakin membesar.

"Kau mengataiku ya! Baekhyun sedang hamil dan aku juga itu artinya kau juga sebenarnya ingin berkata padaku seperti itu kan? Tetapi kau tidak berani?! Dasar laki-laki!" Sehun di buat kelabakan dengan Luhan yang sudah memberondongnya dengan berbagai kalimat menakutkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Chanyeol pun nampak menahan tawanya, pria itu lebih memenitingkan imagenya, sehingga dia menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan Sehun yang jelas-jelas masih tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengannya.

"Tidak sayang, astaga. Aku hanya sedang menggoda Baekhyun" Sehun duduk kembali dan mengelus pundak Luhan memohon.

Mereka sudah melakukan reserfasi terlebih dahulu sehingga tidak harus antri seperti yang lain. Luhan memang sengaja menunggu Baekhyun untuk masuk ke ruangan dokter bersama-sama, memang biasanya seperti itu karena Baekhyun tidak ada yang menemani. Namun tampaknya hari ini menjadi hari yang berbeda, ada Park Chanyeol disamping adiknya itu, membuat Luhan tersenyum lega setidaknya ia tau jika Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik sesuai dengan yang dikatakan adiknya itu setiap Luhan menanyakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun. Suasana canggung tidak bisa di hindari, terlebih antara dirinya dan Sehun. Kedua pria itu hanya diam mengikuti pasangan masing-masing beranjak. Hingga kini saatnya Baekhyun yang melakukan USG, setelah Luhan selesai melakukannya.

Degup jantung Chanyeol bergerak tidak setenang biasanya. Pria itu tampak begitu antusias ingin segera mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya. Melihat wajah bahagia Sehun saat mengetahui bayi yang ada di kandungan Luhan adalah bayi laki-laki membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol meningkat. Sebenarnya mau laki-laki atau perempuan bagi Chanyeol sama saja, hanya saja ia terlalu penasaran dan ingin segera melihat potret bayinya dan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah sayang, kita akan segera melihatnya" Baekhyun menengkan Chanyeol tampak begitu gelisah. Dokter Minseok tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita mulai? Sepertinya calon ayahnya sudah tidak sabar" Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk pada Dokter kandungannya itu dengan wajah tersipu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih malu mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu dimana Chanyeol menanyakan hal konyol pada dokter itu melalui sambungan telephone.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Di belakangnya pasangan Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Dokter Minseok mulai mengoleskan cairan bening pada permukaan perut Baekhyun, rasa dingin yang di rasakannya membuat Baekhyun meringis sedikit, namun elusan lembut pada telapak tangannya serta tatapan teduh dari pria yang menggenggam tangannya itu berhasil menenangkan hati Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu" Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat pendek itu tanpa suara, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Kalian bisa mendengar detak jantungnya?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, juga Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama mengalihkan mata dan juga memfokuskan pendengaran mereka pada monitor dan juga suara detak jantung yang terdengar sangat teratur di ruangan itu.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar tiba-tiba, begitupun seluruh tubuhnya dan juga hatinya. Bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di tangan dan kakinya serta belakang tengkuknya berdiri, Chanyeol merasakan perasaan luar biasa yang tidak dapat dia jelaskan dan juga tidak pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar pria itu menangis, matanya menatap lekat pada seonggok bayi yang sudah terlihat jelas di layar monitor itu.

"kalian lihat? Seorang putri cantik sedang tumbuh disana, selamat Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi" Dokter Minseok tersenyum teduh ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dua pasang pasiennya itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun terbilang pasien istimewa untuknya karena dua kakak beradik tersebut memang sudah sangat akrab dengannya.

"Chanyeol! jangan menangis, astaga!" Baekhyun juga merasakan kehangatan luar biasa, namun dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menangis sebegitu banyak bahkan di depan Minseok, Luhan dan Sehun. Wanita itu menyeka air mata prianya berkali-kali sembari terkekeh gemas melihat wajah menggemaskan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling pandang dengan senyum penuh keheranan melihat pemandangan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Park Chanyeol, bisa seperti itu?.

"B-bisakah aku mendapatkan gambarnya dokter?" Chanyeol menatap penuh harap pada dokter kandungan Baekhyun itu.

"tentu saja Chanyeol-ssi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya atas seberkas cahaya yang berhasil mengusik tidurnya. Pagi ini tampak berbeda, tidak ada tangan kokoh yang memeluknya. Namun usapan lembut pada bagian puncak kepalanya justru Baekhyun dapatkan. Wanita itu menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas leher untuk menutupi tubunya yang poslos tak terbungkus satu pakaianpun.

Saat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan masih bertelanjang dada sedangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya tertutup selimut yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Sebentuk kelegaan Baekhyun rasakan. Dia kita Chanyeol meninggalkannya pagi ini, namun ternyata pria itu justru terlihat fokus memandangi sebuah kertas foto sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah bangun.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Suara khas bangun tidur milik Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Oh! Kau sudah bagun?" Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun. "Morning _sunshine,_ aku sedang melihat si cantik" Chanyeol menunjukkan foto hasil USG kemarin, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh renyah. Sebahagia itukah Chanyeol saat ini?

"aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihatnya" Chanyeol meletakkan foto itu di atas permadani samping tempat tidurnya dan segera ikut kembali bergelum di dalam selimu bersama Baekhyun.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, hanya sekitar 3 bulan kau akan segera melihatnya" Baekhyun menyisir surai kecoklatan Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya, menerima setiap kehangatan yang di berikan prianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya waktu terus berjalan begitu cepat, membuat beberapa manusia tak menyadari jika beberapa hal telah mereka lewatkan begitu saja. Baekhyun dengan perut besarnya menuruni tangga hendak menuju dapur saat mendengar dua suara yang sangat ia tau pemilikinya menyapa pendengarannya. Membuat wanita itu memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak Oppa, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi. Oppa, beberapa bulan terakhir ini sikap oppa benar-benar berubah. Aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan jika oppa telah memilih Baekhyun eonni. Maka dari itu, ku mohon lepaskan aku. Sudah cukup semuanya, aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi" Chanyeol lalai.. dia lalai akan janjinya untuk tidak menyakiti kekasihnya. Chanyeol lalai akan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri, hingga membuat Soojung datang padanya dengan keadaan menangis dan memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Tidak sayang, aku tau aku salah. Aku telah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu, aku telah berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu, aku salah Soojung, maafkan aku hm? Jangan seperti ini, bukankah kita sudah sama-sama berjanji?" Park Chanyeol! Nyatanya dirimulah yang terlalu pengecut, jika kau memang tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu seharusnya kau tak pernah melakukannya sejak awal.

"Tapi oppa telah melakukannya! Oppa menyakitiku, oppa melupakanku!" Bukankah memang inilah saatnya Soojung menyerah? Meskipun ternyata rasanya lebih sakit dari yang dia bayangkan. Gadis itu masih sangat ingat bagaimana dia bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah gadis tegar dan akan baik-baik saja meskipun untuk melepaskan Chanyeol. Tapi lihatlah, gadis itu kini telah merintih kesakitan sebab kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Merelakan Chanyeol ternyata tidak semudah yang dia kira, melepaskan Chanyeol ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang ada dalam bayangannya selama ini.

"Soojung, sayang. Maafkan oppa hm? Tolong jangan seperti ini, oppa minta maaf. Maaf telah mengingkari janji oppa padamu. Maaf telah menyakitimu" Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Soojung yang bergetar.

"Hubungan ini sangat rumit oppa. Kita tidak bisa terus menjalaninya seperti ini" Soojung mulai melemahkan suaranya.

"Aku tau sayang, tunggu sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi dan semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja" Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menenangkan Soojung, pria itu takut jika satu wanita yang masih terlelap dalam tidur siangnya di lantai dua apartemennya akan terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang mereka buat.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya oppa? Apa oppa akan menikahiku huh?" sedangkan gadis yang ada di pelukannya masih terus menuntut. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Soojung. Pria itu tau jika dialah yang brengsek disini. Dia begitu pengecut untuk memilih salah satu, hanya demi egonya untuk tidak ingin menyakiti salah satunya. Tanpa sadar jika seorang nahkoda tidak akan bisa menjalankan dua kapal secara bersamaan, sebab ketika dia fokus pada salah satu kapal maka pasti satu kapal lain akan terabaikan. Ketika dia terfokus pada salah satunya, maka salah satu lain akan tersakiti.

"tentu saja, bukankah kita sudah sepakat sejak awal hm? Setelah Baekhyun melahirkan anak kami, kita akan segera menyiapkan pernikahan kita? Aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu bukan?" Ada sebentuk perasaan tidak rela dan ketakutan luar biasa saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu. Tetapi pria itu hanya sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan Soojung, mencoba untuk tidak membuat gadis itu tersakiti lagi jika Chanyeol tak memberinya kepastian.

Tanpa tau jika ada satu sosok lain yang telah merasa hancur di ujung tangga apartemen itu. Tanpa tau jika seorang wanita sepenuhnya telah putus asa sebeb kalimat yang dianggap hanya kalimat penenang bagi pria itu. Tanpa tau jika seorang wanita telah menyerah sepenuhnya dengan deraian air mata serta hati yang kembali hancur tanpa bersepih.

Baekhyun, wanita itu hanya dapat memgucap tekadnya dalam hati, membalik badan dan menaiki tangga kembali. Mengabaikan niat awalnya, melupakan rasa hausnya dan memilih untuk menangis di dalam kamarnya, mengucap berbagai kalimat menyakitkan dan juga sayang pada bayi berusia 8 bulan di dalam kandungannya.

"Maafkan mama"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whooaahh!**

 **Apa?!**

 **Siapa?!**

 **Siapa yang mau caci maki author? Sini maju wkwkwkwk**

 **Diriku sudah siap HAHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enak yaa, habis manis-manis terus pahit-pahit? HE HE HE #ketawasetan**

 **Sebelum marah-marah boleh laah yaa review dikit, puji author kek udah ngasih update'an segini panjangnya wkwkwk**

 **9K LOH! Denger gak? SEMBILAN K, gak ngerti? 9000 udah ku tulis gede-gede tuh angkanya. Serius ini chapter terpanjang selama sejarah kepenulisanku wkwkwk. Untung aja ini udah aku potong, sebenernya sampai hampir 12K tapi kepanjangan banget takut kalian bosen, yang ada muntah-muntah kalian bacanya wkwkwk jadi aku potong buat chapter depan aja sisanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEBENARNYA CHANYEOL TUH SEBUCIN ITU LOOH SAMA BAEKHYUN.. YA GAK SIH? KAYAK PAS DI BAGIAN ENA-ENA (eeeaaa aku suka aku suka! Astaghfirullah #BerrybeePerusakMoralBangsa) DIA SAMPE MAU BERSIHIN TUBUH BAEKHYUN, TERUS PAS DI DOKTER KANDUNGAN JUGA UUUH SEBENERNYA KALO JADI SUAMI TUH SUAMI IDAMAN BANGET DEMI APAPUN.. TAPI YAAA, TIDAK ADA MANUSIA YANG SEMPURNA..**

 **Siapa yang mau menghujat Chanyeol?**

 **Sini bareng-bareng sama aku.. aku juga sebel banget sama itu cowok bajingan, brengsek pengecut, tapi gantengnya duuuh #Plak**

 **Chanyeol itu memang brengsek, dia pengecut, padahal mah nyakitin soojung dikit gapapa kali daripada nyakitin Baekhyun segitu banyaknya dan nyakitin dirinya sendiri.. jahat banget aku sama Sojung cantik.**

 **Enggak! Serius., sebenernya emang Chanyeol yang gak bisa teges disini. Belum aja dia ngerasaain imbasnya! Udah pernah di tinggalin Baekhyun sekali tapi belum kapok juga..**

 **Ini karakter aku yang buat, aku sendiri juga yang ngehujat wkwkwk.**

 **Soal Soojung di bagian akhir Chapter, yaa.. Soojung itu gimanapun manusia biasa guys. Sebaik apapun dia pasti sedikit ego juga masih punya kan.. yaa gak sepenuhnya salah sih gimanapun dia juga pasti pengen mempertahankan orang yang dia cintai..**

 **Cuma yaa, keadaannya emang rumit. Kalo gak rumit ya udah tamat kali ini cerita hehehe..**

 **Udah aah cerewet banget akunya!**

 **Sorry for typo sayang.. ini panjang dan aku Cuma edit sekali, maklum kalo typo masih bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OKAY!**

 **Sampai bertemu di next update yang jelas pasti di story lain hehe**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, INI AKU UDAH BERJUANG SEGINI PANJANGNYA MESKIPUN GAK LEBIH PANJANG DARI ANUNYA SEHUN HEEMMM**

 **Jadi yaa! Aku Cuma mengharap review kalian, gak lebih.**

 **Bay bayy**


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes Of The Heart

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

.

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Recommended Backsound** **: Seulgi - Always)**

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap. Tidak seperti biasanya, lampu ruang tamu dan ruang tengah apartemen tersebut dalam keadaan mati. Hanya daerah dapur yang memiliki penerangan. Di meja makan telah tertata beberapa menu makan malam. Hari ini dia memang pulang terlambat sebab ada beberapa berkas yang memang harus Chanyeol selesaikan hari ini juga.

Pria itu segera membawa langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dan seperti dugaannya, wanita yang sejak tadi Chanyeol ingin lihat tengah bergelung di balik selimut dengan wajah terlelap.

Chanyeol melepas pakaian kerjanya, menyisakan celana kainnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Pria itu membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat. Hanya 15 menit waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mandi dan kini ia tengah berganti dengan pakaian santai. Celana pendek di atas lutut serta kaos putih polos membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

Pria itu lantas menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. "Maaf aku pulang terlambat dan tidak menemanimu makan malam hari ini" Chanyeol berbisik lirih, tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun, selembut mungkin supaya tidak mengganggu lelap wanitanya.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas dan beralih memberikan kecupan lembut pada perut membuncit wanita itu sebelum melangkah kembali menuju dapur.

Tanpa memanaskan makanan yang di buatkan Baekhyun, pria itu menyantap makan malamnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum saat menangkap bekas gelas susu serta bekas piring yang digunakan Baekhyun disana. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak melewatkan makan malamnya meskipun malam ini Chanyeol tak menemani.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat menghindari lembur akhir-akhir ini. Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah tinggal menghitung hari. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Chanyeol belum sempat mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun yang ingin menengok Luhan setelah empat hari lalu kakak Baekhyun itu melahirkan.

Hampir setiap hari Yoora ke apartemen Chanyeol meskipun hanya sebentar, bagaimanapun perkiraan dokter bisa saja salah dan Baekhyun bisa melahirkan kapan saja mengingat usia kanduangannya yang sudah tua. Chanyeol sempat ingin menyewa seseorang untuk menjaga Baekhyun sebab tidak setiap waktu pula Yoora maupun Soojung atau Kyungsoo juga bisa kesini, Chanyeol takut terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun dan bayi mereka namun Baekhyun menolaknya. Wanita itu berkata jika dirinya sedikit kurang nyaman jika bersama orang asing.

Chanyeol segera kembali ke kamar setelah menyelasaikan makan malamnya dan mencuci piring serta membersihkan meja makan. Pria itu memeriksa ponselnya dan membalas beberapa pesan yang dianggapnya penting. Pria itu mematikan lampu dan menyisakan lampu tidur sebelum menaiki ranjang dan berbagi selimut dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Baekhyun yang masih saja terlihat mungil meskipun dalam keadaan mengandung dan segera mengecupi seluruh wajah cantik wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Hay, _baby.._ selamat tidur, papa tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu" Puas dengan wajah Baekhyun, pria itu kini beralih pada perut Baekhyun dimana ada buah hatinya di dalam sana. Chanyeol mengecupi perut membuncit itu berkali-kali, berusaha selembut mungkin supaya tidak mengusik tidur Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya, selembut apapun Chanyeol melakukannya, wanitanya tetap saja akan terbangun akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" Suara lirih Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit serak khas bangun tidur menyapa indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Pria itu meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri sebab membangunkan Baekhyun dengan tidakan konyolnya.

"Sayang? Aku membangunkanmu?" Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Mengecup lembut kening wanita itu.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat diselimuti gurat kelelahan. Prianya pasti bekerja keras hari ini. Baekhyun tidak menyukainya.. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan noda hitam samar dibawah mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan raut kelelahan pria itu sebab ketampanan milik prianya terkikis meski hanya nol koma sekian persen.

"Sudah dari tadi.. tidurlah lagi" Chanyeol menikmati usapan telapak lembut Baekhyun pada wajahnya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya terpejam menikmati pijatan lembut Baekhyun pada pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah memakan masakanmu tadi, terimakasih" Chanyeol meraih satu telapak Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku bisa memanaskannya untukmu. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja tertidur"

"Tidak apa sayang, aku bisa memanaskannya sendiri jika mau" Chanyeol masih sibuk mengecupi satu persatu jari lentik Baekhyun, ia merindukan wanitanya sebab pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah harus berangkat dan pulang saat hari sudah larut. "Apa _Baby_ rewel hari ini?" Itu adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol setiap malam. Sebelum mereka tidur, pria itu akan menanyakan tentang bayi mereka pada Baekhyun selama ia tinggal bekerja.

"Sedikit, beberapa kali dia menendang lebih kencang dari biasanya... tetapi kami baik-baik saja" Baekhyun mengamati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Menyimpan sebanyak mungkin yang Baekhyun bisa, sebelum waktu tidak akan lagi mengizinkan Baekhyun melihat pahatan sempurna itu.

"Benarkah? Apa kita perlu menemui dokter Minseok?" Baekhyun tersenyum hangat mendengar nada cemas Chanyeol.

"kami baik-baik saja papa. Dari pada kau mengajakku menemui dokter Minseok kenapa tidak mengentarkanku menjenguk Luhan hm? Aku ingin melihat keponakanku Chan~" Luhan sudah melahirkan, namun Baekhyun belum sempat melihat keadaan kakaknya dan juga keponakannya.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu, aku janji. Setelah makan siang aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan menengok Luhan, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Chanyeol gemas dan segera menyerang Baekhyun dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu terkikik geli menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah larut sayang, tidak seharusnya aku mengajakmu bermain dan tertawa seperti ini. Chaa! Sekarang tuan putri harus tidur kembali" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya dengan tanggap segera menata selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, memastikan jika wanitanya tak akan kedinginan.

"Jika aku tuan putri lalu _Baby_ bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kembali wajahnya untuk memandang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau adalah permaisuri. Dan yang mulia permaisuri, anda harus segera tidur karena hamba yakin tuan putri yang ada di dalam sini sudah pasti sangat mengantuk"

"Kenapa bukan ratu?" Chanyeol berdecak kecil mendengar protesan Baekhyun lagi. Membuat ibu dari calon bayinya itu terkekeh kecil.

Suasana kembali hening.. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, memastikan jika dinginnya udara malam tak akan pernah ia izinkan untuk mengusik tidur wanita itu.

"Chanyeol.." Hingga suara lirih Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa.." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sesaat. "Kita akan bahagia bersama sampai waktu kehidupan kita di Dunia telah habis"

Chanyeol tercekat, matanya memanas. Andai Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol juga menginginkan hal yang sama. "Tentu, tentu sayang" Pria itu berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar Baekhyun tak menangkap suara getar disana. Hati Chanyeol terasa di remat dengan begitu keras mengingat betapa jahatnya dia pada wanita yang ada di dekapannya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat tulus. Chanyeol sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu dari Baekhyun, namun entah mengapa malam ini.. laki-laki itu merasa ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun, percayalah.. aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang dirimu ataupun semua orang tau, sayang" Nyatanya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari jika pria yang kini tengah memeluknya erat tengah meloloskan air mata dari pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat malam papa" Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya, wanita itu benar-benar memasuki alam bawah sadarnya sebab matanya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa manahan kantuk lebih lama lagi.

"Selamat malam, sayang. Papa mencintai kalian berdua, sangat" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya isaknya tak lolos, Baekhyun tidak boleh tau jika dirinya tengah menangis.

.

.

.

"Hay" Jongin ragu-ragu menyapa seorang wanita yang kerap ia temui akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja bertemu. Yaa, siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu sudah menatap sengit pada Jongin yang baru saja sampai di depan kamar inap Luhan, dimana Kyungsoo baru selesai melakukan sambungan telepon dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan bertanya ketus pada Jongin. Dalam hati Jongin bertanya, kapan sekiranya wanita di hadapannya ini bersikap lembut padanya. Lagi pula jika di telusuri lagi, memangnya Jongin memiliki kesalahan apa sih' pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa wanita itu terlihat sangat tidak ramah terhadapnya?.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk istri Sehun" Jongin menjawab sembari menunduk segan. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia tak menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja tadi?.

Kyungsoo menlisik keadaan Jongin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Pria itu tampak sangat canggung, tentu saja! Lagi pula siapa suruh dia datang sendiri sedangkan jika mengingat dengan benar hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak begitu baik.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo meraih satu tangan Jongin yang terbebas untuk ia gandeng memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Sedangkan sang pria hanya menurut dengan perasaan campur aduk yang di dominasi oleh debaran jantung miliknya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, memandang tautan tangannya dengan tangan Kyungsoo.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan dan Jongin benar-benar merasa sangat canggung. Luhan tengah duduk bersamdar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit dengan Sehun yang duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Luhan.

"H-hai" Jongin menyapa Sehun dengan tergagap, menyerahkan bunga yang ia bawa pada pria yang masih tetap Jongin anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya sampai saat ini. Apa yang dilakukannya tentu saja mengundang kikikan kecil dari dua wanita yang ada disana. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat betapa canggungnya Jongin maupun Sehun saat ini.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Sehun juga merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa sebenarnya, namun pria itu berusaha menahan diri sebab ia tidak tega memandang Jongin yang terlihat sangat gugup saat ini. Bahkan sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak salah, namun Sehun malah menjauhi Jongin hanya karena pria tan tersebut memilih untuk mendukung Chanyeol. Mengingatnya lagi, Sehun merasa jika dirinya benar-benar kekanakan.

"Oh? I-itu untuk putramu. Iya.." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat interaksi dua sahabat lama tersebut.

Sehun terkekeh dan bangkit dari duduknya. Menepis segala perasaan tak enak yang ia rasakan, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pundak Jongin. "Mau melihat putraku?"

Jongin terkejut bukan main dengan sikap Sehun barusan, dalam hati pria tan itu merasakan kelegaan luar biasa sebab setelah bertahun-tahun ini adalah pertama kali Sehun melempar senyum seperti ini lagi padanya.

Lantas ia mengikuti Sehun menuju box bayi yang terletak di sisi lain kamar rawat itu. Luhan memang meminta bayinya untuk berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Oh putra kecil appa terbangun?" Di dalam sana, seorang bayi mungil dengan mata yang bersinar sangat indah menyapa indra penglihatan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Woaah! Dia sama sepertimu Sehun-ah!" Jongin memekik gemas melihat bayi mungil tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Aku yang membuatnya" Jongin terkekeh mendengar nada menggerutu milik Sehun, tak terkecuali juga Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namanya?" Jongin bertanya.

"Haowen, Oh Haowen" Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin, sehingga kini Jongin benar-benar dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa bayi kecil milik Sehun dan Luhan. "Kau mau menggendongnya?" Jongin segera memundurkan langkahnya dan menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Itu berbahaya! Aku tidak pernah menggendong bayi, dia bisa saja tidak sengaja terluka" baik Luhan, Kyungsoo maupun Sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah panik Jongin.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama namun di ruangan yang berbeda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak berbincang dengan dokter Minseok. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan Chanyeol memaksa untuk sekalian memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun lagi, mungkin untuk terakhir kali di bulan ini sebelum Baekhyun melahirkan.

"dia sangat sehat, dan posisinya udah benar. Ini tidak akan jauh dari perkiraan awalku Chanyeol-ah. Siapkan dirimu untuk menyambut putri kecil kalian. Dan Baek, dengar apa kataku, kau harus tetap meminum vitaminmu meskipun waktu melahirkanmu sudah dekat, jangan kelelahan, dengarkan apa kata suamimu, kau selalu susah di kasih tau kadang-kadang" mungkin karena sikap cerewet dokter wanita itu pula baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol cepat akrab dan berbicara santai dengan dokter bermarga Kim tersebut.

"aku selalu mendengarkan apa kata suamiku dokter, benar kan Yeol?" Baekhyun memandang penuh peringatan pada Chanyeol. ia hanya sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang Minseok yang tidak akan usai hanya dalam waktu satu jam.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah dengan mengangguk mengingat betapa seramnya seorang Byun Baekhyun jika sudah merajuk.

"Oh benarkah? Lalu siapa yang bulan lalu membuat suaminya kelimpungan sebab tiba-tiba kabur bersama Luhan dari pagi sampai malam hanya untuk berbelanja tanpa berpamitan pula?! Astaga! Pantas saja kalian menjadi saudara, sifat kalian sama" Oh! Perkataan Minseok mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kejadian bulan lalu dimana baik dirinya maupun Sehun hampir di buat gila oleh kaka beradik itu.

"kami hanya bosan di rumah dan ingin jalan-jalan eonni" Baekhyun juga masih belum mau mengalah, apa lagi Luhan. Saat Sehun memarahi wanita itu bukannya takut dan jera malah sebaliknya Sehun yang di buat hampir memecahkan kepalanya sebab Luhan yang tidak berhenti menangis dan menyalahkan Sehun seharian.

"Yaa, yaa terserah kau saja lah. Lagipula tidak akan ada habisnya berdebat dengan wanita hamil. Benar kan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk takut-takut sembari melirik Baekhyun yang sudah kembali melempar tetapan sengit padanya.

Baekhyun mendegus kesal, mengundang kekehan dari Chanyeol dan Minseok.

"Kalian mau menjenguk Luhan?" Minseok mulai merapikan meja kerjanya sembari bertanya pada pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"oh benar! Chanyeol ayoo~ aku ingin melihat keponakanku"

"ayo, aku juga akan kesana" Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka segera menuju ruang rawat Luhan yang memang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari ruang kerja Minseok.

"berjalanlah pelan-pelan sayang, ruangannya tidak akan berpindah kemanapun" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk selalu berhati-hati, di belakang mereka dokter Minseok menggelengkan kepala melihat keantusiasan Baekhyun dan juga sifat protektif Chanyeol pada wanita itu.

Dan tepat ketika Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu ruang rawat Luhan, suara wanita yang menjadi kakak Baekhyun itu memekikkan telinga penghuni ruangan. Beruntung Haowen adalah type bayi yang tidak mudah terkejut meskipun ada suara keras di dekatnya.

"Baekhyunie!" Luhan memekik girang, melihat wajah cantik adiknya yang sudah selama hampir dua minggu tidak ia lihat.

"astaga suaramu!" Kyungsoo menegur Luhan sedangkan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari meniman-nimang Haowen yang berada di gendongannya.

"maafkan aku baru bisa menjengukmu hiks" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menangis haru melihat keadaan kakaknya.

"hey kenapa menangis? Tidak apa, aku mengerti B" Luhan membalas pelukan adiknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun guna menenangkan adiknya itu.

"B.." Sehun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan menggendong Haowen.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun kemudia pada makhluk mungil yang terlihat menguap lucu pada gendongan Sehun.

"dia sangat mirip dengan oppa" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca memandang paras tampan seorang bayi yang berada di gendongan kakak iparnya.

"mau menggendongnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk untuk kemudian menerima bayi tersebut dari Sehun.

Chanyeol memberikan bunga yang di bawa Baekhyun untuk Luhan pada wanita itu. "terimakasih Chanyeol" pria itu hanya tersenyum canggung pada Luhan.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok dan juga Jongin sudah sibuk bercanda dan mengagumi wajah tampan putra pertama Sehun.

"matanya seperti milik Luhan, benar kan eonni?" Baekhyun meminta pendapat Kyungsoo dan dibenarkan oleh wanita bermata bulat tersebut.

"Hallo Hao, ini pertama kali kita bertemu.. mau berjanji pada Imo? Jika sudah besar nanti, Hao harus menjaga eomma dengan baik yaa? Hao harus menjadi pria kuat seperti appa..Imo mengandalkan Hao" Entah hanya perasaan Luhan atau bagaimana, tetapi nada bicara Baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya. Ia seolah menangkap berjuta-juta hal tersembunyi di dalam pesan singkat yang Baekhyun berikan pada putranya.

Namun, rupanya bukan hanya Luhan.. Kyungsoo dan Sehun kini tengah saling menautkan pandangan, seakan mereka berdua memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dalam benak masing-masing.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang sebagian terisi dengan perlengkapan bayi. Mereka memang sudah lama mencicil membeli perlengkapan lainnya sehingga tidak banyak lagi perlengkapan yang harus mereka beli.

" _Watch your step baby_ " Chanyeol beberapa kali memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan jalan, sebisa mungkin untuk tetap waspada menjaga setiap langkah wanitanya.

Kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan kantong-kantong belanja mereka sehingga ia tak bisa untuk sekedar menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum membalas segala perhatian Chanyeol, atau terkadang akan mendegus kesal sebab ia merasa jika Chanyeol terlau over protektif padanya.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu apartemen dan segera masuk bersama Chanyeol yang setia berjalan di sampingnya.

Suara televisi menyambut pendengaran mereka, membuat keduanya saling pandang dengan keryitan samar pada masing-masing keningnya.

Baekhyun melihat dua sepatu dimana salah satunya milik laki-laki, dan ia yakin jika itu bukan milik Chanyeol.

Kebingungan semakin menghinggapi pikiran mereka, Chanyeol dengan sedikit tergesa berjalan mendahului Baekhyun untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Salah satunya jelas adalah Yoora sebab Chanyeol sangat mengenali sepatu perempuan yang berada di samping sepatu milik pria asing di apartemennya, karena sepatu itu adalah sepatu pemberiannya.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, dan benar saja.. di depan mereka Yoora tampak berbicara pelan pada seorang pria paruh baya yang membelakangi mereka.

"Appa?" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, bagaimana tidak? Setau dia, ayah Chanyeol sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, dan lagipula keadaan Baekhyun saat ini juga tidak atas sepengetahuan pria yang menjadi ayah kandung Chanyeol itu.

"O-Oh Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang?" Itu Yoora, yang terlihat begitu gugup menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Baekhyun diam menunduk di belakang Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol masih juga diam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Yoora.

Tuan Park melangkah maju dengan perlahan, seiring dengan Chanyeol yang memundurkan langkah untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun. Pria itu lantas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sudah terasa dingin.

"Apa yang appa lakukan disini?" Chanyeol dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Baekhyun padanya semakin mengerat sesaat setelah Chanyeol melemparkan tanya tersebut pada ayahnya.

Tuan Park sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu terus melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hingga tepat saat kakinya telah sampai di depan Baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya fokus memandang wanita yang tangannya tengah di genggam oleh putranya, terutama pada perut wanita itu.

Di belakang sana, Yoora tengah meremat jemarinya sendiri. Sedikit banyak ia juga meruntuki kebodohannya yang menyebabkan ayahnya mengetahui tentang keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tuan Park menuntun dagu Baekhyun supaya menegakkan wajahnya. Mata Baekhyun tampak sudah berkaca-kaca saat ia berhasil bertatapan dengan ayah Chanyeol.

"Kau Baekhyun?" Suara tegas tuan Park terdengar.

"Maafkan saya tuan—" semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, baik Chanyeol maupun tuan Park dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak membungkuk pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini nak" Tuan Byun membantu Baekhyun untuk menegakkan badannya. "Jangan takut padaku, aku tidak akan memarahi ataupun menyalahkanmu, sungguh" Di belakang Yoora sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Setidaknya ia lega sebab apa yang ayahnya lakukan tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Begitupula Baekhyun, air mata wanita itu telah luruh. Malu, sedih, rasa bersalah lebih mendominasi.

"Jaga cucuku dengan baik, terimakasih sudah bersedia mengandungnya selama ini, dan maaf appa baru bisa mengunjungimu" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya guna menghalau liquid yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Tuan?"

"Appa, panggil appa.." Baekhyun semakin banyak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Appa" Dan tuan Park dengan lembut memberikan usapan lembut pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Pergilah beristirahat, appa akan segera pulang" Yoora menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajak wanjta yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu menuju lantai dua apartemen Chanyeol. Ia tau jika ayahnya membutuhkan ruang untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Plaakk!

Satu tamparan keras mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu hanya diam menerima tamparan serta tatapan penuh amarah yang di berikan ayahnya.

"Yang aku ingat aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi bajingan Park Chanyeol!"

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun berjengkit keras mendengar suara teriakan tuan Park serta sebuah suara tamparan yang ia yakin telah pria paruh baya itu berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Hey.. jangan dengarkan.. hm? Tenanglah.. _everything will be fine,_ B." Yoora membawa Baekyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan wanita itu sibuk memasang headphone pada ponselnya, dan memilih playlist yang menurutnya tepat.

"Pakai ini hm? _Baby_ tidak boleh mendengar suara-suara seperti itu" Yoora memasangkan headphone itu pada Baekhyun, kemudian menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring.

Di bawah sana, suara kemarahan tuan Park masih terdengar begitu keras, begitu pula suara barang-barang yang sepertinya sengaja di lemparkan.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Soojung segera! Jika tuan Jung mengetahui tentang berita ini mau di taruh mana wajahku ini Park Chanyeol?!" Beberapa memar terlihat sudah menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya tuan Park menghajar Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu benar-benar merasa kecewa yang sangat mendalam pada satu-satunya putra kebanggaannya itu.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Selain menghianati Soojung kau juga menghamili seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas saat itu telah menjadi calon istri rekan kerjamu sendiri Park Chanyeol!" Beberapa butir air mata nyatanya telah lolos dari mata pria paruh baya itu. Seorang pria paruh baya yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya kini telah berhasil menangis kembali untuk putranya. Perasaan pria dengan rambut yang sudah mulai memutih itu terasa di remat-remat mengingat dosa besar apa yang di lakukan putra satu-satunya. Mengingat bagaimana wajah sendu seorang wanita yang nyatanya telah terlalu banyak di sakiti oleh putranya. Yaa, tuan Park sebenarnya sudah ingin bersujud pada Baekhyun saat melihat mata berkaca-kaca milik wanita itu tadi.

"Appa benar-benar kecewa terhadapmu Park Chanyeol!" Setelahnya, pria paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang berlutut memukuli dadanya sendiri dengan isakan serta air mata yang sepenuhnya luruh.

Yoora berlari menuruni anak tangga dan segera merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol saat ia telah sampai di tepat di hadapan adiknya. Wanita itu ikut bersimpuh dengan isak yang tak lagi bisa ia tahan, terlebih melihat beberapa lebam di wajah Chanyeol dan juga darah di sudut bibir adiknya itu.

"Aku begitu jahat padanya noona.. ak— aku menggoreskan luka terlalu dalam padanya" suara Chanyeol terpotong-potong, pria itu menangis di dalam dekapan kakaknya, seakan tengah mengadu pada sosok yang sejak dulu seperti pengganti ibu untuknya. Hanya Yoora wanita yang selalu mendekapnya saat ia terpuruk, atau saat mimpi buruk sekedar mampir di dalam tidurnya.

"Aku mencintainya.. aku sangat mencintainya, tetapi aku selalu memberikan luka untuknya, noona aku sangat berdosa pada Baekhyunku" Yoora sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Wanita itu hanya terus memeluk tubuh bergetar adiknya dengan kepala yang mendongak memandang bilik pintu kamar Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun tengah tertidur disana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan noona?" Yoora melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan segera menangkup wajah adiknya itu. Sampai kapanpun, baginya Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi adik kecil kesayangannya. Adiknya yang tidak akan ragu untuk mengadu padanya jika ia tengah kesakitan. Adiknya yang dengan jujur akan mengaku padanya tentang kenakalan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Dengar, dengarkan noona Chanyeol" Yoora menarik nafas panjang dan menghapus air matanya sendiri. "Ikuti kata hatimu.. ikuti apa yang hatimu katanya Chanyeol-ah. Jika kau mencintai Baekhyun, raih dia, perjuangkan dia, jadikan dia satu-satunya untukmu, hm? Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali dan Yoora segera merengkuh kembali adiknya.

Mungkin jika orang melihat, adiknya akan tampak seperti pria lemah yang begitu mudah mengeluarkan air mata. Namun bagi Yoora, Chanyeol adalah seorang pria hebat yang bahkan ia tidak takut untuk mengakui jika dirinya bersalah, sebab bagi Yoora, air mata seorang pria adalah air mata paling tulus yang pernah ada.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar posesif pada tubuhnya. Wanita itu lantas membalikkan badan untuk melihat wajah pria yang tengah memeluknya. Rasa terkejut serta cemas mendominasi saat matanya menangkap beberapa lebam yang bersarang di wajah tampan pria yang di cintainya.

"Ini pasti sakit kan?" Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca, perlahan jemarinya menyentuh luka di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Ini tidak sakit sama sekali" Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan bersitatap dengan hazel meneduhkan milik Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, maafkan aku" Baekhyun terperanjat dalam diam, matanya sudah memanas sejak tadi sebab rasa berasalah dan juga cemas terhadap Chanyeol, dan di tambah pula ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata saat mengucap kalimat maaf untuknya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku begitu banyak menggores luka untukmu.. aku terlalu sering menyakitimu" Chanyeol benar-benar menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak mendapat mainannya. Pria itu tak lagi menahan suara isakan maupun suara tangisnya. Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan semua suara tangisannya, meraung seakan tombak takam telah menancap tepat pada ulu hatinya sehingga menghasilkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, ampuni aku" Baekhyun tak lagi mampu menahan, wanita itu tak lagi menahan luruh air matanya. Dadanya bagai di himpit rubuan ton baja, sesak luar biasa saat mengingat seberapa rumit hubungannya dengan satu-satunya pria yang memiliki hatinya.

"Aku bersalah padamu, sayang. Aku begitu jahat padamu.. untuk itu aku mohon ampun" Chanyeol tak berhenti untuk terus memohon pengampunan pada wanita yang sejujurnya sangat ia cintai teramat sangat.

"Aku telah lama memaafkanmu.. jangan tersakiti seperti ini Park Chanyeol, aku telah lama menerima keadaan ini, tak apa" wanita itu segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeolnya, mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan untuk meredakan perasaan sesak pada rongga dadanya.

Malam itu, dua hati yang telah lama saling mencinta telah merasakan berjuta-juta persakitan yang bersarang cukup lama di dalamnya. Berusaha saling menguatkan dengan dekap hangat, menyakinkan jika mereka tidak boleh menyalahkan takdir yang menbuat hubungan keduanya begitu rumit.

.

.

Ibarat musim yang terus berganti, nyatanya waktu tak pernah mengizinkan penghuninya untuk terlarut dalam satu titik.

Hari demi hari telah berganti, minggu-minggu telah terlewati, dan disinilah ia berada saat ini.

Chanyeol berlari dengan pakaiannya yang sudah basah akan keringat. Dasi yang di pakainya sudah hampir terlepas. Tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menatapnya penuh heran di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu, Chanyeol terus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk harapan segera sampai di ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya.

Setengah jam yang lalu, dia mendapatkan telepon dari Yoora yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun di bawak ke rumah sakit setelah air ketubannya pecah. Dan saat itu pula, nyawa Chanyeol terasa di tarik secara paksa dari raganya. Cemas, bahagia, haru, dan beberapa perasaaan lain campur aduk memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Pria itu bahkan tak sempat membungkuk atau sekedar mengucap maaf pada neberapa orang yang tak sengaja tertatabrak tubuhnya. Di dalam ingatannya hanya wajah ada nama Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Dan tepat ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Yoora, Kyungsoo dan Sehun di depan sebuah ruangan bersalin di rumah sakit itu, jantungnya terasa berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Masuklah Chan, Baekhyun menunggu di dalam" mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Chanyeol segera mendorong pintu ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Seorang perawat menahanhya saat ia ingin mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring di brankar bersalin yang juga tengah mengalihkan pandangan tepat padanya. Bahkan wanita itu masih bisa menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu berhasil menggetarkan hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima pakaian khusus yang diberikan perawat itu padanya dan segera memakainya. Dengan tergesa ia mendekati Baekhyun yang tampak masih tersenyum meski dengan ringisan kesakitan yang sangat jelas ketara pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kau berlari?" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukan. Pria itu sudah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan berulang kali.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Mata Chanyeol sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, aku sangat tidak sabar ingin segera melihatnya" Baekhyun memberikan usapan lembut dengan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti bisa sayang, aku disini, bersamamu hm?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk sebab kontraksi hebat kembali ia rasakan.

Chanyeol sudah terlihat menegang, namun tangannya tak sedikitpun melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Sepanjang proses persalinan Baekhyun yang langsung di pimpin oleh dokter kandungan Baekhyun sendiri yaitu dokter Minseok, Chanyeol tak henti membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk Baekhyun. Pria itu setia menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun sedangkan tangan lain ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat Baekhyun.

Hingga ketika suara tangis bayi menggema di ruangan itu, tubuh Chanyeol terasa kehilangan kekuatannya. Bahkan seorang suster dengan sigap memegang pundaknya saat pria itu terlihat kesusahan menompang berat badannya sendiri.

Dua orang perawat membawa bayi yang baru saja di lahirkan Baekhyun untuk segera di bersihkan, sedangkan beberapa tengah sibuk memasang alat bantu pernafasan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun setelah ia mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya sesaat. Pria itu mengecupi seluruh wajah wanitanya dan berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih serta kalimat cinta yang di balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kami akan membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun terlebih dulu Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa menunggu di luar dan menemui Baekhyun kembali saat kami sudah memindahkannya di ruang rawat" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti akan kalimat dokter Minseok. Pria itu kembali memberikan kecupan pada kening Baekhyun dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di depan sana, terlihat Sehun, Yoora, Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sampai saling berbagi pelukan bahagia.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai ke arah kursi tunggu dan mendudukkan diri disana. Mengabaikan Yoora dan lainnya yang memandang bingung padanya, pria itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Beberapa orang yang berada tak jauh dari sana bahkan sampai ikut memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Yoora mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk berjongkok di hadapan adiknya itu. Ia genggam tangan Chanyeol yang terasa bergetar begitu hebat.

Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang dalam kebingungan. Tangisan Chanyeol benar-benar kencang, bukan lagi isakan kecil. Bahkan bahu pria itu sampai naik turun dalam getar.

"Chanyeol ada apa?!" Yoora sedikit meninggikan suaranya sebab Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Wajahnya begitu pucat tadi hiks, dia pasti kesakitan. Keringat hhh banyak. Me—ka menggunting disana sini hiks. Jahit—. —sakit. Baekhyunku" satupun dari mereka tak ada yang menangkap dengan utuh apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol, sebab kalimatnya terpotong-potong oleh isak tangis pria itu.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mendudukkan duri di samping pria yang sempat ia benci teramat dalam. Kemudian tangannya membawa tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bergetar ke dalam dekapannya. Membuat Jongin ingin menangis melihatnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa.. Baekhyun itu perempuan kuat" Sehun menengangkan Chanyeol dengan beberapa kalimat penyemangat.

Cukup lama Chanyeol menangis dengan beberapa racauan tak jelas yang di dominasi oleh cerita tentang banyangan pria itu tentang seberapa sakitnya Baekhyun ketika memperjuangkan putri meraka tadi.

"Putrimu sudah bisa di lihat, tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya?" Sehun mengatakannya saat keadaan Chanyeol sudah lebih tenang. Yoora mengusap air matanya, wanita itu tengah berada di dalam pelukan Jongin.

Pria itu lantas merapikan penampilannya, menghapus sisa air matanya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar kecil untuk sekedar mencuci wajah sebelum menuju ruangan khusus bayi.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian merasakan perasaan berdebar di saat kalian akan bertemu seseorang yang kalian kagumi untuk pertama kali? Yaa, seperti itulah perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Yoora, dan Jongin mengikutinya di belakang, sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun di pindahkah di ruang rawat sebab keduanya juga mengerti jika tidak akan baik jika mereka semua masuk ke ruangan bayi berlima sekaligus.

Di dalam sebuah box bayi yang terdapat nama Byun Baekhyun seorang bayi mungil terlihat berkedip-kedip dengan mulut yang menguap kecil menampilkan gusi merahnya.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, terpaku dalam diam memandang paras seorang bayi yang baru saja di lahirkan.

Pria itu jatuh cinta..

Pria itu seakan merasakan cinta pertama lagi. Rasanya percuma dia membasuh wajahnya sebab saat ini air matanya kembali luruh.

Yoora menutup mulutnya, menahan pekikan serta isak harunya.

"Hay sayang.. ini papa" dan tapat saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu baik Chanyeol sendiri, Yoora maupun Jongin sama-sama meneteskan air mata harunya.

"Ini papa" Rasanya ingin mengulangi dua kata itu berulang kali. Putrinya.. hasil buah cintanya bersama Baekhyun kini sedang menatapnya dengan manik jernihnya yang sangat jelas itu adalah miliknya.

Bibir mungil dan juga bibir tipis milik Baekhyun berada disana.

Dalam hati Chanyeol tengah bertekad.. dia akan memperjuangkan keluarganya.

Chanyeol akan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Baekhyun dan putrinya. Chanyeol tengah mengucap janjinya, jika setelah ini.. hanya ada Baekhyun dan putri cantik mereka dalam hatinya.

"Papa berjanji, papa akan memperjuangkan mama. Papa sangat mencintaimu nak" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan lembut pada pipi kemerahan milik putrinya.

.

.

Suasana haru belum menghilang, terlebih saat Chanyeol membawa putri meraka ke ruang rawat Baekhyun. Wanita itu terlihat begitu bahagia melihat putrinya. Namun disaat bersamaan pula Chanyeol kerap menangkap sorot asing dari hazel milik wanitanya.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah pulang lebih dulu setelah cukup lama menemani Baekhyun disini. Dan Kyungsoo serta Yoora sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang.

"Di kamarku, di atas nakas aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang harus aku berikan padanya, bisakah kau mengambilnya untukku Yeol?" Baekhyun mengalihkan padangannya dari putri kecilnya yang sibuk meminum asi darinya. Sesekali wanita itu akan mengeryit merasakan geli serta sedikit sakit pada puting dan juga dadanya, sebab ini baru pertama untuknya.

"Kau ingin aku mengambilnya sekarang?" Chanyeol menjawabnya, namun matanya masih fokus pada wajah putri mereka serta tangannya yang memainkan tangan mungil bayi itu.

"Yaa, bisakah?"

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, dan juga beberapa bajuku" Baekhyun mengangguk, wanita itu memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dan memberikan beberapa lumatan disana.

Chanyeol mengambil jasnya dan segera meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun. Namun tepat saat ia akan menutup pintu dari luar, suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Chanyeol!"

"Yaa?" Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, ingat yaa?!" Chanyeol tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sebab untuk sekedar menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun pun Chanyeol tak bisa. Pria itu seakan kehilangan isi kepalanya dan hanya bisa berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

.

.

Soojung meminum minumannya tanpa jeda. Entah sebab apa ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia sudah mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun yang sudah melahirkan. Dan saat ia berniat mengunjungi Baekhyun tadi Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu.

"Kau sudah lama?" Dan pria yang di tunggunya akhirnya tiba.

"Tidak oppa" Soojung menatap wajah Chanyeol, dapat ia lihat raut bahagia dari wajah pria itu.

"Soojung" hingga suara rendah Chanyeol ia dengar, jantungnya kembali bertalu dengan cepat. Entah sebab apa gadis itu merasakan perasaan takut saat ini.

"Bisakah oppa tidak mengatakannya?" Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes. Entah bagaimana ia merasa jika dia tau apa yang akan Chanyeol sampaikan.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol memegang satu telapak tangan Soojung.

"Bukankah oppa sudah berjanji padaku?" Chanyeol tidak tega melihat wajah Soojung yang sudah di penuhi derai air mata saat ini. Gadis itu begitu baik, dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak menyakitinya seperti ini. Tetapi disana, ada dua malaikatnya yang main yang lebih membutuhkannya.

"Putriku membutuhkanku, maafkan oppa Soojung-ah" dan tangis Soojung sepenuhnya pecah saat itu juga.

Chanyeol bangkit untuk merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan oppa" berulang kali ia meminta maaf pada gadis yang selama satu tahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku oppa, maaf jika aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik selama kita menjalin hubungan"

"Tidak sayang.. oppa yang seharusnya meminta maaf"

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia oppa, jangan sia-sialan Baekhyun eonni" dan pada akhirnya, apa yang tidak di takdirkan bersama maka tidak akan bersama.

Hari ini, Chanyeol telah memilih untuk melepaskan satu malaikatnya, dan memperjuangkan dua malaikat lain yang di hadiahkan Tuhan untuknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, menyalakan lampu dan bergegas menuju arah nakas yang ada disana. Matanya menangkap sebuah kalung yang tegeletak di atas sepucuk surat yang ia yakin Baekhyunlah yang menulisnya.

Hatinya berdebar lagi dengan begitu cepat. Ia mengambil perlahan surat itu dan menyimpan kalung dengan bandul tetesan embun itu pada sakunya.

Perlahan ia membaca bait demi bait tulisan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Jaga papa untuk mama hm? Sayang, mama sangat mencintaimu.. Jihan adalah hadiah terindah yang mama miliki" Baekhyun mengecup berkali-kali wajah cantik putrinya yang kini sudah tertidur lelap.

Wanita itu berulang kali memukul dadanya sendiri untuk menghilangkan sesak yang bersarang.

Sebab inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan..

Sekali lagi ia menyimpan wajah cantik milik putrinya, sebelum berlalu dari sana dengan perlahan.

Sebuah senyum cantik menghiasi wajahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang satu kali, melihat punggung Yoora dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat berjalan ke ruangannya..

"Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol"

 _._

 _._

 _Untuk cinta pertamaku, Park Chanyeol._

 _Masih sangat lekat di ingatanku bagaimana telapak hangatmu menuntunku dengan begitu sabar.. Laki-laki pertama yang mau merengkuhku dalam dekapan dan perlindungannya.._

 _Chanyeol, aku masih sangat ingat saat kau berkata padaku jika aku hanya perlu menyambut tanganmu dan kau akan menuntunku untuk menatap lurus padamu.. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana Tuhan begitu baik padaku dengan mengirimkan malaikat sekaligus cahaya untuk hidupku yang gelap.._

 _Sayang, takdir kita begitu rumit dan itu karena diriku. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku telah berjanji kita akan bahagia sampai akhir hidup kita di Dunia._

 _Park Chanyeol, terimakasih untuk cahaya dan warna yang kau berikan padaku, aku akan membawanya dalam dekapanku setiap waktu._

 _Park Jihan.. bukankah itu adalah nama yang cantik? Jaga dia, dia adalah hadiah terindah yang kau berikan padaku. Dan sekarang aku menitipkan hadiah itu untuk kau jaga.. dia yang akan menemanimu.._

 _Chanyeol, sejak kau telah memutuskan kepada siapa akhirnya kau akan membangun duniamu aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan? Jika aku sudah memutuskan jika kita akan bahagia sampai maut memisahkan.. maka aku akan menepati janjiku.._

 _Berbahagialah sayang.._

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

 _(Byun Baekhyun)_

.

.

Dunia Chanyeol runtuh saat itu juga. Air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku telah memilihmu sayang.. kay tidak akan kemana-mana" Chanyeol dengan kasar segera berlari keluar kamar. Yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini hanyalah satu. Rumah sakit..

Ia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Ku mohon sayang" pria itu membabi buta membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Tak memperdulikan umpatan demi umpatan pengguna jalan lain yang di berikan untuknya.

Hingga matanya menangkap nyala ponselnya, nama Yoora tertera disana.

 _"Chanyeol! Baekhyun hiks Baekhyun"_

Tuutt tuutt...

"Sial" Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon Yoora sebab ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

Suara dering telepon kembali terdengar dengan nama Jongin disana.

Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan suara Sehunlah yang terdengar.

 _"Sungai Han Yeol, aku sedang menuju kesana bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo juga menuju kesana"_ Persetan dengan pemikiran tentang bagaimana Sehun mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun di sungai Han. Chanyeol segera memutar kemudinya dan menuju tempat yang Sehun sebutkan.

Mereka tiba hampir bersamaan. Keempatnya memutuskan untuk berpencar menelusuri tepi sungai Han.

"Baekhyun!" Hingga jeritan histeris Kyungsoo menarik perhatian ketiga pria yang ada disana. Wanita itu berteriak histeris memandang sesosok wanita yang berdiri di tepi jembatan Sungai Han.

"Baekhyun! Tidak sayang!" Chanyeol, Jongin serta Sehun berlari tergesa menuju jembatan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Mata mereka terus mengawasi Baekhyun yang masib terlihat disana. Namun beberapa bohon yang sengaja di tanam di tepi sungai sempat menghalangi mereka.

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga, pria itu bahkan sempat akan terserempet mobil saat kakinya berhasil menginjak jalan raya.

Dan tepat saat mereka sampai di tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi, Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan kesadarannya di dalam tangkapan Jongin.

Sehun berdiri mematung, Baekhyunnya, adiknya sudah tidak ada disana.

Hingga baik ia dan Jongin tak lagi bisa menghalagi Chanyeol yang sudah terjun ke bawah.

"CHANYEOL!" Sehun dan Jongin berteriak bersamaan memanggil nama Chanyeol. Sehun memantapkan dirinya sendiri sebelum ikut menerjunkan dirinya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang hampir mati lemas melihat dua sahabatnya sekaligus menceburkan diri ke sungai besar itu.

"Chanyeol kau bahkan tidak bisa berenang" air mata laki-laki itu telah sepenuhnya luruh. Ia mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan beberapa pengguna jalan lain tampak sibuka menyisihkan mobil mereka setelah mendengar suara sirine.

Beruntung pihak kepolisian serta tim penyelamat segera datang. Beberapa dari mereka sudah terjun untuk membatu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Suasana begitu mencekam, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Sehun.

.

.

Keadaan rumah sakit tempat Yoora barada begitu ramai. Ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit itu seketika sibuk ketika seorang laki-laki yang beberapa dari mereka ketahui adalah seorang pengusaha muda sukses serta adik ipar dari salah satu dokter ternama di rumah sakit ini terlihat terbaring lemah di brankar yang di dorong beberapa petugas medis.

Yoora melepas kasar pelukan suaminya yang sebelumnya berusaha menenangkannya saat menangkap keberadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol yang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Yoora.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal di sungai Han, menunggu hasil pencarian Baekhyun disana yang di lakukan oleh tim sar.

.

.

Siwon segera masuk ke dalam _Emergency Room_ dan ikut menangani keadaan Chanyeol. Sedangkan seorang gadis yang baru tiba disana di buat kebingungan dengan keadaan yang ada. Bukankah seharusnya mereka berbahagia sebab kelahiran putri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Hingga saat matanya menangkap tubuh pria yang sedang sibuk di pasangkan berbagai alat dari pintu kaca _Emergency Room_ itu, Soojung menutup mulutnya dengan tangis yang mulai tak dapat di tahan. Apa yang terjadi?

Di dalam, tubuh Chanyeol berkali-kali menolak saat Siwon menempelkan alat kejut jantung padanya.

"Tidak! Chanyeol! Jangan seperti ini. CHANYEOL!" Siwon terus memompa tubuh adik iparnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan beberapa perawat ataupun dokter lain yang berusaha menghentikannya. Maupun pada suara elektrokardiogram yang sudah berbunyi nyaring memanjang, tanpa ada jeda lagi. Menunjukkan jika detak jantung itu sudah berhenti.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ku mohon jangan seperti ini! Yoora menunggumu di luar bersama yang lain. Chanyeol anakmu juga menunggumu!" Siwon masih meracau tak jelas di depan tubuh Chanyeol yang memucat.

"Chanyeol-ah, dengarkan aku! Jihan sudah kehilangan Baekhyun, kau tak boleh meninggalkannya Juga! CHANYEOL-AAHHHH" Siwon menyerah, laki-laki yang menjadi suami dari kakak Chanyeol itu kini menghamburkan tubuhnya di atas Chanyeol dan menangis kencang.

Sedangkan mereka yang di luar _Emergency Room_ sama-sama terdiam tak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam sana karena pintu kaca kedap suara yang membatasi mereka.

Namun mereka, Yoora, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Soojung dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kesibukan yang di lakukan orang-orang di dalam sana pada tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring di brankar.

Hingga saat mereka melihat Siwon menangis memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan juga seorang dokter lain yang berusaha memenangkan Siwon di dalam sana,

Yoora seketika menjerit histeris memanggil nama adiknya, bersamaan dengan Jongin yang juga berteriak berlari ingin membuka pintu kaca yang menghalangi mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah! Adikku! Tidak, TIDAK! PARK CHANYEOL!" Yoora berlari berusaha masuk namun Soojung yang juga tengah menangis berusaha tetap kuat untuk menenangkan Yoora.

"PARK CHANYEOL! TIDAK HYUNG! HYUUUUNG!" tak berbeda dengan Yoora yang terus berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol dalam raungan tangisnya. Bahkan pria itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Hyung, terakhir kali Jongin memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu adalah saat mereka baru beberapa bulan masuk JHS dulu.

Jongin kini tengah bersimpuh di lantai akibat Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dengan erat. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu meronta berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Kyungsoo untuk segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang masih di baringkan di dalam dengan dokter dan beberapa perawat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya tampak menunduk terdiam.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika Siwon keluar untuk memeluk tubuh Yoora, bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Yoora saat itu juga.

.

.

Di sebuah padang rumput indah dengan dendalion yang berterbangan bersama langit senja, seorang laki-laki dengan baju serba putihnya berdiri menatap surya yang sudah tampak kehilangan warnanya.

Sebuah senyum pedih tampak menghiasi bibirnya, dengan pandangan kosong menatap benda langit tersebut.

"Papa~" hingga suara seorang anak perempuan terdengar olehnya.

"Chanyeol, sayang" dan juga suara seorang wanita yang teramat sangat ia rindukan.

"Papa" Kemudian berganti lagi menjadi suara anak kecil. "Papa jangan tinggalkan Jihan" hingga suara terakhir seorang anak kecil itu berganti menjadi suara-suara lain. Ada suara perempuan, suara laki-laki tua, ada juga suara Jongin yang terdengar bereteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

Tut tut tut..

"Dokter! Pasien kembali"

.

.

.

.

 _Aku mengenal seorang gadis. Dia, dia sangat cantik dengan senyum teduhnya yang selalu menyambutku. Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk melihatnya bahagia. Hingga ketika satu malam dia tersenyum kala aku memeluknya dalam tidur. Dia berkata jika kami akan bahagia bersama sampai kehidupan kami di dunia telah berakhir. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut jika suatu saat aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini sendirian dan aku harus meninggalkan dia di dunia sendirian._

 _Aku tau bahwa aku sedang menunggu diriku mengakhiri perjalanku. Aku menyimpan semua tentangnya untuk ku kenang selamanya, senyum indahnya, matanya yang bersinar, dan ketika dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, menyaksikan langit yang mulai menguning._

 _Aku pikir kematianku suatu hari nanti lah yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku. Aku pikir, usainya perjalanan hidupku lah yang aku takutkan. Dan aku bertanya apakah itu benar-benar kematianku yang akan menghancurkan hal-hal yang kucintai? Dan aku salah—"_

"— _itu adalah miliknya, kepergiannya"_

" _Baekhyunku~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


	15. Chapter 15

Eyes Of The Heart

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And Other

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance

* * *

 **-EPILOGUE-**

* * *

 **(Recommended Backsound** **: Song Haye - My Spring)**

Orang bilang, waktu akan perlahan mengikis luka. Masa akan menghapus kenangan pahit dalam lembarannya, menggantikan dengan lembaran baru yang perlahan akan memudarkan persakitan yang mendera.

Namun bagaimana cara mereka menjelaskan logika itu jika mereka melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan badan tegapnya tak pernah sedikitpun dapat menyembuhkan lukanya.

Penyesalannya tak berujung. Kepergian wanita itu nyatanya benar-benar mampu memupuk rasa bersalah dalam dirinya dengan begitu besar, menimbulkan sebuah luka dalam yang menganga di rongga dadanya.

Terkadang pria itu berpikir, jika memang ini adalah hukuman yang di berikan Tuhan padanya, bisakah Chanyeol menggantikannya dengan hukuman lain.

Beberapa waktu ia bahkan berkeinginan untuk menyerah jika saja kerjapan polos dari manik hazel milik seorang bayi perempuan mungil miliknya tidak menyadarkannya. Beberapa kali ia berfikir jika dirinya tak lagi mampu menahan kesakitannya, jika saja suara tawa seorang bayi tak menguatkannya. Setidaknya ia merasa beruntung sebab Tuhan dan Baekhyunnya masih memberikan Jihan sebagai alasannya untuk bertahan.

Seperti pagi ini, pria yang telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah itu tengah berkutat dengan kegiatan rutinnya. Setiap kali membuka mata ia akan segera menghampiri box bayi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya, dimana seorang bayi perempuan selalu menyambutnya dengan tawa menyenangkan memperlihatkan beberapa giginya yang telah tumbuh.

Tujuh bulan berlalu, namun nyatanya luka itu sama sekali belum mengering. Beberapa orang bahkan belum bisa menumbuhkan keinganan untuk sembuh. Beberapa dari mereka masih memilih untuk menikmati rasa sakit yang terpupuk oleh rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

Mereka hanya tidak ingin melupakan..

Bahkan Chanyeol harus rela mengantarkan Jihan ke rumah Luhan dan menjemputnya kembali saat ia pulang kerja, sebab kakak Baekhyun itu selalu meminta untuk merawat Jihan saat siang hari. Kata Luhan, hanya melalui Jihanlah ia bisa mengobati rindunya pada sosok Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tengah mejadi tamu rutin rumah keluarga Park setiap sore hingga menjelang malam, wanita itu hampir setiap hari selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi rumah Chanyeol, dengan alasan yang sama dengan yang di miliki Luhan.

Sejak kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang tak memiliki keinginan untuk tinggal di apartementnya sendiri dan memilih tinggal di kediaman utama keluarga Park bersama ayahnya dan juga Yoora dan Siwon. Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Baekhyun disana, dan Chanyeol masih tidak sanggup jika harus berada di tempat itu tanpa wanitanya.

Begitupun Kyungsoo, wanita itu bahkan telah memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan Luhan dan Sehun, wanita itu kini menempati apartementnya sendiri yang baru ia beli seminggu setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, kepergian Baekhyun meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi semua orang yang mengenal wanita cantik itu. Dan bagaimana pula Kyungsoo adalah salah satu orang yang paling terluka setelah Luhan dan Chanyeol. Wanita itu telah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri. Terlebih ia adalah orang yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang berdiri di atas jembatan sunga Han hari itu. Peristiwa itu meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam untuk wanita bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan belum berani mengunjungi rumah Luhan setelah ia pindah ke apartementnya. Ia hanya belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan-banyangan Baekhyun dan kenangan mereka di rumah itu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya meraung merasakan sesak berlebih dalam dadanya, dan berujung dengan tangisan Luhan yang akan sangat sulit di hentikan. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Luhan semakin bersedih jika tangisan Kyungsoo juga mengundang tangisan kakak Baekhyun itu.

Sebab itulah Kyungsoo lebih memilih menemui Luhan di luar sampai saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya belum siap.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Park Chanyeol.. pria itu telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi orang lain. Chanyeol bahkan telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat menyedihkan.

Ia tidak berbicara pada siapapun, mungkin hanya Jongin dan beberapa orang kantor serta beberapa klient mereka yang berhasil mendengar suaranya. Itupun jika ada sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kantor yang mengharuskan Chanyeol berbicara. Bahkan di rumah, Chanyeol tidak akan mengucapkan satu suarapun baik di depan Yoora maupun ayahnya atau Siwon.

Sekalipun jawaban singkat berupa satu kata Ya atau Tidak pun tidak Chanyeol berikan meskipun Yoora atau tuan Park bertanya sesuatu padanya. Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat.

Hanya Jihan, hanya bayi berusia 7 bulan itu yang dengan cuma-cuma dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol, bahkan kekehan kecil pria itu.

Setiap malam Chanyeol akan memeluk sebuah sweater berwarna putih di dalam tidurnya. Itu adalah sweater Baekhyun, satu-satunya barang yang berhasil di temukan tim pencarian di sungai Han.

Chanyeol masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas dimana tujuh bulan lalu, saat ia membuka matanya setelah tertidur selama dua hari penuh, yang di dapatinya adalah wajah sendu setiap orang yang menatapnya. Kemudian beberapa jam kemudian Luhan datang bersama Sehun. Masih tergambar jelas bagaimana kakak dari wanita yang di cintainya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Mengatakan sedertan kalimat yang sangat ingin Chanyeol bungkam saat itu juga. Tidakkah Baekhyun begitu kejam dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja, bahkan wanita itu tak mengizinkan Chanyeol mengantarkannya dengan layak. Wanita itu hanya meninggalkan sebuah kain berwarna putih, kain berbentuk sweater yang wanita itu gunakan di pagi hari saat Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan berpamitan untuk pergi bekerja.

Pakaian terakhir yang Baekhyun gunakan sebelum berganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit hari itu.

"Pa.. pa.. pa" racauan kecil dari Jihan kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol. Lantas ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memakaikan bedak bayi pada putrinya yang sudah mulai bisa mengucapkan beberapa kata meskipun hanya sebatas kata "Pa" atau kata lain yang masih belum terlalu jelas apa maksudnya.

"Oh?! Gigi Jihan akan bertambah satu lagi? Wooahh putri papa sudah semakin besar" Chanyeol mengecupi pipi bulat milik bayi berusia 7 bulan itu, membuat si kecil terkikik akibat rasa geli yang dirasakannya sebab perbuatan papanya.

"Jihanie sangat cantik, seperti mama" Dan pria itu akan kembali meneteskan air matanya setiap ia kembali mengingat Baekhyun. Mengingat dosa besarnya pada wanita itu dan juga putrinya. Mengingat jika ialah pelaku utama yang menyebabkan Jihan kehilangan sosok ibu pada usianya yang bahkan belum genap satu hari.

"maafkan papa" pria itu terisak kembali, memandangi Jihan yang sibuk meminum susu.

Tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk. Chanyeol segera mengusap kasar air matanya dengan satu tangan, sebab tangan satunya telah melakukan tugasnya untuk memegang botol susu putrinya.

"Channie?" Yoora masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Jihan yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan wangi tengah berbaring sambil meminum susu. "Oh? Lihat siapa ini yang sudah cantik sepagi ini?" Yoora tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerang pipi gembil Jihan dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi. Membuat balita itu terganggu dan berakhir memukul kepala Yoora dengan tangan kecilnya. "Omo! Jihanie memukul Imo?" wanita yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Chanyeol itu terkekeh gemas pada keponakannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah mengulas senyum pada bibirnya.

"Kau akan mengantarkan Jihan ke rumah Luhan dulu sebelum ke kantor ya?" Yoora mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang tampak fokus memandang Jihan. Adiknya itu hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Noona titip sesuatu untuk Luhan ya? Kemarin noona membelikan dia oleh-oleh dari Paris tetapi sepertinya Noona tidak bisa memberikannya langsung karena Noona harus mengurus proyek di Jeju" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, tanpa ada satu patahpun kata yang keluar sebagai jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan Yoora. Chanyeol menerima paper bag dari Yoora.

"Ikutlah sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja Yeol, kau sudah sangat lama tidak pernah bergabung di meja makan bersama yang lain, Daniel selalu menanyakanmu, sepertinya dia rindu samchonnya" Yoora masih menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol dengan penuh harap. Mengikuti setiap gerakan Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan area bibir Jihan yang terkena susu dan segera menggendong balita itu.

Chanyeol menggendong Jihan dengan satu tangan, kedua tangan mungil balita itu sudah melingkar nyaman pada leher papanya dan juga kepalanya yang terkulai di pundak sang papa. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menenteng tas kerja, paper bag titipan Yoora serta tas bayi yang berisi beberapa baju Jihan, Diaper Jihan dan juga peralatan lain. Sebenarnya semua perlengkapan Jihan juga tersedia lengkap di rumah Luhan, baik susu, baju dan lainnya Luhan juga menyiapkannya tetapi Chanyeol tetap saja membawakan perlengkapan itu setiap mengantarkan Jihan ke rumah Luhan.

Cup~

Chanyeol mengecup kening Yoora tanpa memberikan jawaban terkait permintaan Yoora pada Chanyeol untuk bergabung di meja makan.

Pria itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa membelokkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dan segera melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah Luhan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor.

Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Luhan sebab dengan adanya Jihan disana berarti Luhan darus mengurus dua bayi sekaligus mengingat usia Haowen hanya berjarak satu bulan dengan Jihan. Namun setiap Chanyeol bersikeras ingin membawa Jihan ke kantor, Luhan akan menangis tersedu-sedu dan berakhir Chanyeol mendapatkan pelototan mata dari Sehun yang sebenarnya juga tidak menyeramkan sama sekali.

Hubungan tiga sahabat lama itu telah kembali membaik. Yaa, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun. Ketiganya bahkan sering bertemu di kantor Chanyeol ataupun sekedar makan siang bersama. Meskipun dalam setiap pertemuan hanya di isi dengan suara Jongin dan Sehun sebab Chanyeol masihlah akan tetap menjadi si bisu yang beberapa kali mungkin mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk menjawab Ya atau Tidak.

Bahkan ketika Jongin melakukan hal-hal konyol yang membuat Sehun dan kadang Kyungsoo yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka tertawa terbahak, Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum singkat tanpa suara tawa.

.

.

.

"tidak sayang, itu berbahaya" di sepanjang jalan, pria itu tetap akan membagi fokusnya pada jalanan dan juga putri kecilnya yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi yang sudah di pasang dengan _baby carseat_. Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang pria yang begitu hangat hanya ketika bersama putri kecilnya. Ia akan menjadi sosok ayah yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih pada balita dengan wajah cantik yang sangat mirip dengan milik Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol segera mengehentikan mobilnya saat tiba di pekarangan Mansion keluarga Oh.

"Chaa.. biarkan papa mencumbumu sebentar hm?" Chanyeol memberikan banyak kecupan pada seluruh wajah mungil putrinya. Seorang bayi mungil yang selalu berhasil menyamarkan lukanya meskipun hanya sementara. Yaa, hanya ketika bersama Jihanlah Chanyeol bisa sedikit mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya akibat kepergian Baekhyun.

"jangan nakal dan jangan terlalu merepotkan Luhan imo hm? Papa akan segera menjemput Jihan nanti sore"

"uwaa.. Pa.. Pa..Pa" Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dan kembali menyerang Jihan dengan bertubi-tubi kecupan setelah mendengar celotehan bayi mungil itu.

"Jihan menyayangi papa kan? Jihan tidak akan meninggalkan papa kan? Jangan pernah meninggalkan papa nak, papa tidak memiliki siapapun selain Jihan" nyatanya luka pria itu terlalu dalam. Air mata yang selama tujuh bulan ini ia sembunyikan dari semua orang kembali Chanyeol teteskan di depan putri kecilnya.

"Pa.. Pa Pa" seakan mengerti akan kegelisahan sang ayah, balita kecil itu memekik cukup kencang, menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Papa juga mencintai Jihan, sangat. Papa mencintai Jihan dan mama" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Jihan cukup lama, dan setelahnya segera menghapus air matanya dan memastikan tidak ada jejak tangis yang mungkin bisa tertangkap oleh Luhan atau Sehun.

Kakak perempuan Baekhyun itu sudah terlihat menanti di depan teras Mansion sejak tadi ketika mobil Chanyeol baru tiba.

"uuhh.. putri papa semakin bertambah berat. Kita temui Luhan imo dan Hao oppa sekarang yeeii" sebisa mungkin nada ceria ia keluarkan dan mulai menggendong Jihan.

"Jihanieee~" Suara ceria Luhan menyambut mereka, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan segera berjalan mendekat dengan Jihan berada di gendongannya. "aigo~ cantiknya imo sudah datang hm? Heemm mm" Luhan menyerang pipi gembil Jihan dan membuat suara-suara lucu dari peraduan bibir wanita itu dengan pipi Jihan, membuat balita mungil itu terkikik geli.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Luhan menerima baby bag Jihan dan juga titipan dari Yoora dari Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Pembohong, Yoora mengirimkanku pesan jika kau tak pernah sarapan setiap pagi. Ayo masuklah, Sehun ada di dalam. Tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan marah Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti perintah Luhan.

"Hao Oppa~ lihat siapa yang mama bawa" Luhan langsung membawa Jihan dan Chanyeol yang mengikuti di belakang ke ruang makan dimana Sehun sedang menyantap sarapannya yang sudah hampir habis dan juga Hao yang tengah meminum susu di _high chair-_ nya.

"hay Yeol, duduklah" Sehun menyapa Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu duduk. Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sisi kiri Sehun.

"biar aku yang mengurus Jihan sayang, kau siapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol" Sehun memang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya segera mengambil alih Jihan, memberikan beberapa kecupan pada bayi perempuan yang selalu berhasil mengangatkannya akan sosok adik perempuannya yang sangat Sehun rindukan, Baekhyun.

"kau selalu melewatkan sarapanmu kan? Astaga Yeol? Berapa umurmu hah? Lihatlah badanmu begitu kurus sekarang, jika kau tak menjaga kesehatan bagaimana Jihan nanti?! Ingat Yeol? Kau memiliki seorang bayi yang membutuhkan perhatianmu" Celotehan Luhan manjadi pengisi pagi Chanyeol dan Sehun, di tambah beberapa perkataan random berisi bahasa bayi dari Jihan dan Haowen yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh atau tersenyum bangga.

"Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih?!" Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat Luhan yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang menatapnya, kemudian pria itu hanya mengangguk. Mengundang decak sebal Luhan dan juga kekehan Sehun.

.

.

.

Selesai dari rumah Luhan, Chanyeol tidak langsung ke kantor. Pria itu saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di tepi sungai Han. Matanya memandang lurus pada air sungai yang terlihat begitu tenang. "tidak bisakah kau memberikanku hukuman lain?" setiap kerinduan menyesakkan itu tak lagi bisa di tahan, Chanyeol akan selalu berakhir di tempat ini. Duduk dengan memandang lurus pada sungai besar itu. Sungai yang menjadi saksi bagaimana hukumannya telah di mulai. Tempat yang berhasil memisahkannya dengan wanita yang begitu ia cintai.

" _Baekhyun.. Sayang, aku merindukanmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang wanita dengan balutan floral dress dan juga sebuah apron melekat di tubuhnya terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan tepung yang ia buat.

"Eonni! Lihat, aku sudah memetikkan jeruknya dan sudah mengupaskan juga untukmu. Sekarang aku boleh membantumu membuat Kuenya kan?" Juga seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat begitu ceria menghampiri wanita itu dengan beberapa buah jeruk yang sudah selesai di kupas.

"Janji untuk tidak mengacaukannya seperti minggu kemarin? Halmoni akan memarahi kita lagi kalau percobaan ini gagal lagi~" Wanita itu memelas memandang pada gadis yang membawakannya jeruk sebagi bahan percobaan resep Kue baru yang akan mereka jual di Cafe milik mereka.

"Aku tau~ aku tidak akan mengacaukannya, janji!" Wanita cantik dengan mata hazel itu hanya tersenyum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu nona" Keduanya mulai larut dengan kesibukannya mengolah bahan-bahan kue tersebut. Sesekali keduanya akan tertawa dan bermain saling mencolekkan adonan tepung pada pipi lawannya.

Wanita dengan dress floral itu tersenyum teduh, dia merasa sangat beruntung sebab tuhan mempertemukannya dengan gadis ceria yang memanggilnya eonni itu.

"Eonni.."

"hm?"

"aku akan ke Seoul besok, ada seorang pemilik cafe disana yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perkebunan jeruk kita" Mendengar kata Seoul, wanita itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menguleni adonan kue buatannya.

Hening sesaat sebelum wanita itu menghela nafas dan mencoba tetap tersenyum pada adiknya.

"aku turut senang mendengarnya, semoga dengan kerjasama ini pekerbunan kakek bisa lebih baik lagi"

"eonni tidak ingin ikut denganku? Tidakkah eonni merindukannya?"

Wanita itu terdiam.

Rindu?

Tentu saja..

"aku akan menunggumu disini dan menjaga cafe, Tao" Gadis cantik yang kini tengah memandang sendu pada eonninya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membantu membuat kue.

Tao hanya tengah berfikir tentang, betapa handalnya takdir membolak-balikkan kehidupan seseorang. Nyatanya seorang wanita yang ia lihat begitu bahagia dengan cinta yang begitu besar dari sosok pria yang berdiri di sampingnya saat itu hanyalah semu. Sebab di balik senyum teduh dan tawa bahagia itu terdapat sebuah takdir rumit yang tengah bembelit kehidupan wanita yang kini sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara perempuannya sendiri itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **EYES OF THE HEART**

 **19/05/2018 - 26/03/2019**

 **(Berrybee)**


End file.
